Outre Atlantique
by Nemesis et Umbre77
Summary: Devenu Auror, ayant quitté le Sahara de puis trois ans, Harry Potter est envoyé en mission en Amérique avec Sandra Traylor. Les murs qu’il s’était érigé s’effriteront. Qui est donc cet homme qui ranime de vieilles blessures? Le mal anéantiratil l’amour?
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer_****__** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue et tout ce qui s'y rattache. Bonne lecture!

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Voici donc le prologue de ce deuxième volet que vous avez tous _impatiemment_ (mouhahahahaha) attendu, j'en suis sûr. Nous espérons que vous aimerez également cette partie, qui, oui, est plus longue que la précédente, et déjà corrigé, et prêt à poster, une fois le RARs écrites. Bonne lecture à tous et bonne année!

**_Citations du jour :_** Chaque vie se fait son destin._Amiel-Lapeyre, Henri Frédéric 1821-1881_

**__**

**_Outre Atlantique_**

**_Prologue :_**

**__**

En ce soir de fin juin, à l'Académie des Aurors qui se situait en Irlande, une soirée bien spéciale se déroulait. La promotion 1999 des Aurors de Grande-Bretagne avait lieux ce soir-là, et l'ambiance qui y régnait était plus que joyeuse. Tous les gradués, chacun âgé d'environs dix-neuf ans étaient attablés par groupe de six ou sept autour de petites tables rondes et festoyaient bruyamment, se régalant d'un festin cinq étoiles. Assit en ce moment même à une de ces tables, Harry Potter discutait avec ses camarades. Pourtant, il n'était pas totalement présent. En fait, il revoyait ses années d'études dans son esprit et avec nostalgie.

Trois années, trois années s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis de le départ de Draco Malfoy. Les premières semaines pour lui avaient semblées vides, noires et froides. Puis, peu à peu, il avait fini pas s'accoutumer à l'absence du beau blond et avait repris ses activités habituelles avec Ron et Hermione. Mais pourtant, il y avait toujours quelque chose de bien différent chez lui, un quelque chose que personne n'avait su résumer. Personne, excepté le redoutable maître des potions qui semblait souffrir des mêmes symptômes.

Les jours avaient passés, et les semaines s'étaient transformées en mois. Harry avait finit par sortir de Poudlard, diplôme en main, d'excellentes notes à son dossier lui permettant d'accéder à l'Académie des Aurors. Déterminé, il avait passé un été entier à réviser tous ses manuels et était retourné aux études dès septembre. Depuis, deux années intensives s'étaient écoulées et voilà que, il se retrouvait désormais assis là, à une table, le soir de sa remise de diplôme. Le lendemain, il serait libre de faire ce qu'il voudrait de sa vie et pourtant, il ne savait pas. Harry patinait. La guerre continuait, Voldemort montant coups fumeux sur coups foireux... Et lui, il continuait de se battre, de lutter. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il n'en avait plus vraiment envie. Chaque jour, il regardait le journal, attendant un il-ne-savait-quoi qui lui dirait alors ce qu'il devait faire de sa vie. Il regardait le journal, cherchant après un titre qui lui indiquerait... Qui lui indiquerait ce que Draco Malfoy était devenu... Suite à sa disparition, les journalistes avaient fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Les raisons de sa fuite, toutes aussi incroyables les unes que les autres, tournaient sans cesse autour de son père Mangemort et de sa terreur pour Voldemort. Ce riche garçon prometteur s'était enfuit par lâcheté... Et si Harry avait approuvé quand il était encore en colère contre Draco de l'avoir laissé sans un mot, à présent, il ne pouvait que comprendre. Lui aussi, parfois, il disparaîtrait bien dans la nature!

Au moment où les couverts se nettoyaient et que toute nourriture disparaissait, la directrice de l'établissement se leva et un silence respectueux s'instaura aussitôt dans l'immense salle.

-Bien le bonsoir Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs. Je constate avec ravissement que vous semblez tous beaucoup vous amuser. J'osais espérer que ce sera une soirée réussie pour que vous puissiez vous en rappeler toute votre vie. Ce soir, vous concluez ces longues années de labeur durant lesquelles vous avez travaillés pour arriver jusqu'ici. Demain, vous serez maître de votre destin et libre de vos choix.

Elle laissa planer un bref silence.

-Cela dit, pour éviter de vous endormir sur un discours assommant, procédons de ce fait à la remise de vos diplômes et des prix commémoratifs!

Harry cessa aussitôt de rêvasser, écoutant la liste incroyable de nom. Ses camarades se levaient, souriant et allaient jusqu'à l'estrade avec un sourire rayonnant. Il fut le seul à arborer un visage sérieux, allant prendre le diplôme et serrer la main de sa directrice avec solennité. Puis, alors que la liste des noms continuait à être débitée, Harry alla serrer la main à chacun de ses professeurs. Il s'arrêta pourtant devant le dernier, lui tenant toujours la main. Un sourire, ni moqueur ni forcé, vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Ce fut un plaisir professeur Snape.

Il y eut un silence, et Harry retira sa main, sans pour autant retourner s'asseoir. Il croisa simplement les bras sur son torse, penchant la tête sur le côté.

-J'ai une question qui me titille depuis quelques temps, vous concernant, déclara-t-il.

-Vous bloquez le chemin, Potter, répliqua l'homme. Alors où vous vous dépêchez, ou je vous jette de l'estrade...

Harry eut un sourire moqueur cette fois, et une étrange lueur s'instaura dans son regard, la même étincelle malicieuse que Dumbledore, lors des années qui avait précédées la réapparition de Voldemort.

-Je voulais savoir. Sachant que je venais dans cette école, pourquoi vous y êtes-vous transféré vous aussi ? Vous saviez que vous m'auriez encore dans les pattes pendant deux longues années, et cela, c'était si je n'étais pas recalé. Alors pourquoi ?

Snape le fixa brièvement.

-Draco aurait voulu vous savoir surveillez et protégé si quoique ce soit clochait dans votre entourage.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Vous étiez prêt à m'endurer deux années encore, seulement pour ma protection ? J'y crois pas. Pas venant de vous.

Snape se contenta de le regarder fixement.

-Croyez-le ou non, ça m'est égale. Et dégagez le passage!

Harry soupira et se retira, un sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il revint à sa table et finit sa soirée dans une agréable circonstance. Qui aurait cru cela de Severus Snape ? Certainement pas lui! Assit à sa table, Harry observa son professeur serrer la main des autres étudiants. Quand enfin, tout le monde fut passé, la directrice les félicita et, dans un ensemble parfait, les élèves poussèrent un cri libérateur. Harry rit en voyant la grimace de certains de ses anciens enseignants, mais cria aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, comme les autres.

Il était près de vingt-trois heures à présent, et Morphée ne semblait avoir frappé personne encore. Un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main, Harry bavardait gaiement avec une dénommée Sandra Traylor assise à la même table que lui.

-On se sent un peu nostalgique, non ? demanda Sandra en souriant. Maintenant que c'est terminé... Je me demande presque où sont passée ces années...

-Derrière nous. Le temps a passé vite, beaucoup trop, répondit Harry, avec un sourire triste.

Il but une gorgée de son verre.

-Tu as déjà prévu travaillé en quelque part Sandra ?

-On m'a proposé un travail, répondit-elle. Mais j'hésite...

-Pourquoi ? Saute sur l'occasion!

Son regard passa sur la foule de gens.

-Peu de nous trouverons du travail d'ici ces premières semaines. Peu de poste pour trop de graduer.

Sandra regarda elle aussi autour d'elle, remettant une de ses mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles.

-Je sais, dit-elle. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller avec n'importe qui... Ils m'ont dit que quelqu'un m'accompagnerait, mais j'ignore qui c'est et ça me fait assez peur...

-Tu quittes le pays ? Qui donc t'as proposé de quitter la Grande-Bretagne ?

Harry soupira et but le reste de son verre cul sec.

-Je t'envie tu sais ?

-C'est une idée du Ministre, dit Sandra. Il veut m'envoyer avec mon collègue mystère pour demander de l'aide auprès de nos amis Américains... Tu m'envies ? Pourquoi tu n'irais pas travailler à l'étranger ? Si tu en as envie... Fais-le!

-Avec cette guerre, je ne peux pas quitter le pays sur un simple coup de tête, on ne me le permettrait pas.

Harry rit doucement.

-Je pourrais toujours organiser une fuite en pleine nuit par contre...

Sandra eut un petit rire.

-Comme Draco Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle, plaisantant.

Le regard de Harry s'obscurcit.

-Comme lui, oui.

-Oups, fit Sandra. Je pense que j'ai appuyé sur une mauvaise blessure... Tu le connaissais ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je l'ai connu. Disons que j'ai passé un long moment avec lui, et que j'ai appris à le connaître. Puis un jour, il s'est volatilisé sans rien dire.

-Il paraît qu'il était assez froid... C'est vrai? dit Sandra, voyant qu'Harry était d'humeur bavarde.

-Froid ?

Le brun eut un sourire.

-Froid, arrogant, stupide, sarcastique. Tout ce qui se rapproche à cela, il l'était et pourtant...

-Pourtant ? insista Sandra.

-Pourtant, derrière le masque, il y avait tout le contraire, confia le jeune homme.

Sandra resta silencieuse un instant, fixant le visage rêveur de son ami.

-Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer..., commenta-t-elle.

Ces paroles ramenèrent Harry à la réalité et il haussa les épaules.

-C'est du passé tout cela. Ça fait plus de deux ans.

Sandra eut un sourire.

-Deux ans, c'est peu, dit la jeune femme d'un ton rêveur.

-Lors de la rentrée de ma dernière année à Poudlard.

-C'est peu tout de même...

Sandra avala le reste de son Whisky pur feu et soupira.

-Tiens, fit-elle, surprise. Voilà Mr Tarel... Le superviseur de ma mission...

Sandra leva le bras, faisant signe au concerné. L'homme sembla l'apercevoir car il eut un sourire et fit signe à celui qui semblait être son collègue de le suivre. Ils s'avancèrent donc vers eux, radieux.

-Miss Traylor, heureux de vous voir!

Tarel se retourna vers Harry.

-Et vous devez être Mr Potter.

-En effet, répondit le concerné, serrant la main de l'homme. Enchanté.

-Je vous cherchais justement, Potter, dit Tarel en tirant une chaise. Avez-vous déjà des projets concernant votre futur travail ?

-Euh...

Un elfe de maison vint à ce moment remplir son verre de whisky, servant la même chose aux trois autres.

-En fait, je n'ai eu aucune proposition encore.

Il jeta un discret clin d'oeil à Sandra.

-Bien! fit Tarel, visiblement ravi. Mr Potter, est-ce que cela vous tente d'être l'ambassadeur de notre pays avec Miss Traylor en Amérique ?

Il l'avait vu venir à cent à l'heure. Il sourit.

-J'en serais ravi monsieur. Ne me croyez pas arrogant, mais je serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour quitter un peu la Grande-Bretagne.

Il prit une gorgée.

-À quoi cela consisterait-il ?

Tarel se permit de boire un peu à son tour, rassuré d'avoir l'assurance d'Harry sur sa présence.

-À convaincre les États-Unis de nous aider, dit l'homme. La guerre va mal et des forces supplémentaires nous seraient d'une grande aide!

-Seulement cela ? Pas de combat, rien ? Un peu de parlementarisme, autrement dit. De la bureaucratie quoi!

Harry sembla réfléchir.

-C'est bon, je suis de la partie!

Il tendit la main à l'homme. Tarel la lui serra avec plaisir.

-Je ne vous promet pas un voyage paisible, Potter, dit-il. Vous êtes l'ennemi numéro un! Je vous conseil donc d'être sur vos gardes!

-Si je suis devenu Auror, ce n'était pas pour m'enfermer entre quatre murs rembourrés et bloqué de tout danger monsieur.

Tarel eut un large sourire.

-Très bien, Potter! Santé! s'exclama-t-il en levant son verre.

-Santé, Tarel! reprit Harry.

Il leva son verre en direction de Sandra.

-Et à toi aussi très chère!

La jeune femme sourit.

-À une nouvelle collaboration! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Ils burent tous quatre avec une certaine gaieté.

-----------------------------------------------------

**_Pub :_**

How to deal with death _–_ _Les Moires_ (Laika la Louve (moi), Tinkernell7 et MissTick) : Pas de couple. Fic humouristique  
La Séduction en 101 leçons – _Laika&Fleur_ (Laika la Louve (moi), Fleur (alias Tinkerbell7) : pas de slash, couple surprise  
Totalement Serpentard – _Le Duo Infernal_ (Laika la Louve (moi), thegirloftheshade (alias Siria) : HP/DM

-----------------------------------------------------

Voilà le prologue de _Outre Atlantique_ que vous n'auriez jamais dû avoir aussi rapidement, mais bon... Je me sentais l'âme généreuse ce soir (et je n'avais pas de RARs à faire, mouhahahaha!) C'était pour me faire pardonné également tout le retard accumulé. Bonne Année à tous!

Maintenant :  
**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**

_Laika&Umbre77_


	2. Chapitre 1

**__**

**Disclaimer****** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Aucune noise ne nous ait attribué pour ce travail... La vie est trop injuste...

**Note des auteurs : 20** REVIEWS EN UNE SOIRÉE! VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT ACCRO PAR MA BARBE! Hmm... Bon d'accord... Je n'ai pas de barbe, mais ce n'est pas grave. Voilà donc le chapitre un (il s'agissait du prologue, la dernière fois). Si ce n'est pas du rapide, je ne sais pas ce que s'est. Pour nous faire pardonner de tout ce retard que nous avons pris, avec Oasis... Bonne lecture!

**__**

**RARs******

Bon, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle façon pour les RARs. RAR commune Alors je remercie, euh, nous remercions :

**Jade/ vert emeraude/ Lila Flow/ Dwallia/ momo13/ alinemcb54/ serpentis-draco/ onarluca/ meihra/ Sevie Snake/ Jo Lupin/ Kitty-hp-16/ Vif d'Or/ Llits/ Sahada/ Synopsis/ MissTick/ Yami Aku/ Smirnoff/ kyras01/ drake miako/ Phoenix20/ Lee-NC-Kass/ Sélène/ crazysnape/ Snapesexsymbol/ aLiNoU**

**En direct de l'aéroport :**

_Laika :_ Alors bonjour et nous voici en direct de l'aéroport alors que Harry Potter et Sandra Traylor sont en route pour leur première mission. Avec un peu de chance, nous avons réussi à intercepter notre Survivant national. Bonjour Harry, contente de vous revoir!

_Harry :_ Bonjour Laika (sourit), bah, moi je vous vois à peu près tous les jours, alors...

_Laika :_ Ahem... Ouais. (regarde ses fiches) Alors, plus de vingt-sept lectrices, et probablement certains lecteurs, nous on demandé des nouvelles du couple Harry/Draco (lance un regard menaçant à l'Auror) Que pouvez-vous nous dire sans-en-révéler-plus-que-nécessaire ?

_Harry :_ (Se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux) Eh bien... Tout au long de l'histoire, enfin, de ce deuxième volet... Je suis à New York. Ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas revu Draco, alors je l'ai tout de même un peu oublié, mais, il reste me reste toujours un espoir au fond de moi, de le retrouver... Vous en saurez plus si vous lisez.

_Laika :_ Vraiment ? Et pourquoi, cet espoir reste-il toujours en vous ?

_Harry :_ C'est évident non ? Si vous aviez été pris dans un désert pendant une semaine, avec un type que vous détestiez – enfin au début – et que finalement vous réalisiez que vous l'aimiez et qu'il disparaît du jour au lendemain, vous n'auriez pas un petit espoir de le retrouver ? Soit dit en passant, merci à tous vos jolis petits mots à propos de Oasis

_Laika :_ Et pour Sandra, que pouvez-vous nous en dire ?  
(Une tornade blonde arrive à ce moment)

_Sandra :_ Harry, non mais tu viens ? On va manquer l'avion, lâche un peu des belles admiratrices (lance un regard noir à Laika) et emmène-toi!

_Harry :_ Bon euh... Je préfère filer...

(Laika se renfrogne)

_Laika :_ Je vois...

(Les laisse partir)

_Laika :_ Alors donc, en résumé. Ce sera en lisant que vous en saurez plus sur notre couple favori. Harry et toute l'équipe vous remercie pour vos encouragement et je me permet de vous souhaitez une très belle année 2005!

**Citation de la semaine :** L'homme qui a beaucoup voyagé s'en vient mourir au lieu qui l'a vu naître._ Par :_ Anonyme

**__**

**_Outre Atlantique_**

**_Chapitre1_**

**__**

Ils se trouvaient tous deux à bord. Vêtus de façon Moldu, Harry portait un pantalon en toile assez large et un débardeur blanc, typique, disait-on, des jeunes adultes d'Amérique, quant à Sandra, elle avait passé un jeans taille basse et une camisole d'un rouge vif.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la soirée commémorative marquant la fin de leur étude, et depuis, ils ne s'étaient revu qu'une seule fois, hier, lorsqu'ils c'était rejoint à l'hôtel qui se trouvait à proximité de l'aéroport.

-Je déteste les avions, gémit Sandra, crispé dans son siège.

-Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion, répondit Harry, un magasine des _dix plus terribles façons de mourir en avion_ entre les mains.

-Moi oui, dit Sandra, l'air angoissée. Et je déteste ça!

Sandra jeta un coup d'oeil à son magazine.

-Cache-moi ça! s'écria-t-elle, blême.

-T'es sûr ? demanda-t-il. Ça passe le temps lire, je pourrais te le refiler après avoir terminé...

Sandra eut un frisson.

-Non... Non, vraiment... je n'en veux pas.... et cache-le, je t'en prie!

-Roh!

Harry grommela et le rangea. À ce moment, la voix d'une hôtesse de l'air se fit entendre:

-Bienvenu à bord, veuillez attacher votre ceinture nous décollerons dans quelques instants. Vous pourrez circulez à bord seulement lorsque la lumière verte au-dessus de vos tête clignotera. Merci bien et bon vol.

Sandra se mordit fortement la lèvre et ferma encore plus les yeux, gémissant pitoyablement.

-Merlin, Viviane, Krom... Torr... Loki... Zeus... Jupiter... N'importe quel Dieu, je m'en fous! Faites qu'on ne s'écrase paaaaas...

L'avion quitta enfin le sol et prit de l'altitude montant dans les cieux.

-Et en route vers l'Amérique! déclara joyeusement Harry, ressortant son magasine à l'insu de Sandra.

Sandra grogna et détourna la tête.

-Je te préviens, Potter, dit-elle. Si dans cinq minutes tu ne caches pas ce magazine, je deviens la meilleure amie de Tu-Sais-Qui parce que je te tue!

-Brrr, je meurs de peur, se moqua Harry, se callant plus profondément dans son banc et tournant une page. Il aurait dû mettre un numéro 11: Voldemort et ses mille et un sortilèges pour faire crasher un avion.

-ARRÊÊÊÊÊTE! cria Sandra, s'attirant tout les regards des voyageurs.

Harry lui jeta un regard malicieux.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il, rangeant le magasine avec lenteur.

Sandra poussa un soupir de soulagement et, au grand étonnement d'Harry, se blottit contre lui.

-Promets-moi qu'on transplanera s'il s'écrase, dit-elle, angoissée.

-Tu veux bien te calmer ? Cet avion ne s'écrasera pas!

Devant son regard suppliant, Harry soupira.

-D'accord, je te le promet.

Sandra eut un sourire soulager et serra si fort le bras d'Harry qu'il fut étonné de ne pas le voir bleuir par manque de sang.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Harry fit bouger ses doigts qui commençaient à être engourdis.

-Euh, normalement, c'est à ce moment que tu dois me lâché Sandra, plaisanta-t-il.

-Whisky, Gin ? demanda une hôtesse de l'air, soudain à côté d'eux.

-Un double whisky! s'écria Sandra, arrachant pratiquement le bras de son pauvre collègue.

-Un coca pour moi, demanda Harry, réservant l'alcool pour plus tard.

L'avion volerait dans un peu plus de six heures, il avait bien le temps pour cela. Sandra saisit, elle, brusquement son verre, le vidant d'un seul coup sous le regard éberlué d'Harry.

-Voilààà, dit le jeune femme, se relaxant. Ça ira mieux, ainsi...

Elle inclina son siège vers l'arrière et ferma paresseusement les yeux. Un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, Harry s'approcha de son oreille.

-Je te réveillerai s'il faut transplaner de toute urgence, murmura-t-il.

Sandra lui lança un regard incendiaire.

-Vas te faire foutre, Potter, répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux jetant imperceptiblement des regards anxieux.

-J'irai bien pour ton bon plaisir ma chère, mais pour deux raisons, je ne peux pas. La première, c'est parce que je suis dans un avion, et la deuxième et que la lumière verte au-dessus de nos têtes de ce même avion ne clignote.

-Et bien, quand elle clignotera, tu n'auras qu'à aller te taper la fille brune au premier rang, dit Sandra. Elle n'arrête pas de te regarder!

-Hein ?

Harry se pencha en travers de Sandra, l'écrasant presque sous lui, vérifiant les dires de celle-ci. Ladite jeune fille dont la jeune Auror avait parler détourna aussitôt la tête.

-Pas mon genre, déclara Potter.

-Et c'est quoi, ton genre ? demanda malicieusement Sandra.

-Hmm, je vais te laisser deviner.

Il inclina à son tour son siège.

-Non, allez, dit! s'exclama Sandra, soudain très curieuse.

-Nan, c'est plus marrant de te voir t'énerver pour trouver une intrigue, je vais te laisser mariner.

-Voyons voir, dit Sandra. Tu aimes... Les filles blondes, forte poitrine ? Non... Cheveux noirs, pour mieux s'associer avec toi ? Mhmm ?

Harry eut rire moqueur.

-Essais toujours, je doute que tu puisses trouver.

Sandra eut une moue agacée.

-Non, allez, dis-moi! Je sais! Tu aimes les canidés! Tu es zoophile! Je t'ai bien vu regarder ce chien à l'entrée de l'aéroport!

Harry lui recracha sa gorgée de coca en plein visage, s'étouffant à moitié. Il eut par la suite une mine dégoûtée.

-Pouah! Jamais. Je ne suis pas dans la même orientation que toi très chère. Allez, pas besoin de se cacher que tu aimes les bovidés.

Sandra eut une grimace.

-Oh, je t'en prie, dit-elle, horrifiée. D'un, j'aime les hommes. De deux, sache que j'ai déjà quelqu'un!

-Oh! Et qui est le mystérieux inconnu qui t'a laissé t'envoler pour six mois vers l'Amérique en compagnie de Harry Potter ?

-Tu ne le connais pas, répliqua Sandra, s'enfonçant dans son siège.

-Ah bon ? Alors cite m'en son nom, tu n'as rien à perdre!

-C'est un français, dit Sandra.

-Dans ce cas, j'en ai aucune idée. La seule française que je connaisse, excepté toi, c'est Fleur Delacour.

-Mpfff, fit Sandra. Tu as de c'est fréquentation... Je n'ai jamais su supporter cette petite pimbêche...

-Je ne t'ai pas dit que je la fréquentais, se défendit Harry. Elle a fait partie du Tournois des Trois Sorciers avec moi, il y a quelques années.

-Je sais, dit Sandra. Elle s'en est vantée toute l'année... Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'était ton style... Quelqu'un dans votre vie, beau Survivant ?

-Non... Enfin, il y a eu quelqu'un, mais plus maintenant, mais... Non, pas depuis quelques mois.

-Oh ? fit Sandra, étonnée. Pourtant, il y avait pas mal de filles qui te couraient après...

-Disons que, il y a eut quelqu'un m'a fait oublié le charme des filles... Son attraction n'a pas encore disparut de ma vie.

Sandra le regarda avec stupeur.

-Un homme ? demanda-t-elle. Il était comment ?

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Il rouvrait une vieille blessure.

-Malfoy, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Sandra figea.

-Tu étais avec Malfoy ? s'étonna-t-elle. Merlin... Ça a du être horrible, quand il est parti... Je suis désolée.

-C'est une histoire que j'ai cru être instaurée et qui n'a jamais eut de commencement, en réalité. Au début de ma septième année, nous avons eu un affrontement dans le train, et on s'est retrouvé dans le Sahara, pendant toute une semaine...

-Dans le Sahara ? s'étonna Sandra. Et que s'est-il passé, ensuite ?

-Nous avons trouvé un Oasis, et il s'y ait passé... certaines choses. Le lendemain on nous a retrouvé, et vingt-quatre heures plus tard, il s'était volatilisé dans la nature, au beau milieu de la nuit.

-Certaines choses ? demanda Sandra, l'air amusé. Non, je plaisante, pas besoin de dessin... Tu l'aimais ?

Harry n'osait pas la regarder. Il détourna plutôt son regard vers le hublot, observant les nuages à l'extérieur.

-Certains jours je me dit que oui, et d'autre que non. Sincèrement, je n'ai jamais pu mettre le doigt sur ce que je ressentais pour lui. Haine, amitié... Amour ? J'en sais toujours rien aujourd'hui.

Sandra eut l'air peiné.

-Et lui ? demanda-t-elle. Il t'aimait ?

Harry sourit tristement.

-S'il n'a pas mentit, comme il avait coutume de le faire, alors oui.

Sandra eut l'air pensive.

-C'est peut-être pour ça, qu'il est partit, dit-elle doucement. Parce qu'il sentait que tu doutais alors qu'il t'aimait... Il ne voulait pas se voir repousser alors il a fuit...

-Dans un autre pays, seulement pour cela ? J'en doute... Pas Malfoy. Trop fier. Il avait beaucoup trop de projet pour fuir, seulement pour éviter d'avoir le coeur brisé.

-La fierté n'est parfois qu'une façade pour masquer sa peur, dit philosophiquement Sandra. Prends mon petit ami... Il est fier comme un pan et il lui a fallut cinq crises de jalousie aigue pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'aimait! Je ne te dis pas pour me le dire! Un vrai cauchemar!

-Sang-pur ? demanda Harry, machinalement.

-Non, dit Sandra. C'est un Moldu! Mais il est terriblement fier! Encore plus que tout les Sang-purs que je connais!

-Alors, ma théorie tombe à l'eau. Comme un avion dans l'Atlantique.

Sandra poussa un grognement et donna une claque sur la tête d'Harry.

-La ferme, Potter!

-Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? demanda celui-ci, avec un grand sourire innocent.

-Je t'en foutrais, moi, des « qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? », gronda Sandra.

-Alors, le mystérieux prince charmant qui est Moldu, comme s'appel-t-il ?

Sandra eut un sourire rêveur.

-Pierre, dit-elle.

-Hmmm, connaît pas.

-Je te l'avais dit! pérora Sandra.

-Et le petit Pierre, il sait que tu es partie à l'aventure, avec un autre type ?

-Non, dit Sandra. Tu t'appelles maintenant Mireille, tu as vingt et un ans et tu es mariée à un homme borgne...

-Riche et vieux ?

-Mhmm... Je n'ai pas précisé, mais si tu préfères...

-Alors ça me va.

Sandra pouffa et se lova dans son siège, fermant les yeux.

-Je vais essayer de dormir un peu, si tu permets...

-Mais bien sûr!

La lumière verte clignota à ce moment au-dessus de leurs têtes et Harry détacha sa ceinture.

-Si tu le permets, j'ai cette petite brune à aller me taper à présent.

Sandra eut une grimace.

-Grave erreur, dit-elle. Elle à l'air d'une garce...

-Non, sans blague ? En fait, je vais au cabinet, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Mieux vaut le cabinet que ton pantalon, commenta Sandra en fermant les yeux.

Harry se faufila donc entre elle et le siège de devant et se dirigea vers les toilettes, se contorsionnant au passage pour laisser passer une hôtesse de l'air avec son chariot. Il se hâta de rejoindre les toilettes, soudain pressé. À son grand malheur, les trois cabines étaient occupées. Trépignant sur place, il se mit à faire les cent pas devant. Enfin, une fut libérée, laissant sortir un homme assez obèse. Harry s'y précipita, mais n'y fut-il pas entrer qu'il en ressortit aussitôt, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que l'homme avait mangé pour que les cabinets émettent une telle odeur. Un peu vert, Harry continua de faire les cent pas. Il fallut bien dix minutes avant qu'une des deux autres cabines se libère – il apprit par la suite que la dernière était défectueuse – laissant ressortir un jeune couple plutôt éméché.

« _Oh super, je vais devoir me taper une cabine infecté de toute sorte de truc_. »

Il y entra tout de même. Dix minutes plus tard, il en ressortit, soulagé dans tout les sens du terme. Il retourna s'asseoir à sa place, faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller Sandra qui s'était assoupie. Soupirant légèrement d'ennui, il voulut ressortir son magazine mais Sandra poussa un grognement dans son sommeil, ce qui le dissuada aussitôt. Regardant finalement sa montre et constatant qu'il restait plus de cinq heures encore, il inclina à son tour son siège pour faire la sieste, sieste qui ne tarda pas à arriver rapidement, mais qui dura plus de cinq heures. Ce fut les remous de l'appareil se posant qui le firent émerger, hébété. Un rire se fit entendre à côté de lui, et, encore tout endormit, il tourna un oeil vitreux vers Sandra qui s'était redressée dans son banc.

-Hmmm, on est arrivé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque à souhait.

-Non, on fait escale sur un nuage, répondit Sandra, amusée. Bien entendu, qu'on est arrivé, marmotte!

-Peuh! s'indigna Harry, se frottant les yeux et redressant son siège. Tu as dormi toi aussi, je te signal!

-Je suis réveillée depuis une heure! s'exclama Sandra. Une heure que je t'écoute ronfler...

-Je ne ronfle pas! se défendit-il.

-Oh, je t'en prie! s'exclama Sandra. Une hôtesse est venue voir qui avait amené son moteur personnel dans l'avion!

-Ouais, fous-toi de ma gueule, c'est pas vrai de tout façon!

À ce moment, une hôtesse reprit le micro.

-Nous venons de nous poser à l'aéroport de John F. Kennedy, merci d'avoir voyagé à bord de notre avion et nous vous souhaitons un très bon séjour aux États-Unis d'Amérique. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Ils détachèrent d'un même mouvement leurs ceintures et saisirent leurs bagages personnels qu'ils avaient emmenés dans l'avion, les autres ne pouvant être récupéré que dans le bâtiment.

-Au moins, on s'est pas écrasé. J'ai pu dormir tout mon saoul, se moqua Harry, avec l'éternel sourire moqueur qu'il avait adopté, depuis que ce sujet avait été abordé avec Sandra.

La jeune femme grogna et se dirigea vers le tapis roulant pour reprendre ses affaires. Il fallut un moment pour que leurs bagages apparaissent enfin, et rapidement ils s'en saisirent, Harry prenant presque tous ceux de sa collègue, peinant sous le poids.

-Alors, haleta-t-il, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'extérieur pour se trouver un taxi. Où se trouve notre hôtel ?

-Pas très loin, répondit joyeusement Sandra. On y va à pied ?

-Humpfff, dit fièrement Harry, passant devant elle.

-Tu tiendras le coup, papy ? demanda joyeusement Sandra.

-Ouais mémé, j'irai t'acheter une chaise roulante pour te faciliter le déplacement tout à l'heure.

Sandra rit.

-Parce que tu crois que ta colonne vertébrale te le permettra ?

-Faut pas rire des vieux séniles, ils peuvent faire des choses épatantes. Comme toi, tu m'épates quand tu bottes le derrière d'importun avec ton rouleau à pâtisserie.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça! s'exclama Sandra, outrée.

-Oh non, c'est vrai, c'est avec des Expelliarmus!

-M'étonne que ton pois chiche de cerveau se souvienne du sort...

-C'est le progrès!

-Tu t'es achetée une boîte de maracas ? demanda la jeune femme, riant.

-Ouais, pour te l'offrir en cadeau, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'espace pour moi là-dedans.

Sandra leva les yeux au ciel et regarda pensivement le nom des rues avant de pousser un léger cri triomphal.

-On y est! dit-elle en pointant un hôtel assez impressionnant. Nous sommes arrivé!

Harry tourna la tête dans cette direction et siffla d'admiration:

-Ouah, il y sont pas été avec modération dans les dépendances, au ministère!

-En effet, dit Sandra d'un air pensif. Ils doivent être tombé sur la tête!

-Je ne me plaindrai pas!

Harry s'avança vers le boulevard, attendant qu'on veuille bien le laisser traverser avec toutes ses valises.

-Si tu attends, tu en as pour des années! fit remarquer Sandra, fonçant sans regarder.

La regardant faire, Harry la suivit donc, ne manquant pas de se faire klaxonner au passage par bon nombre de chauffard. Harry leva les yeux vers la façade du bâtiment, émettant un sifflement face à l'architecture resplendissante de l'hôtel...

-Je parie qu'on a une suite avec tapis persan et baignoire en marbre! s'écria-t-il joyeusement, rentrant dans l'établissement alors que le portier lui ouvrait la porte et qu'un valet s'avançait déjà vers eux avec un chariot à bagage plaqué or.

-Tais-toi, on va se retrouver à la cave..., marmonna Sandra.

-Et puis quoi encore!

Il laissa le valet s'occuper de ses bagages et sortit ses cartes d'identifications, s'avançant vers le un comptoir de réception.

-Pas si vite, bonhomme, dit Sandra. Vu ta tête, tu vas faire peur au réceptionniste! Laisse la demoiselle charmante s'en charger...

-Laisse plutôt l'homme respectable parler avec une langue que le monsieur va connaître chérie, ça vaudra mieux pour tes pauvres neurones qui ne risquent pas de résister à ce langage hautement sophistiqué que ce lieu demande.

-Tu risques la rupture d'anévrisme avec des phrases aussi compliqué, mon cher Harry...

-Compliqué pour toi très chère.

Harry s'avança vers le comptoir.

-Nous...

Il fit un signe de tête vers Sandra.

-... avons une suite de réservé au nom de Potter et Traylor.

Le réceptionniste regarda son ordinateur, tapant quelques mots rapides sur le clavier.

-En effet, dit le réceptionniste en offrant un sourire mielleux. Auriez-vous une pièce d'identité ?

Harry lui tendit son passeport accompagné lui, d'un sourire froid.

-Ça vous va ?

Le réceptionniste regarda les papier et les rendit bien vite à Harry avec le même sourire.

-Très bien Mr Potter. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour dans notre hôtel. Geoffrey! appela-t-il.

Un jeune homme arriva pratiquement en courant.

-Conduis Mr Potter et Miss Taylor dans la suite rouge, s'il te plait... Et ferme ta veste!

Geoffrey s'exécuta rapidement et se tourna vers Harry.

-Si vous voulez... Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit difficilement le jeune homme, tremblant.

Poussant le chariot à bagage devant lui, il entraîna Harry et Sandra dans une suite de couloirs et de dédales interminables, puis les fit entrer dans un ascenseur qui les emmena à l'étage numéro six. Une vingtaine de seconde plus tard, après avoir prit un couloir et tourner à droite, il les fit s'arrêter devant une porte portant le numéro 666. Il sortit nerveusement la clef qu'il fit entrer dans la serrure avec difficulté tant il tremblait. Enfin, il ouvrit la porte blanche veinée d'or, révélant un salon de couleur rouge et or. Les meubles, fait de bois clair, semblait couvert d'or à cause du jeu des lumières douces répandues ici et là dans la salle. Une cheminée répandait une chaleur rassurante grâce au feu qui dansait dans son âtre, sa lumière jouant avec les ombres sur la moquette rouge aux motifs d'or. Geoffrey entra dans la suite et disposa les bagages près de la porte.

-Voici la suite rouge, elle comprend deux chambres, une salle de bain avec bain tourbillon et salon. Une cuisine y est aussi inclue, mais les repas sont servis tous les jours dans la salle de réception au deuxième étage, à des heures précises bien sûr. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à téléphoner à la réception. Moi et toute la direction nous vous souhaitons de passer un excellent séjour parmi nous.

Harry lui tendit un billet de cinq pour son pourboire, puis referma la porte derrière lui.

-Pfiou! fit Sandra, s'affalant dans un fauteuil rouge. Heureusement que je ne suis pas allergique au rouge!

-J'aime bien ces couloirs, commenta Harry, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour faire entrer un peu d'air frais dans la pièce, la chaleur commençant à y être étouffante dû aux flammes dans l'âtre.

-Ah ? fit Sandra en se levant. Moi, j'aime bien l'idée d'aller prendre un bain! Je vais défaire mes valises et je m'y plonge dans la seconde qui suit!

-Moi je vais aller prendre possession de ma chambre, si ça ne vous dérange pas, et allez visiter un peu les alentours par la suite... Autant se repérer rapidement si nous sommes ici pour six mois.

-Six mois, souffla Sandra. J'espère que mon Nounours ne viendra pas... J'imagine sa tête en découvrant que Mireille est un jeune homme avec un beau cul...

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Parce que t'as maté mon cul toi ?

-Ben ouais, fit Sandra, riant. Comme toutes les femmes qu'on a croisé...

-Pardon ? Blasphème! se défendit Potter, un peu gêné.

-Absolument pas, dit Sandra en riant et en faisant semblant d'essayer de regarder son postérieur. Tu as un beau cul, ce n'est pas de notre faute...

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Faudra que je pense de remercier P'pa ce soir.

-Papa ? demanda Sandra, perplexe.

-De ce qu'on m'a dit, je ressemble à mon père.

-Ah ? fit Sandra. Il devait être canon, alors...

-Bah, c'est sympa, merci.

Sandra eut un rire amusé face à la gêne d'Harry et partit dans sa chambre pour, comme elle l'avait dit, défaire ses valises. Un peu décontenancé par cette attaque de compliment, Harry délaissa ses bagages pour aller visiter le quartier.

Sa chambre était aussi rouge que le salon, le grand lit à baldaquin étant recouvert de chaude et douce couverture bordeaux jurant avec la moquette rouge et dorée. Les armoires étaient faite d'un bois plus sombre que les meubles du salon mais saillant parfaitement bien avec la couleur de la pièce.

Des gens passaient dans la rue, personne ne faisait attention à lui, tous étaient pressés ou occupés à faire leurs petites affaires. Marchant tranquillement, Harry regardait autour de lui, tentant de prendre des points de repaires et d'enregistrer l'environnement dans lequel il allait vivre ces prochaines semaines. Il remarqua avec une certaine gêne que Sandra ne lui avait pas mentit... Certaines femmes semblaient le regarder des pieds à la tête avec un certain appétit...

« Super, pensa-t-il avec sarcasme. J'ai l'étoffe d'un mannequin maintenant. »

Il continua à marcher, passant devant des centaines de vitrines de boutique. Il s'arrêta devant une des vitrines montrant une impressionnante collection d'objets en cristaux, ceux-ci scintillant avec le soleil.

-Tu crois qu'il servira, ce soir? demanda une fille arrêtée non loin de là à une de l'amie qui l'accompagnait.

-J'espère bien, il n'y était pas hier, répondit l'autre, avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ces intentions.

-C'était son jour de congé, répliqua la première. J'espère qu'il aura encore son pantalon en cuire avec sa chemise blanche... Il était à tomber là-dedans...

-D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, personne dans la boîte n'a jamais pu se le faire... Étrange, au nombre de filles qui lui tournent autour, à ce Draco...

Harry sursauta, se tournant vivement vers les deux jeunes filles.

-Marden est à tombé, et je suis sûr qu'il le sait. Il profite de sa réputation de tombeur!

-Et il a bien raison, dit la jeune femme. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on le dit inaccessible qu'il l'est... Je me mets en chasse ce soir!

Harry regarda les deux jeunes femmes avec scepticisme... Draco Marden... Et lui, qui, un instant, avait cru...

« Je ne suis qu'un idiot », pensa-t-il vaguement.

Il soupira et fit demi-tour, décidant à rentrer à l'appartement. Sandra devait bien en avoir finit avec ses bagages! Elle pourrait peut-être lui redonner le sourire avec une autre petite joute verbale. Harry rentra dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour trouver une Sandra affalée sur le sofa, l'air pratiquement endormie. Vêtue d'une robe d'été sans manche, elle aurait pu passer inaperçue dans le monde des Moldus si elle n'avait pas son chapeau sur la tête.

-Tiens, tu t'es pas perdu ? demanda Sandra, baillant.

-En fait, si, puisque je suis revenue ici. Mes pieds m'ont guidé vers le pire des endroit sur la terre: là où tu te trouvais!

Avec un sourire malicieux, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

Sandra eut un rictus d'agacement.

-Ainsi, le vieil adage est vrai: Tu es bête comme tes pieds!

-En fait, mes pieds sont attirés par leurs semblables... Ça doit être ton odeur qui les a attiré jusqu'ici... Et moi je ne peux que les suivre.

-L'odeur ? demanda Sandra, perplexe. Je te remercie, je me suis lavée, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde!

Elle s'écarta légèrement en plissant le nez de dégoût.

-Depuis quand n'as-tu plus prit de bain ? Un an ? Deux ?

-Depuis que je juge que ce n'est pas nécessaire, c'est-à-dire depuis que tu salis mon nom très chère!

-Salir ton nom ? s'étonna Sandra. Mais la boue que tu as sur le visage n'est-elle pas là depuis ton entrée à l'Académie des Aurors ?

-Je ne vois où tu vois de boue ma chérie. Il faudrait que tu penses à aller faire réparer tes lunettes, tu es plus myope qu'une taupe!

Sandra se leva et s'approcha du visage d'Harry, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres.

-Voyons, dit Sandra, l'air pensive. Tu en as... là!

Elle pointa directement sa baguette sur le visage d'Harry qui n'eut que le temps de fermer les yeux avant qu'une motte boueuse de ne s'écrase contre son visage. Sandra s'éloigna en courant, se réfugiant près de la porte de sa chambre de crainte de représailles.

Du revers de sa main Harry se débarbouilla du mieux qu'il put, se levant, baguette à la main lui aussi.

-_Aqua_ incanta-t-il.

Un jet d'eau fonça droit vers Sandra qui fut aussitôt trempée des pieds à la tête.

-Potter! jura Sandra, furieuse. Je viens d'enfiler cette robe! Tu vas me le payer! _Aqua__ furia!_

Harry vit avec horreur une trombe d'eau se diriger vers lui. Résigné, il la reçu en pleine face et se retrouva trempé, les vêtements imbibé d'eau.

-_Wingardium Leviosa!_

Aussitôt ces mots dit, la jeune femme se retrouva dans les airs, face à un Harry dont le sourire ne disait rien de bon. Effectivement, celui-ci hésita à la retourner sur elle-même, la tête en bas. Sandra poussa un léger cri et sortit sa baguette mais n'en eut pas le temps, sa tête allant vers le bas et ses pieds vers le haut.

-Harry James Potter! cria Sandra. Fais-moi descendre ou je préviens Pierre que Mireille est un travesti!

-Et d'après toi, après qui sera-t-il en bourrique ton Pierre ? Moi, ou toi qui est partie avec un autre mec qui s'est fait passer pour une femme, ce qui n'est pas tout a fait faux, vu ma description que tu lui a donné!

-Il te castrera d'abord avant de s'en prendre à moi! commenta Sandra, essayant de retenir sa jupe qui tombait.

Soudain, on entendit trois coups à la porte et la poignée tourna.

-Mr Potter, Miss Traylor ? Nous sommes les emba...

La jeune femmes et l'homme qui venaient d'entrer – ils avait entendu du bruit dans le couloir et en avaient déduit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce – se figèrent sur place en voyant les deux jeunes adultes, trempés de la tête aux pieds, et comme si ce n'était pas assez, une jeune fille qui semblait être Sandra Traylor était suspendue la tête en bas, tentant de retenir sa jupe.

-Heu..., fit un des américains, gêner. Excusez-nous.... On ne voulait pas vous déranger...

-Oh!

D'un geste de baguette, Harry relâcha son sort, faisant retomber Sandra au sol, dans un bruit sourd.

-Vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout. Vous devez être les ambassadeurs des États-Unis ?

Harry tendit la main à l'homme.

-Harry James Potter.

La jeune femme lui tendit à son tour la main pour la lui serrer, et galamment, Harry la lui baisa.

-Par Merlin! fit Sandra, outrée. Avoue tout, tu es allé squatter des bourgeois pour prendre des leçons de bonnes conduites!

-Oui, oui, je l'avoue, j'ai pris un Retourneur de Temps pour retourner dans le passé, soit il y a 500 ans, aux temps féodal où Arthur vivait encore.

Il sourit aux deux Américains qui semblaient plutôt perdus.

-Ma collègue, Sandra Traylor. Elle adore faire de l'humour, n'y faites pas attention.

-Sa débilité ma contaminé, expliqua Sandra en se relevant. Je suis navrée pour notre inconduite mais ce jeune homme s'est montré d'une telle insolence qu'il me fallait le punir sur le champ!

Harry poussa un sourire à fendre l'âme, qui était totalement acté.

-Nous sommes vraiment désolé de vous recevoir dans cet état, vous devez penser bien des choses des Aurors de Grande-Bretagne. Par formalité, je me dois de vous demandez de reporter cette rencontre. Je me sentirais coupable de porter préjugé à mon pays pour les stupidités enfantines dont nous sommes coupables moi et Sandra.

-Il a répété sa phrase d'accueil pendant des années et ça ne colle pas avec la situation présente, précisa Sandra, amusée.

-Comment peux-tu savoir que c'était il y a des années ma chère ? Ça ne fait que deux ans que tu me connais, avant cela, tu étais enfermé à Ste-Mangouste pour trouble psychologique aigue.

-Moui, mais je te signale que nous étions voisins de pallier à cette époque... La camisole t'allait super bien!

-Dommage que toi, tu es abandonné ce petit filet de bave qui sortait de ta bouche. Ça faisait ton charme!

-Tu as toujours un lit avec des chaînes pour tes crises de schizophrénie?

-Si, mais je m'en sers dans mon sous-sol pour torturé les Aurors blonde qui ne sont pas capable d'arrêter de parler!

-Ah, voilà ou est passé cette pauvre Katrine ? dit Sandra d'un air inquiet.

Elle regarda les deux Américains à l'air perdu et eut un sourire d'excuse.

-Je suis désolée, dit sérieusement Sandra. Habituellement, nous sommes plus sérieux. Mais nous adorons nous embêter... Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes deux professionnels responsables... Enfin... presque...

Harry eut le même sourire d'excuse et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Il faut dire que dans l'état où nous sommes, il fait assez pathétique de vous demander une autre rencontre, et je serais moi-même sceptique d'en accepter une si je tombais sur une scène semblable à celle dont vous venez d'assister, mais il me ferait plaisir, et je crois que ce serait plus approprié que nous nous rencontrions dans un temps ultérieur, qu'en dites-vous ?

-Heu..., fit un des Américains. Ce serait avec plaisir.... Que diriez-vous de ce soir ? Il y a un bar à trois pas d'ici qui est très fréquenté et très apprécié...

-C'est entendu, nous disons vers...

Harry regarda le pendule au mur.

-Vingt heures ?

-Parfait! répondit l'Américaine souriante. Le bar dont parle Steve se prénomme « The Spider's web »!

-Nous y serons!

Après quelques brèves paroles, question de formalités, les deux Américains quittèrent leur suite, et si tôt fait, Harry se retourna vers Sandra.

-Alors, où j'en étais ? Ah oui! _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Sandra poussa un cri et sortit sa baguette:

-_Petrificus Totalus!_ cria-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Harry se raidit et le sortilège de lévitation s'annula, Sandra tombant de nouveau au sol.

-Qui fait le malin tombe dans le ravin, Potter! dit férocement Sandra. Je vais prendre une douche... Encore! Et je vais m'habiller pour ce soir. Il sera dix-neuf heures et quinze minutes! Et seulement, alors, je te délivrerai!

Elle lui tira la langue et partit la tête haute.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Annonce :_**

Pour les intéresser, nous recherchons des lecteurs aimant/sachant se servir d'un crayon qui aimerait faire certains scène de notre fic! Libre à vous, nous pouvez nous les envoyez par e-mail Je tâcherai de les afficher sur un site par la suite, et de relier le lien à notre home page, sur notre bio!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Si ce n'est pas du rapido, je ne sais pas ce que s'est ;)  
**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!_**

_Laika&Umbre77_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer****** Rien ne nous appartient exception l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture!

**Note des auteurs :** Alors voilà, je suis bien décidé à vous poster les chapitres rapidement, au moins un par semaine, et avec cette nouvelle méthode de RARs, tout va beaucoup plus vite... De plus, j'ai fini de recorriger tous les chapitres de ce volet. Alors, s'il reste des fautes, j'en suis navré, mais je ne les ai pas vu! Bonne lecture à tous!

**RARs******

**Celine****.s :** Riche en vocabulaire ? Sur certains points, ouais loll. Bah, c'est rien, t'es tout pardonné. T'avais mieux à faire que de reviewer une fic, c'est tout... Mais on est tout de même touché que tu es fait un concession et que tu nous ais laissé un petit commentaire Ça fait tout de même chaud au coeur de se savoir privilégier héhé! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Zoomalfoy** Si c'était pas la suite de oasis, je vois vraiment de quel suite pourrait être ce deuxième volet, pouhahahahaaaa. Hmm, oui Laika lol. Une rencontre, au prochain chapitre ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Pour ta curiosité, en fait, nous écrivons sur MSN. Ensuite, moi je les corrige et je les poste Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Maria :** Dis donc, vous avez été combien à lire cet fic d'un coup ? lolll. Vous m'étonnez... Presque ;o) Bonne lecture!

**Oxaline** Hmmm, c'était un but que l'on s'était donné! On les voulait drôle, ces deux-là Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Marrypier** La voilà la suita! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Lee-NC-Kass** Hmm, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. De vrai accro! Loll, il n'y a pas de raison d'être contente, autre que parce que j'ai posté le chapitre, et voici le 2e héhé. Eh oui, Sandra est prise. Un petit ami en France ? Oh non! C'est en Angleterre. Elle est de nationalité Français, mais vis en Grande-Bretagne la Sandra! Ouais, nous aussi on aime bien leurs petites joutes verbales à Harry et Sandylou Ouais, un peu immature, mais avec le décalage et tout, ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal loll, faut les comprendre. Bonne lecture les filles!

**Vif d'or :** Qui te dit qu'il y aura une rencontre, ce soir ? Bonne lecture ;o)

**Jade :** Héhéhé, nos deux petits Aurors adorent se taquiner comme tu as pu le voir Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Leviathoune** En effet, tu sais très bien tenir un crayon, j'en ai été épaté!

Tu n'aimes pas les joutes entre Harry et Sandra ? Eh bien, tu es une des seules ma chère... La plupart de nos lecteurs ont tous trouvé cela assez drôle... Menfin, c'est ton opinion. Pour ce qui est des faire « un peu moins con pour la suite » eh bien nous n'y pouvons rien s'ils ne te plaisent pas, car les chapitres sont déjà tous écrit... Enfin, les chapitre de ce deuxième volet. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, à moi, c'est les RARs. Bonne lecture.

**Yami**** Aku :** Des gamins, Harry et Sandra ? Naaaaaan. Lolll. Bien trouvé à chaque fois ? Leur répartie ? Eh bien il faut dire que moi et Umbre nous nous amusions plus qu'autre chose, dans ce genre de partie... Héhéhé. Libre à toi si tu veux nous faire quelques scènes qui te plaisent bien Ce ne serait pas de refus, il faut dire que je suis curieuse de savoir comment les lecteurs voient nos personnes et tout ce qui les entoure... Héhé. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture!

**Meihra** Harry et Sandra, des gamins ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Naaaaaan... Rencontre Harry/Draco ? Je ne dis rien... Désolé. Mais j'avoue que le petit Dray se déchaînant au son de la musique à quelque chose à faire baver et rêvasser, gnéhéhéhé! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Crackos** Euh, oui c'est génial tout ça ;o) Enfin, pour vous lol, pour moi, c'est du boulot supplémentaire alors que l'école recommence demain et que je suis assez fatigué... La rencontre Harry/Draco ? Comme avec les autres review plus bas, je ne dis rien... Tu le verras par toi-même dans le chapitre! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Serpentis-draco** C'est toi ? Vraiment ? Pourtant, j'étais certaine que c'était ton subconscient. Héhéhéhé! Nan, jrigole! Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Phoenix20 :** Voilà la suite comme tu la voulais! Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Niil-ilste** Euh, dire ce que tu veux ? Gnéhéhéhéhé! Harry, pas très futé ? Bah... Quand ça fait trois ans que t'as plus entendu parler de quelqu'un, t'as plus trop d'espoir... Et puis, il n'y a pas qu'un seul Draco dans le monde! Donc, il laisse passer... C'est pas qu'il est pas futé, il est réaliste! Un Sandra/Harry ? Non, aucun. Ils sont amis, de très bons amis même. Une relation Sœur/Frère même... Mais rien qui va au-delà de ça. Bonne lecture!

**Slydawn** Gneuh... Tu émets bien des hypothèse en même temps, et pour être ceraine de ne pas me mélanger, je n'admettrai rien du tout, et je ne nierai rien du tout. Nous sommes d'accord ? Parfait! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Sélène :** Draco ? Bien sûr que vous allez le voir dans ce chapitre, mais ça ne met pas pour autant et nécessairement Harry en scène en même temps... Bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Tilise** Personnellement, moi, ma partie préférée, c'est la troisième... Mais ce sera à toi de jugé, à la fin, lorsque nous aurons conclu et baissé le rideau! Des rencontres au prochain chapitre ? Ce chapitre ? Peut-être... Mais je ne dis rien. Bonne lecture!

**Fébla** Eh bien, le talent ne se tarie pas, comme je le dis si bien! Il se déploie! Mais bref... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Carrymaxwell** Le bas où Harry va aller, celui de Draco ? Peut-être. Je n'en dis rien, la lecture te le révèlera. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Sahada** Sandra, tomber amoureuse de Harry ? Naaan, elle aime son Pierre T'en fais pas avec ça héhé. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Winnie.l'ourson :** D'avoir été aussi rapide ? Bah... J'avais rien à faire et je me sentais de nature généreuse alors je vous ai posté un chapitre ;o) Draco, à tomber ? Tu verras bien Personnellement, j'en connais un autre qui est à tomber, mais vous ne le connaîtrez pas tout de suite héhé! A plus et bonne lecture! Merci pour ta review.

**Anagrammes :** Hmm, tu n'es pas la seule ni la première à nous dire que tu adores tout cela ;o) Ce qu'à fait Draco pendant toutes ces années ? Tu le sauras bien assez vite, crois-moi! Des retrouvailles ? Ce chapitre, tu verras pas toi-même, mais n'espère pas trop, petit conseil de Laika. Combien de chapitre comptera cette partie ? 14, très exactement, pas un de moins, pas un de plus. Comment je le sais ? C'est très simple, ils sont déjà tous écrit, héhéhé! Bonne année à toi aussi! Pour ce qui est de Umbre77 et la suite de Coeur de Cristal, soit Messieurs Potter-Malfoy, et bien elle poste en février. Merci pour ta review!

**Genevieve**** Black :** Bah, c'est correct... J'ai été morte de fatigue toute la journée, avant d'aller prendre une douche, et Umbre, elle, elle est dans un état quasiment morte ces temps-ci... Aaah (soupir), à mort les examens de la fac! Pov' Harry ? Hmmm, il est un peu à plaindre, oui, mais c'est pas le seul je dois dire... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Llits** Ouais ouais, juste comme ça (mouhahahahaha), c'est un bar comme les autres, et à New York, c'est connu, il y a des centaines de boîte de nuit! Sandra ? Ouais, en effet, elle est plutôt cool Mais personnellement, j'ai un nouveau petit préféré ces temps-ci, mais vous allez le rencontrer seulement dans le troisième volet... Menfin... Bonne lecture! Merci pour ta review!

**aLiNoU** Héhéhé, Harry et Sandra se connaissent depuis près de deux ans, alors, avec tout ce temps passé ensemble, ils connaissent assez la mentalité de l'autre... En fait, il se taquine comme ça pendant à peu près toute la fic... La rencontre de Harry et Draco ? Qui te dit qu'il y aura une rencontre ? Hein ? Bonne lecture!

**Onarluca** Marrant ? Héhé, c'est voulu Trop bien ? Eh bien ça, c'est le talent ;oD... Oui, et modeste avec ça lol! Merci pour ta review et bonne année à toi aussi! Ciao!

**Citation du jour :**

**__**

**__**

**_Outre Atlantique_**

**_Chapitre2 :_**

**__**

Tranquillement installée dans son fauteuil, Sandra regardait Harry courir de long en large dans le salon, passant de la salle de bain à sa chambre pour se préparer. En vingt minutes, il avait réussi à prendre une douche et à s'habiller, soit, il lui restait dorénavant vingt-cinq autres minutes pour finaliser.

-Je crois que je garderai éternellement l'image d'un Harry Potter courant dans une chambre d'hôtel nu comme un vers, dit narquoisement Sandra. J'aurais dû prendre une photo, ça se serait bien vendu...

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid! lui hurla Harry depuis sa chambre, essayant de passer un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux, qui pourtant étaient toujours aussi indomptables.

-Vu la lenteur de ton cerveau, ça va être très froid, fit remarquer Sandra, lisant distraitement son magazine. Plus que quinze minutes, Mireille... Peaufine ton maquillage puis on y va!

Ouvrant sa porte, Harry lui jeta son peigne au visage, puis, sans préavis, il referma sa porte. Vérifiant dans son miroir qu'il passerait inaperçu dans les rues de la ville, il rouvrit sa porte et passa devant Sandra.

-Attends-moi ici mémé, je vais te chercher un fauteuil roulant pour ménager tes vieilles jambes! Il ne faudrait pas être en retard.

Sandra eut un ricanement.

-Et ton lumbago, ça va ? demanda-t-elle, réajustant sa robe noire.

-Complètement disparu!

Le même sourire narquois aux lèvres, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit le premier, faisant mine de la refermer dans un geste vif avant même que Sandra ait eut le temps de la franchir.

-Oups, fit-il malicieusement.

-Aucune classe, dit Sandra en sortant tête haute et en marchant accidentellement sur le pied d'Harry avec ses talons hauts. --Oh, désolé... Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu portais des ski de fonds...

C'est sur cette cet entrain joyeux qu'ils sortirent dans la rue, se dirigeant vers le pub dont on leur avait parler.

-N'oublis pas, il faut être diplomate Sandra! Ils ne comprendront pas si tu te mets à te gratter et à baragouiner comme un chimpanzé, ils ne sont pas de la même race que toi!

-Et toi, évite de te rouler à terre en poussant des grognements de porc...

-Ce devait pour cette raison que j'avais de la boue au visage... Heureusement, il n'y en a pas là-bas. Excepté s'il y a des combats de lutte féminin, ce dont je doute.

-Trêve de blabla, dit Sandra en s'arrêtant. Nous y sommes...

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une bâtisse à l'architecture étrange où des lumières semblaient encastrer dans chaque centimètre carré de pierre. Se faufilant parmi la foule qui attendait pour entrer, Harry ne fit que montrer son badge d'Auror – temporairement modifié pour ressemble à celui d'un agent Moldu – et pénétra dans le lieu en compagnie de sa collègue qui avait fait de même. Ils admirèrent un instant la grande salle ombragée, dont la piste de danse pratiquement pleine, entourée de tables rondes et décorée de tentures pailletées de points blancs fluorescents. Le bar affichait une incroyable collection de verres et de bouteilles et une foule incroyable se pressait devant. Sur la scène, un groupe connu faisait retentir leurs instruments, le chanteur attirant bon nombre de jeunes femmes devant la scène. Harry siffla.

-On ne se fera pas repérer ici, ça, tu peux en être sûr ma petite!

-Excuse-moi ? demanda Sandra. Qui ne dépasse pas les 1 mètres 70 ?

-Toi, parce que je fais 1 mètres 82.

-Si tu mesures la longueur de tes cheveux qui sont dressé sur ta tête, dit simplement Sandra, cherchant des yeux les Américains.

-Avec les cheveux, mettons-y un ou deux centimètres de plus...

Sandra leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit.

-Ils sont là! dit-elle en désignant une petite table dans l'ombre.

Harry tourna la tête dans la direction désignée, et acquiesça, se dirigeant vers la table.

-Bonsoir!

Il les salua d'un signe de tête, s'assoyant.

-Bonsoir, dit Sandra en s'asseyant doucement et sensuellement.

-Bonsoir, répondit aussitôt l'homme. Nous ne nous sommes pas présenté! Je me nomme Steve McGregor et voici Samantha Pearl...

Les deux Aurors leur serrèrent la main à tour de rôle.

-Vous n'avez pas eut trop de mal à trouver ? demanda Samantha.

-En fait, nous avons tourné en rond jusqu'à ce que je dise à Sandra qu'il fallait arrêter de penser que les lumières qui venaient d'ici étaient des soucoupes volantes.

-Tu peux bien parler, tu cherchais le Père Noël!

-Nous sommes est en juillet, j'en doute. Bref, reprit Harry redevenant sérieux. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez eut comme information venant de nos supérieurs.

-Nous savons quelle est votre situation, répondit Steve. Et bien qu'elle soit fort critique, nous ne comprenons pas que vous ayez tant de mal à éradiquer le problème Voldemort... La ruse est sans conteste sa principale arme... Et vous êtes peu entraîné... Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pensé à utiliser des armes Moldues ?

-Parce que Voldemort agit en conséquent de cette supposition, et de toute façon, il est impossible pour notre ministère de faire un détournement d'armes Moldues. Une enquête serait aussitôt ouverte de leur côté et ils chercheraient à nous retracer. Et puis, une attaque par arme à feu ferait beaucoup de dégâts et ne passeraient pas inaperçue!

-Une embuscade serait donc nécessaire, dit Samantha, tout aussi sérieuse. Quant aux armes, nous pouvons nous en procurer. Notre monde est en étroite collaboration avec les Moldus Américains...

-Pourtant, ce serait un des derniers recours que nous voudrions employer. Ce que nous avons principalement besoin, c'est de renfort.

Samantha et Steve échangèrent un regard.

-Nous le comprenons fort bien, dit Samantha. Mais notre gouvernement est peu désireux de se lancer dans une guerre. Nous avons nous aussi pas mal de problèmes, problèmes qui ne semblent absolument pas vous concerner et cela depuis bien des années...

-Vous ne nous avez jamais demandé d'aide, répliqua Sandra.

-De plus, Voldemort étant actif en Grande-Bretagne, il va s'en prendre par la suite à tout l'Europe et ensuite à l'Amérique, il est loin d'être dénué d'ambition. C'est tout autant notre problème que le vôtre, puisqu'il deviendra votre ennemi à vous aussi si nous ne le neutralisons pas rapidement, enchaîna le brun.

-Autant éviter un Hitler version sorcier, rajouta Sandra. Agissons au plus vite avant que ça ne tourne à la catastrophe!

-Il s'en prendra d'abord aux Moldus, puis au Sang-de-Bourbes comme il les appelle si bien! Son objectif est d'élever les Sang-Purs dans la monarchie du monde, et de s'élever lui-même sur le trône pour gouverner tout et tous.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il instaure ses propres camps de concentration! Et Merlin sait comme il aime la torture! Aucun des Aurors Anglais qui ont été envoyé n'ont survécu... Et pourtant, ils étaient l'élite de nos forces!

-Nous vous demandons de réfléchir, êtes-vous prêt à risquer la liberté de l'Amérique, pour une simple répartie d'entraide ? Si Voldemort prend le pouvoir en Europe, vous ne pourrez plus rien contre lui.

-L'Angleterre lui est presque acquise, dit Sandra. Il va bientôt étendre son ombre sur la France...

-Et croyez-moi, s'il réussit à conquérir ce pays, vous ne tarderez pas à voir débarquer des Mangemorts chez vous. Ce sera là que vous prendrez réellement conscience du danger qui vous guettait.

Le silence régna un instant entre le petit groupe, chacun semblant réfléchir aux mots prononcés. À ce moment, une ombre se présenta à leur table.

-Vous prendrez quelque chose à boire ?

Sandra sursauta et leva la tête pour se figer.

-Whow, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Harry sembla à ce moment sortir de sa transe et se retourna vers elle.

-Hein ?

Il tourna la tête dans la même direction qu'elle et resta figé à son tour, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Deux Gin, je vous pris, commanda Samantha.

Harry n'eut toujours aucune réaction et Sandra lui ficha un coup de pied derrière le mollet.

-_Aïe!_ Fais attention avec tes pieds de Trolls ma petite! lança-t-il à l'adresse de sa collègue, avant de reprendre: Un Bloody Mary pour moi.

Pourtant, il était toujours profondément troublé. Le jeune serveur nota rapidement la commande, ignorant le regard perçant du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il tourna son regard argenté vers la jeune femme à la robe noire.

-Mieux vaut des pieds de Trolls que des péniches, Potter! répliqua Sandra.

Aussitôt, le plateau échappa brutalement des mains du serveur dont les yeux étaient revenus sur le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Harry ne détourna pas le regard, conscient de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Oh merde! » pensa-t-il.

-Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda Sandra, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas à son insulte.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et lui offrit un sourire nerveux.

« C'est sans doute une illusion, se dit-il. Ce n'est pas lui. »

-Draco! fit soudain une voix féminine, faisant sursauter le blond. Tu te sens mal ?

-Hu ? fit le blond, regardant la jeune femme rousse qui s'était précipitée vers lui.

-J'ai cru te voir vaciller depuis le bar...

Draco regarda Cassandra avec confusion.

-Ça... Ça va, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Remplace-moi, tu veux!

Il lui fourra le calepin dans les mains, se baissa pour récupérer le plateau qu'il lui donna également et s'éloigna rapidement, n'osant regarder derrière lui.

Il n'alla cependant pas bien loin, un jeune homme passant son bras autour de sa taille. Le blond sursauta et l'écouta lui dire quelque chose à laquelle, il acquiesça. Il disparut ensuite rapidement dans la foule de la piste de danse.

-Hé! grogna Cassandra. Pauvre Draco, il est encore prisonnier. Pouvez-vous attendre un peu ? demanda-t-elle aux quatre Aurors. Il faut que j'aille le libérer...

-Allez-y, dit joyeusement Steve. Le pauvre, il est toujours pourchassé...

Pas une seule fois, Harry n'avait détourné le regard sur l'endroit où s'était tenu le serveur. En fait, il avait tout fait pour le garder devant lui sur la table. Il était choqué, non, plutôt mal à l'aise et sous le choc. Malfoy se trouvait ici ? Impossible... Ce devait être ce Draco Marden dont parlaient ces deux filles un peu plus tôt... Et pourtant. Ce visage... Ces cheveux blonds presque blancs... Ces yeux gris avec une nuance bleutée... Et ce corps... Ce corps, il le connaissait... Il l'avait caressé... Le débardeur noir et le pantalon de cuir que portait le serveur révélaient sans problème les formes du blond... Les courbes qu'il avait caressées... Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible! Pas possible... Et pourtant, il s'était enfuit. Où ? Personne ne le savait. Alors pourquoi pas dans une boîte de nuit ? Harry soupira et sursauta brutalement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, la main de Sandra.

-Hein, quoi ?

-Tout va bien ?

Harry eut un sourire forcé.

-Oui, oui. Je suis seulement épuisé. Le décalage horaire...

Sandra eut l'air compatissante.

-Ok, dit-elle. Cela vous dérange-t-il si nous allons nous coucher maintenant ?

-Pas du tout, dit Steve en se levant galamment. Nous aurions dû y penser et vous proposer un rendez-vous un autre soir. Après tout, vous êtes là pour six mois, nous avons le temps...

Après s'être serrer la main, le groupe se sépara en deux, partant chacun de leur côté. Lorsqu'il sentit la brise estival venir lui jouer dans les cheveux une fois à l'extérieur, Harry soupira d'aisance. Enfin un peu d'air frais! Alors qu'il avançait sur le trottoir, il se figea, ses yeux croisant un regard plus que singulier, deux orbes argentés. Il était simplement assis sur une caisse en carton à l'angle de la rue, une cigarette élégamment tenue entre ses doigts. Ses vêtements étaient bien plus froissés que lorsqu'il avait prit leur commande, signe qu'il avait eu du mal à s'arracher de la foule.

-Draco ? demanda la jeune femme rousse en surgissant de la porte de service. Est-ce que ça va mieux?

-Mhmm ? fit Draco, sursautant. Oui, ça va mieux... Mais j'aurais besoin d'un petit remontant...

La jeune femme rousse eut un sourire compatissant.

-Je t'avais dit il y a trois ans que tu ferais fureur dans la boîte!

Draco eut un rictus.

-Avec mon beau cul, c'est ça ? plaisanta-t-il.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noir qui le regardait toujours.

-Rentrons, dit-il en frissonnant. On a des clients à servir...

-Eh, Ô grand Survivant, tu t'amènes oui ?

Harry revint à lui-même et secoua la tête, retrouvant son sourire moqueur.

-J'arrive mémé, il le faut bien de toute façon, si tu dois me porter, tes jambes déjà rongées aux mîtes vont tomber en poussières! s'exclama-t-il, rejoignant Sandra au pas de course.

Il ne vit pas les yeux écarquillés et argentés posé sur son dos, mais entendit clairement une voix familière dire doucement:

-Survivant ? Comment est-ce possible... ?

Harry se retourna aussitôt, s'arrêtant de marcher. Il revint légèrement sur ses pas, et s'arrêta sous un lampadaire, fixant le blond.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse, je crois...

Sur ses paroles, il reprit son chemin, rejoignant sa collègue au coin de la rue, avant de traverser celle-ci et de disparaître derrière la porte d'un hôtel grand luxe. Draco resta pétrifié. Il habitait New-York depuis sa fuite, séduisant impitoyablement, mais restant sans arrêt distant avec les personnes qui voulaient plus qu'un simple flirt. Il travaillait dans ce bar et dans une sandwicherie, deux commerces qui florissaient grâce à sa présence. Il avait des amis et commençait enfin à espérer s'inscrire à l'université Moldue pour des études de médecine. Il avait oublié le monde de la magie, bouclé Harry loin de son coeur! Et voilà qu'il apparaissait... Comme ça, par hasard... et il ramenait avec lui tant de douleur...

Une main se posa sur son épaule, faisant sursauter le jeune homme blond.

-Dray ? demanda Cassandra. Il faut rentrer... Tu viens ?

Draco hocha la tête et regarda une fois de plus le coin de la rue. Mieux valait ne pas chercher à revoir Harry Potter. Il ne lui apporterait de la souffrance...

Il déverrouilla la porte et laissa entrer Sandra avant lui, verrouillant à nouveau par la suite. Il n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'hôtel, trop de pensées affluant dans son esprit. Maintenant, il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy. Malfoy s'était réfugié en Amérique et travaillait dans un bar. Devait-il envoyer un hibou à Snape pour le prévenir ?

-Bonne nuit Sandylou, lui souhaita Harry, tout en ne manquant pas de la narguer.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Non, il ne devait pas prévenir Snape... Draco lui en voudrait et l'autre allait s'en doute se ramener. Ça ne ferait que plus d'ennuis qui se déchaîneraient autour de lui! Soupirant, Harry se dévêtit, et passa un boxer propre avant de se glisser entre ses couvertures. Autant laisser cette histoire telle qu'elle était pour le moment, les prochains jours lui en diraient peut-être plus. Pour l'instant, autant éviter de croiser le blondinet, ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde. Cependant, une fois couché, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement. Draco était en vie! Ce simple fait le remplissait de joie. Longtemps il avait imaginé que le blond était mort, soit pour se simplifier la vie, soit parce qu'il lui semblait que c'était le plus logique. L'idée même de ce corps blanc inanimé dans un fossé lui avait brisé le coeur, mais elle n'avait cessé de le hanter. Harry se retourna dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Morphée le lui refusait. Il gronda, rejetant ses couvertures, ayant trop chaud. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula ainsi, avant qu'il ne perde patiente et saute du lit, ouvrant la lampe de chevet qui répandit une agréable lumière tamisée dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers sa valise pour l'ouvrir doucement et souleva les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient encore. Doucement, il sortit une boîte en fer rouge, la regardant tendrement avant de l'ouvrir et de saisir les coupures de presse contenues dedans. Il prit la première, une grande photo de Draco Malfoy à l'âge de quinze ans l'accueillant de l'arrogance particulière de la famille Malfoy.

« Draco Malfoy, disparut ou enlevé ? » affichait le titre. Harry ferma les yeux et passa rêveusement les doigts sur le cliché qui le regardait avec assurance.

-Seulement disparu, murmura Harry.

Déposant délicatement la photo dans la boîte, il alla poser celle-ci sur sa table de chevet et rouvrit la porte de sa chambre, passant dans le grand salon plongé dans le noir. La seule source de lumière visible à présent était les dernières braises qui crépitaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Harry alla s'asseoir devant celle-ci, pensif. Devait-il chercher à le revoir ? Devait-il essayer de lui parler, de comprendre ? Non... En fait, il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Trop lâche pour choisir, Draco Malfoy avait fuit! C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir! De toute façon, il s'en fichait complètement! Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il pensait sans arrêt à ce type...

« Parce que tu l'aimes! » le nargua une petite voix qu'il haït aussitôt.

« Non, je ne l'aime pas. Ce type est trop stupide pour qu'on l'aime! »

« Voilà qui explique la raison pour laquelle tu l'aimes! Après tout: À situation désespérée, mesure désespérée... À gars stupide, crétin de Gryffondor! »

« Les Gryffondors ne sont pas stupides! »

« Trop courageux, trop orgueilleux, ils veulent prouvés ce qu'ils ne sont pas réellement! »

« Les Serpentards sont bien pires! »

Harry soupira.

-C'est lamentable, je me débat avec moi-même, dit-il, tout haut.

-Bah, si tu pouvais juste ne pas marmonner, dit une voix endormie derrière lui.

Il sursauta brutalement et se releva de son fauteuil, scrutant l'obscurité.

-N'ais crainte, Ô preux Auror, ricana Sandra en sortant de l'ombre. Ce n'est que moi!

-Crétine doublée d'un cerveau de Troll, grogna Harry reprenant place dans son fauteuil, tu m'espionnes ainsi depuis longtemps ?

-Non, répondit Sandra en allant s'installer dans le fauteuil en face. Et j'étais seulement venue boire un verre de lait... Ce n'est pas ma faute si les grognements d'un ours m'ont alertée...

Elle garda le silence un instant, peu soucieuse d'être devant Harry avec seulement un short blanc et une vieille chemise élimée de partout.

-Alors, beau brun ? demanda Sandra. Qu'est-ce que tu cogites ?

-De vieux souvenirs, lui répondit Harry, les braises rougeoyantes se reflétant dans ses yeux de jade. De très vieux souvenirs.

Il eut un sourire indéchiffrable et ne dit plus rien, craquant simplement ses jointures.

-Tu es dans cet état depuis qu'on a vu ce blondinet à se rouler par terre... Une vieille connaissance ?

Harry loucha légèrement sur les braises et son regard vint se braquer dans les yeux océan de la jeune femme.

-Une connaissance peut-être. Quelque chose de plus ? Non.

Sandra resta pensive, sondant les yeux verts d'Harry.

-Je ne te crois pas, dit-elle simplement.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de croire à ma parole, et je n'ai pas juré que c'était la vérité.

Sandra eut un sourire.

-Quand tu l'as vu, tes yeux ont tellement brillés que, s'ils avaient été sur l'iceberg qui a fait coulé le Titanic, les marins auraient sûrement vu venir le danger... Je n'ai jamais vu deux prunelles s'embraser ainsi...

Harry soupira et passa une main sur son visage, allongeant ses jambes devant lui, sur la table basse.

-C'était Malfoy, lâcha-t-il.

-Je sais, dit simplement Sandra, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Tu as eu le même regard en me parlant de lui qu'en le voyant... Ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner...

Harry la regarda, faussement indigné.

-Alors pourquoi toutes ses questions ?

Sandra eut un rire amusé.

-Pour essayer de me donner du courage... Pour poser la vraie question!

-Et j'ai répondu à cette question sans que tu aies à la poser, ou tu en as une autre ?

-Tu y as répondu, d'une certaine manière. Je comptais te demander si tu allais lui dire que tu l'aimes et que tu voulais qu'il reste avec toi pour l'éternité... Mais visiblement, tu n'es même pas capable de savoir ce que tu ressens pour lui...

Harry la foudroya du regard.

-Tu veux que je te dise ? L'amour éternel n'existe pas! Deux mariages sur trois sera brisés un jour ou l'autre.

Sandra eut un rire amusé.

-Sans doute, oui, dit-elle. Mais en attendant d'en arriver là, il est bon de se blottir contre l'être qu'on aime... Tant qu'on le peut. Ton Draco – car c'est ton Draco – t'aime toujours! Ses yeux étaient des diamants quand il t'a reconnu. J'ai cru que le pauvre allait en faire une syncope...

Harry grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, se blottissant contre le cuir rouge qui avait prit délicieusement la chaleur de son corps.

-Ainsi, dit calmement Sandra. Vu que tu n'acceptes pas ton amour pour lui, le problème est réglé. Nous allons passer six mois ici, six mois durant lesquels tu vas souffrir le martyre en te demandant si tu vas ou non lui parler. Déchiré, c'est tremblant que tu vas rentrer en Angleterre, te demandant quel homme tournant autour de Draco _Marden_ va réussir à le détourner à jamais de toi, sans avoir profiter de ce qu'on appelle avec dérision: l'Amour.

Harry se renfrogna, un voile venant recouvrir ses yeux, rendant son regard indéchiffrable.

-Tu m'empoisonnes l'esprit, grommela-t-il en se relevant. Autant aller me coucher, tu vas me ramollir le cerveau avec toutes tes convictions.

-Comme tu voudras, dit joyeusement Sandra en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine. Moi, j'avale mon verre de lait, je téléphone à Pierre pour lui annoncer que Mireille trompe son mari et fait des bruits d'enfer avec le type qu'elle a ramené et je vais dormir! Bon casse-tête!

Et ce fut toute joyeuse et avec une moustache de lait que Sandra rejoignit ses quartiers. Restant planté au milieu du salon, seul, Harry prit conscience qu'il ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Il retourna donc dans sa chambre, passa le même jeans qu'un peu plutôt, puis une chemise légère et, après avoir saisit un double de clé, il sortit de l'appartement, décidant d'aller se balader. New York était une ville qui était achalandée le jour, mais la nuit, elle grouillait de vie. Autant en profiter!

Il sortit en moins de deux, peu surpris de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs. Une fois dehors, il inspira une goulée d'air, levant les yeux vers le ciel qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer nettement à cause des lumières. La circulation était dense sur les boulevards à quatre voies. Tranquillement, sans pensées quelconque, Harry se mit à flâner, traversant quelques rues, tournant par-ci par-là, tout dépendant d'où il allait, suivant plus ou moins les pâtés de maison. Il regarda les hautes façades avec un léger sourire, regrettant de ne pas avoir son balai pour slalomer entre tous les immeubles. Il stoppa pourtant sa rêverie en voyant que ses pieds l'avaient menés au Spider's Web, le bar où Draco travaillait. Quelques personnes étaient encore devant, mais aucune musique ne se faisait plus entendre et les néons étaient éteints, assombrissant la façade. Reniflant avec ennui, il reprit sa route, voulant s'éloigner de l'endroit sans trop savoir pourquoi. En résumé, il avait tourné en rond pendant près de vingt minutes et s'il allait dans la direction opposée, sur la même rue, il gagnerait l'hôtel en un rien de temps, mais pour tout dire, il n'en avait pas envie. Ses pieds figèrent quand il entendit, derrière lui, trois personnes parler.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda une voix féminine.

-Mais non, répondit la voix de Draco, faisant frissonner Harry. Rentre chez tes parents, Cassandra, je me débrouillerai bien seul à l'appartement!

-Merci, Draco, dit ladite Cassandra. Tu es un amour!

-Bonne nuit! dit Draco, une porte de voiture se claquant.

-Bonne nuit tombeur, dit une voix masculine.

La voiture démarra et sembla s'éloigner. Des pas vifs se firent alors entendre dans la rue et, à la grande horreur d'Harry, à se rapprocher.

Essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était, Harry continua à marcher calmement – du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait – et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. En vérité, il était nerveux et sa respiration s'était quelque peu accélérée. Il était bien conscient que Malfoy se trouvait derrière lui, ou, tout du moins, non loin. Un léger sifflement se fit entendre, suivit d'un fredonnement rêveur. Harry dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de se retourner brusquement. Il écouta vaguement Draco chantonner doucement, essayant de se fondre dans l'ombre des murs pour ne pas que le blond le voit. Peine perdu, alors qu'il passait devant une ruelle, un chat qui festoyait dans une poubelle feula en le voyant, avant de déguerpir en miaulant de mécontentement. Le fredonnement s'arrêta aussitôt, de même que les pas.

-Potter ? dit la voix derrière lui, semblant étonnée.

Jurant intérieurement, Harry se retourna, espérant que l'expression d'étonnement qu'il avait peint au préalable sur son visage soit assez sincère.

-Oh, Malfoy...! fit-il simplement.

Draco semblait un peu plus débraillé qu'avant. Son pantalon de cuir était déchiré à la cuisse gauche et au genou droit. Quant à son débardeur, il était en lambeaux. Seul la veste en cuir qu'il portait l'empêchait d'être pratiquement torse nu.

« Un torse nu bien plus musclé qu'à dix-sept ans... », pensa vaguement Harry.

Il se gifla mentalement, chassant cette pensée plus ou moins désagréable de son esprit en ébullition.

Un silence gênée s'instaura entre eux, chacun regardant ailleurs, immobile face à face. Harry se passa un main sur la nuque, semblant soudain intéressé par le lampadaire qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

-Hum, fit soudainement Draco, tournant la tête bizarrement du côté droit. C'est pas tout ça, mais je me les gèles... Bye.

-Ouais, salut, déclara Harry tournant les talons et s'approchant de la rue pour la traverser, afin de rentrée à l'hôtel plus facilement. Cette rencontre avait tôt fait de lui faire renoncer à se balader. Draco grogna et continua à avancer jusqu'à ce que...

-Hé, Marden!

Il retint un juron et, sans attendre, se mit à courir comme un dératé, dépassant un Harry légèrement étonné.

-Marden, attends! cria un jeune homme en suivant Draco.

Levant un sourcils, l'ancien Gryffondor hésita entre suivre Draco et le type étrange, ou rentrer dormir. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, il ne savait plus trop quoi décider. Il n'eut cependant pas à le faire. Le type avait rattrapé Draco et l'avait brusquement saisit par la taille, essayant de l'embrasser. Faisant preuve d'une rage destructrice. Draco lui balança son poing dans la figure, faisant tomber l'homme par terre.

-Mais putain, lâche-moi à la fin! cria Draco d'une voix où perçait la terreur. Combien de fois je dois te rappeler que je ne suis pas intéressé ? Je dois encore envoyer les flics chez toi pour te rappeler que tu ne dois pas m'approcher à plus de deux cent mètres selon l'arrêté juridique ?

Oubliant totalement qu'il devait traverser la rue, Harry observait la scène, adossé à un lampadaire, les bras croisés. Et s'il intervenait ? Son badge d'Auror spécifiait désormais qu'en tant qu'agent « secret » il faisait partie de la fédération juridique et policière Moldue qui lui donnaient ces droits, s'ils étaient nécessaires. Il revint à la scène en voyant un mouvement vif de la part du malade.

-Mais je t'aime! s'exclama l'homme en se redressant.

-C'est bien aimable mais ce n'est pas mon cas! En outre, désolé de te décevoir, mais l'amour, c'est comme le Père Noël, ça n'existe pas! Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir et rentre chez toi!

L'homme ne sembla même pas l'entendre et s'accrocha à Draco qui le repoussa brutalement, l'étalant au sol.

-Rentre chez toi! ordonna Draco, semblant toujours effrayé. Je t'en prie, écoute-moi et pars!

-Je ne veux pas, dit l'autre en se relevant encore pour saisir Draco par le cou. Je veux rester!

Draco tenta vainement de le repousser, mais le jeune homme le tenait fermement par la gorge. Lui attrapant les bras tout en suffocant, Draco attrapa les bras de son assaillant.

-Fiche... FOUS-MOI LA PAIX! cria Draco. FLIPPO!

Harry leva sceptiquement un sourcil, se demandant vaguement si Flippo était le nom de l'homme. Il eut rapidement sa réponse quand un grand – gigantesque, immense – chien blanc surgit d'une ruelle et sauta sur l'attaquant de Draco, tirant férocement sur sa jambe. L'homme poussa un cri d'effroi et lâcha Draco qui s'effondra sur le sol, tentant de respirer avant d'attraper le chien blanc et de, péniblement, le faire lâcher prise.

-La prochaine fois, c'est tes couilles qu'il attrapera, menaça Draco. Alors dégage!

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détalla comme un lapin. Draco serra contre lui son chien, enfouissant son visage dans le pelage blanc en poussant un gémissement de soulagement.

Conscient qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là, Harry, après avoir brièvement regarder des deux côtés de la rue, la traversa en sifflotant un air un peu mélancolique, se dirigeant vers l'hôtel où son lit l'attendait, chaud et accueillant. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Draco se redresser avec terreur et le regarder pour paraître soulager en voyant que ce n'était que lui. Se relevant en tremblant, Draco cajola son chien et, sifflant brièvement, tourna le dos à Harry qui remarqua avec un certain amusement que le blond était totalement effrayé. Harry atteignit enfin l'hôtel, il emprunta l'ascenseur, maudissant la musique qui y jouait et c'est après avoir emprunté nombre de couloir avec monotonie, qu'il fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans la suite. Il jeta le trousseau sur la table basse, enleva ses baskets qu'il laissa traîner à sa suite et se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'il atteignit rapidement. Prenant à peine le temps de se dévêtir, Harry se jeta sous les couvertures, cette fois bel et bien épuisé, le décalage horaire se mettant de la partie. Il s'endormit en moins de deux minutes alors que, par la fenêtre voilée, les premiers rayons de soleil se glissaient doucement.

--------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà un chapitre de plus! Déçu ? Frustré ? Totalement en extase ou simplement satisfait ? On veut tout savoir!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!! _**

_Laika&Umbre77_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture!

****

**RARs :**

**Vif d'or**

**Shinobu-Sû**

**Celine.s/Line/C-Line**

**bins**

**slydawn**

**Oxaline**

**Chris52**

**maria**

**Kyras01**

**Jade**

**Sefadora Firewood**

**Margarita6**

**daikyo**

**Winnie.l'ourson**

**Serpentis-draco**

**Miceliandre**

**Sahada**

**Lee-NC-Kass**

**Llits**

**La Nouille**

**Vert emeraude**

**Crackos**

**Meihra**

**Lalouve**

**Leviathoune**

**Onarluca **

**aLiNoU **

**Note des auteurs :** Salut à vous tous! J'aurais put faire, comme à l'habitude, des reviews individuel, mais pour ça, il aurait fallut que je prenne presqu'une heure entière, ce qui ne me motive vraiment pas à faire les RARs dans ce temps-là. Donc, j'ai décdé d'en faire une commune. Je vous souhaite à tous un TRÈS grand merci pour tous vos bons commentaires! L'impression de la grande majorité, sur le chapitre précédent, c'est qu'ils ont été déçus sur la rencontre de Harry et Draco... C'est un peu normal, c'était la réaction première que nous attendions. À part cela, vous semblez tous avoir plutôt adoré... Donc, encore une fois, un gros merci et à bientôt! Bonne lecture!

**Citation du jour :** Contre mille hommes désunis, mais armés, l'entraide et la fraternité d'une amitié peut être pourtant plus puissante que tout autre chose. _Laika la Louve_ (moi, autrement dit lol)

**__**

**_Outre Atlantique_**

**_Chapitre3_**

**__**

Assit sur une terrasse, un parasol le protégeant d'un soleil de plomb, un café bien serré devant lui et le nez plongé dans divers papiers étalés sur la table, un stylo à la main, Harry travaillait sur le dossier que le ministère lui avait confié concernant la guerre, faisant un bref résumé de la première rencontre avec les ambassadeurs d'Amérique.

Sandra était venue le réveiller en sautant comme une enfant dans son lit le matin même, et c'est, les traits tirés, épuisé qu'il s'était finalement levé après seulement cinq heures de sommeil. Frustré, il avait saisit le dossier et avait déguerpi en vitesse de l'appartement pour se trouver un coin tranquille où travailler. Les gens passaient à côté de lui, sans le regarder ou alors vaguement. Bâillant doucement, Harry ferma son dossier avec un soupir. Le manque de sommeil ne le réussissait pas du tout! Il n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer... Basculant sa chaise sur ses deux pattes postérieures, il s'étira tout en bâillant à nouveau, avant de reprendre une positon stable sur quatre pattes. Il était presque midi, et pourtant, le va-et-vient autour de lui n'était pas trop effervescent. Il regarda le ciel bleu et les passants, passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux. Il aurait peut-être dû rester avec Sandra... elle, au moins, elle l'aurait distraite! S'ennuyant plus que jamais, Harry soupira et se saisit de son café auquel il n'avait pas encore touché, le vidant de moitié. Il fixa son regard sur la rue, regardant les personnes marcher ou l'embouteillage dans la rue. Des taxis, des voitures, des camions... Tous s'insultaient et klaxonnaient désespérément...

« Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas les entendre ? » se demanda Harry.

-Eh beau mâle, tu as décidé de prendre racine ici et de faire de cette table ton Q.G. !? s'écria une voix joyeuse derrière lui.

-Eh la terreur, tu t'ennuyais de ton cher, tendre, magnifique, courageux et chaleureux Harry, alors tu as décidé de venir le rejoindre ? se moqua celui-ci sans se retourner.

Sandra s'assit avec amusement devant Harry.

-Pierre m'a demandé de te dire qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de tromper ton cher époux! Surtout qu'étant borgne, il peut moins garder les yeux sur toi! Tu devrais avoir honte de l'avoir trompé avec un beau mâle en rut et devrais immédiatement téléphoné à se pauvre Igord – le nom de ton mari – et le supplier de te pardonner...

-Tu diras à ce cher Pierre, reprit Harry, qu'étant borgne mon mari n'a qu'un chèque de pension et ne peut subvenir à mes besoins, j'ai donc décidé de le fuir et de recommencer ma vie en le laissant pantois et sans nouvelle, partant en Amérique, répondit Harry d'une voix affreusement efféminée, une lueur espiègle dans son regard.

-Mon Dieu! dit Sandra, riant. Il va me faire un loooong et affreux discours sur le fait que je ne dois surtout pas prendre modèle sur toi! Rien que pour ce calvaire, tu me devras un verre!

-Vieille bique, va, je te payerai un verre, mais je répète que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et que je ne me suis toujours pas venger sur le fait que je m'appelle Mireille et que je me suis marié à un vieux sénile borgne et sur le fait que tu m'aies stupéfixé...

-Bah, tu as décidé de le quitter, il n'y a donc pas de problème, dit Sandra en faisant signe au serveur. Une grenadine, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Je suis tout de même une femme du nom de Mireille! Je suis sûr que c'était un mariage arrangé!

-C'était soit Mireille, soit Gertrude! Ne te plaints pas!

-Mireille en force!

-Je savais que tu dirais ça, commenta Sandra en payant sa grenadine et en la sirotant tout en prenant le dossier. Ça a avancé ?

-Un peu...

Il regarda Sandra.

-De deux ou trois lignes. Je suis trop épuisé pour avoir la tête à me convertir en bureaucrates! Et dire que nous allons avoir droit à un dossier par mois comme celui-ci.

Sandra eut un rire amusé.

-C'est la dure vie des Aurors, p'tit gars, dit-elle d'une voix exagérément rauque. Mais t'inquiète... Tu t'y feras!

-Justement! Je suis un Auror, pas un employé de bureau bon pour la paperasse! Je veux des combats sanglants, des champs de batails où fusent les sorts!

-Merlin! s'exclama Sandra. POLICE! CET HOMME EST DINGUE!

-Sschut! Tais-toi, tais-toi!

Plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux. Soudain paniqué, Harry cherchait à la faire taire! Si ça continuait, les flics allaient vraiment débarqués pour l'emmener!

-Je veux pas retourner dans ma cellule, je fais encore des cauchemars sur cette camisole...

Sandra eut un sourire.

-D'accord, je me tais, dit-elle, soudain sérieuse. Que penses-tu de la couleur de cette fleur, là-bas ? demanda-t-elle en pointant un parterre à côté d'eux.

Harry leva un sourcil et la regarda un moment sceptique.

-Mais où étais-tu quand Merlin a doté l'être humain l'intelligence ? En vacances ? Dans une dimension parallèle ?

-Sans doute à côté de toi! répliqua Sandra. Regarde ce parterre!

Harry lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil.

-Mais il a rien de spécial ce parterre!

Harry releva la tête, cherchant un serveur pour se faire apporter un autre capuccino.

-Non, regarde encore! s'exclama Sandra, paniqué.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?

Il repéra le serveur et le siffla pour qu'il vienne vers lui. L'homme vint, paraissant toutefois vexé de cette façon d'avoir attiré son attention.

-Monsieur ?

-Un capuccino je vous pris!

Sandra jeta un coup d'oeil furtif sur la gauche puis, voyant le regard d'Harry poser sur elle, lui offrit un sourire innocent. Harry se toucha le front d'une manière désespéré.

-Oh Merlin, mais qui m'a fichu une partenaire pareille ?

Il releva la tête.

-Quelle grandeur la camisole de force déjà ? Faut que j'en prenne note pour quand on rentrera en Grande-Bretagne.

-Bah, prends-en deux! Faut pas oublier la tienne, dit-elle en souriant et en regardant presque désespérément sur la gauche.

Exaspéré, Harry se leva brusquement pour voir par-dessus elle, en ayant marre qu'elle regarde un peu partout d'un air paniqué.

-T'as vu Jack l'Éventreur pour être comme ça ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il par la même occasion.

-Regarde le parterre! ordonna Sandra, paniquée.

-Ouais, il est super ton parterre, y'a plusieurs de tes congénères qui y sont plantés: des mauvaises herbes, il ne manque que tes cousins les légumes! répondit Harry, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Sympathique, dit Sandra. Bien, vu que le parterre ne t'intéresse pas, si nous faisions ce rapport ensemble ?

Harry se rassied donc en grognant.

-Mouais, le rapport...

-J'vais rapidement lire ça, dit Sandra en plongeant sa tête dedans.

-Y'a rien à lire dans ce que j'ai écrit, tu vas surtout retrouver des z.

-Je vois, dit Sandra, toujours penché sur le dossier et jetant encore des coups d'oeil sur la gauche. Mais pourquoi il parle avec ce chauffeur de taxi ce... Oups...

-Quoi ?

Harry se releva brusquement, cherchant le taxi des yeux. Rapidement il le repéra, tout comme l'homme à vélo et l'immense chien blanc assit juste à côté. Son regard s'obscurcit et il passa directement sur Sandra.

-Super sympa...

Il se rassit.

-C'est ce qu'on appel de la, attends... manipulation, non ?

-J'appelle plutôt ça un sauvetage! Après tout, moins tu le vois, moins tu souffres, non ? Ça t'évite de ressentir l'affreux dilemme!

Harry se saisit de son stylo et tira le dossier vers lui, avalant une grande gorgée de capuccino que le serveur lui avait enfin apporté. Sandra le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Tu vas pas bouder, quand même ?

-Ce mot ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire! se défendit le jeune Auror, mâchouillant son crayon.

« Depuis quand il s'est faire du vélo lui ? »

« Ouais, mais faut dire qu'il habite dans le monde Moldu depuis deux ans... »

« Ça n'a tout de même aucun sens, c'est Malfoy! »

« Le même Malfoy qui a un cul d'enfer! Hmmm! »

« Oh merde, faut que j'arrête ça, bon, retournons à ce dossier, calme Harry, respire... »

Il prêta malgré tout l'oreille, essayant de distinguer la voix de Draco dans la cohue. Il n'entendit cependant que quelques bribes de paroles.

-... Agressé hier... Cassandra... à la maison... Est morte... Enterrement est...

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry continua à écrire, écoutant toujours, si bien qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il imprimait sur les feuilles.

-ESPECE D'EN...

-Non, je ne travaille pas demain, disait Draco.

-JE T'EMMER...

-Flippo! Reviens, on n'a pas le temps de manger les petites vieilles...

-JE VAIS TE LE FOUTRE AU CUL TON...

-Excusez-le, madame... Il ne peut pas résister aux sacs à main beige...

-Je ne viens pas habiter à New York dans mes vieux jours, commenta Harry, griffonnant dans la marge d'une feuille afin de faire couler l'encre de son crayon, son stylo lui faisant la tête – bien qu'un stylo n'ait pas de tête.

Il releva légèrement la tête pour apercevoir l'altercation. Visiblement, deux chauffeurs se disputaient – ce qui expliquait les nombreuses insultes – et Draco rendait doucement son sac à une vieille dame, lui souriant tendrement. La dame le gratifia d'un sourire indulgent et Draco confia (confiant) son vélo à un homme passant par là. Flippo vint se poster à côté de la bicyclette pendant que le blond aidait la petite vieille à traverser. Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry regarda le blond, croyant à un mirage – pourtant il ne se trouvait plus dans le Sahara. Il ne vit pas la mouche s'infiltrer dans sa bouche également ouverte, mais la sentit bel et bien et la recracha avec horreur. C'est ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Il aide, une... vieille dame... à traverser... la rue!

Revenu de son ahurissement, un sourire narquois vint orner ses lèvres.

-C'est le moment si tu veux traverser la rue Sandylou, tu devrais en profiter, il en a fait traverser une, il peut bien le faire avec une deuxième.

Sandra ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder Draco, un air rêveur sur le visage.

-Froid, arrogant, calculateur..., récapitula Sandra. C'est ainsi qu'on m'a décrit Draco Malfoy à de nombreuses reprises... Pourtant, je l'ai vu les yeux brillants d'amour, je l'ai vu désappointé... Et je le vois maintenant gentil, attentionné... Tu es sûr que c'est lui ?

Harry la fixa un moment, puis retourna à son dossier.

-Non, je n'en suis plus certain, répondit-il, cherchant à faire couler l'encre de son stylo – à nouveau. Foutu truc Moldu, gronda-t-il en le secouant comme un maracas.

Contre toute attente, l'encre sortit, mais ne se répandit pas sur le rapport. En fait, il prit plutôt le visage de Sandra en guise de feuille.

-Hmmm, sexy le look tache d'encre pour toi chérie, tu devrais adopter, commenta Harry, secouer d'un fou rire qu'il tentait plus ou moins de refouler.

Sandra le fusilla du regard.

-Tu es un abruti, Harry Potter! dit-elle durement, semblant énervée.

Elle se leva d'un bond et, sans attendre, se dirigea vers Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci revenait vers son vélo quand il vit la jeune femme s'avancer vers lui. Il la regarda avec surprise tandis qu'elle lui parlait avec véhémence et hocha de la tête quand elle eut fini. Faisant pivoter son vélo, il monta sur sa scelle et Sandra s'installa sur le porte bagage, passant ses bras autour de la taille fine. Sous le regard ahuri d'Harry, Sandra lui tira la langue et s'éloigna dans la rue en compagnie du blond en vélo et de son chien blanc.

Encore sous le choc, Harry termina son capuccino en vitesse, rangea toute la paperasse pêle-mêle dans le dossier et quitta la terrasse, des idées de vengeance plein la tête – à sa grande horreur! Il lui fallut près d'une demi-heure avant de retrouver l'hôtel – qui n'était normalement à dix minutes de marche – tout cela parce que les premières cinq minutes, il ne sut trop où il se dirigeait, errant dans les rues. Pourtant, lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la suite rouge, il était bien décidé à ne plus en sortir et il traversa le salon d'un pas encore profondément frustré, claquant la porte derrière lui. Sandra était déjà là sans doute, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Écoeuré au plus au point par cette matinée affreuse, Harry jeta le dossier sur la table basse et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur. Il remarqua seulement le grand chien blanc couché près de la cheminée, occupé à se lécher les pattes avec intérêt et la voix de Draco venant de la salle de bain.

-... Partira tout de suite, vous allez voir..., disait le blond, semblant étrangement convivial.

« Oh putain », pensa Harry, soudain paniqué. « Malfoy est ici », reprit-il, angoissé.

Il grogna, mais resta pourtant assit dans son fauteuil, bien décidé à ne pas en bouger.

-Heureusement que vous êtes rentré rapidement chez vous, dit Draco de sa voix douce. Sinon, l'encre serait partie moins facilement... Et je sais ce que je dis, j'ai gardé une tâche sur la cuisse pendant plus de deux semaines étant enfant...

-Vraiment ? demanda Sandra, amusée. Vos parents ont du bien en rire...

-Mpfff, fit simplement Draco. Je leur ai caché! Ils m'auraient tué, sinon!

Sandra éclata de rire, prenant la remarque à la plaisanterie.

Le chien remarquant à ce moment sa présent, se leva et vint vers lui, reniflant ses pieds puis ses mains. Harry le regarda un moment faire, et se mit enfin à lui caresser la tête. En confiance, ledit Flippo posa ses deux grosses pattes antérieures sur Harry, couché à moitié sur lui. Le brun eut un sourire moqueur.

-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, dit Sandra, semblant joyeuse. Sans vous, ça m'aurait prit une demi-heure pour rentrer avec toutes ses voitures.

-C'était un plaisir, dit Draco, semblant sortir de la salle de bain.

-Vous ne voulez vraiment pas mes vingt dollars ? demanda la jeune femme en sortant à son tour.

-Non, dit Draco, joyeux. Après tout, si les services deviennent payant, où va le monde ?

Sandra rit et embrassa la pièce du regard.

-Bizarre, dit-elle. Où est votre chien ?

-Sûrement devant la cheminée, dit Draco en s'approchant de l'âtre caché par un fauteuil. Flippo ?

Le chien – qu'on aurait pu qualifier aussi de poney – poussa un aboiement joyeux en entendant Draco l'appeler et fit tourner toutes les têtes en direction de Harry et de lui. Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant Harry et recula précipitamment.

-Je dois partir, dit-il rapidement, regardant Harry puis Sandra avec terreur. Flippo! Viens mon chien, on y va!

Draco reculait vers la porte rapidement, appelant son chien qui sauta par-dessus le fauteuil souplement pour rejoindre son maître qui tournait déjà la poignée de la porte.

Sandra à nouveau sous les yeux, Harry la fusilla du regard, se leva de son fauteuil et s'en fut dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui, manquant de la faire sortir de ses gons.

-C'est vraiment la joie, ici, dit simplement Sandra en regardant la porte d'entrée ouverte et celle fermée à clef de Harry. Mais ça t'apprendra à m'asperger d'encre!

Elle tira encore la langue, ferma la porte d'entrée et alla elle aussi s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Se jetant sur son lit, Harry ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour refouler sa fureur, ou alors la faire disparaître. Il aurait eut envie de jeter quelque chose contre le mur et de le faire exploser, mais ce n'était pas possible dans cette chambre. Grondant, il se retourna sur le dos, fixant obstinément le plafond.

Un silence régna un long moment avant qu'un miaulement ne se fasse entendre au pied de son lit, et qu'un chat tabi gris ne saute souplement près de lui et ne viennent se blottir sur son torse, réclamant des caresses. Harry soupira et se mit à jouer dans le poil de l'animal, perdu dans ses songes. Ça n'avait pas été facile de faire rentrer le chat dans sa valise, mais à présent, il ne le regrettait pas. Aucun être ne le calmait mieux que lui. Il avait tôt fait d'adopter Shiver – c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait nommé – après ses études à Poudlard et puis, l'animal ne le quittait presque plus lorsque Harry se trouvait tout près. Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les ronronnements de Shiver. Ce ne fut qu'un peu plus tard dans la journée qu'il fut réveillé par quelqu'un venant toquer à la porte de sa chambre. Son chat était toujours endormi sur lui et il ne put donc pas se redresser convenablement.

-Harry ? appela Sandra, hésitante.

-Hmmm ? répondit celui-ci dans un grognement, se laissant retomber dans son lit.

-Tu boudes encore ? demanda Sandra.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de bouder ? répondit-il plutôt froidement.

-Oui, répondit Sandra.

-Eh bien t'as ta réponse.

Sandra ne répondit pas et sembla s'éloigner de la porte, poussant un: « COMME TU VEUX! » colérique.

Faisant tourner la clé de l'appartement pour déverrouiller la porte, Draco rentra rapidement chez lui, son chien se faufilant entre ses jambes et le cadre de la porte. Il avait été chez Potter sans le savoir! Donc, normalement, cette fille devait être elle aussi une sorcière! Un frisson de terreur l'ébranla. Pourquoi Potter était-il là ? Pour le ramener où une autre raison ? Peu lui importait! Il n'avait que trop vu cet homme! Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir de toute sa vie! Rageur, Draco rentra dans sa chambre et frappa violemment dans le sac de sable pendant devant son lit. Mais comment l'éviter si ce type ce promenait constamment dans son quartier, allant par-ci par-là et ne semblant pas avoir de but réel ? Pourtant, Potter n'avait certainement pas dû venir en Amérique pour se prendre du bon temps et embêter une fille qui semblait être sa colocataire... ou un peu plus! Le coeur de Draco se serra et il serra contre lui le sac de sable, l'air peiné. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir attristé. Pourquoi devait-il le hanter quand il commençait tout juste à l'oublier ? Flippo entra à ce moment dans sa chambre et sauta dans le lit, s'allongea de tout son long et prenant toute la place. Il regardait son maître avec des yeux doux, tentant de comprendre pourquoi celui-ci dégageait ce sentiment de tristesse qui l'ébranlait.

-Flippo, murmura Draco avec peine en allant se blottir contre lui. Pourquoi est-il venu ici ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi revient-il me blesser alors que je commençais à être heureux, pourquoi ? Protège-moi, Flippo. Protège-moi de lui!

Le chien lui lécha affectueusement la joue, posant sa truffe humide dans le cou de Draco. Le blond émit un léger rire et déposa un doux baiser sur le haut de la tête de Flippo.

-Draco ? appela soudain la voix féminine et triste de Cassandra.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge.

-Ouais ? répondit-il, tentant d'avoir un timbre joyeux.

-Ah, Draco, dit Cassandra en entrant dans la chambre, toute de noir vêtue. Je me demandais si tu pouvais travailler à ma place aujourd'hui... Mon père... Je ne peux pas le laisser seul après le décès de maman... Il est vraiment... effondré!

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je te remplacerai ce soir Cassy, vas plutôt t'occuper à des choses plus importantes pour le moment.

Il se leva d'un bond et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, caressant son dos.

-Est-ce que Jack va bien ?

-Bah, il a connu des jours meilleurs, répondit la jeune femme, se laissant doucement bercer.

Draco sourit et écarta Cassandra de lui pour lui embrasser le front.

-Et il en connaîtra d'autre, dit tendrement Draco.

La jeune femme lui sourit faiblement.

-Merci Draco.

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

-Je viendrai à l'enterrement, mercredi, dit Draco. Pense à me réveiller une demi-heure avant de partir... Et file maintenant voir ton père! Moi, je vais travailler!

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'embrassa sur la joue et fila hors de l'appartement, laissant Draco seul avec son chien. Le blond poussa un soupir et alla chercher un pantalon noir et élégant qu'il enfila, prenant ensuite une chemise blanche. Coiffant sérieusement ses cheveux, Draco regarda Flippo avec sérieux.

-Tu vas rester ici, dit Draco. J'étais content hier que tu me sauves, mais tu ne dois pas filer par la fenêtre! Alors reste là! Je vais travailler puis je passe à la bibliothèque pour prendre de nouveaux livres de médecines! Toi, roupille! Tu as tout mon lit pour toi!

Le chien agita joyeusement la queue comme pour dissuader le blond, mais rien n'y fit. Draco sortit en lui caressant tendrement la tête, sans plus. Il ferma la porte derrière et lui et sortit de l'immeuble pour prendre son vélo et monter dessus, secouant la tête avec désespoir en voyant Flippo sauter par la fenêtre et le suivre.

-Tu es désespérant! dit-il, riant.

Ils partirent donc tous deux vers la sandwicherie afin de remplir le quart de travail de Cassandra.

-Mais tu restes dehors! dit Draco en parquant son vélo dans une ruelle attenante à la sandwicherie. Et tu surveilles mon vélo!

Sur ses paroles, il entra dans le restaurant.

Étendu sur une chaise longue de leur chambre d'hôtel, en maillot, lunette fumée sur les yeux, Harry prenait un bain de soleil, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour passer le temps, et faisant toujours un peu la tête à Sandra. La jeune femme n'était pas revenue frapper à sa porte et il la soupçonnait d'être partit se promener. C'était son droit bien sûr, et il n'allait certainement pas s'inquiéter sur le fait qu'elle pourrait se faire enlever! Elle était Auror, elle savait se défendre! Bon, peut-être aurait-il dut s'excuser pour l'encre en plein visage... Ce n'était guère gentil de s'être moqué aussi impitoyablement... Mais il avait été terriblement énervé de la manoeuvre de Sandra pour ramener Draco dans leur chambre. Après tout, il était sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle l'avait nargué royalement en allant voir le blond et, jaloux – bien qu'il se refusait à l'avouer – Harry avait fait passer cela pour de la colère et s'était enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre. Si à présent elle ne lui parlait pas, c'est qu'elle était encore plus idiote qu'il le pensait! Maugréant, il chassa cette pensée d'un geste de la main. S'il lui fallait passer six mois dans cette ambiance, il n'était pas prêt de refaire une seconde mission avec cette fille. Il eut cependant un élan de culpabilité, soupirant avec peine. Il se mentait en lui-même. La vérité, c'était qu'ils étaient tous les deux coupables de leur dispute... Décidé, Harry se leva de sa chaise longue et rentra à l'intérieur, allant s'habiller d'un débardeur léger, son maillot faisant office de short. Sandra ne devait pas se trouver bien loin, autant aller la chercher et lui parler...

Glissant soigneusement son badge d'Auror et sa baguette dans sa poche, Harry sortit, verrouillant derrière lui. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin, cependant. Sandra était à trois pas, à une terrasse de café. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et sa fine robe à fleurs voguait doucement dans la légère bise. La jeune femme semblait totalement concentrée par ce qu'elle lisait, ignorant certain coup d'oeil d'hommes alléchés. Harry tira la chaise devant elle et s'y assied, attendant qu'elle le remarque. Elle leva rapidement son fin visage, dardant Harry avec froideur. Celui-ci retira ses lunettes de soleil et la regarda, n'ayant aucune réaction devant ce regard, plutôt indifférent.

-Enfin émergé ? demanda Sandra, cassante.

-Depuis quelques heures oui.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, dit-elle simplement. J'ai fini le premier rapport et nous avons rendez-vous avec McGregor et Pearl dans une heure... Ils viendront ici directement...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Ça a été rapide.

-Quand on y met du sien, dit sarcastiquement la jeune femme.

Harry haussa les épaules, pas le moindre du monde touché.

-Je te l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas un bureaucrate.

-Mpff, fit simplement la jeune femme, buvant le reste de son café.

Harry soupira.

-Bon, je suis désolé, ça te va ?

Sandra reposa durement sa tasse.

-Non, répondit-elle. Je veux bien rire, Potter, mais il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. S'amuser à s'asperger dans notre chambre d'hôtel, pas de problème, mais en rue, abstiens-toi. Et même si c'était un accident, la moindre des choses étaient de t'excuser et non d'en rire. J'avoue que demander de l'aide à Malfoy était sans doute pour toi déplacer, mais le vélo est le moyen de déplacement le plus rapide!

-Tu veux que je te dise si s'était déplacé ? Oui ça l'a été! Okay, je ne me suis pas excuser, c'était stupide, mais le crayon ne marchait pas! Tu veux que je te dise ce qui m'a le plus frustré ? C'est que tu l'ais ramené dans la chambre!

-Il m'a proposé bien galamment de m'aider! cingla Sandra. Il m'a dit arrivé en bas de l'hôtel qu'il savait comment faire habillement partir de l'encre sans que ça ne reste pendant trois jours et, heureuse de cette information, je l'ai fait monté! Je ne me doutais pas que tu rentrerais si vite!

-Oh, bien sûr que non, tu ne te douterais pas, que, en colère, je rentrerais plutôt que de détruire quelconque truc en plein milieu de la rue ou de faire une connerie! Je suis impulsif, mais je sais me contrôler, et heureusement où il y aura eut mystérieusement quelques vitrines qui auraient éclatées sans que je n'ai prononcé le moindre mot! Tu me connais depuis assez longtemps Sandra pour être capable de dire quelques secondes avant ce que je vais faire ou dire.

-Et bien non! s'exclama Sandra. J'ai pensé que tu allais d'abord essayer de te calmer avant de me rejoindre, histoire de parler de ça calmement!

-Et bien tu aurais dû penser à la réaction que j'aurais en te voyant aller voir Malfoy, et monter sur son vélo pour rentrer avec lui, à l'hôtel! Mets-toi dans ma peau, et imagine Pierre partir avec, je ne sais pas moi, ta meilleure amie pour rentrer chez lui.

-J'aime Pierre plus que mon âme! Toi, tu passes ton temps à repousser ton amour pour Draco! Alors si cette petite histoire t'a fait ouvrir les yeux, alors tant mieux!

-Essaye seulement d'imaginer et tu sauras ce que j'ai ressentit un peu plus tôt! répéta Harry.

Sandra ne fit que fermer la bouche et serrer les dents avant de recommencer à parler.

-Et toi, essaye seulement de comprendre ce que ce sentiment signifie! Tu aimes Draco Malfoy!

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire! affirma Harry, criant presque. Je, n'ai, jamais, dit, le, contraire!

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire! s'énerva Sandra. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il en souffre! Tu essaye de repousser ce que tu ressens et lui pense que c'est tout simplement ses sentiments que tu repousses! Et ça lui fait mal! Je sais ce que je dis! Pierre m'a fait la même chose! La différence est que je ne suis pas partie avant qu'il ne craque! Draco l'a fait!

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans! TU NE LE SAIS PAS! Je suis peut-être une de ses raisons, mais ce n'était pas seulement pour cela! Tu ne connais pas la famille Malfoy, tu ne sais pas toute cette histoire! Moi je le sais, on m'a expliqué!

-Peu importe ce que je sais ou non, Harry, dit Sandra en l'attrapant par les épaules. Il ne faut pas continuer à le laisser fuir, car c'est toi qu'il fuit à présent! As-tu vu sa terreur quand il t'a vu dans la chambre d'hôtel ? Il est partit en courant, Harry! Il est partit en courant comme quelqu'un qui a la mort aux trousses... Ou son pire cauchemar. Il t'aime mais tu lui fais peur! Il veut t'oublier et tu lui en donnes l'occasion en n'allant pas lui sauter au cou maintenant que tu l'as enfin retrouvé!

-C'est justement ce que je ne veux pas! S'il est parti, c'était pour m'oublier, pour faire un trait sur son passé! Je ne peux pas faire ça! Là, la mort lui courra après, parce que, inévitablement, on le retracera par la suite!

-Es-tu si entêté ? demanda Sandra. Peu importe le passé! Ici, vous pouvez vivre sans crainte! Il n'y a pas de Mangemort, il n'y a rien d'autre que l'ignorance et quelques terroristes dingues! Rien que vous ne pouvez abattre à vous deux!

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre, se rassoyant, la fixant dans les yeux et méditant ces paroles. Sandra resta silencieuse elle aussi, attendant avant de porter le coup final.

-Dans six mois, Harry, dit-elle. Dans six mois nous revenons en Angleterre pour abattre Voldemort et ses troupes en compagnies des Américains... Dans six mois, tu lui demandes de t'attendre et tu reviens après pour vivre loin des photographes et de la presse aux côtés de celui que tu aimes! Est-ce si difficile à imaginer ?

-Dans six mois Sandra, je ne serai peut-être plus là. Dans ces six mois, j'aurai été payé pour cette mission, mais ce ne sera pas seulement avec cette paye que je pourrai survivre! Et je refuse de vivre à nouveau comme un Moldu!

-Qui te dit de vivre comme un Moldu ? demanda Sandra. Ton Draco est un Sang-Pur, ça se voit! Il doit lui aussi beaucoup souffrir de cette condition de Moldu!

-Je ne suis pas fait pour l'Amérique. Je ne peux pas laissé tous mes proches derrière moi, et si Malfoy est venu vivre ici, c'est que, dans un sens, il ne voulait plus voir son pays natal!

Sandra souffla et se leva d'un bond, hors d'elle.

-Tu m'énerves, cria-t-elle, peu soucieuse des regards posé sur elle. Tu cherches simplement des excuses, Potter!

-Oui, peut-être, avoua Harry, gardant toujours un calme exemplaire.

-Il va s'enfuir, Harry, dit Sandra en se rasseyant. Quelqu'un prendra un jour son coeur, ce n'est pas les soupirants qui manquent. Soit tu agis... Soit tu le perds! Pour toujours!

-Et comment tu veux que je l'aborde ? Il me fuit comme la Peste Noire!

-Et bien coince-le! dit Sandra. Poursuit-le, charme-le! Il ne pourra pas résister éternellement! Et...

Sandra se tut, écarquillant les yeux.

-Et visiblement, il est peut-être déjà trop tard, dit-elle en pointant l'autre côté de la rue.

Harry tourna la tête et vit Draco, tenant doucement son vélo contre lui et marchant à côté d'un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine. Tout deux parlaient avec douceur, semblant s'entendre fort bien et les yeux de Draco brillaient d'admiration tandis qu'il regardait son ami.

-Tu vois ? C'est trop tard, déclara Harry. Autant faire mon boulot ici et retourner en Angleterre par la suite et l'oublier! C'est la meilleure chose à faire!

-Ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'on croit, dit Sandra. C'est peut-être son employeur... Mais enfin, Potter, tu es quoi ? Une lopette ? Tu ne veux même pas te battre pour celui que tu aimes ? Alors dans ce cas, tu ne le mérites pas!

-Tu te prends pour qui, toi, pour dire cela ? Tu n'en sais strictement rien!

Sandra serra les poings.

-L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, Potter! gronda Sandra.

-Et voilà que tu te mets à philosopher! Bon, veux-tu, changeons de sujet. Pearl et McGregor vont bientôt arriver et mieux vaut être calme si nous voulons obtenir quoique ce soit!

-Oui, changer de sujet, c'est facile, dit Sandra qui regardait Draco montrer un livre à l'homme. Dis-moi, ton Draco, il avait un but, dans la vie, avant ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Mais j'en sais rien moi! Je l'ai détesté pendant près de sept ans tellement il était frustrant! Je l'ai cru Mangemort! Je ne me suis jamais renseigné s'il avait un but ou non!

Sandra souffla.

-Tu as bien une idée de ses passions, non ?

Harry réfléchit un moment.

-Le Quidditch sans doute... et il a voulu devenir médicomage avant de s'enfuir.

-Médicomage ? demanda Sandra en regardant Draco. C'est peut-être ça... Il a l'air passionné parce que l'homme dit... C'est peut-être un médecin... Je le vois mal sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il t'aime... et cet homme est assez vieux pour cadrer avec la profession...

Harry observa Draco de là où il se trouvait, pensif.  
-Tu as peut-être raison, affirma-t-il.

Harry fixait pensivement Draco quand, avec une vitesse fulgurante, Pearl et McGregor transplanèrent à leur côté.

-Vite! s'exclama Pearl, effrayé. Il faut que nous...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une étonnante déflagration se fit entendre. Le café où se trouvaient Harry et Sandra explosant en un tourbillon de flamme et de fumée. Il y eut des cris affolés et des pleurs. Rapidement, et grâce à leurs réflexes que leur entraînement d'Auror leur avait inculqués, ceux-ci se mirent aussitôt en fonction. Se jetant par-dessus la table, ils dégainèrent leur baguette et tous quatre se mirent dos à dos.

-ATTENTAT! hurla Sandra.

-MANGEMORT SANS DOUTE, IL FAUT LES TROUVER AVANT QU'IL NE FASSE DES BLESSÉS ET PLUS DÉGÂTS! cria Harry à son tour.

Des gens couraient partout, réduisant nettement la visibilité de la rue. Harry tenta vainement de regarder si personne ne semblait suspect, mais ne vit que des passants s'enfuyant à toute jambe.

-DES INFORMATIONS À PARTAGER ? demanda Sandra aux Américains.

-AUCUNES, répondit Pearl. JE SAIS JUSTE QU'UNE IMPORTANTE ENERGIE TÉNÉBREUSE ÉTAIT DANS LA RUE!

Après un bref regard, Harry et Sandra acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête sans n'avoir échanger aucun mot.

-ON SE SÉPARE!

Harry se retrouva en compagnie de Sandra, s'abaissant de temps en temps pour éviter les gerbes de flamme venant du café en feu.

-Il faut l'arrêter, dit soudainement Sandra. Ou il va se répandre!

Harry regarda brièvement autour de lui, mais il n'y avait aucune issue pour entrer dans le bâtiment, tout était en feu.

-Il faudra l'étouffer par les airs!

-Tu as un balai dans ta poche ? demanda-t-elle, se couvrant le visage et scannant la rue à la recherche d'un attaquant quelconque.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, je ne prévoyais pas avoir à éteindre un incendie aujourd'hui!

Sandra souffla.

-Si seulement on connaissait un sort pour avoir des ailes...

-Des ailes ?

Harry se retourna brusquement.

-Trouve Malfoy! ordonna-t-il, je vais tenter de limiter les dégâts pour le moment!

-Malfoy ? demanda Sandra. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on... Bon, ça va, je vais le chercher! accorda-t-elle voyant le regard de Harry.

La jeune femme partit en courant, traversant la rue en scandant le nom de Draco.

-_Aqua furia!_ lança Harry, arrosant les flammes depuis le sol pour tenter de les faire un peu reculer.

Une autre gerbe de flamme le fit reculer, mais il ne désespéra pas et continua d'arroser. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Pearl et McGregor parcourir la rue en éteignant ici et là des pans de tissus ou de mur enflammé qui se trouvaient au milieu de la rue.

« Allez Sandra, trouve-le bon sang, ou on va tous mourir ici! »

Derrière le café, se trouvait un réservoir de pétrole qui menaçait d'exploser si sa température devenait trop élevée. Comme pour répondre à sa prière, un aboiement se fit entendre et Flippo apparut, suivit par Draco et Sandra qui couraient.

-Il était temps! s'écria Harry, pour ensuite rapidement se retourner vers Draco. Ton sort pour voler, c'était quoi déjà ?

Draco le fixa avec surprise.

-C'était de la Magie Noire, répondit-il simplement.

-Mais on s'en fou, le temps presse!

Une explosion les obligea à se baisser légèrement et Draco cria:

-LE PROBLEME N'EST PAS LÀ! TU N'AS JAMAIS FAIT DE MAGIE NOIRE ET DONC, MÊME EN TE DONNANT LE SORT, TU N'Y ARRIVERAS PAS!

-ET BIEN FAIT-LE MERDE OU ON CRÈVE TOUS ICI!

-JE N'AI PAS DE BAGUETTE MAGIQUE! s'énerva Draco, se redressant dans sa colère pour être frappé violemment au bras par un morceau de brique. PUTAIN! jura-t-il sur le coup.

-Eh putain!

Il y eut une énième explosion, venant cette fois de derrière la boutique.

-MERDE! LA BOUTIQUE CARBURAIT AU PÉTROLE! s'écria Harry.

Draco poussa lui aussi un juron et prit des mains de Sandra sa baguette.

-TU VAS AVOIR UN PEU MAL! commenta Draco à Harry.

Et prononça le sort, le son de sa voix étouffé par le vacarme. Aussitôt chose faite, Harry sentit une douleur affreuse au dos qui lui coupa le souffle et il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Comment Draco avait-il fait pour garder un visage serein face à une telle douleur ? Harry serra les dents et sentit brusquement deux choses énormes ailes s'étendre à ses côtés.

-FAIS ATTENTION! recommanda Draco. IL SERAIT DOMMAGE QUE TU TE PRENNES POUR ICARE ET QUE TES AILES BRÛLENT ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS TROP PRÈS ET UTILISE LE SORT DE GLACE!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, quittant le sol. La sensation de planer était assez étrange, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y habituer, rapidement et du mieux qu'il put il prit de l'altitude pour se retrouver au-dessus de brasier, baguette à la main. Il jeta un regard aux flammes puis au réservoir de carburant qui se trouvait derrière.

-_GLACIUM!_ récita-t-il enfin.

Malgré son erreur de sortilège, les flammes et la réserve de pétrole se couvrirent rapidement d'une épaisse couche de glace. De la vapeur s'échappa avec brusquerie, la glace fondant rapidement, mais éteignant le feu avec brio. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Harry préféra tout de même rester en hauteur, pour être certain que les flammes étoufferaient et qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun danger, par la suite, il faudrait s'occuper des Mangemorts. Après vérification, il avisa le sol et atterrit en douceur.

-Comment il a fait pour se planter dans le désert ? se demanda vaguement Harry. _Finite Incantatem_! reprit-t-il annulant le sortilège de Draco.

Aussitôt un vertige le prit, l'enchantement lui ayant été lancé demandant une grande quantité d'énergie magique de la part de l'utilisateur. Il secoua énergiquement la tête pour chasser cette impression.

-Ça va ? demanda Sandra, courant vers lui.

-Un peu sonné, répondit Harry, clignant des yeux. Vous avez trouvé les Mangemorts ?

-Non, dit Pearl en revenant. Ils ont du s'en aller dès l'explosion...

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Aucune autre anomalie signaler dans le coin ?

-Aucun si ce n'est que vous avez utilisé de la Magie Noire, ne commenta McGregor.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-La circonstance l'exigeait, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes et je n'ai jamais utilisé la Magie Noire!

-Qui a lancé ce sort ? demanda Pearl, suspicieuse.

Harry jeta un bref regard à Sandra.

-Une vieille connaissance qui connaissait le sortilège...

Pearl et McGregor regardèrent en même temps le jeune homme blond à l'angle de la rue.

-Lui ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Peut-être tout dépendant de ce que vous voulez lui faire...

-Absolument rien, commenta McGregor. Juste lui demander... quelle sorte de sortilège il s'agit... cela pourrait être utile...

-C'est lui... acquiesça Harry.

Il eut un sourire moqueur malgré la circonstance.

-Je crois qu'il faudra une fois de plus remettre notre rencontre.

-J'en ai bien peur, dit Pearl. Mais... Où est-il ?

Harry se tourna vers le coin de la rue pour constater la disparition de Draco. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Partit...

Draco courait aussi vite que possible, parcourant les rues d'une vitesse étonnante. À ses côtés, Flippo aboyait fortement, éloignant les gêneurs de leur chemin. Il devait s'enfuir, quitter cet endroit, il devait à nouveau disparaître, tourner une nouvelle page. On connaissait son existence ici à présent... Draco déboula dans son appartement tel un boulet de canon. Il se jeta sur son armoire et s'empressa de fourrer ses affaires dans une valise. Il vérifia qu'il avait toujours la clef de son coffre à la banque de New York et continua d'empiler, précipité. Alors qu'il bouclait sa valise, on vint toquer fortement à la porte, ce qui le figea sur place. Flippo poussa un jappement et Draco fixa la porte avec angoisse.

-Y'a personne, fit-il d'une voix de perroquet.

Parfois, certains visiteurs gobaient le coup du perroquet répondeur...

-Alors pourquoi on répond ? intervint une voix étouffée derrière la porte.

« Merde, pensa Draco. Un malin... »

-Y'a Personne, fit-il encore d'une voix de volatile, espérant encore.

-Ouvre Malfoy! reprit le colporteur.

« MERDE! s'écria mentalement Draco. Parce qu'en plus, c'est Potter! »

-Vas te faire! répondit-il, ouvrant la fenêtre.

-J'irais bien mais y'a que toi dans le coin qui serait assez intéressant pour ce boulot, alors, maintenant ouvre, j'ai à te parler!

Draco figea, un pied sur le montant de l'appuie de fenêtre, sa valise en main.

-Reviens demain! s'exclama Draco après avoir délibéré avec lui-même.

-_Alohomora!_

La porte s'ouvrit fermement.

-Je préfère aujourd'hui, t'es là!

Le brun se figea sur place, voyant Draco, le corps à moitié à l'extérieur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Je me casse, rétorqua Draco en regardant le sol puis Flippo. Mais comment fait ce clébard pour descendre par ici ?

-J'en sais rien, mais tu ne trouves pas que ça irait mieux par la porte ?

Son regard se porta sur la valise, et il fronça les sourcils.

-Encore une fois ?

Draco grogna.

-La porte est bloquée par un psychopathe aux cheveux ébouriffés, commenta-t-il.

-Le psychopathe est en Grande-Bretagne pas ici. Malfoy, tu comptes encore t'enfuir en laissant des regrets et de la douleur derrière toi ? Encore une fois ?

-Je n'ai laissé derrière moi qu'un Severus qui, j'en suis sûr, me comprend. Rien d'autre!, dit froidement Draco. Quant à ici, j'ai prévenu Cassandra que je pourrai disparaître à tout moment! Le professeur Robson, Jack, Franck et Elsy le savent également!

-Disparaître sans laisser de trace... Tu trouves que c'est une vie, de passer de lieu en lieu, tel un fantôme, sans d'identité réelle ? Ce n'est pas la vie que je t'imaginais, ce n'est jamais ce que tu as voulu, ce n'est pas ce que Snape voulait pour toi non plus, et tu ne le sais que trop bien!

Draco lança un regard furibond à Harry.

-Si tu n'étais pas venu dans ce pays, j'aurais pu avoir ce que je voulais! Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Des Mangemorts sont venu. Et ils savent que je suis là! Avec la Magie Noire de tout à l'heure, j'ai lancé la sonnerie d'alarme! « DRACO MALFOY EST À NEW YORK! » Dans même pas une heure, mon père est à ma porte, des sortilèges de tortures en bouche!

Harry le regarda fixement, sans rien dire pendant un long moment, la petite voix de Sandra lui titillant l'esprit sans arrêt.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de rester ici... À New York, ils peuvent le savoir que tu y es, mais cette île est immense.

Un autre moment de silence s'écoula.

-Tu connais déjà Sandra... Et mois aussi. Si ça t'intéresse – pense-y – il y a de la place chez moi...

Harry n'en dit pas plus et revint vers la porte d'entrée. Pourtant, il s'y arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule:

-Si tu tiens vraiment à tes rêves et à ce que tu as su obtenir jusqu'à présent Malfoy, tu viendras.

Puis il sortit.

_À suivre..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà! Un autre chapitre! À bientôt tout le monde!  
**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**

_Laika&Umbre77_

_20 Janvier 2005_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer****** Comme d'habitude, rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Rowling. Bonne lecture!

**RARs******

**MissTick**** : (encore une fois! Ne me fais plus jamais ça! Poste une review, ce sera suffisant loll) :** Te revoici ? Eh bien, j'avais pas remarqué, lol. Bah, je bâille à chaque fois que je l'écris (ce qui arrive très souvent, ces derniers temps). Oui oui, il a sifflé le serveur. On est à New York où on ne l'est pas lol. Lolll, on a dû vous en boucher un coin, un bon moment avec le parterre de fleurs. Qui se seraient douter que Draco se tenaient juste à côté ? C'est qu'elle veut son bien, au Ryry, la Sandra. Lollll! On a dit que Harry avait entendu des BRIDES de la conversation de Draco. Cassandra est concerné, mais tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. (Merci pour la tabby) Pouhahahaha, Voldy et la Mélodie du Bonheur. Personnellement, je vois plus Snape avec un tablier rose à faire la cuisine, non ? Pour Sandra et Cassandra, c'est un pu hasard, c'est tombé comme cela... Tous les noms féminin finisse par A, ou presque. Samantha, Sandra, Cassandra... Bon je te laisse ENFIN! Bonne lecture ma vieil et toutes nos salutations. (lui lève son chapeau et s'en va en gambadant)!

**Misstick**** (2e du nom) :** Oui oui, bonne idée, passons à l'essentiel... Et oui je sais, j'oublis souvent de mettre la citation du jours... C'est quand je suis trop pressé de poster... Oui oui, t'as bien lu! Ce sont des Américains SORCIERS, ne l'oublions pas loll. Pouhahaha, à nos canards. Bref. Ange Nocturne ? C'est une nouvelle fic ? Je vais aller la lire aussitôt que tu l'auras posté :P... Rectification ma petite, c'est pas des mois qu'ils ont passé ensemble, c'est une semaine! Draco a changé ma parole, il l'a pas reconnu... En trois ans, il s'est refait une vie et ne s'habille plus comme avant (ooooh non lol) Mais bien sûr qu'il se balader à New York en pleine nuit. Quand on s'appel Harry Potter et qu'on est Auror, on fait toute sorte de choses pas normales loll. Pour le lemon, qui te dis qu'il y en aura un ? Mouhahahahahaaa! A plus! Je passe au tiers âge! Enfin, à ta troisième review...

**Miceliandre** Ouais, Harry en ange... Menfin, personnellement, je le trouve pas super angélique, mais bon... À chacun son opinion. Et je suis persuadé que Umbre est de mon avis loll. Tu as tout compris, il faut qu'il aille avec le psycho! (À un moment, vous allez apprendre pourquoi c'est bien qu'il y aille avec Harry... Mais c'est dans la troisième partie, alors...) Merci pour ta review!

**Lee-NC-Kass** Oui, ils sont con lolll! Mais que veux-tu, aucun n'ose faire le premier pas... Brrr ? Ron et Hermione ? Pitié, vous allez me faire vomir! Pourquoi Harry va pas lui dire qu'il l'aime ? Tout simplement parce que Draco a disparut pendant trois ans, qu'il le fuit comme la peste, et qu'il tient tout particulièrement pas à se faire rejeter. Non en effet, c'tais pas hyper sympa le coup de Sandra, mais ç'a aura fait bouger certaines choses, dans un sens... Cassandra, c'est le colocataire de Draco, la fille de l'épilogue de Oasis... Elle ne lui tourne pas autour, ne t'inquiète pas! Et il y a deux chambres dans cet appartement Bonne lecture!

**Vif d'or :** Ouais, Harry se dévoila, et ça continuera ainsi pendant toute la fic Pour ce qui est de Draco, s'il ira chez Harry, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre. A plus!

**MissTick** Bon, par où je commence pour toi ? Pfiou... Moi qui voulait finir rapidement mes RARs... Ce sera pas du gâteau. Miam... Gâteau. J'ai faim.

D'après moi, tout le monde à peur des avions parce qu'on a pas les deux pieds sur la terre ferme... C'est l'inconnu, le ciel, pour nous. Loll! J'en avais entendu parler, du truc de la bouteille de champagne. C'est trop drôle.

Y'a pas d'alcool dans un avion ? Même pas en première classe ? Pourtant j'étais sûr que si... On en voit souvent dans la films ;P Oui, en effet, Sandra est folle... Enfin, pas au sens du terme à enfermer dans un asile, mais elle a un côté déréglé. Lolll.

Tombé sur la tête ? Naaaaaan, ils voulaient juste traversé. L'important, c'est qu'ils aient réussis sans mourir non ? Passons... Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu en écrives tant ?)  
Oui oui, c'est moi qui est écrit ce bout du 666 ;D Mais c'était le sixième étage, alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, mouhahahaha.  
Euh, pas vraiment, Draco a vraiment changé... Tu le constateras au fur et à mesure. Il s'en fou un peu de le servir...

Lolll! Eh, je l'ai précisé dans la fic! Y'a pas seulement un Draco dans le monde! Il sait trop pas que c'est lui :P

Oui, ils font des fous d'eux, mais ils s'amusent bien, et on fait passer ça sur le « décalage horaire ».

**Dorine :** Tu restes sur ta faim ? Mouhahahaha! Alors on a réussis nos plans! Notre fic est passionnante! Merci bien Oublier de faire tes devoirs ? C'est pas bien ça... Merci pour ta review! Ciao!

**Anagrammes :** Okay, ton nom me fait trop rire. À chaque fois que je le vois, je me rappelle un truc, dans mon enfance... J'avais un petit ordinateur, et y'avait un programme, entre autres, un jeu, qui s'appelait « Anagrammes et synonymes ». Héhé. Menfin... laissons cette partie de mon enfance ailleurs, si tu veux bien.

On fait du bon boulot ? C'est gentil! On met corps et âme dans cet fic. Comme Vérité... Mais lui, c'était à tous les sens du thermes. Draco troublé devant Harry ? Oh ouais (bave!) S'il va aller vivre chez nos jeunes Aurors ? Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre! Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**aLiNoU** Tu as aimé ? C'est l'important! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Sahada** Oui, ça se précise. De plus en plus, vous allez être emmené dans l'intrigue de l'histoire. A plus!

**Maria :** loll, oui, pour se passer quelque chose, il s'est passé quelque chose! Un attentat!

Pour Draco, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre. Soit dit en passant, nous sommes deux à écrire à cette fic. Donc c'est dites, et nos dit. Merci pour ta review. Ciao!

**Oxaline** Ouais, pour de l'action, il y avait de l'action, mais ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre, héhé. La conversation a ouvert les yeux à Harry, en tout cas, et c'est l'important. Quand Harry et Draco se revoient à l'hôtel ? Mais ils ne se revoient pas à l'hôtel... Harry déboule dans l'appartement de Draco et non dans un hôtel... Bref. Ziboux!

**Clôtho** Bien sûr qu'elle est de plus en plus intéressante, on vous emmène dans l'intrigue de fil en aiguille, et c'est bien amusant de voir vos réactions héhé. Draco ? Le meilleur ? Il doué, c'est vrai, mais bon, ce n'est pas le _meilleur_. oP Merci pour ta review! Bisoux!

**Crackos** loll, oui, la rencontre était beaucoup plus intéressante, c'est certain. Et c'était voulu aussi... Pour ce qui est de Sandra, vous la découvrirez un peu plus tout au long de cette fic! Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture!

**Vert émeraude :** Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre, s'il viendra, le petit Draco. Héhé! Petit idée démoniaque de Laika, la bombe... Je/On trouvais/t qu'il manquait d'action sur cette avenue :P  
Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Jade :** Merci pour ta review On espère que tu adoras lui aussi! A plus!

**La Nouille :** Salut! Euh non, on savait pas (enfin, moi, Laika) que Shiver était le titre d'une chanson... En fait, c'est le nom de mon ancien chat, et de mon chat actuel (les deux sont identique au Shiver de l'histoire) et Shiver veut également dire « frissons » en anglais...  
Séparer les différents points de vues ? Le fait est que la mise en page est déjà fait, et que je ne repasse pas dans la chapitre, une fois qu'il est corrigé (bien souvent il reste des fautes, mais bon...) et que je l'ai retravaillé. Je fais les RARs et je poste, alors désolé si les points de vu ne sont pas séparer comme il le faudrait... Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Lalouve** OUAIIIIIIIS! FESTIVAL DES SADIQUES! (met de la musique d'ambiance) Héhéhé! En effet, Elehyn a été très sadique à la fin de son chapitre avec son « À genoux Potter » et maintenant y'a nous! Nous entrons dans le cercle des méchantes auteurs oD. Comment vous faites pour survivre ? Vous faites comme tout le monde, vous prenez votre mal en patience, héhéhéhé! Ziboux et merci pour ta review!

**Onarluca** Que Dray restera ? Tu le verras bien assez tôt! Merci pour ta review! A plus!

**Serpentis-draco** La voilà, la voilà, la voilà, la voilà! Lol! A plus!

**Llits** Oui, c'est compliqué, c'est démarré et tu verras s'il viendra ou non dans ce chapitre :P. Kissoux, merci pour ta review!

**Meihra** Pas le droit de finir le chapitre comme ça ? Mais si, on en avait totalement le droit, puisqu'on la fait. Mouhahahaha! Oui, les Mangemorts ont suivis Harry. En effet, ils ne sont pas sorti de l'auberge :oP. Bisoux!

**Hermione1992 :** Que dire ? Eh bien tous tes beaux compliments étaient très bien, nous devons dire... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Citation de la semaine : Dans** l'amitié ménage une petite place pour la brouille, et dans la brouille une autre pour la réconciliation. _Anonyme_

**__**

**_Outre Atlantique_**

**_Chapitre4_**

**__**

La chambre d'hôtel était calme, le silence régnant doucement. Assit devant la cheminée, Harry contemplait le feu, se demandant vaguement s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ficeler Draco pour le traîner de force plutôt que de lui laisser champ libre... Cette directive aurait sans doute été beaucoup plus sage, mais, connaissant Malfoy, il aurait été bien capable de sauter du haut du sixième étage de l'hôtel plutôt de rester dans une pièce où on l'avait traîné tel un captif. Malfoy restait Malfoy après tout, malgré le fait qu'il avait considérablement changé. Il tenait à ses décisions, comme tout être humain se respectant. Harry poussa un soupir et se leva, s'étirant.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Sandra, sortant de la salle de bain.

Harry se retourna vers elle, pas le moins du monde gêné par le fait que la jeune femme n'était que couverte par une serviette enroulée autour d'elle.

-Bien sûr, répondit le brun, haussant les épaules.

-Si jamais il accepte... Où va-t-il dormir ? demanda la jeune femme. Il n'y a que deux chambres et donc, deux lits! Et je refuse de dormir avec lui ou toi!

À son retour, Harry l'avait prévenu de sa proposition envers l'ancien Serpentard, ce que la jeune femme s'était empressée de ne pas contester.

-Ahem, bonne question. Sur le divan sans doute... On le transformera en lit.

-C'est cela, oui, commenta Sandra. Et chaque fois que je vais me lever pendant la nuit, je vais le déranger! Non, il n'en est pas question! Il ira dormir avec toi!

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

-Qu... Pardon ?

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Pas question! Et puis, rien ne dit qu'il viendra! Il a déjà peut-être sortit du pays à l'heure qu'il est!

-Il viendra, assura Sandra. Et il dormira dans _ta_ chambre! Ça vous permettra de renouer les liens!

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de renouer ces liens ?

-Je t'en prie! commenta Sandra. Si tu ne voulais pas, tu ne l'aurais pas suivit en courant et inviter à venir ici!

Harry grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et balaya la réponse d'un geste de la main, se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil qu'il s'était désormais attribué.

-Et je n'ai pas couru après lui!

-Menteur, répliqua Sandra.

-Non, répliqua Harry avec un charmant sourire innocent.

-Tu as détallé si vite que Pearl n'a même pas eu le temps de te demander quand nous pouvions nous retrouver. Elle a juste dit le « quand » et pouf! Plus d'Harry Potter!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et étendit ses jambes sur la table basse

-Même pas vrai!

On toqua à la porte.

-Ah! fit Sandra. Je suis sûre que c'est lui, BipBip! Je vais m'habiller, profites-en pour l'embrasser chaleureusement!

-Vas te faire! gronda Harry, un sourire moqueur pourtant aux lèvres.

Il se leva sans précipitation et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. La première chose qu'il vit fut Flippo qui, sans attendre, décida de s'installer devant la cheminée.

-Soyons clair, grogna Draco. Je n'accepte pas ta proposition. C'est provisoire! Disons un ou deux jours! Le temps que je m'arrange avec la ville pour vivre dans les égouts et je me casse!

-Prends tes aises Malfoy, fais comme chez toi, l'invita Harry, se décalant sur le côté pour le laisser entrer, son sourire moqueur encore plus grand.

Draco poussa un second grognement et alla rapidement à l'endroit le plus éloigner d'Harry: près de Flippo. Harry referma la porte derrière lui.

-Si tu veux défaire ta valise, tu peux te servir du bureau (il pointa ledit meuble près de la fenêtre) où tu peux tout ranger.

-Je ne la défais pas, répliqua Draco. Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour un jour ou deux...

-Comme tu veux.

Son regard se posa sur une boule de poil qui venait de sortir de sa chambre, au mauvais moment.

-Ton chien... Il est comment avec les chats ?

-Comme moi vis-à-vis de toi, répliqua Draco méchamment. Il s'en moque éperdument!

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, dit Sandra en arrivant, souriante.

-Je ne mens pas, se défendit Draco!

Sandra eut un sourire moqueur tandis que Harry s'approchait de son chat et le soulevait du sol.

-Peu importe, fit Sandra. Je dois sortir acheter un cadeau à Pierre... Vous resterez bien une demi-heure sans vous entre-tuer ?

-Hmmm, je tâcherai d'être sage, acquiesça Harry, je dois travailler sur ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure de toute façon.

-Et moi, je dois réviser, dit rapidement Draco, ouvrant sa valise à la va-vite pour en sortir trois énormes livres.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, avisant les trois gigantesques manuels.

-Ce sera calme alors, commenta Sandra, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Être calme est la première de mes vertus, se vanta Harry, s'asseyant à un bureau, déposant Shiver au sol qui remonta automatiquement sur ses genoux.

-Moui, je l'ai constaté lors de notre première soirée ici, railla Sandra en prenant son sac. Je vais aussi passer voir Pearl et McGregor... Voir ce qu'ils ont appris! À plus tard les hommes...

Elle s'arrêta à la porte et les regarda avec avidité.

-J'ai tout de même deux des plus beaux spécimens mâles pour moi toute seule... Faut que je me trouve un appareil photo...

Et elle sortit rapidement, laissant derrière elle un Harry et un Draco tétanisés.

-Elle est complètement folle, marmonna Harry, farfouillant dans un tiroir pour se trouver une plume.

Chose faite, il ouvrit la chemise d'un dossier et se mit à écrire rapidement, résumant les évènements de la journée. Draco ne répondit pas et attrapa rapidement un bloc de feuilles, un crayon et le premier volume qu'il ouvrit avec sérieux. Enfin, après un moment d'hésitation, il sortit une paire de petite lunettes ovales qu'il mit rapidement sur son nez avant de commencer à lire, notant ici et là quelques phrases dans son bloc. Un silence plus ou moins tendu régnait dans la pièce, brisé seulement par le craquement des flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et du faible ronronnement du chat que Harry caressait de sa main libre. Quelques fois, le bruit des pages rapidement tournées par Draco se faisait entendre, ou encore celui de son crayon allant vivement sur la page. Le jeune homme blond était totalement absorbé par son activité, semblant totalement oublieux de ce qui l'entourait. Son visage était éclairé d'une sorte de passion et ses yeux bleu-gris brillaient d'une lueur étrange, son crayon allant plus vite sur les feuilles des blocs rapidement noircis. À un moment, Harry laissa tomber sa plume et se releva, attirant un miaulement de désapprobation de la part de son chat. Aussitôt, les oreilles de Flippo se redressèrent, ainsi que sa tête, et ses yeux en mouvement se mirent à la recherche du félin qu'il n'avait pas encore aperçu dans la pièce, semble-t-il. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu enfin, il reposa simplement sa tête, se rendormant presque aussitôt alors que le chat emboîtait le pas à Harry en gambadant, le suivant jusque dans la cuisine, comme toujours.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? lança-t-il, la tête dans la réfrigérateur.

Draco tapota la tête de Flippo avec douceur et haussa les épaules.

-Mhmm, fit-il, totalement absorbé.

Ses yeux bougeaient vivement derrière ses lunettes et, sans regarder, il continuait d'écrire sur sa page presque pleine. Des pas se répercutèrent dans l'autre pièce et Harry apparut dans la porte.

-Je voulais simplement savoir si tu voulais quelque chose à boire...

-Mhmm, fit encore Draco, s'arrachant difficilement de son livre. Non, ça ira, merci...

Et ses yeux revinrent immédiatement au schéma qu'il s'appliquait à étudier par coeur et à refaire. Harry disparut à nouveau dans la cuisine, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, un verre de boisson gazeuse dans la main. Il se réinstalla à son bureau, toujours aussi silencieux. Draco ne releva pas la tête et continua de travailler avec une concentration enviable. Un autre long moment passa, pendant lequel tous deux oublièrent – ou presque – la présence de l'autre. Un ronronnement se fit entendre près de Draco et une boule de poil vint se frotter dans son dos avant de le contourner et de venir se blottir sur ses genoux, se retournant sur le dos. Draco releva la tête de son livre et regarda le chat avec stupeur.

-Po... Potter, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Pourrais-tu enlever ton chat ?

-Hmm, marmonna celui-ci, le bout de sa plume entre les dents, relevant la tête de son parchemin.

-Enlève ton chat! cria presque Draco, tremblant et blême.

-T'as qu'à le pousser, il va déguerpir, marmonna le brun.

-Je... je peux pas le toucher, dit Draco d'un air terrorisé. S'il te plait... Enlève-le de là...

Harry soupira et se leva dans un raclement de chaise, s'approchant du blond. Il prit le matou sous le ventre, en le retournant sur ses pattes, et le calla au creux de son épaule.

-T'es allergique ? demanda-t-il.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Non, marmonna-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas le toucher ? reprit Harry, déposant Shiver sur le manteau de la cheminée, lui caressant distraitement le dos qui s'arrondissait sous sa main.

-J'ai... J'ai peur des chats, dit Draco, gêné.

-Oh... Euhm. S'il t'embête à nouveau, j'irai l'enfermer dans ma chambre.

-Pas la peine, dit simplement Draco. Flippo... Viens près de moi!

Le chien Blanc obéit immédiatement et alla s'installer, tel un roi, derrière le dos de Draco, sa queue touffue se posant précautionneusement sur les jambes du jeune homme et sa tête assez proche que pour mordre tout attaquant.

-Juste qu'il ne bouffe pas mon chat, avertit Harry se remettant au boulot.

-Il ne le mangera pas, dit Draco. Il aboiera, simplement...

Et il se replongea lui aussi dans son livre, redressant ses lunettes d'un mouvement brusque.

-Alors ça va.

Il bascula le dossier de la chaise de bureau, croisant ses jambes sur la table de travail. Draco reprit son bloc de feuilles et son crayon et se remit à gratter frénétiquement le papier, changeant rapidement de feuille.

-Tu as reprit tes études ?, demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Mhmm, fit Draco, traçant une marge d'un coup habile du poignet. Oui...

-Dans quelle branche ?

-À ton avis ? demanda Draco, souriant. Médecine...

Harry eut un sourire à son tour.

-C'était un peu évident...

-Pas vraiment, dit Draco en tournant une page de son livre. La décision a été très difficile à prendre... Je ne connais rien aux cours Moldus! Je n'ai jamais appris la chimie ou la physique... J'ai déjà doublé ma première et seconde année à cause de ses deux branches...

-Tu finiras bien par avoir ton diplôme, j'en suis persuadé.

-Dans une vingtaine d'année, répliqua Draco, narquois. Entre la boîte de nuit et la Sandwicherie, mes études sont terriblement difficiles à suivre...

-Tu devrais laissé tomber un des deux alors, ou alors les deux, te trouver un boulot payant et suivre des cours le soir.

-Mes boulots sont payant! dit Draco, écrivant et lisant en même temps. Mais pas assez pour des études universitaires... Avec les deux, j'arrive à joindre les bouts, mais difficilement... La vérité, c'est que j'ai trois boulots... Je lave parfois les voitures au feu rouge...

Harry ne passa point commentaire. Il se contenta d'écrire encore quelques lignes.

-Ça te passionne vraiment pas vrai ? Pour que tu te donnes autant de mal...

-Faut croire, dit Draco, prenant une autre feuille. En hiver, je déblaie la neige devant les maisons, aussi... Me fait penser qu'il faudra que j'aille rendre visite à Tonny...

-Tonny ? Ton employeur ? Tu le dis si je commence à être indiscret...

-Ce n'est pas mon employeur, rit Draco. Il est en quelque sorte le chef des rues... Tout le monde le connaît et le respecte... Tonny m'aime bien! Il interdit à quiconque de me toucher... Mais... Bref, il faudra que j'aille le voir...

Harry sourit simplement avant de prendre une gorgée de coca. Il prit un énième parchemin et y écrivit quelques lignes avant de grogner.

-C'est nul!

Il le chiffonna et le jeta vers l'âtre de la cheminée, près de Draco. Celui-ci ne releva pas la tête et ferma son premier livre, enlevant ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux.

-Faudra aussi que j'aille chez l'oculiste, grogna-t-il.

-Tu devrais essayés des lentilles... Pas super pratique les lunettes, crois-moi.

-Je ne les mets que pour lire, dit Draco. Des lentilles seraient donc gênantes...

Draco fut interrompu par le son d'un téléphone qui sonnait. Il sursauta et tira de sa poche un portable assez vieux et regarda le numéro.

-C'est ça ouais, dit-il, narquois. Fais connaissance avec ma boîte vocale!

Et il appuya sur un bouton, posant le téléphone à côté de lui sans s'en préoccuper.

-Un autre de tes... fans ? commenta Harry, d'une voix plutôt moqueuse, tournant la tête vers lui et fermant le chemise du dossier sur lequel il travaillait.

-Non, répondit Draco. Mon patron...

-Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

-Parce que c'est mon soir de congé et qu'il n'est pas question que j'aille me faire arracher les vêtements jusqu'à trois heures du matin alors que je suis en congé!

Harry eut un ricanement et se leva en s'étirant, regardant à l'extérieur par les grandes portes patio.

Le téléphone de Draco re-sonna et celui-ci poussa un léger soupir avant de le prendre. Il hésita un instant puis décrocha.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il.

Il écouta patiemment ce qu'on lui disait et répliqua.

-Je suis en congé!

Il se tut puis...

-Si vous le prenez comme ça, patron... Je serai là à l'heure!

Et il raccrocha, l'air satisfait.

-Voilà comment on se tape une augmentation, fit-il, narquois.

-Bonne soirée alors, moi, je vais sans doute aller parlementer avec ces chers ambassadeurs des États-Unis bornés, en essayant de ne pas être victime d'un autre attentat meurtrier.

-De quoi tu te plains ? demanda Draco. Je vais aller me trémousser joyeusement derrière un bar en empêchant des obsédés de m'approcher à coups de bouteilles... Merdeveilleux... et bien entendu, je dois me... Préparer...

Il se leva et rangea ses livres dans sa valise avant de regarder dedans avec hésitation.

-La soirée va être longue, soupira-t-il en regardant ses vêtements. J'aurai du prendre quelque chose de plus longs et ample...

-Tu fais du combien ? demanda Harry, un idée derrière la tête, se dirigeant doucement vers sa chambre.

-Laisse tomber, dit Draco en soulevant de son sac un pantalon en cuir et une blouse noire bien plier. En travaillant là, j'ai signé le contrat qui est d'être le plus sexy possible... Même quand on a fait la soirée pyjama j'ai du me débrouiller pour que ça soit moulant et assez peu habillé... Le patron a même faillit me demander de venir en boxer...

Il eut un frisson.

-Heureusement, j'ai trouvé une solution!

Harry rit de bon coeur et entra dans la pièce qui lui était assigné pour dormir, ouvrant une porte qui entraîna un boucan incroyable, suivit d'un cri de fureur.

-SANDRA!

Draco, qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain avec son nécessaire de toilette, se figea sur place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Draco, étonné.

Il y eut un bruit de ferraille puis des pas et Harry réapparut, vert et jaune des pieds à la tête.

-Je vais la tuer!

Draco ne se retint pas longtemps. Il éclata de rire, lâchant sur le coup ses vêtements.

-Je trouve que ça te va bien, commenta Draco. Et je te cède la salle de bain, mais dépêche toi! Je dois me préparer pour travailler...

Harry grommela, fila chercher d'autres vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant les pots de peintures et les immenses taches là où elles étaient sur le sol.

-Je vais lui faire lécher, marmonna-t-il.

Draco pouffa et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine, prenant une éponge et un petit sceau d'eau chaude pour ensuite se diriger vers les tâches de peintures qu'il nettoya tant bien que mal. Autant éviter que la pauvre Sandra avale de la peinture, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses...

Draco alla ensuite ramasser les pots de peinture qu'il remplit d'eau pour bien les rincer et ensuite les essuyer. Quand il eut terminé, tout semblait correct, bien que certaines parties de l'appartement aient quelques taches de couleur. Draco sourit. Sandra et Harry semblaient s'amuser à se jouer des tours constamment et il ne doutait pas que les jours passés en leur compagnie seraient amusant...

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, alors qu'il avait visiter l'appartement comme il se devait, Harry ressortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore complètement trempés et semblant plus noir que d'habitude, vêtu d'un jeans propre et d'une chemise qu'il finissait de boutonner.

-Hé béh! fit Draco en se levant du divan. C'est du rapide!

-C'était une urgence aussi!

Draco rit.

-Pour moi aussi, commenta-t-il. Faut que mes cheveux sèches avant que j'y aille...

-Utilise un sèche-cheveux dans ce cas, pardi!

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, ça abîme!

-N'oublis pas de te laver le bout du nez, je ne suis pas sûr que ton patron va trouver ça aussi sexy, recommanda-t-il, avec un sourire moqueur.

-Le nez ? demanda Draco en portant sa main dessus. Oh, fit-il amusé. Décidément quand je nettoie, je me salis toujours!

-T'aurais dû laisser se boulot à Sandylou, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait adoré! commenta Harry avec un sourire carnassier.

Draco sourit en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Sans doute, oui, commenta-t-il. Mais je préfère éviter de vous laisser avec un nettoyage de peinture tant que je suis là... Quelque chose me dit qu'elle m'aurait inclut dans le jeu...

Il sourit et, sans laisser le temps à Harry de parler, s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Profitant de son moment de calme, Harry se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, toujours avec le même sourire démoniaque, faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-T'aurais pas dû me faire ça ma petite chérie, dit-il tout haut, pour lui-même, lançant un sortilège à la porte.

Il eut un autre sourire sadique et admira son oeuvre. Il allait bien s'amuser... Sans se pressé, il s'assied dans un des quatre fauteuil qui donnait un angle parfait sur le porte, et attendit, tandis que Flippo se levait pour venir se faire caresser, grimpant complètement sur lui et écrasant pratiquement le jeune homme sous son poids pratiquement identique.

-Flippo! s'exclama soudain Draco qui sortait de la salle de bain. Descends de là!

Le chien blanc obéit et Draco continua de s'essuyer vivement les cheveux. Harry continua pourtant à caresser la tête du chien, perdu dans ses pensées et se délectant en avance de sa vengeance sur sa collègue. Draco passa devant lui, ses cheveux en bataille. Le pantalon de cuir moulait parfaitement bien ses longues jambes et une ceinture de cuir s'enroulait lâchement autour de sa taille, lui donnant l'air décontracté. La blouse qu'il portait était terriblement fine et ponctuée de quelques trous artistiques et terriblement sexy, montrant les clavicules, les bras forts et une partie du bas de ventre de Draco.

Harry déglutit quelque peu en le voyant habillé ainsi et sentit une chaleur envahir son bas ventre, chaleur qu'il tenta aussitôt d'essayer de chasser, pensant à autre chose.

« Putain », pensa-t-il.

Draco ne remarqua rien et rangea sa trousse de toilette dans sa valise avant de sortir une paire de botte en cuir qu'il enfila doucement.

-Et voilà! dit-il. Je suis prêt vis-à-vis de l'habillement, passons à la protection...

-Tu devrais faire du football Américain plutôt. C'est plus payant, et tu es tout aussi protégé! se moqua gentiment Harry.

-Plus protéger ? demanda Draco en sortant un bracelet-montre assez gros et en acier suivit d'un couteau aiguisé qu'il cacha dans sa ceinture. Possible... Mais je me défends déjà bien...

Il prit discrètement un autre couteau qu'il glissa dans une de ses bottes avant de se munir d'une chaînette en argent très fine avec un pendentif en forme de griffe.

-Euh... J'ai rien dis, rectifia Harry en se grattant la nuque, faisant toujours jouer sa baguette entre ses doigts. Décidément, je ne me frotterais pas à toi...

Draco eut un sourire.

-Flatteur, rit Draco. Tout le monde ne pense pas ça... Je vais sûrement encore me faire agresser dix fois avant la fermeture... Je regrette presque le bon temps... Celui où je débarquais et où on ne me chassait pas...

-C'était plutôt tes patrons qui te chassait, parce que tu cassais trop d'assiettes ?

-Je n'ai jamais cassé d'assiette! rétorqua Draco. Il n'y en a pas en boîte! Par contre, les bouteilles... Difficile de faire tourner une bouteille comme un bâton de majorette... l'apprentissage a été très dur!

-Je n'en doute pas.

Il y eut soudain des pas dans le couloir. Sandra arrivait et le sourire de Harry se transforma du tout au tout, de moqueur il passa à carnassier. Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant se fit entendre, mais celle de l'appartement ne le fit pas. Il y eut un cri suivit d'une mêlée de jurons puis, enfin, Sandra entra, couverte de peinture des pieds à la tête, le rouge se mariant avec le violet, le vert, le jaune, le bleu et l'orange.

-HARRY POTTER! cria Sandra. Comment as-tu osé créer cette pièce parallèle à notre embrasure de porte ?

-Bonjour mon coeur, la salua Harry avec un sourire innocent, lui faisant un signe de la main. Un nouveau look ?

-JE ME VENGERAI! déclara Sandra en courant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-J'AI DIT LA MÊME CHOSE! lui hurla Harry pour qu'elle l'entende, éclatant de rire par la suite.

Draco sourit et sortit un crayon noir et un miroir, passant le crayon sur le bord de ses yeux avec douceur.

-Histoire de ne pas faire de gaffe quand je rentrerai du travail, dit Draco, je peux savoir où je dors ?

Harry toussota légèrement, calmant son rire. Il fixa un moment Draco, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Disons que Sandra à déclarer que... tu dormais dans mon lit... avec moi.

Draco cessa aussitôt son maigre maquillage et regarda Harry.

-Mhmm, fit-il simplement. J'essaierai de ne pas te réveiller demain...

Harry haussa les épaules.

-De toute façon je vais sans doute devoir me lever tôt...

Draco pouffa.

-Je ne faisais pas référence au jour de demain... Mais à demain matin très très tôt... Dans les trois ou quatre heures du matin...

-Oh, merci dans ce cas.

Le bruit de chute d'eau dans la salle adjacente s'arrêta soudain et Harry sourit.

-Je vais filer avant que la bataille reprenne, dit Draco en se levant, s'étirant. Tu pourrais faire disparaître cette salle de peinture parallèle ?

Harry acquiesça se et leva, s'approchant de la porte. Il posa le bout de sa baguette sur celle-ci, murmura quelques mots, puis l'ouvrit.

-Voilà. Bonne soirée.

-Mouais, vas dire ça aux obsédés, marmonna Draco en sortant. Heu... Je pourrais avoir des clefs ? demanda-t-il soudain, s'arrêtant sur le seuil.

Harry revint vers la table basse et se saisit du trousseau qui s'y trouvait et revint vers le blond lui lançant :

-Prend les miennes, je ne sors pas ce soir.

-Ok, dit Draco en prenant les clefs de la main d'Harry. Merde, où je vais les ranger, je n'ai pas de poche!

-Tes bottes ? proposa Harry.

Draco regarda lesdites bottes.

-Mouais, dit-il en soulevant son pied pour l'appuyer contre le chambranle, peu conscient de la sensualité de sa position.

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit derrière Harry qui murmura un simple « Oh! Oh! » moqueur. Sandra le foudroya du regard puis regarda dans la pièce.

-Ben... Où est Draco ?

-Euh, ici! répondit le concerner, levant le bras tandis qu'il coinçait le trousseau dans une de ses bottes.

-Beau cul, commenta Sandra en lorgnant le postérieur de Draco. Comment faites-vous pour avoir des fesses aussi rondes ? demanda-t-elle, pas gênée pour un sous. Faut que je refile la méthode à Pierre...

Harry se tapa le front du plat de la main.

-Tu vas pas t'y remettre Sandylou tout de même ? On a déjà eut cette conversation, que j'ai vite fait de couper!

-Ben quoi ? demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

-Mieux vaut qu'il n'ait pas un beau cul, dit Draco. Ça attire plein d'ennui... Bon, je vais travailler... À demain matin pour Harry et... À demain tout cours pour Sandra, vu que je ne sais pas quand je te verrai...

-Vous avez prévu quelque chose demain matin tous les deux ? demanda Sandra, soudain curieuse.

-Sandra! s'offusqua Harry.

-Non, mais je ne vais pas rentrer avant trois heures, dit Draco. Enfin, ça dépend des agressions... À plus tard!

Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant un Harry qui avait un grand sourire innocent sur le visage, et une Sandra qui le regardait d'une façon qui ne disait rien de bon, seuls.

-Je suis sûre que vous allez vous sauter dessus à un moment où un autre, dit joyeusement Sandra.

-Oh oui, j'en suis aussi sûr que le pluie qu'il y a eut ce matin!

Sandra eut un air amusé.

-N'oublie pas d'insonoriser ta chambre, tout de même! dit-elle en rentrant dans la sienne.

Draco entra dans le bar par la porte réserver aux employés à l'arrière et salua tout le monde avec un sourire, se dirigeant vers la porte qui le mènerait derrière le comptoir. Comme prévu, la salle était pratiquement vide. Le DJ était déjà en train d'ajuster sa musique, et le groupe de la soirée de régler ses instruments. Draco grogna et inspecta son bar, installant les bouteilles, les verres et la caisse dans des endroits sécurisés.

-Salut, Draco! fit un de ses collègues. Le patron m'a chargé de te dire que ce soir, tu restes derrière le bar! Tu vas pas en salle!

-Dieu soit loué! remercia le blond, mes vêtements resteront intacts ce soir!

Son collègue éclata de rire puis s'empressa d'aller installer correctement les tables. Draco se détendit considérablement et continua la préparation du bar. Près d'un quart d'heure passa ainsi avant que, à son grand étonnement, Cassandra apparaisse de derrière la salle des employés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Draco en allant l'embrasser sur la joue. Tu n'es pas censée être en congé, toi ?

-J'ai décidé de rentrer ce soir, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées...

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, intervint Draco. Mais puisque tu insistes...

-J'insiste, acquiesça la jeune femme, en lui souriant. Alors, du nouveau pendant mon absence ?

-Mpfff... Y'a eu un attentat dans la 56ième... Et j'ai déménagé pour quelques jours chez des amis... Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai à l'appartement mais... Tout seul, ce n'est pas très rassurant...

-Je comprends, répondit Cassandra. Ce sont des connaissances qui viennent d'Angleterre et qui t'ont contacté ?

-Oui, répondit Draco. Mais je viendrai tout de même mercredi! Ça te dérangerait de passer me prendre ce jour-là ?

-Aucun problème, tu n'auras qu'à me donner l'adresse!

Les premiers clients arrivèrent à cet instant.

-C'est l'hôtel de la cinquième avenue, dit simplement Draco.

-L'hôtel de luxe ?

-Ouais, répondit Draco, amusé.

Son amie siffla.

-Ils ont de l'argent!

-Semblerait..., dit Draco en regardant les clients remplir de plus en plus la salle. Merci, nous sommes dimanche...

-Bonne chance, vieux, déclara Cassandra, voyant un jeune homme familier entrer.

-Oh, non, gémit Draco en voyant un de ses fans les plus pénibles. Merlin soit loué, je suis derrière le bar!

-Merlin ? s'interrogea la jeune femme.

Draco sursauta.

-Heu... une expression que mes proches et moi disions souvent... ça a du revenir quand je les ai vu...

-Ah les jeunes, plaisanta Cassandra, se saisissant d'un plateau pour se diriger vers une table.

-Amuses-toi bien! railla Draco qui remplissait déjà des verres d'alcools pour ceux qui étaient venu directement au bar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà! Un nouveau chapitre! Mouhahahaha! Que nous avons hâte de poster le prochain lolll!  
**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**

A plus!

_  
Laika&Umbre77_

_30 Janvier 2005_


	6. Chapitre 5

**__**

**Disclaimer**** : Rien** ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling.

**Note des auteurs :** Hellooooooo! Comment ça va, vous ? Nous avons comme l'impression que vous étiez impatient de nous revoir, non ? Héhéhé. Allez, très de blabla, aux RARs et ensuite, vous pourrez lire ce petit chapitre!

**__**

**_RARs_****_ par Sandra Traylor :_**

Salut les p'tits loups!  
J'ai été fort flatté de constater à quel point j'étais adulé...

Héhéhé, bon bon, à voir les regards de notre petite Laïkounette, je vais me tenir tranquille. Oui, n'est-ce pas que le coup de la peinture était une idée de génie ? Mais que voulez-vous, je suis ainsi, brillante et adorable.

_The__ Survivor_ et _Mister__ Marden_ seront ensemble, ne vous inquiété pas! Je me suis pas tapé la chambre d'hôtel avec eux sans m'accorder un petit regard dans les appartements de Harry, tout de même! Oups, en aurais-je trop dit ? Héhéhéhé. Vous n'alliez tout de même pas croire que j'allais dormir avec _The__ Killer of the Black Lord ?_ Non mais! Mpfff... Il a beau avoir un corps à en faire baver, je ne suis pas atteinte à ce point... Draco m'aurait sans doute massacré... Et puis, il y a toujours mon beau Pierre... Tout pour dire que toutes les jolies questions que vous posez dans vos reviews auront réponse peu à peu. Définitivement, Umbre 77 et Laika la Louve auront pensées à tout... Mais entre vous et moi, ces filles sont vraiment atte... Mmpmprgr!  
(_Laika bâillonne et attache solidement Sandra sur un chaise.)_

Enfin bon, tout pour dire que nous vous remercions profondément pour vos commentaire-review-message, merci pour tes fanarts magnifique, Levia, et... C'est ça! Bonne lecture à tous!

**Citation de la semaine :** Le désir c'est l'attente du plaisir mais trop d'attente tue le désir. _Anonyme_.

**__**

**__**

**_Outre Atlantique_**

**_Chapitre5_**

**__**

Draco fit tourner la clef dans la serrure et entra dans le salon obscur, refermant la porte derrière lui, s'attendant à ce que Flippo vienne aussitôt le voir, ce qui n'arriva pas. Il jeta le trousseau sur la table basse et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la chambre de Harry. Il faillit se prendre trois fois les pieds dans des meubles mais parvint enfin à ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt, Flippo lui sauta dessus en jappant.

-Flippo, la ferme! ordonna Draco en essayant d'empêcher le chien de lui sauter dessus.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, la pièce se plongeant encore plus dans le noir, aurait-on dit. À l'aveuglette, il se dirigea vers le lit qui se trouvait tout au fond de la pièce. Il posa sa main dessus pour se guider et sursauta en touchant le pied d'Harry, enlevant rapidement sa main. Celui-ci gémit et se retourna dans le lit, se redressant légèrement.

-Hmm, Draco ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, cherchant à tâtons la lampe de chevet dans le noir.

-Oui, chuchota Draco. Désolé de t'avoir ré... réveillé... Rendors-toi tant que tu le peux...

Harry réussit enfin à appuyer sur l'interrupteur de la lampe et se fut un Potter encore endormi et plus éméché que d'habitude dont Draco eut la vision. Aussitôt, les yeux du brun s'agrandirent en voyant l'état de l'autre.

-Eh merde, gronda-t-il, rejetant les couvertures.

-N'en fais pas tout en plat! fit Draco, levant les bras pour calmer Harry. Ce n'est que quelques blessures sans gravitées...

-Assis! ordonna Harry, en pointant le lit, avant de quitter la chambre.

Draco s'exécuta et s'assit sur le lit, gémissant en sentant sa blessure au ventre se rouvrir, un peu de sang coulant. Il s'était fait piéger comme un bleu au détour d'une rue, des fans lui sautant dessus. Rapidement ça avait dégénéré à la bagarre et voilà ce qu'il récoltait: Plusieurs ecchymoses au niveau des bras, une plaie au ventre et plusieurs côtes endoloris.

Harry revint à ce moment, quelques fioles dans les bras ainsi qu'un rouleau de bandelettes.

-Pousses-toi Shiv, grogna-t-il, écartant son chat à l'aide de son pied.

Le chat lança un regard endormi et ennuyé à Harry et s'éloigna d'un pas langoureux. Harry s'approcha du blond et déposa toutes les potions sur le lit.

-Reste tranquille, quémanda le brun, humectant un chiffon d'une mixture bleu limpide. Ça va piquer un peu...

-Je connais, marmonna Draco qui s'empressa d'enlever son haut déchiré. Marre, je vais encore devoir me racheter des vêtements!

Harry rit un peu et déposa le chiffon sur la plaie au ventre, appuyant légèrement pour faire pénétrer la potion, chassant ses fantasmes lubriques. Draco poussa un gémissement de douleur mais serra les poings, renversant la tête en arrière et crispant ses doigts sur les draps. Potter déglutit légèrement et cligna des yeux. Il épongea le sang qui avait tracé des sillons sur la peau du blond, puis jeta le chiffon à la poubelle, banda le torse et ouvrit une deuxième fiole.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? demanda-t-il, s'imprégnant les mains de la potion et faisant le tour du lit pour avoir accès au dos de Draco qui avait plusieurs coupure et rougeurs.

-Je me suis fait choper au coin d'une rue, dit Draco en grimaçant encore. Ils devaient être trois ou quatre, je pense... Faut vraiment que j'aille... Oh, Merlin... voir Tonny!

Harry pressa ses mains sur les épaules du blond, le massant pour faire imprégner la mixture, puis descendant vers les hanches.

-Ils t'ont pas manqués...

Draco se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, frissonnant doucement.

-Non..., haleta-t-il difficilement. Non, en effet...

-Ça devrait aller... commenta Harry, cessant ses caresses sur la peau du blond. D'autres blessures ?

-Non, mentit Draco, troublé.

Il grimaça cependant quand il fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner d'Harry, portant une mains à ses côtes. Harry soupira et se leva à nouveau, débouchant une fiole et la lui tendit.

-Bois, ça cicatrice les lésions internes.

-Je craignais que tu me donnes cette chose infecte! avoua Draco en prenant malgré tout et avala rapidement.

-J'y aurais bien ajouter du sucre, mais ça donne le même effet qu'avec la potion tue-loup, ça l'annule tout effet.

Draco grogna et fit une grimace.

-Je sais, dit-il. Malheureusement!

Harry reprit la fiole, ainsi que toutes les autres et ressortit de la chambre pour aller ranger le tout. Quand il revint, il se pencha sur la blessure au torse du blond pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien bandée, puis releva la tête, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre. Leurs yeux se fixèrent avec stupeur, comme s'ils étaient surpris de se trouver juste en face de l'autre. Draco frissonna, les mains d'Harry sur lui faisant légèrement rougir ses joues toujours pâles. Sur une impulsion qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, Harry brisa les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, posant ses lèvres sur celle de Malfoy – Marden. Draco frissonna de plus belle et ferma désespérément les yeux, hésitant entre repousser Harry ou l'encourager. Son corps décida pour lui et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille d'Harry tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait doucement. La langue du brun vint quémander plus et celui-ci s'assied sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Draco fit glisser ses mains dans le dos d'Harry, le caressant doucement et pressant le corps du brun contre le sien, une joie sans nom remplissant son coeur. Ils se détachèrent à regret, l'air leur manquant. Se regardant dans les yeux, la respiration saccadée, ils ne dirent pas un mot. Draco ne fit pas un mouvement ni ne prononça le moindre mot, craignant le caractère d'Harry. Il se contenta d'attendre, ses bras toujours autour du brun et yeux argentés dardant les émeraudes d'Harry. Potter ne fit que dévier son regard vers le cadran numérique qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet.

-Trois heures vingt-six du matin... On devrait dormir. T'as l'air épuisé.

Draco détourna lui aussi son regard et enleva ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, semblant presque déçu.

-Moui, dit-il simplement.

-Et tu as aussi besoin de repos, lui souffla Harry au creux de l'oreille.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué, avoua Draco. Je ne dors jamais...

-Peut-être pas toi, mais ton corps si.

Draco haussa les épaules avec négligence.

-Je me suis habitué à ne dormir qu'une heure par nuit. Bientôt, le soleil va se lever. Je devrais me lever pour aller à la Sandwicheries et livrer les croissants que les grosses sociétés ont commandés... Après, je file à l'université puis je retourne à la Sandwicherie pour le coup de midi avant de retourner à l'université jusque seize heures... Après, c'est études puis la boîte...

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-D'accord, fit-il d'une voix étonné. Moi je vais dormir jusqu'à neuf ce matin, puis j'irais prendre petit-déjeuner, je verrai un peu Sandra et on bossera sans doute sur notre dossier...

Draco eut un sourire.

-Je t'envie, dit-il. J'aimerais avoir des journées aussi libres... Mais il me reste plus d'une heure à dormir, aujourd'hui... Autant que j'en profite...

D'un mouvement brusque, Draco posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry et se laissa tomber sur le lit, Harry se retrouvant assit sur lui.

-Bonne nuit, murmura Draco en fermant aussitôt les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la stupéfaction d'Harry. Et désolé de t'avoir réveillé...

Après un moment, doucement, Harry se retira de sur Draco, se glissa au même endroit qu'un peu plus tôt et se blottit dans le matelas de plume d'oie qui était encore imprégné de sa chaleur corporelle. Il éteignit la lumière et rabattit les couvertures sur lui et se rendormit dans un soupir. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre jusqu'à ce que:

-Eh merde! Je ne peux pas dormir, grogna Draco. J'ai encore des devoirs à faire!

Il se releva et se dirigea à pas de loups vers la sortie.

-Draco, viens dormir, tes devoirs peuvent attendre, marmonna Harry, qui se blottissait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

-Pas dans mon cas, dit Draco sombrement. Je hais la physique!

Et il sortit de la chambre en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Harry soupira et se redressa dans son lit, rallumant la lumière. Aussitôt, le chat grimpa sur la couette et vint se blottir contre lui en ronronnant.

-T'es décourageant! lui lança Harry depuis la chambre.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, le seul bruit percevable étant celui du ronronnement du chat. Harry rejeta sa couverture et sortit du lit, et se dirigea vers le salon. Il passa dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil devant Draco. Celui-ci avait déjà remit ses lunettes et fronçait les sourcils en lisant un livre épais, un cahier remplis de schémas compliqués sur ses genoux. L'ombre de la pièce attisait la pâleur du jeune homme mais aussi, ses cernes. Harry ne les avait pas vu avant, soit à cause des cheveux de Draco tombant sur son visage ou à cause du léger maquillage que le jeune homme mettait avant de travailler.

-Pas fatigué hein ? dit Harry à voix basse.

-Toujours en faisant de la physique, répondit Draco, concentré. Je hais vraiment ça...

-Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas tout simplement ?

-La physique ? demanda Draco. C'est obligatoire! C'est ce qu'on appelle le cours éliminatoire! Ça permet de se débarrasser des mauvais élèves...

-Alors mieux vaut que tu t'appliques plus dans cette matière. Sincèrement, tu devrais prendre une journée de congé.

Draco quitta son livre des yeux.

-J'en ai une, dit-il. Mercredi, je ne fais rien... mais je ne serai pas là...

-Que fais-tu mercredi ?

Draco hésita très nettement.

-Je... je vais à un enterrement, dit-il en se replongeant dans ses schémas.

-Oh...

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Je ne serais pas en ville quand tu reviendras... Je pars jusqu'à vendredi soir. Je vais devoir retourner en Angleterre tandis que Sandra restera ici... C'est chacun notre tour. Une fois par mois pour discuter avec nos supérieurs nous devons y aller, et les récents évènements m'obligent à partir un peu plus tôt que prévu.

-Ok, dit Draco. C'est donc dans... Trois jours...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je prends l'avion, et donc, avec la température changeante ces derniers temps, il se peut que les vols soient retardés.

Draco releva la tête encore une fois puis referma son livre.

-Je recopierai sur mon voisin de classe, dit-il sombrement. Je n'y comprends rien!

-Va plutôt dormir...

Draco eut une moue et regarda l'heure.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Je pourrai ne pas réussir à me réveiller demain matin... Ça m'arrive parfois, mais Cassandra et son tortionnaire de sceau d'eau viennent toujours régler le problème...

-Mets le réveil, dit Harry en haussant les épaules avant de se relever. Je vais rester debout de toute façon...

Il regarda l'heure.

-Et aller faire un tour, j'ai besoin d'air.

-Je te le déconseille, dit Draco. À cette heure-ci, les bandes sont dehors... Et tu n'as pas de protections... Même en étant sorcier, tu ne peux rien faire contre un revolver... J'en sais quelque chose, ajouta le blond en un murmure.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Seulement sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, de toute façon, je ne pourrai pas me rendormir.

-Et tu me fais la morale sur le repos ? se moqua Draco. Tu ne changeras jamais!

Harry sourit.

-Non, jamais, mais moi, j'ai dormi une partie de la nuit.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-J'ai été inconscient un quart d'heure!

-Ce n'est pas du repos d'être inconscient. Va dormir.

Harry passa dans sa chambre, enfila vite fait un jeans et une chemise puis sortit de la pièce en la boutonnant.

-Non, répliqua Draco. Je vais venir avec toi. Je dois aller voir Tonny et il est sûrement de sortie...

Draco rejoignit Harry à l'extérieur après avoir passé lui aussi une chemise.

-Tu n'es pas raisonnable, souffla le brun.

Ils se mirent pourtant en marche tous les deux. Draco regardait les rues, cherchant visiblement après quelque chose tandis que leur marche les entraînait au fur et à mesure plus loin de l'hôtel. La nuit était plus fraîche ce soir-là. Le silence régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes tandis qu'ils défilaient devant les boutiques fermées à cet heure et les bars plus éliminés les uns que les autres. Soudain, Draco s'arrêta et émit un léger sifflement. Une réponse lui vint en retour après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence. Harry, qui avait continué à marcher, s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna.

-Euh... C'était quoi ça ?

-Tonny, dit simplement Draco en allant se poster près d'Harry. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne dit rien et ne bouge pas...

-Pourquoi ? murmura Harry, bougea à peine à peine les lèvres.

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

-Tonny a une idée étrange des marques d'amitié...

Draco ne put en dire plus. Devant eux, entouré de deux hommes au bras musculeux, un jeune homme assez frêle et au regard sombre s'approchait. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs tombant en crinière sur ses épaules et un sourire éclairait son visage blême.

-Draco! s'écria l'homme avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce trou de la ville ? Tu ne cherches pas encore les ennuis j'espère !

Draco eut un sourire.

-Tu me connais, Tonny, dit Draco d'une voix respectueuse.

-Ben dis donc! s'exclama Tonny en s'approchant très près – trop près – de Draco. On t'a pas loupé!

Tonny passa tendrement sa main sur le ventre de Draco, son bras s'enroulant sur sa taille et amenant puissamment Draco contre lui.

-En effet, dit Draco, semblant peu gêné d'être pressé contre Tonny. C'est pour ça que je viens te trouver... J'aurais besoin d'un peu de la fameuse protection que tu m'as promise...

Tonny eut un sourire.

-Bien entendu, dit-il en glissant sa main le long des fesses de Draco. Mais il me faudrait un paiement en bonne et due forme...

Harry se tenait bien tranquille là où il se trouvait, les bras croisés, le visage inexpressif, les dents serrées. Ses yeux bougeaient constamment autour de lui. Il n'était pas du tout rassuré, mais ne le montrait pas. Tout comme il ne laissait pas ses réactions ressortir face aux marques d'affections de celui qui se prénommait Tonny. Au fond de lui, il était profondément jaloux. Malade de jalousie en fait.

-Tonny, tu exagères, dit Draco en riant. La dernière fois ne t'as pas suffit ?

-Non! dit hargneusement Tonny en libérant Draco de sa poigne et en faisant quelques pas. Et ça ne suffit jamais, tu le sais! Je devrais te demander plus pour une protection telle que celle que je te donne! Plus que seulement trois minutes et vingt-cinq secondes de plaisir!

Draco sourit.

-Je t'en donnerai sept et dix-neuf secondes si tu acceptes...

Tonny eut l'air totalement extatique.

-Sept minutes et dix-neuf secondes ? demanda-t-il comme un enfant ne croyant pas qu'on lui offrait ce dont il rêvait le plus.

-Oui, dit Draco.

Harry se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit. Cette énergumène lui tapait sur les nerfs de plus en plus, mais il savait qu'il ne devait rien faire. Tonny afficha soudain un air boudeur.

-Je veux plus! dit-il, croisant les bras.

Draco eut un sourire et s'approcha de Tonny, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres.

-Plus ? demanda Draco en levant ses fines mains, les faisant passée sur les joues de Tonny. Plus, vraiment ? Je pourrais très bien ne rien te donner...

Tonny eut l'air déchiré par ce fait.

-Mais tu as besoin de moi! dit-il.

-Toi aussi, rétorqua Draco en souriant, regardant ses mains et faisant bouger ses doigts devant le visage de Tonny. Alors ?

L'homme eut l'air d'hésité puis poussa un grognement agacé.

-D'accord! dit-il, énervé. Sois maudit, Draco, tu as gagné! Mais je veux mes sept minutes et dix-neuf secondes tout de suite!

Draco sourit.

-Marché conclu!

Mais il ne tendit pas la main à Tonny. Au lieu de l'échange traditionnel de la bonne poignée de main, Draco empoigna Tonny par les épaules et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous l'oeil indifférent des gardes du corps. Ce ne fut pas la même réaction de la part de Harry dont les yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, se fut pourtant la seule réaction visible chez lui. Tout le contraire à l'intérieur de son corps où son sang bouillonnait et ne fit qu'un tour, prédisant une vraie éruption si la situation ne s'améliorait pas. Mais dans toute cette histoire, le _hic!_ était que Draco lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire, sous peine de quelque chose qui semblait être plutôt... dangereux, à en voir les deux armoires à glaces qui accompagnaient Tonny. Draco se sépara de Tonny qui lui sourit.

-C'est bien la première fois que tu scelles un marché avec autant d'empressement, dit l'homme. Effrayé ?

-Tom Ardens c'est introduit dans mon appartement il y a cinq jours, dit Draco. Alors oui, je suis effrayé...

Tonny sourit.

-Quick! appela-t-il. Amène la boîte!

Il y eut un bruit venant d'une ruelle attenante et une jeune fille avec des couettes apparut, tenant une forte boîte en fer. Elle courut jusqu'à Draco et lui donna la boîte avant de disparaître une fois de plus.

-Et n'oublie pas, dit Tonny. Sept minutes et dix-neuf secondes!

Draco sourit et s'agenouilla au sol, ouvrant doucement la boîte pour en sortir, sous les yeux brillant de Tonny, un violon et un archet. Voyant l'instrument de musique, Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive, n'en revenant décidément pas. De la musique ? Du violon ? Tonny voulait sept minutes et dix-neuf secondes de VIOLON ?

Draco posa le violon correctement sur son bras et son épaule et leva l'archet.

-La première chanson fera près de quatre minutes... la secondes est Victory... Tu la connais, c'est ta préféré...

Et sans attendre, Draco se mit à jouer. La chanson fut d'abord lente, une douce musique s'élevant dans l'air avant que, d'un seul coup, cela ne devienne un tourbillon de notes et de sons. Planté devant Draco, Tonny semblait littéralement fondre de bonheur tandis que, les yeux fermés, le jeune homme blond faisait vibrer les rues d'ondes incroyablement belles. Harry se mit à pianoter des doigts sur son bras, suivant la mesure, toujours aussi impassible. Malgré l'aspect plus calme de la situation, il n'était pas inconscient que les deux géants qui se trouvaient avec Tonny ne devaient pas être les seuls dans le coin. Draco finit rapidement la première musique, souriant doucement et soufflant pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Je vais faire Victory, prévint Draco. Mais cette fois, contrôle-toi!

Tonny ne répondit pas, perdu dans son petit nuage tandis que Draco se mettait en position. La musique qui suivit fut si animée, si forte, que même Harry fut transporté par sa puissance. Il ignorait qu'on pouvait diffuser autant de sons avec un simple violon... Draco s'acharnait sur les cordes, se tenant fermement sur ses jambes. Son corps bougeait sensuellement en rythme et, devant lui, Tonny avait entreprit d'exécuter de vague petit pas de danse gracieux. Quand Draco eut fini, il y eut des applaudissements surgissant des ombres, mais surtout, de Tonny. Harry ne fit que sourire, toujours tendu. La musique l'avait pourtant un peu décrispé et ce n'était pas un mal.

-Bravo! s'exclama Tonny en serrant Draco contre lui, riant. Tu auras ta protection! Je mets mes meilleurs hommes sur le coup et dans même pas deux jours, tout le monde saura qu'il faut pas toucher au Maestro de Tonny! Cependant, la prochaine fois, fais-moi plaisir et viens chez moi! Le piano se languit!

Draco eut un rire et reposa le violon dans sa boîte.

-C'est promit, je passerai, dit Draco. Merci pour ton aide!

-C'est un plaisir! dit Tonny. Merci pour ton talent!

-C'est un honneur, dit Draco en s'inclinant. Mais j'aurais encore besoin d'un coup de main...

-Ah ? fit Tonny, étonné.

-Tu vois cet homme aux cheveux noirs près de moi ?

Tonny regarda Harry avec mépris.

-Ouais, dit-il, soupçonneux.

-C'est un flic, répondit Draco. Mais il ne s'intéressera jamais à toutes tes petites affaires... Lui, ce qui l'intéresse... C'est le genre attentat dans un café...

Tonny perdit son air joyeux et devint si sérieux que s'en était effrayant.

-C'est pas ma bande qui a fait le coup! dit-il rapidement.

-Je sais, dit Draco. Mais on veut savoir qui c'est et où ils se cachent! Et je sais que tu peux me trouver ça! Renseigne-toi pour moi, mais ne t'en mêle pas. Ils sont trop forts pour toi et tu en mourrais, s'ils te voyaient. On veut juste savoir où se trouve leur base.

Tonny regarda à la suite Harry puis Draco.

-Et lui, il peut s'en charger, de tes caïds... ?

-Oui, dit Draco avec assurance. Il est plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air et je lui ai accordé depuis longtemps ma totale confiance...

Tonny regarda encore Harry de la tête au pied.

-D'accord, dit-il. Je chercherai...

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, suivit de ses gardes du corps.

-À la prochaine, Maestro! dit-il.

-À la prochaine, répondit Draco en souriant.

Harry soupira enfin et un frisson le parcourut. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux.

-Plus jamais, souffla-t-il. Je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver devant un truc comme ça, à une heure pareil, dans un trou perdu!

-Je t'avais prévenu, dit Draco. Et estime-toi heureux! Je les ai rencontré pendant un braquage de banque... Leur braquage de banque! Je servais de bouclier contre les flics...

-Sympa, marmonna Harry, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

-Ouais, dit Draco. J'ai passé un mois à l'hôpital après ça... Blessure par balle... J'ai faillit en perdre les jambes...

-Et tu lui fais confiance par la suite ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Décidément, je ne te comprendrai jamais Malfoy.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a tiré dessus, dit Draco. Ce sont les flics...

Il mit un tel mépris dans le mot qu'Harry en frissonna.

-Bon, et si on filait de ce coin ? proposa le brun, regardant un peu partout autour de lui. Sandra ne va pas tarder à se lever à l'heure qu'il est.

Draco regarda le ciel.

-Bonne idée, dit-il. Je travail dans une heure...

-Et moi je dois contacté Zabini très tôt.

-Zabini ? demanda Draco. Il est dans le bon camp... Je n'en suis presque pas surpris...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-Il a été quelques temps espions. Je l'ai appris en septième... Puis, Voldemort l'a découvert et il s'en est sortit de peu. Par la suite, il a fait des études d'Aurors avec moi, et il est lui aussi impliqué dans cette affaire d'ambassade avec l'Amérique, excepté que lui n'a pas eu la proposition de venir ici... Mais je travail tout de même avec lui.

Ils se remirent en route, revenant doucement vers l'hôtel.

-Je savais qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de bien... Tout comme moi, Blaise n'aime pas de se prosterner...

-Non en effet, acquiesça avec un sourire. Ça, je l'ai découvert il y a quelques temps... En cours de duel avancé.

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Ah ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Il s'est tout de même plié, mais c'était contre son gré, et quand il n'eut plus de force du tout... Il est fier ce Blaise.

Draco eut un sourire.

-Moui, je sais, dit-il simplement en marchant un peu plus vite.

-On a passé une nuit complète à l'infirmerie suite à ce cours...

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit et il continua d'avancer d'un bon pas avant de s'arrêter au croisement d'une rue, regardant celle à côté.

-C'est la Sandwicherie, dit-il. Je crois que je vais y aller maintenant... Faudra juste que je passe à l'appartement reprendre mes cours... Vous serez là sur le coup de neuf heures ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Moi je serai là du moins, je dois parler à plusieurs collègues et j'en ai pour toute la matinée sans doute, à utiliser la cheminée. Tout dépend de mon programme de la journée.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Ok... à tout à l'heure, dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner dans la rue encore sombre.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête et continua à marcher, soudain plus angoissé de se retrouver dans les rues sombres de New York, toujours assez loin de l'hôtel. Il marcha près d'un quart d'heure avant de voir enfin la façade du building et sourit, se rendant rapidement à sa chambre. Flippo releva la tête et sembla chercher après Draco, gémissant doucement en constatant qu'il n'était pas là. Harry s'approcha de lui et lui caressa affectueusement la tête, avant de s'installer devant la cheminée, attendant l'heure à laquelle Blaise avait dit qu'il viendrait le contacter. Un bruit sur sa gauche attira son attention et Sandra sortit de sa chambre, encore mal réveillée.

-Déjà debout ? demanda la jeune femme, bâillant.

-Depuis près deux heures...

-Deux heures ? demanda Sandra en regardant l'horloge murale. Cela fait donc depuis... depuis quatre heure du matin! Mais pourquoi te lèves-tu si tôt ?

-Draco m'a réveillé... Et je n'ai pas pu me rendormir, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Sandra eut un léger sourire.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle coquinement. Et où est-il, d'ailleurs ? Il dort encore ?

-On a été marcher un peu... Puis il a été travailler, et moi je suis rentré.

-Seulement travailler ? demanda Sandra.

-Ouais... À la Sandwicherie, répondit Harry, soupçonneux.

-Oh ? demanda Sandra. Laquelle, exactement ? J'aimerais lui rendre une petite visite...

-Sur le 52e plus au nord.

-Ok, j'irai tout à l'heure... Dis, ça te dérange si je vais en Angleterre cette fois ?

-Pardon ? Mais... c'était moi qui était sensé y aller cette fois, non ?

-Je sais, dit Sandra, faisant une moue. Mais Pierre veut me voir... Et je veux le voir aussi... Donc, si tu veux bien... J'aimerais y aller...

Harry soupira.

-Ma gentillesse me tuera...

Sandra lui fit un sourire.

-Merci! dit-elle. Et puis... ça te permettra d'être seul avec Draco...

Harry rosit légèrement.

-Tu es incorrigible!

Sandra éclata de rire.

-Possible, dit-elle. Mais j'aimerais vraiment bien que vous vous rapprochiez! Hier, quand je vous ai vu l'un à côté de l'autre... Merlin, Harry, as-tu conscience que vos deux corps semblent être fait pour être collés l'un à l'autre... Je parie que ta main s'ajuste parfaitement bien dans la sienne!

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, mais son regard revint brusquement vers elle.

-Quand as-tu vu cela ?

-Hier, dit-elle. Quand je m'apprêtais à partir et que Draco trifouillait à sa botte...

-Oh... là, répondit l'ancien Gryffondor, rassuré.

-Moui, dit Sandra. Tu lui as déjà tenu la main ?

-Euh, non, répondit franchement Harry.

Sandra eut un sourire rêveur.

-La prochaine fois que vous vous promènerez... Fais-le! Tu verras sa tête... Je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir! J'ai remarqué, hier, que chaque bon geste de toi pour lui le touchait, même s'il le dissimulait au maximum... Quand tu lui as donnés les clefs ou encore accompagné jusqu'à la porte...

-Attends, tu m'espionnais ? s'écria Harry, une bouffé de colère montant soudain en lui.

-Absolument pas! dit Sandra. Je suis juste sortie de la salle de bain à ce moment-là pour aller chercher des vêtements propres... Rien de plus, rien de moins!

-Menteuse, gronda Harry, assez irrité.

Sandra prit un air innocent.

-Moi ? Jamais!

-Et moi je suis Merlin!

-Je le savais! s'écria Sandra.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon! déclara Sandra. En attendant, je vais aller rendre visite à notre colocataire!

-Déjà ? T'es pressée de le voir dis donc!

Harry eut un sourire malicieux.

-Ne brise pas le coeur de ce pauvre Pierre. Il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes exemple sur la pauvre fille que je suis!

Il battit ridiculement des cils.

-Je suis en effet pressée de le voir, avoua Sandra. Il faut que je lui parle de choses importantes... Donc, si tu veux bien m'excuser! Je vais me laver et je le rejoins!

-Hmmm, tu me caches quelque chose toi, pensa Harry tout haut, la regardant se diriger vers la salle d'eau.

Sandra rentra et s'enferma rapidement dans la pièce, souriant avec amusement. Il y eut brusquement un raclement de gorge derrière Harry et celui-ci se retourna, découvrant la tête de Blaise dans l'âtre.

-Dis donc, ça fait longtemps que tu m'écoutes comme ça ? demanda Harry, suspicieux, son sourire toujours aux lèvres pourtant.

-Pas spécialement, répondit le jeune homme. Mais j'en avais un peu marre d'attendre que tu daignes me remarquer!

Harry regarda brièvement sa montre.

-Mais t'es en avance! se défendit le brun.

-Peu importe, rétorqua Blaise. Quoi de neuf ?

-Un attentat contre nous et les ambassadeurs d'Amérique... À part ça, rien de spécial, et en Angleterre ? Voldemort ne fait pas trop de ravage, vieux ?

-Bah, pas plus que d'habitude, dit Blaise. Un attentat, tu dis ? Et vous savez qui en est responsable ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Des Mangemorts très probablement, on m'avait prévenu que ce ne serait pas des vacances pour moi de venir ici...

-Je vais essayer de savoir quels Mangemorts a disparut de la communauté... Ça pourrait aider. Et en parlant de Mangemorts absents, Lucius Malfoy s'est soudainement volatilisé!

-Malfoy tu dis ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, soudain soucieux.

-Ça ne me dit rien de bon...

Devait-il lui dire ou non qu'il avait retrouvé Draco ?

-Il est partit hier en catastrophe du ministère, expliqua Blaise. Je t'assure que ça valait le détour. Lucius Malfoy courant dans les couloirs et faisant des dérapages incroyables! Du jamais vu!

Harry sembla soudain rêveur.

-Ce que j'aurais donné pour voir ça...

-J'ai fais des photos, intervint Blaise, souriant sadiquement. En attendant, c'est la chasse au Lucius! Mais il semblerait qu'il ait décidé de partir à l'étranger car il n'est nul part!

-Je veillerai à surveiller les alentours avec Sandra, on ne sait jamais, proposa Harry. Cela dit, tu avais quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer, pour être en avance ?

-Y'a bien quelque chose..., dit Blaise, hésitant.

-Alors vas-y, lance-toi!

-Mhmm, fit Blaise. On a... On a détecté de la Magie Noire de haut niveau... De la Magie Noire avec la signature magique de Draco...

Harry se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Où ? osa-t-il, sachant déjà parfaitement la réponse.

-Là où tu es, répondit Blaise. À New York. Et quelque chose me dit que c'est pour ça que Lucius est partit...

-Bon, soupira Harry, je me lance moi aussi. Je sais où il est. Draco je veux dire...

-Vraiment ? demanda Blaise, ses yeux brillants de joie. Où ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Très bien. Il va très bien.

Harry s'approcha et vint s'asseoir devant Blaise, par terre, baissant la voix.

-Il habite à New York... Chez moi.

-QUOI ? cria Blaise.

-Sschhut, lui intima Harry. Il est ici, enfin pas pour le moment, il travaille, mais je lui est proposé de venir habiter ici pour quelques temps. Il a eut des problèmes à cause de nous. C'est à propos de la magie que vous avez détectée... C'est de notre faute.

-Comment ça ? demanda Blaise, baissant le ton.

-C'était le jour de l'attentat, et faute d'avoir un sort efficace, j'ai envoyé Sandra la chercher – il était dans le coin ce jour–là – et il nous a aider en lançant un sortilège de Magie Noire que je l'avais vu faire, quelques années auparavant... Donc, c'est notre faute. Résultat, les autorités Américaines l'ont repérées, et je lui ai offert de venir habiter ici...

-C'est la merde! s'énerva Blaise. À coup sûr, il n'y a pas que les autorités qui l'ont repéré! Lucius aussi! C'est pour ça qu'il est partit. Harry, ne le quitte pas d'une semelle! Il est en danger! Quand j'étais un espion, j'ai entendu ce que Lucius prévoyait de lui faire! Et crois-moi, s'il n'en meurt pas de douleur, il deviendra fou!

Le regard du brun se ternit.

-Sandra est avec lui pour le moment...

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Je vais jouer à l'ange gardien, te fais pas de bile.

-Je m'en fais, dit Blaise. De tous, Draco est le seul Serpentard que j'ai considéré comme ami! Si Lucius le trouve... Merlin Harry...! Il lui enlèvera la peau en se débrouillant pour qu'il vive! Il lui arrachera un à un les os des doigts! Ce qui l'attend... Je ne le souhaite à personne! Personne, tu m'entends ?

-Blaise, arrête de t'inquiéter. J'ai eu les mêmes cours que toi, je sais comment protéger quelqu'un. Je veille sur lui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je garde les yeux grands ouverts. _Vigilance constante!_

-Alors explique-moi pourquoi, alors que Sandra doit être avec lui, je viens de la voir passer derrière toi et me faire un signe joyeux de la main ?

Harry se retourna brusquement.

-Sandy ? T'es pas encore partie ?

-Non, répondit Sandra. Il fallait que je prenne un imperméable... Il pleut!

-Oh... fit simplement Harry, se retournant à nouveau vers Blaise. Elle s'en va le rejoindre, corrigea-t-il.

-À tout à l'heure! fit Sandra en courant vers la porte, démontrant ainsi qu'Harry disait vrai.

-Rassuré ? fit le brun.

-Non, dit simplement Blaise. Ne sous-estime pas Lucius, Harry... S'il voit Draco... Ça sera l'Enfer!

-Je m'en occupe Blaise, soupira Harry. On est qualifié moi et Sandra pour ce genre de chose, il est en sécurité. J'ouvre l'oeil pour Lucius... Promis.

Blaise hocha de la tête.

-Bien. Je vais donc te laisser. Ai-je l'autorisation de prévenir Severus ou dois-je garder le silence ?

-Garde le silence pour le moment... Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser entendre que j'avais trouvé Draco. Je ne tiens pas à le mettre en colère et qu'il disparaisse encore dans la nature. Ce serait donner une chance de trop à son père.

-Une chance de trop ? demanda Blaise. Absolument pas! Le plus intelligent serait de déserter New York sur le champ! Je suis étonné qu'il ne l'ait pas fait... Il doit avoir quelqu'un à qui il tient beaucoup pour rester malgré la mort certaine qui l'attend...

-Allez, retourne à tes dossiers mon grand, moi je vais aller un peu me promener. Autant se mettre à la recherche du psychopathe numéro deux tout de suite...

-Parce que tu crois que tu vas le trouver si facilement ? Si c'est le cas, je te félicite...

-Tu me prends pour qui ? se vanta Harry, en plaisantant.

Blaise pouffa.

-Bon, je retourne à mes dossiers, comme tu dis. Amuses-toi bien, Sherlock!

-Mouais... Je vais tâcher de ne pas me faire prendre.

Harry se releva. Blaise disparut dans un _pop_, laissant une cheminée vide. Avec un sourire, Harry se dirigea vers la porte, non sans avoir saisit un imperméable, tout comme l'avait fait Sandra, un peu avant lui. Sur ce, il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et partit se balader dans les rues de la Grosse Pomme.

Draco regarda vaguement la pluie balayer la route et poussa un brusque soupir. Manquait plus qu'il pleuve! Lui qui n'avait qu'une simple chemise. Il finit la commande de la cliente qui se trouvait devant lui, la fit passer à la caisse, et poussa un soupir à nouveau. À ce moment, Sandra entra dans le restaurant, faisant tinter le carillon de la porte.

-Bonjour, dit machinalement Draco avant de lever la tête. Oh, Sandra!

-Salut Draco!

Elle laissa passer l'homme qui semblait plutôt pressé, puis vint s'accouder au comptoir.

-Tu peux prendre une pause ? Je sais que tu viens seulement de commencer mais... J'aurais à te parler.

Draco eut l'air un instant surpris.

-Mhmm... Attends une seconde, dit-il.

Il disparut derrière une porte et en revint, accompagné d'un homme plus âgé. L'homme enfila un tablier et se mit à faire les commandes tandis que Draco enlevait le sien et allait s'asseoir à une table isolée, invitant Sandra à le rejoindre

-Je ne sais pas si Harry t'en a parlé... Mais il est sensé partir mercredi soir pour l'Angleterre et revenir seulement vendredi soir, le samedi matin si les vols d'avion sont retardés...

-Oui, il me l'a dit, commenta Draco.

-J'y vais à sa place... Ce sera le mois prochain pour lui. Donc, vous serez seul pendant trois jours tous les deux...

Draco leva un sourcil, perplexe.

-Et alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne devrais pas m'en mêler, mais je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être en profiter pour... renouer. Harry est loin de t'avoir oublié...

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-Pa... Pardon ? balbutia-t-il.

La jeune femme eut un léger sourire.

-Tu veux vraiment que je répète ?

-Non... dit Draco. Mais je ne pense pas que... Enfin, je veux dire qu'il... Il s'en moque!

Draco baissa la tête. Sandra eut un fou rire et secoua la tête.

-Que tu crois! Lui as-tu simplement posé la question ? Tu es partie pendant près de trois ans Draco... Tu ne le connais plus vraiment. Il a changé.

-C'est sensé me rassurer ? demanda Draco. Quand je l'ai quitté, Harry ne me parlait que pour m'insulter... C'était reproche sur reproche alors que je me démenais pour lui prouver que j'avais ne serait-ce qu'un peu de valeur... Et chaque erreur m'enfonçait un peu plus bas dans son estime, si bien que j'ai faillit en devenir fou! Quelle est la différence entre hier et aujourd'hui, dis-moi ? Il ne me fait plus de reproche, mais je ne lui donne pas deux jours pour recommencer...

-Ça reste à prouver... Toi aussi tu as changé, il n'y a plus l'influence de Lucius Malfoy maintenant, tu n'es plus en Grande-Bretagne, et tu n'es plus forcé à quoique ce soit! Harry t'aime bon sang Draco! Ouvre un peu les yeux et tu le verras toi aussi!

-M'aimez ? demanda Draco, l'air un instant heureux. Non, non... Ça m'étonnerait... Comment pourrait-il m'aimer ? Moi, Draco Malfoy, un lâche incapable d'affronter son père ?

-Tu n'es pas incapable d'affronter qui que ce soit! Tu es simplement partit! Tu as choisis ce que tu voulais, et tu as pris les moyens pour réalisés une vie qui te plaisait! Harry t'aime, ne ferme pas les yeux sur cela, ou te tu feras encore plus mal!

-Quand bien même m'aimerait-il, il le niera, s'obstina Draco. Même lorsque nous étions dans le désert, il répugnait à me montrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de tendresse, alors de l'amour ? Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir encore, Sandra. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire encore une déclaration et de voir son visage indifférent me fixer simplement. Je l'ai vu pendant trois ans dans mes cauchemars, ça m'a suffit!

-Alors tu vas te briser le coeur, et briser le sien en même temps ? Alors vous souffrirez tous les deux Draco... Et chacun vous hanterez les pensées de l'autre. Souviens-toi que dans six mois, il n'est plus ici. Il repart en Angleterre pour affronter un psychopathe qui veut sa peau... Dans six mois, tu ne le reverras sans doute jamais. Ou alors, lorsque vous aurez tous deux vieillis et que vos plus belles années vous auront échappées.

-Je ne me laisserai pas avoir une seconde fois! s'exclama Draco, semblant en colère. Il a joué avec moi pendant toute mon adolescence, pas cette fois. S'il m'aime, alors qu'il fasse le premier pas, car je ne le ferai pas! Je ne le ferai plus!

Sandra soupira et se leva.

-Au moins, j'aurai essayé. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire... Je retourne à l'hôtel, il doit être plongé dans ses papiers et au bord de la crise de nerfs. À ce soir.

Draco hésita un instant puis...

-Sandra! appela-t-il, la rejoignant dehors. Je l'aime. Je l'aime toujours... Mais... J'ai assez souffert ainsi... Je ne peux plus supporter ce genre de blessure, tu comprends ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Si tu l'aimes vraiment... Tu finiras par trouver une solution, dit-elle simplement. Bonne journée Draco.

-À ce soir... Ah, au faite! Je ne rentrerai pas après le travail, dit Draco. Je dois passer à l'appartement chercher des vêtements de soirée, je m'apprêterai donc là-bas et j'irai ensuite au Spider's Web... D'accord ?

-Pas de problème, on se revoit demain alors!

Elle partit sur ce, relevant son capuchon pour se protéger de la pluie qui tombait drue. Draco la regarda partir puis rentra à l'intérieur, non sans avoir jeter un coup d'oeil sur la rue. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il ignorait pourquoi, il se sentait soudain très vulnérable...

Il faisait presque nuit. Dans le ciel, de sombres et orageux nuages s'amoncelaient, faisant tomber peu à peu l'obscurité sur la ville de New York. Harry, enveloppé dans son imperméable noir avait passé la journée à suivre deux hommes qu'il savait être Mangemort. Rookwood et Lestrange – un cousin éloigné de Bellatrix – se faufilaient parmi les piétons, passant inaperçu. Il n'avait pas débusqué Malfoy, mais ces deux-là devaient sans doute être venus avec lui... Il avait déjà une bonne piste. Il était las de suivre les Mangemorts quand une main sortie de nulle part l'attrapa par le col de son imperméable, une autre main venant se plaquer brusquement sur sa bouche. Harry faillit donner un bon coup de coude à son agresseur, mais se retint juste à temps. Le mystérieux attaquant n'était autre que Tonny. Lorsque celui-ci fut certain que le brun se fut calmé, il le relâcha. Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Y'a un problème ?

-Aucun, informa Tonny. J'voulais juste te prévenir que notre filature a commencée... Pour l'instant, on n'a pas découvert leur planque, mais l'appartement de Maestro est solidement gardé... Très solidement!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Tu me suis depuis longtemps comme ça pour m'informer ? demanda Harry, regardant furtivement autour de lui.

Le rideau que la pluie formait l'empêchait de voir correctement au-delà de deux ou trois mètres.

-Ouais, répondit Tonny. Aussi discret qu'un troupeau d'éléphant... En tout cas, dit au Maestro de ne pas retourner à son appart... Il se ferait dégommer avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre... J'ai pas très bien compris, mais sont pas amicaux, ces gars...

Harry ouvrit brusquement des yeux ronds.

-Ils ont trouvés où il habitait ?

-Bien sûr! répondit Tonny. Z'ont pas cherché longtemps... C'est comme s'ils avaient été attirés par son appart... Comme si un panneau lumineux leur indiquait le chemin!

-Eh putain! Merci...

Harry lui tourna brusquement le dos. Sandra l'avait avertit au déjeuner que Draco n'allait rentrer que très tard, puisqu'il passerait chez lui avant d'aller au bar...

-On continue de se renseigner, lui cria Tonny.

Harry lui fit un signe de la main derrière son dos, se faufilant parmi les passants en courrant à perdre haleine. À l'heure qu'il était, Draco devait normalement se trouver chez lui... S'il ne s'était pas déjà fait enlever. L'image de Rookwood et Lestrange vint clignoter dans son esprit. Ce devait être là que ces deux-là se rendaient un peu plus tôt, avant que Tonny l'empoigne dans la ruelle! Il courait, ne s'occupant pas de marcher dans les flaques d'eau ou de la capuche de son imperméable qui était tombée, la pluie trempant ses cheveux noirs. Seul comptait Draco... Il débarqua en trombe dans la rue qu'habitait le blond, se dirigeant à tout allure vers l'appartement, manquant presque de déraper dans une flaque d'eau ou de se faire renverser par une voiture où le chauffard se mit à l'injurier par sa fenêtre. Harry ouvrit précipitamment la porte de l'immeuble et se jeta sur le seul ascenseur, appuyant comme un dératé sur le bouton. Voyant qu'il mettait un temps fou à monter, il se rua sur la cage d'escalier qu'il gravit quatre à quatre. Enfin arrivé à l'étage de Draco, il se jeta pratiquement sur la porte qui, à sa grande horreur, n'opposa aucune résistance. L'ouvrant précipitamment, manquant de la faire sortir de ses gons, il regarda autour de lui, mais tout était sombre, vide, aucun bruit ne régnait dans le petit logement, ce qui ne l'angoissa que plus. Il sentit son coeur manquer un battement en découvrant l'étrange bordel régnant dans la chambre du blond et s'appuya désespérément contre la porte, tentant de se calmer. Il gémit légèrement. À ce moment, la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un Draco tout habillé de cuir, les cheveux encore humides d'une douche imminente qu'il avait prise. Harry se précipita sur lui, l'empoignant par sa veste, presque désespérément.

-Dis-moi que tu n'as rien! Tu n'es pas blessé ! PARLE BON SANG! s'écria le brun, une réelle lueur d'inquiétude régnant au fond de son regard, les traits tirés.

-Heu..., fit Draco, perdu. Je n'ai rien! s'exclama-t-il, étonné de voir Harry chez lui, complètement trempé et terrorisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le brun parut s'apaiser, mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

-Tonny vient de me kidnapper dans une ruelle pour me donner quelques informations... Il ne veut plus que tu reviennes ici.

-Il ne veut plus ? demanda Draco. Ou tu ne veux plus ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment. J'ai repéré deux Mangemorts tout à l'heure! Je suis sûr qu'ils se dirigeaient ici!

Draco eut un léger mouvement de recul et ses yeux semblèrent s'éteindre lentement.

-Bien, dit-il. Je vais prendre encore quelques vêtements, vu que je ne pourrais sans doute plus réintégrer mes quartiers et je... Je partirai ensuite...

-Je viens avec toi! répliqua Harry, le suivant dans sa chambre, aucunement rassuré même si le blond allait bien.

Draco haussa les épaules avec détachement et entra dans sa chambre. Il regarda un instant les alentours et se dirigea vers sa chaîne stéréo qu'il actionna d'une simple chiquenaude.

« _Et moi, plus j'approche et plus je me sens maladroit_

_Plus je déteste mon corps et ma voix_

_Il est des frontières qu'on passe malgré des milliers de soldats_

_Mais les nôtres on ne les franchis pas_ »

Draco eut un vague sourire et se dirigea vers sa garde robe qu'il ouvrit doucement, découvrant une rangée de vêtements soit terriblement provoquant, soit extrêmement amples. Il prit tous les vêtements les plus moulants qu'il possédait, la seule exception résidant dans un pantalon, une chemise et un veston noire et sobre. Il les regarda avec une certaine tristesse et alla prendre un cadre posé sur son étagère. Il mit précieusement le tout dans une valise et alla prendre un petit coffret munit d'un cadenas ainsi que quelques livres de médecine.

Harry, plus paranoïaque que jamais scrutait chaque coin sombre de la chambre, allant même jusqu'à regarder sous le lit pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun meurtrier dans la même pièce qu'eux. Plusieurs fois son regard se porta sur Draco, vérifiant qu'aucune silhouette ne se glissait derrière lui pour l'assommer ou lui briser la nuque. Pour tout dire... Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité, mais pas un seul instant. À l'extérieur, le grondement du tonnerre se fit entendre, et une dizaine de seconde plus tard, une lumière blafarde vint éclairer la pièce, rendant tout plus morbide et sombre encore.

Draco se tourna vers Harry après avoir bouclé sa valise et hésita une seconde avant de s'approcher du jeune homme, posant sa main froide sur la joue d'Harry.

-Tout va bien, dit-il. Arrête de t'inquiéter... Ils se seraient déjà montrer s'ils avaient été là, non ?

L'expression inquiète de Harry désapprouva ce qu'il venait de dire.

-J'ai bien peur que non, souffla le brun, ne cherchant pas à s'écarter de la main du blond.

Draco hésita un instant puis poussa un léger soupir, commençant à enlever sa main.

-Bien, dit-il, les yeux troublés par un semblant de peine. Alors... Allons-y...

Harry se releva du lit où il s'était assis, et après un bref regard en arrière, passa devant le blond.

-Ça te dérange, si je fais le tour des pièces ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Mpff, non, dit Draco. Évite juste de casser quelque chose et surtout ne touche à rien dans la chambre de Cassandra...

Le jeune Auror acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ouvrit une porte donnant à une pièce plongée dans le noir. Tâtant le mur à sa droite, il ouvrit l'interrupteur et en fit le tour, ouvrant placard et porte de meuble où aurait pu se cacher quelqu'un fouillant méticuleusement. Il s'avéra que le salon, la salle de rangement et la salle d'eau ne renfermait personne. Il ne restait plus que la chambre de Cassandra, où il se dirigeait prudemment, un mauvais pressentiment au ventre. Draco l'attendait patiemment assit sur le divan.

Harry ouvrit la porte, mais, lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir l'interrupteur, l'appartement fut éclairé par la foudre, et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent pour cause de panne de courant, accentuant un peu plus son appréhension.

-_Lumos_! souffla-t-il, sortant sa baguette.

Sans exception, il fit le tour de la chambre. Alors qu'il allait ressortir, un grincement retentit dans son dos et il se retourna brusquement. La porte de la penderie était entrouverte alors qu'il venait juste de la refermer après y avoir jeter un coup d'oeil. Harry déglutit et s'en approcha, la main serrer autour de sa baguette. Doucement, avec mille précautions, il ouvrit la porte avec son pied, baguette tendue. La lueur dorée éclaira à cet instant une silhouette qui tentait de se cacher parmi les vêtements. Blêmissant brusquement, Harry referma violemment la porte et sortit en trombe de la chambre, attirant la cloison de bois derrière lui.

-DEHORS, VITE! ordonna-t-il à Draco voulant le mettre en sécurité le plus rapidement possible.

Le concerné resta un moment pétrifié puis saisit sa valise, courant vers la porte de sortie avant de se stopper juste devant.

-Pas par là, dit-il, soudain lucide. Par la fenêtre!

-Pas le temps! Dehors Draco, grouille-toi! hurla Harry alors que la porte de la chambre de Cassandra s'entrebâillait derrière eux.

-NON! cria Draco. Fais-moi confiance!

Et il saisit la main d'Harry au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait avec fracas, laissant place à deux autres Mangemorts. Draco entraîna Harry jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma rapidement la porte à clef avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Sors le premier, ordonna Harry, retrouvant enfin son sang froid.

-Mais..., intervint Draco.

-SORT!

Draco s'exécuta et sauta par la fenêtre, priant pour que l'échappatoire de Flippo ne lui soit pas fatale. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il atterrit sur un canapé miteux juste en bas.

-C'était donc ça, se dit Draco avant de vite se bouger pour ne pas se ramasser un Harry Potter angoissé.

Se relevant rapidement, celui-ci empoigna Draco par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite, tous les sens en alertes, prêt à jeter un sort au premier agresseur qui apparaîtrait.

-Outch, grogna Draco en suivant Harry, tenant sa valise précieusement. Potter... Tu me fais mal...

-Désolé, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Ça vaudra mieux qu'un Doloris, crois-moi! lui lança Harry par-dessus son épaule.

Il tourna brusquement à droite, voyant les ombres grossissantes de silhouette qui s'approchaient à la bifurcation devant eux. Draco le suivait difficilement, sa peau frissonnant sous l'eau tombant en trombe sur son corps peu vêtu. Ce soir-là, il avait opté pour un pantalon de cuir et un simple gilet de la même matière, ses bras nus et son torse nettement révélé. Il se maudit en lui-même et pensa au pull qu'il avait dans sa valise mais continua de suivre Harry.

-Potter, appela-t-il. Il faut... Il faut trouver une rue avec du monde... ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans cette ville...

-Malheureusement, c'est ce qui est le plus loin dans cette ville, répondit Harry, surtout avec Mangemorts au cul!

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans un renfoncement sombre de la ruelle et y plaqua Draco, se pressant contre lui. Il y avait trois autres Mangemorts qui arrivaient devant eux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco, étonné.

-Tais-toi, ordonna le brun, coupant court à toute répliqua en posa brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Avec un peu de chance, les Mangemorts les confondraient avec un couple plutôt... occupé. Draco poussa un léger cri de surprise mais se laissa faire, comprenant le jeu d'Harry. Il passa sensuellement ses bras autour du cou du brun et leva une de ses jambes, la passant doucement le long de la cuisse d'Harry. Voyant que l'ancien Serpentard avait comprit le message, Harry laissa ses mains descendrent le long du torse dénudé de Draco, se pressant encore plus contre lui. Draco gémit sourdement et enfoui son visage le long du cou d'Harry, mordant et suçant la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Lacérant doucement la peau du blond, Harry se laissa avec un certain abandon, renversant la tête par en arrière. Draco en profita et passa tendrement sa main le long du corps d'Harry, échauffant le jeune homme. En trois ans, il avait appris mille et une manières d'exciter les hommes, plusieurs de ses fans essayant désespérément sur lui sans succès étant donnés l'amour qu'il portait encore et toujours pour Harry. Mais à présent, il utilisait toutes ces techniques qu'on lui avait faites avec désespoir. Si les Mangemorts ne pensaient pas qu'il s'agissait d'un couple, alors ils méritaient de les attraper! Se cambrant légèrement, le brun gémit désespérément, laissant ses doigts glisser dans les mèches blondes et trempées de Draco, sa respiration s'accélérant considérablement. Draco était en train de lui faire perdre la tête, et ça ne présageait rien de bon, surtout s'il se trouvait dans une ruelle, à l'abri des regards de tous.

La pluie continuait de tomber drue sur leurs têtes, les trempant encore plus, si c'était possible. Draco eut un léger mouvement de hanche, leur arrachant à tous les deux un cri de plaisir qui n'était absolument pas feint. Avec un certain délice il redécouvrait le corps de leur amant de trois ans passés. Tremblant l'un sur l'autre, rien n'avait plus l'air d'une comédie... Quelques ombres passèrent devant eux, mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne s'en préoccupa. Draco se cambra en sentant la langue d'Harry se glisser sur sa gorge, les dents du jeune homme venant mordre ses clavicules avec appétit. Il gémit, se tordant sous le corps du brun qui se pressait toujours sur lui avec une certaine insistance.

-Harry, gémit Draco, sentant qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus se rattraper. Il ne faut...

Draco ne put parler plus, un gémissement plus fort lui échappant tandis qu'Harry passait doucement ses ongles le long de la taille de Draco. Étouffant habilement le son rauque, Harry l'embrassa à pleine bouche à nouveau pour le faire taire. Sa langue caressait la sienne avec une certaine violence passionnelle. Le brun passa un bras derrière la tête de Draco, l'amenant à approfondir le baiser d'une certaine façon. Draco se laissa faire avec plaisir, oubliant la pluie, son travail, la ruelle, tout... Seul comptait le corps d'Harry contre le sien, la bouche du brun sur la sienne et ses mains se promenant partout sur son corps. Le silence revint peu à peu autour d'eux, les hommes s'éloignant et le brun se calma peu à peu. Il finit par relâcher les lèvres du blond, plus qu'essoufflé. Épuisé, Draco enfouit son nez dans les cheveux d'Harry, son souffle balayant doucement la nuque du brun. L'un contre l'autre, ils ne bougèrent pas un long moment, reprenant leur souffle et digérant ce qui venait de se passer, leur excitation, elle, encore pourtant bel et bien présente. Draco tremblait de la tête au pied, non pas de froid mais de frustration. S'ils n'avaient pas été en pleine rue, nul doute qu'il aurait étalé brusquement Harry au sol. Il se contenta pourtant de serrer le corps du brun contre lui, ses lèvres toujours sur sa peau, haletant. Doucement et à regret, le jeune Auror s'écarta de lui, les yeux encore brillants, ses cheveux lui collant au front et au visage. Sa respiration étant redevenue un peu plus calme, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler:

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir ? demanda-t-il, à voix basse. On ne sait jamais, ils pourraient rentrer dans le bar et faire un vrai saccage...

Dans un murmure quasi inaudible, il ajouta:

-Et je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive.

Draco trembla désespérément et saisit brusquement Harry pour le serrer très fort contre lui.

-Oui, murmura-t-il, la voix chevrotante. Si tu es sûr de vouloir passer ton temps dans un bar plein de monde, je veux bien...

Harry sourit contre lui.

-Ça me va à moi...

-Ok, dit simplement Draco en s'éloignant d'Harry. On y va ?

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rangea sa baguette dans sa ceinture, fermant son imperméable qui ne servait définitivement plus à rien à présent. Draco, lui, grimaça face à son corps complètement trempé.

-Je sens que ça va chauffer, dit-il d'un air désespéré. Les gars de Tonny vont avoir du boulot, ce soir...

-Je ne remercierai jamais assez ce type, répondit Harry. S'il n'avait pas été là, tu serais mort ou je serais arrivé juste à temps chez toi... J'ai suivit tout l'après-midi Rookwood et Lestrange.

Draco eut un léger sourire.

-Mort ? Non, ils ne m'auraient pas tué. Pas avant d'avoir fait joujou, dit simplement Draco en commençant à marcher vers la rue de sa boîte. Merci d'être arrivé si vite, murmura-t-il. Et de t'être inquiété...

Harry eut un sourire à son tour.

-Tu ne crois pas j'espère que je t'aurais laissé entre les mains de tels psychopathe ? Mais c'est Tonny que tu devras remercier... Moi, je n'ai fait que mon boulot.

-Je le remercierai, dit Draco. Quoi que... Je commence à en avoir marre de son... amitié rapprochée...

Harry éclata d'un rire franc et clair.

-Ce type est un géni, crois-moi!

Il se rembrunit pourtant un peu, pensant à ce que Draco avait dit, un peu auparavant. Faire joujou... Ça aurait été Lucius Malfoy qui aurait fait joujou avec son fils, puisque le groupe qui avait été envoyé chez Draco devait sans doute lui rapporter leur _proie_.

Les rues défilaient dans un silence réconfortant, la pluie tombant sur eux doucement. Draco leva les bras et regarda l'eau dégouliner le long de ses muscles.

-Si je ne tombe pas malade, je me fais curé! dit-il avec ironie tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans la rue du Spider's Web.

-Un peu de Pimentine, et tu seras sur pied en moins de deux! répondit Harry, secouant la tête pour chasser l'eau de ses cheveux, ce qui ne donna pas grand résultat. Il ne remonta pourtant pas son capuchon.

Draco haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte arrière du bar avec brusquerie.

-Entre par ici, dit-il. Je vais dire au patron que tu es avec moi et que tu restes toute la soirée... Tu peux t'installer au bar en attendant...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois. Il regarda curieusement autour de lui, souriant aux employées qui lui souriaient eux aussi en passant devant lui, ou en faisant tout simplement un signe de la main. Draco revint rapidement, une serviette sur la tête et un homme l'accompagnant.

-Tu resteras encore derrière le bar, ce soir, d'accord ? demanda l'homme.

-Ok, Patron, répondit Draco. Est-ce que Cassie viendra, ce soir ?

-Je ne pense pas, dit l'homme, soucieux. Avec l'enterrement qui approche... Enfin, je file, j'ai un coup de pied à mettre au cul de ce taré de videur! Il a pas laissé entré Tom Cruise, hier! Tu te rends compte ? Quel con!

Harry avait retiré son imperméable et l'avait jeter sur un banc à côté de lui, regardant un peu la piste, dos au bar, il était toujours aux aguets, mais un peu plus rassurer d'être entouré d'une foule.

-Bien, s'exclama Draco en allant derrière le bar, regardant les bouteilles alignées. Nous sommes mardi ce soir, ça va être calme...

-Tu peux rêver! cria un des serveurs depuis la salle, Draco riant.

-L'espoir..., commença Draco.

-Fait vivre! enchaîna le reste du personnel.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur et tourna brièvement la tête vers eux. Intérieurement, il avait bien hâte de retrouver son lit. Il sentait qu'il dormirait comme un loir une fois emmitouflé sous de chaudes couvertures qui chasseraient le froid glaciale que lui avait procurée cette foutue pluie! Les sorteurs arrivèrent rapidement, une bonne partie se précipitant vers un Draco qui les accueillit avec un sourire. Il saisit plusieurs bouteilles, les faisant tournoyer expertement dans ses mains et servant divers cocktails à ceux qui en demandaient, la musique commençant à battre son plein. Dix minutes à peine et déjà, la salle était pleine, les serveur véhiculant partout et Draco dansant doucement tout en servant ici et là des verres. Certains hommes venaient parler à Draco qui leur répondait poliment puis les dirigeait vers un autre endroit. Il souriait toujours, dansait virevoltait derrière son bar, oublieux un instant qu'un peu avant, il avait faillit être emmené par des Mangemorts et torturé. Brièvement, il s'était demandé ce qui aurait advenu de lui si Harry n'avait pas été là, c'était stupide comme interrogation... On l'aurait emmené soit devant Voldemort après l'avoir torturé, ou bien tué directement dans son appartement, et le prochain qui y serait entré l'aurait trouvé étendu sur le sol, dans une marre de sang, probablement étripé. Son regard passa un bref instant sur Harry qui était accoudé au comptoir, mais lui tournait dos, regardant la piste de danse, ses yeux sans cesse en mouvement sur les gens qui circulaient dans l'immense salle illuminée de mille et une couleurs. Le jeune homme blond poussa un soupir et continua de servir jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup, la musique s'arrête. Certains sorteurs poussèrent des cris de protestations, mais se calmèrent rapidement.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, dit le DJ, parlant dans le micro. J'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre barman, Franck Valens, est venu nous rendre visite – et aidé un peu Draco! Faites-lui un triomphe!

Des applaudissements retentirent avec force, un homme fendant la foule. Aussitôt qu'il parvint à se glisser derrière le bar, Draco le serra fortement contre lui, heureux de revoir son ami.

-Franck! s'exclama Draco. Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

-T'as pas écouter Josh ? demanda l'homme, souriant. Je viens te donner un coup de main... Dis donc, il me semble que tu portes de moins en moins de vêtements au fil des soirées?

Draco éclata de rire et présenta son dos à Franck.

-Associer ? demanda-t-il.

-Associer, répondit Frank en plaquant son dos contre celui de Draco. Tu tiendras la cadence, jeunot ?

-Et comment, Papy! s'exclama Draco.

Sur-ce et au rythme de la musique, Draco et Franck se mirent à courir le long du bar, dos à dos. Franck prenait les bouteilles et les passait à Draco qui servait les clients, riant et dansant contre Franck. Comme le hasard fait bien les choses, il s'adonna que se fut à ce moment que Harry regarda les deux hommes. Une vague de jalousie l'envahit aussitôt, et il serra étroitement les dents, ses yeux verts brillants étrangement. Reniflant, il leur tourna dos, regardant la piste de danse, essayant de rester le plus naturel possible, ce qui s'avérait particulièrement difficile. Draco ne remarqua rien, s'amusant avec Franck. Cependant, après une heure de service, il finit par regarder Harry.

-Ça te dérange si je prends une pause ? demanda-t-il à Franck.

-Non, non... Vas-y!

Draco lui fit un sourire et s'approcha d'Harry, tapotant doucement son épaule. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête vers Draco, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

-Un problème ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Draco approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Harry et murmura:

-Je prends une pause... Tu viens avec moi ?

Harry se leva aussitôt en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête et le suivit. Draco le guida jusqu'à une petite porte sur le côté, faisant un signe de la main aux deux hommes qui la gardaient. Ils hochèrent de la tête et Draco entra, refermant la porte derrière Harry.

-Ouf! s'exclama Draco. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien un peu de silence!

Draco alla s'affaler sur le seul canapé de la pièce, celui-ci étant installé devant une télé qui diffusait une émission télévisée diverse. Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, la musique n'étant plus présente, son esprit commençant à s'alourdir. Il laissa échappé un bâillement et regarda vaguement l'écran, le sommeil l'attirant plus qu'autre chose.

Draco le regarda avec une sorte de peine.

-Tu peux rentrer, si tu veux, commenta Draco, regardant simplement la télévision.

-Hmm, non, ça va aller. C'est le silence qui m'endort... Une fois dans la salle, je vais être sur pied en moins de deux.

Draco eut une moue agacée.

-Tout de même, dit-il. Je vais essayer de m'arranger avec mon patron pour rentrer plus tôt...

Harry sourit légèrement.

-Du repos ne te ferait pas de mal à toi non plus...

Le blond haussa les épaules et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Demain, je ne vais ni à l'université ni à la boîte, dit-il. J'ai terminé mes devoirs de vacances, donc, plus besoin d'aller à l'école... et le mardi, la boîte ferme! Sans compter que mercredi, il y a l'enterrement...

-Donc, tu seras calme pour quelques jours, résuma Harry. Ça ne fera de mal à personne quelques bonnes nuits de repos...

Il y eut un léger silence.

-Ahem, Draco ?

-Moui ? demanda le blond.

-Les Mangemorts, tout à l'heure...

-Ouiii ?

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-C'est... ton père qui les a envoyé.

Draco n'eut aucune réaction.

-Je m'en doute, dit-il finalement. Je suppose que je ne pouvais pas espérer de lui qu'il ait un instant la fibre paternelle pendant ma disparition...

-C'est tout le contraire, souffla Harry.

Il en arrivait sur le sujet le plus glissant: Le fait que Blaise savait désormais.

-Pendant ton absence, il a crié haut et fort chez Voldemort toutes les cruautés qu'il voulait te faire subir...

Draco frissonna.

-Je peux imaginer, grogna-t-il, serrant ses bras contre lui.

-Et Blaise – ne te met pas en colère je t'en pris, même si tu aurais de bonne raison – est au courrant que tu es à New York, à mon appartement. C'est lui qui m'a informé que ton père était également en ville...

Draco resta calme.

-Je ne me mettrai pas en colère. Tant que Severus ne le sait pas, ça me va... Il viendrait me tuer de ses propres mains, s'il savait!

-Il ne le sait pas... Blaise gardera le silence tant que je le lui demanderai.

Draco hocha simplement de la tête puis se leva, poussant un gémissement tandis qu'il s'étendait. Il tendit l'oreille et frissonna.

-J'y retournerai après cette chanson, dit-il. Sinon, je risque encore de me faire attraper...

Harry sourit moqueusement, se détendant un peu.

-Et laisse-moi deviner, tu n'en as pas du tout envie ?

-À ton avis ? demanda Draco. La première fois, j'ai faillit me faire violer!

-Hmm, charmant.

Harry se leva à son tour en bâillant.

-Tu es derrière le bar, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problème...

-Faut déjà y retourner, grogna Draco en fermant le poing, posant sa lourde montre en métal sur ses doigts pour que son coup face plus mal.

Ils sortirent tous deux, Harry en tête. Celui-ci fit le tour du comptoir et constata qu'il s'était fait prendre sa place au bar. Grognant il en chercha une autre des yeux, mais toutes étaient occupées. Il repéra soudain un homme qu'il connaissait bien, assit dans la salle.

-Draco! lança-t-il, poussant un type qui se trouvait près du blond, accoudé au bar, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là-bas!

Il pointa la table. Draco suivit la direction indiquée et hocha de la tête. Harry s'en fut donc vers la table, et tira une chaise devant Steve McGregor qui le regarda, plus que surpris.

-Vous avez l'air étonné de me voir ici, railla Harry, avec un sourire.

-En effet. Que faites-vous là ?

-Je surveille les arrières d'un ami...

McGregor eut un sourire.

-Et où est-il ?

-Au bar, répondit Harry.

Il baissa la voix.

-Disons qu'il a faillit y laisser sa peau face à une dizaine de Mangemorts ce soir...

-Au bar ? demanda McGregor. Vous parler de Marden ? Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir dans vos amis...

-C'est une vieille connaissance, acquiesça Harry. Je le connais depuis que je suis gosse, même si la tension a longtemps régnée...

-C'est pas n'importe qui, ce Marden, commenta McGregor. Je pense que je me souviendrai toujours de la première où je l'ai vu... C'était horrible...

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Et si tu me racontais plutôt que de me parler par bride de souvenir et d'énigme ?

-Si tu veux, répondit Steve en buvant un peu de son verre. J'étais alors dans la brigade de relation avec les Moldus... Tout débutant commence par là... On travail avec les policiers Moldus et ainsi, on apprend leur méthode... Ce jour-là, y'a eu un casse à une des banque de New York... Un sacré morceau de voyou, de ce que je sais... et Marden a été prit en otage. Malheureusement, chez les flics de ce pays, y'a... un crédo... ça dit qu'un otage gênant doit être écarté, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et comme les bandits devaient rejoindre leur voiture un peu plus loin en marchant et qu'ils ne s'embarrasseraient pas d'un otage qui ne sait pas se servir de ses jambes... L'un des flics a tiré dans les genoux de Marden!

Harry baissa les yeux.

-J'ai eu quelques brides de cette histoire, mais, tu viens de m'éclairer sur l'affaire, dit-il, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, confortablement adossé contre sa chaise.

-C'était absolument horrible, commenta McGregor, frissonnant. Même moi, j'en ai vomit et pourtant, j'ai un solide estomac... Le flic en question a été viré, bien entendu. Mais Marden a faillit y rester.

-Perdu trop de sang j'imagine, commenta Harry, plus sous la forme de l'affirmation qu'autre chose.

-Pas que ça, répliqua Steve. La douleur, aussi... Il a crié comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait et tout le monde est resté paralysé, même les bandits... au final, ils ont réussi à se casser...

-Et Ma... rden ? Il est resté allongé là, devant la banque, en attendant que quelqu'un ait la bonne idée d'appeler une ambulance ?

-Les Valens étaient là quand s'est arrivé, dit Steve. C'est eux qui ont prit les choses en mains tout de suite...

-Et vous n'avez jamais attrapé les types qui avaient pris Marden en otage ?

-Jamais! rétorqua Steve. C'est ça le plus râlant. Marden a faillit mourir pour du vent!

-Du vent ? Non je ne crois pas... Ce jour-là, vous avez tous appris une leçon!

-Sans doute, oui... Mais lui, il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital avec les genoux pratiquement détruit... Je ne sais pas comment les médecins ont fait pour réparer ça, mais ça doit être de sacrés génies! Quand on le voit danser ainsi derrière son bar, on se demande si c'est le même garçon qui s'est fait fusillé...

-C'est le même que j'ai connu il y a quelques années, y'a pas de doute! Mais, si ça se trouve, il y a avait quelques sorciers dans cet hôpital... Ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'en soit sortit aussi indemne sans cela.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi... Je suis allé dans l'hôpital et je me suis renseigné... Y'a pas de magie, la dessous... Ils ont utilisé – tiens-toi bien – des visses! Des visses comment on mets pour fixer une porte ou encore le couvercle d'une boîte...

Harry cligna des yeux, ébahit.

-Attends... Des visses ?

Il soupira.

-Les Moldus ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner!

-Moi aussi, dit Steve. Et je t'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir l'état de ses genoux...

-À l'intérieur tu veux dire ?

-Intérieur comme extérieur, répondit Steve.

-J'avoue que ça me démange désormais...

Steve eut un rire.

-Bah, c'est ton ami, tu n'as qu'à lui demander... Bien que je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera... Personne ne l'a jamais vu sans vêtements! Même le jour de la soirée pyjama il s'est débrouillé pour avoir un pantalon!

-Ça se comprend... À sa place, je crois que je ferais pareil. Je l'ai connu quand il était jeune, et crois-moi, c'est le jour et la nuit avec aujourd'hui. Il a toujours été fier de son apparence, et je ne crois pas que ça l'ait changé... Un aspect imprimé dans son esprit et dans son âme, crois-moi.

-Il est surtout foutrement doué pour porter des vêtements moulants! Quand il est arrivé, personne ne savait comment réagir. Soit on voulait lui sauter dessus, soit on voulait le tuer...

-Trop provoquant ? se moqua gentiment Harry.

-Pas forcément... Mais toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds et ça n'était pas très apprécié par certains hommes...

-Je vois assez bien l'image...

Harry sourit.

-Oh, pendant que j'y pense. Sandra ne sera pas là dans les prochains jours...

-Je sais, oui... Le fameux voyage de rapport officiel. Avec tout ça, ça n'a guère avancé...

-Je sais, mais entre un attentat contre nous, des Mangemorts qui savent désormais où je suis ainsi que Marden... On n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour se voir tous les quatre.

-Bah, vous avez six mois, dit Steve en souriant. Tiens... on dirait que ton copain s'est débrouillé pour finir plus tôt...

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule, regardant Draco se frayer discrètement – ce qui s'avérait assez difficile – un chemin à travers la foule pour se rendre jusqu'à leur table. Après un bon jeu de coup de coude, Draco finit par arriver à leur table, essoufflé.

-Fiou! s'exclama-t-il, s'effondrant sur une chaise. Ils auront ma mort, un jour!

-Alors mieux vaut que tu ne traînes pas trop longtemps ici! répondit Harry. Déjà fini ?

-Oui, répondit Draco. Franck a accepté de me relayer, malgré le fait qu'il était en congé... Un ange ce gars!

Draco fit un petit signe à Franck qui dansait vivement derrière le bar, servant les clients. Le jeune homme rendit son signe à Draco et se désintéressa de lui pour se concentrer sur le jonglage des bouteille de Martini.

-Super!

Harry eut soudain un sourire gêné.

-Oh, euh, Draco, voici Steve, je travail avec lui pour les prochains mois...

Draco tourna la tête vers Steve, souriant. Il se figea en le voyant et blêmit.

-Sa... Salut, dit-il, se levant. On ferait mieux de rentrer...

-Hmmm, bonne idée.

Harry se leva à son tour et serra la main de l'homme. Il se pencha par-dessus la table et baissa la voix:

-Ouvrez l'oeil, toi et Samantha... Des Mangemorts se promènent désormais dans les rues et crois-moi, ce ne sont pas des débutants dans le métier...

Steve hocha de la tête et offrit un sourire à Draco qui détourna vivement de la tête. Il n'avait pas oublié ce visage là... D'un pas vif et sans se soucier de vérifier si Harry le suivait, il se jeta dans la foule, courant presque pour sortir. Harry le suivit, après avoir saluer une dernière fois l'homme, ne voulant pas se faire distancer par Draco, encore moins avec ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure... Draco sortit brusquement dehors, comme pourchassé par des démons. Quand enfin il sentit la pluie tomber vivement sur sa tête, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, levant son visage vers le ciel couvert de nuage. Il fallut presque une minute entière à Harry pour le rejoindre en s'extirpant de la foule. Aussitôt à l'extérieur, lorsqu'il sentit la pluie sur son visage, il remit son imperméable, s'approchant du blond, sa baguette à portée de main.

-On y va ?

-Oui, répondit Draco, évitant de regarder Harry.

Ils se mirent donc en route, plus ou moins pressé de regagner l'hôtel.

-

Voilà, un autre chapitre! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Mouhahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!  
**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

_LaikaUmbre77_

_9 Février 2005_


	7. Chapitre 6

****

**Disclaimer**** : Rien** ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling!

**Note des auteurs :** Avertissement à tous! Ceci contient quelque chose qui n'est pas conseillé à des yeux purs (ce dont je doute, si vous avec lu Oasis, avant cela... Donc, plutôt : Avis aux imbéciles qui n'ont pas lu Oasis avant cette fic et qui ne doivent rien comprendre! Ce chapitre contient en lemon, et vous devez avant tout aller lire la première partie!) Bonne lecture à tous, bande d'obsédés!

**RARs******

_Harry s'assoit devant l'écran de Laika, un air diabolique au visage, pianotant ses doigts comme son autre main à la manière de Burns, des Simpsons, (ou de Umbre77...) prêt à répondre aux RARs._

Hello **Lits**! Tu trouves qu'on a fait chouettes méthodes de diversions, le beau blond et moi ? Hmmm, ouais sans doute! J'dois dire que j'ai pas trouvé désagréable (air béat au visage)... Mouais... Dray connaît déjà Steve! Et... Oh, on me signale que je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus, toutefois, à propos de l'Auror... Bah, probablement que tu l'apprendras dans la fic prochainement... Habituellement, Umbre77 et Laika ont de bonnes raisons de pas révélés leur secret! Après tout, on leur fait confiance... (prend en considération ce qu'il vient de dire) Non! J'ai rien dit! On leur fait pas confiance! Sont bizarres ces filles... Complètement détraqués... obsédés... Et j'en pense! Enfin bon, y'en a d'autres qui me réclame! C'est ça être le sauveur du monde... Passons donc à **Onarluca** Magnifique ? Tu parles de moi ? Héhéhéhé! Bon, note à moi-même : Plus boire ce cocktail que Draco m'a donné tout à l'heure... Y'a des petits pois rose qui danse partout sur l'écran... Nan! En fait, merchi pour ta review! Et toi **Jade**, qu'as-tu de bon à raconter à nos deux auteurs ? Rooooh, tu parles toi aussi de ce doux moment dans la ruelle! J'l'ai bien aimé, moi... Faut dire que j'en connais pas beaucoup – ou pas du tout – qui cracherait sur le corps de Draco!

_On entend des pas au loin, et un cri -Je t'en ficherais de cracher sur moi! Insolent! Je disparais encore, si tu recommences, Mr-the-Survivor!_

_Harry se passe une main dans les cheveux_.

Héhéhé... Bref. **New-sha**, je tenais à te dire que je suis bien content d'avoir enfin une review de toi, et Draco aussi, sachant que tu as lu la fic de Laika et de Umbre 77. Euh... Pour ce qui est du film _Speed 1_, aucune des deux filles ne m'a laissé de note concernant leur acquiescement. J'en déduis donc que non. En fait, de ce que je sais, aucune des deux auteurs ne se sont basés sur quoique ce soit pour écrire cette histoire... **Meihra**, en ce qui te concerne je suis bien touché que tu es autant apprécié... Après tout, on peut s'attendre à n'importe quoi, venant de vous, lecteurs! Cela dit, tu auras jamais autant apprécié lire le chapitre, que moi d'y être, et de l'embrasser Draco, hmmmm! Et puis, c'était mieux que rien, pour le protéger! Je m'y suis pris avec les moyens que j'avais! Mais qui s'en plaindrait ? Héhéhé...! **Nfertiti**, tu dis avoir été partagé entre joie et peur ? Eh bien moi aussi! J'ai été mort de trouille du fait que Draco aurait pu crever! Et connaissant Laika et Umbre77 depuis un bon moment déjà, j'en aurais pas été étonné...! Elles ont une curieuse tendance de sadisme toutes les deux... Ça fait pas bon ménage! En fait, ça fait surtout peur parfois! Voyons **Crackos**! Je ne me montre jamais indiscret envers la vie d'autrui, hin hin hin! Seulement avec Sandra! Mais oui, mon petit bleu adoré n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie, je l'admets! C'est désormais de mon devoir de prendre soin de lui! **Sélène**, tu devrais avoir honte! Traiter Steve de cochon, alors qu'il va peut-être accepter de nous aider à détruire Voldemort! Ne réduis pas nos chances à néant tout de même!

Tss, tss, tss! **Yami**** Aku!** Tu es une véritable obsédé! Il est tout bonnement impossible de remplacer Sandra, alors n'y pense même pas! Au fond, c'est une chique fille... Et, en effet, je te suis plutôt reconnaissant de ne pas t'épancher sur tout en fait! J'ai du mal avec le clavier encore... Alors, si je devais m'engluer avec toute sorte de choses, je n'en finirais plus! Héhéhéhéhé! **Sahada**, je suis d'accord avec toi! J'ai vraiment apprécié ce chapitre également! Surtout le bout dans la ruelle, avec Draco... (en rêve encore) Ahem, oui, bon...

Ah ? **Dorine**, tu trouves que Laika et Umbre77 vous ont laissé sur votre faim ? Hmmm, c'est vrai que j'ai faim tout à coup, moi... Euh... Ouais, là n'est pas le problème! Mais bon, à ne pas oublier à qui tu as à faire tout de même! Elle aime bien me faire, souffrir, tout comme Draco! On peut s'attendre à vraiment tout et rien, avec elles, alors... Et ouiiiiiiiii! J'vais passé quelques jours en tête à tête avec me amor! Ça risque d'être euh... passionné, euh non, passionnant, comme tu dis! Héhéhé!

Ah! Enfin quelqu'un de mon vis! Content de voir que tu es de mon côté, **vert émeraude**! Je suis bien contre le fait qu'il abîme mon beau blond! Ils vont l'enlaidir, si ça continue! Mpfff... J'en connais deux qui vont goûter de ma baguette, bientôt! Eh bien, j'suis plutôt fier de savoir vous ne nous lâcherai pas non plus, **Lee-NC-Kass**! Moi et Draco se remettre ensemble ? (feuillette fébrile les notes des auteurs) Quoi ? Quoi ! Elles n'ont rien mentionné sur le sujet! Arrrhhg! J'ai l'impression qu'elle prévoyait le coup du « Harry vient prendre le relais des RARS, mieux vaut pas trop en marqué, sinon il va tout révélé! » Toi aussi, tu dis que Steve aurait tiré sur Draco, pendant le prise d'otage ? J'peux pas rien révélé pour vous, mesdemoiselles, navré. On m'a fait jurer te tenir ma langue... (Où est donc Draco pour ma délié ? Hin hin hin!) Bon! En voilà deux autres! Deux autres fans de Sandra! Mais puisque je vous dis toutes que je peux très bien me débrouiller seul avec me problèmes de coeur! (voit les regards sceptiques des lecteurs) Grmmmmbl... Passons. Ah! Moi aussi je tiens à te remercier **Serpentis-draco**! (Et en plus, tu as le nom d'un certain blond dans ton pseudo! Tout pour que je t'adore un peu plus!) Et à toi aussi, **aLiNoU**, merci pour nous avoir mis un petit mot...

Bref, avant que je commence à redevenir myope, changeons de paragraphe! Oh! Mais si ce n'est pas cette chère **MissTick** qui a laissé un (LONG!) commentaire! Euh, oui, en effet, les filles ont passés quatorze heures devant leur écran! Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, puisque j'ai eut quatorze heures à les occuper, avec Draco, totalement! C'était plutôt chouette! Et « Vanou » comme tu l'appelles si bien, te transmet un mot : « _Si je devenais cheap pour les RARs, alors c'est chose révolu!_ » Euh... Les filles ont dit que y'avait que des hommes qui se jetaient sur Draco ? T'as dû mal lire, sans vouloir t'offenser! Y'a des deux, crois-moi! Héhéhé! Serais-tu en train de te corrompre que Laika, pour penser ainsi ? Pas de lemon encore, et on n'est qu'au chapitre cinq, sans compte le lemon! Tu commences à être atteinte, ma pauvre MissTick! Y'a pas eut de lemon avant le chapitre huit, dans Oasis! (se renfrogne) Moi j'aime pas Tonny... Enfin, oui, parce qu'il a sauvé Draco, mais non, parce qu'il est un peu trop... collant! Mpfff! Et moi aussi, j'ai été sonné sur le coup du violon! Qui aurait cru que Draco serait aussi doué de ses doigts ? Héhéhé! Par contre pour tout te dire, les guettos, très peu pour moi! Emmenez-moi des Voldemorts, mais pas des guettos! Euh... Des Mangemorts ? Pas froussard ? Ah ça, c'est la meilleure de la journée! Des Mangemorts pas froussard! S'il y a un risque qu'ils y laissent leur peau, si ce cher Tom est pas dans le coin, ils hésitent pas à s'enfuir, tu peux me croire... Enfin, ça, c'est si on met à part Lucius Malfoy et la famille Lestrange!

J'AI MAL AUX DOIGTS! Bref. **Sefadora Firewood**, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que effectivement, Laika et Umbre77 ont déjà terminé depuis un bon moment cette partie! Et heureusement, laisse-moi te le dire! Et moi, tu croyais que j'allais faire quoi, **Miceliandre**, dans ce foutu appartement ? J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou, tellement j'avais peur pour la santé et Draco! J'voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit – encore! Mhhhmmm! Oh oui! J'aimerais beaucoup avoir encore des caresses et des bisous! Par contre, pour l'action, elle peut aller se faire voir hein! J'emmerde tous les Mangemorts! Mais pas toi **Vif d'or**, faut pas s'inquiéter avec ça! Ah ? On peut vraiment connaître Laika et Umbre77 avec le temps ? Faudra que tu me donnes ton truc! Moi je suis encore avec le néant, avec ces deux là! Faut dire qu'avec le temps, _moi_, j'ai appris à me méfier... Et pour de bonnes raisons! Hmmm... Rendre Draco jaloux (prend un air pensif) Pas mauvaise idée...

_Voit le regard noir de Draco, dans un coin de l'appartement de l'hôtel de New York._

Euh... Faudra reconsidérer la chose, avec un certain Draco Malfoy qui risque de ne pas aimer beaucoup...!

_Lance un regard noir à _**celine.sLineC-Line**.

Pourquoi est-ce que _moi_, je devrais bouger mes fesses ? Je veux bien avoir une conversation avec Draco (et plus si affinité, héhéhé), mais de là à ce que je me précipite à genoux et que je le demande en mariage...! Ne précipitons pas les choses! Et **maria**, ne t'en fais pas! Moi aussi, j'ai faillit avoir une crise, sans doute par cardiaque vu les études que j'aie fait, mais une crise tout de même! Tu imagines si j'avais trouvé Draco bouillonnant dans son sang, le ventre ouvert, chez lui ? Brrr! Je ne veux même pas y penser! **Oxaline**, tu me vexes! Bravo les filles! Et pourquoi pas bravo Harry ? C'est moi qui ait sauvé Draco!... ... Bon! En fait, je l'ai fait, dans un sens! Alors je te pardonne. Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé m'occupé de Draco (et surtout l'embrasser, héhéhé! Il me manquait beaucoup!)

Bah, écoute **Dawn546**, dis-toi que ce n'est pas si dramatique, si tu n'as fait _que_ de l'ordi, une journée complète pour lire Outre Atlantique! Laika et Umbre77 ont bien fait, elle, quatorze heures non-stop à écrire _Ici et Ailleurs_ (la suite de Au bout du monde, qui est la suite de Outre Atlantique qui est... Euh, arrêtons là!) Alors là, **Hermione1992**, je suis bien d'accord! Les voyages, s'est épuisant! Juste à voir celui que je suis en train de faire, tout le prouve! Bien content de voir que tu étais de retour, pourtant, pour mettre une review avant la publication du prochain chapitre – c'est-à-dire celui-ci!

Ceci dit, je tiens à vous dire que sur l'adresse de skyblog qui se trouve sur la page bio de Laika et Umbre77, vous pourrez voir des fan art créés à l'intention de cet fic! Et hhmmmmpppprrbll!

_Laika, qui vient d'apercevoir Harry assit devant le PC, en venant se chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine, le bâillonne solidement avec une chaussette, le traîne avec la chaise roulante à travers la maison, et l'enferme dans un placard, chaise comprise, en le verrouillant, puis vient enregistrer les RARs qui, à son grand bonheur, sont désormais faites, et ferme le PC._

**Citation de la semaine : Aimer**, c'est trouver sa richesse hors de soi. _Émile Chartier) 1868-1951_

**Dédicace toute spéciale : Moi**, Laika la Corrompu, dédicace tout spécialement ce chapitre à mon amie MissTick, MissTick la croche! Bonne lecture ma grande! (C'est le cas de le dire!)

**__**

**_Outre Atlantique_**

**_Chapitre6_**

**__**

Silencieusement, Harry ouvrit la porte entra dans l'appartement. Tout était calme, aucune âme qui vive ne semblait être présente. Seul les flammes qui crépitaient toujours et encore dans la cheminée donnaient une lumière tamisée au salon, lui donnant un aspect agréable et chaleureux. Avec un sourire, il jeta les clefs sur la table basse, et déposa son imperméable sur un crochet fixé à cet effet tandis que Draco refermait la porte derrière lui.

-J'ai bien faillit croire que je m'étais trompé de chambre!

Harry se retourna brusquement vers la cheminée, les sens en alertes.

-Blaise! le rabroua-t-il. Tu as faillit me faire mourir de peur!

-Quelle fin stupide cela aurait été, fit remarquer Blaise.

-Imbécile! gronda Harry. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans mon humble demeure ?

Il jeta un furtif coup d'oeil à Draco qui se tenait dans l'ombre.

-Je m'inquiétais, répondit Blaise. Comment ça se passe ?

-C'est trop aimable! railla Harry. Mais, si on met à part qu'on a faillit se faire tuer, que j'ai suivi des Mangemorts toute la journée et que j'ai l'impression que si je ne vais pas dormir, je vais tomber... Ça se présente plutôt bien.

-QUOI ? hurla Blaise.

-Mais arrête de crier! C'est devenu une habitude ou quoi ?

-Excuse-moi, c'est ta façon d'annoncer les nouvelles. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Des Mangemorts dans l'appartement de Draco. J'ai fait le tour et on s'en est sortit en se jetant par la fenêtre. Rookwood et Lestrange était là, et Lucius Malfoy ne devait pas être très loin...

-Bordel, s'exclama Blaise. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous en sortir ?

-Hmm...

Harry rougit légèrement.

-On s'est caché dans une ruelle...

-Quelle bande de cons! s'exclama Blaise. Et ils n'ont même pas pensé à regarder ? Dis donc, ça se dégrade chez les Mangemorts...!

-Depuis quand sont-ils sensé être intelligent de toute façon ? Pour moi, lécher le pan de la robe de Voldemort n'a jamais été signe d'un brillant esprit...

Il déboutonna sa chemise pour la retirer et aller se changer.

-Je vais te laisser dormir, dit Blaise. Tu as l'air crevé!

-Crois-moi, ce n'est pas qu'une apparence mon vieux.

Blaise sourit.

-Alors bonne nuit... et à toi aussi, Draco...

Le concerné sortit de l'ombre.

-Bonne nuit, Blaise, dit-il simplement.

Les deux anciens Serpentards s'observèrent un instant et Blaise disparut. Harry soupira et retira sa chemise, se dirigeant par la même occasion vers sa chambre pour passer son pyjama. Draco, lui, se contenta de se diriger vers la salle de bain, sa valise en main. Quand il en ressortit, il avait revêtu un simple pantalon de pyjama. Entrant à son tour dans sa chambre, il trouva un Harry en boxer qui s'afférait à défaire le lit pour s'y glisser. En seulement cinq minutes son comportement avait changé du tout au tout. Du jeune homme encore plutôt énergique, il avait passé à l'homme las et épuisé qui venait de faire une dure journée de labeur, ce qui était plus que le cas. Draco grogna et alla tirer sur la couverture, aidant ainsi Harry à la dégager. Le brun lui sourit et se glissa entre les draps avec un soupir, s'allongeant aussitôt, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Draco, lui, ne se coucha pas. Il alla doucement s'asseoir près de Flippo, flattant son chien avec tendresse.

-Bonsoir mon gros, dit-il en déposant un baisé sur le dessus de la tête du chien. Désolé de pas avoir été là!

Flippo lui donna un coup de langue et se réinstalla sur son nid d'oreiller.

-Moui, tant que tu peux te coucher, tu t'en moques, railla Draco. Pantouflard!

Harry rit doucement, tandis qu'il luttait pour ne pas sombrer immédiatement dans le sommeil.

-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, fit-il, presque nostalgique.

Draco le regarda avec perplexité.

-Ah ? demanda-t-il en allant s'installer à son tour dans le lit. Qui ?

-Ron...! Ce chien a le même caractère que lui! Paresseux, va! répondit Harry, se décalant légèrement pour laisser de la place au blond.

Draco ne répondit rien et se coucha sur le côté, le plus près du bord. Il éteignit la lampe et ferma les yeux, murmurant un simple « Bonne nuit ». Harry grogna en retour, se blottissant sous les couvertures, essayant de faire venir le plus de chaleur possible à lui. À l'extérieur, la pluie tombait toujours aussi fortement, le tonnerre se remettant à gronder. Draco frissonna en sentant le peu de couverture qu'il avait, être légèrement tiré par Harry, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Peu à peu, la respiration de celui-ci se fit plus régulière démontrant qu'il s'était assoupit, ce qui n'était fort pas étonnant, vu la journée qu'il venait d'avoir. Draco se laissa bercer par la respiration d'Harry et s'endormit rapidement, tremblant de froid.

Le lendemain les trouva bien vite, et se fut les toussotements de quelqu'un qui réveilla un Harry un peu moins épuisé. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il chercha un moment si ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, avant de réentendre le même bruit venir déchirer le silence de la chambre. Se relevant sur un coude, il se tourna vers Draco qui dormait toujours, aucune couverture le recouvrant, replier sur lui-même pour essayer de trouver un peu de chaleur. Une légère inquiétude au ventre, le brun se releva, passa rapidement un t-shirt et un short puis fit le tour du lit et vint s'asseoir près du blond, posant sa main sur son front qui s'avéra être brûlant. Un chapelet de juron s'en suivit. Draco, troublé par les jurons d'Harry, ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Qu'est qui ce... ? Merde! Je suis en retard pour travailler!

Harry lui mit une main sur l'épaule et le força à se recoucher.

-Reste allongé, tu ne vas pas bien.

Draco poussa un grognement, frissonnant sous la main terriblement froide de Harry.

-C'est mon compte en banque qui n'ira pas bien si je perds mon travail à la Sandwicherie, répliqua Draco. Je dois y aller...

Il tenta de se relever mais retomba aussitôt sur le matelas.

-Bon, d'accord, quand la pièce ne tournera plus, j'irai!

-T'as le numéro de téléphone ? demanda Harry, de plus en plus inquiet.

Il se releva et recouvrit Draco à l'aide des couvertures, le bordant.

-Dans mon portable, dit Draco. C'est... Enfin, tu vas dans le répertoire, c'est Sandwicherie, tout simplement...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit de la chambre. Près d'une dizaine de minutes s'écoula, avant qu'il ne revienne, quelques cachets dans une main, un gobelet dans l'autre, le téléphone portable de Draco coincé entre son oreille et son épaule.

-... malade, disait-il, ne pourra pas rentrer aujourd'hui et probablement pas le reste de la semaine...

Il tendit le gobelet et les médicaments à Draco. Celui-ci poussa un autre grognement.

-J'en ai marre d'être celui qui tombe malade, dit-il en prenant les médicaments, avalant une gorgée d'eau.

Harry lui fit un sourire indulgent, et lui fourra un thermomètre dans la bouche pour prendre sa température.

-... C'est cela, bonne journée à vous aussi. Oui, je lui dirai!

Il raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur la table de chevet.

-Que Jois-chu je gire? dit difficilement Draco avec son thermomètre.

-Arrête de parler ou le résultat sera faux! intervint Harry. Ton patron te souhaite un prompt rétablissement.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras, attendant patiemment que le thermomètre sonne. Au bout d'un moment, un léger timbre sonore se fit entendre et Harry le retira, vérifiant le diagnostique.

-Tu disais ?

-Je ne disais rien, répliqua Draco. Juste que je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas dit: « Que voulez vous que ça me fasse qu'il soit malade ? S'il n'est pas là dans cinq minutes, il est viré! »

-Hmmm, c'est ce qu'il a dit au début... Mais je lui ai fait comprendre certaines choses.

-Du genre ? demanda Draco. J'ai beaucoup de température ?

-En résumé, je lui ai dit que s'il te faisait rentrer, je me plaignais de son commerce pour empoisonnement alimentaire... !

Draco eut l'air étonné.

-Je vois... Et pour ma seconde question ? J'ai beaucoup de température ?

Harry regarda le cadran numérique de l'appareil.

-Tu en fais assez pour que je t'oblige à rester au lit.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Draco. Je ne pourrai pas rester demain!

-39.4°C... Commençons par aujourd'hui, demain, je verrai bien si tu te sens mieux.

-Tu ne verras rien! répliqua Draco. Même sur les genoux, j'irai à cet enterrement!

Harry eut un sourire étrange.

-Encore faudra-t-il que tu sortes de cette chambre, et jusque là, je suis encore en état de t'en empêcher.

-Et moi en état de m'enfuir! dit Draco. Ne m'empêche pas d'y aller, Harry... Ce sont les seules personnes qui me connaissent et que j'aime! Je dois être avec eux demain!

-Je ne t'ai pas dit que je t'empêcherais d'y aller... Mais si tu vomis tripes et boyaux, il est hors de question que tu te rendes là-bas... Ce serait manquer de respect et inquiéter ceux qui seront là...

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ferma les yeux douloureusement. Harry posa encore une fois une main sur son front.

-Dors un peu, murmura-t-il tendrement. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et se retourna avant de sortir.

-S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles...

Il laissa la porte entrouverte. Draco regarda un instant le montant de bois puis se roula en boule dans le creux qu'Harry avait fait avec son corps durant la nuit. Il prit le coussin du brun et le serra précieusement contre lui avant de s'endormir.

De son côté, Harry fut immédiatement attiré par le bruit musical régnant dans la pièce.

-Salut Ry, bâilla Sandra, figé devant la télé.

Harry leva un sourcil.

-À quel heure es-tu rentrer toi hier ? demanda-t-il, curieux. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas dormi et que tu as passé les quelques heures qu'il te restait à te griller les neurones – pour le peu que tu en aies – devant le téléviseur ?

-J'ai... paaaasser une excellente soirée..., dit péniblement la jeune femme. Et je suis rentrée plus tôt que vous! Draco est déjà partit travailler ?

-Non, et j'ai appeler son patron pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas – et menacer son établissement – pour cause de maladie.

-Maladie ? s'étonna Sandra en se levant et en s'étendant. Il est malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Harry sourit légèrement et s'assied devant elle, croisant ses jambes sur la table basse.

-Il est fiévreux. Sans doute une pneumonie avec la quantité d'eau qu'il a reçu hier...

Sandra eut l'air angoissée.

-Je peux rester demain, si tu veux, se proposa-t-elle. Il va avoir besoin d'aide, le pauvre chaton...

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Harry qu'elle entrouvrit et un sourire attendrit apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'il est mignon, comme ça...

Harry sourit à son tour, mais secoua bien vite la tête.

-Non, pars plutôt pour l'Angleterre comme prévu. Je me débrouillerai très bien avec lui... Par besoin d'une mère poule dans les environs!

-Mère poule ? Moi ? s'indigna Sandra en refermant la porte de la chambre. Où étais-tu, hier soir ?

-Avec lui, parce que moi, je me chargeais de tenir les Mangemorts éloignés très chère.

-Après ça, tu viendras m'appeler mère poule! s'esclaffa Sandra. Je suis sûre et certaine que notre cher Draco peut se débrouiller seul... Tu as sentit sa magie, quand il a jeté le sortilège des ailes ? Il est puissant. Très puissant! Ce qui confirme ma théorie: Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas parti qu'à cause de sa famille!

-Il nous reste tout de même à prouver ta théorie, ce qui est loin d'être fait Sandy! Mais sans baguette... Je ne vois pas très bien Draco tenir éloigner des Mangemorts qui essayent de lui ouvrir le ventre et de le suspendre par les pieds pour laisser ses tripes se vider de leur sang...

Sandra grimaça en s'affalant dans un des fauteuils.

-Charmante image, dit-elle. En parlant d'ouvrir le ventre, Flippo et Shiver crevaient de faim, hier! Si je pars pendant trois jours, promets-moi de penser à les nourrir!

-Comment pourrais-je les oublier de toute façon ? Ce chat devient complètement cinglé quand il meurt de faim. Il serrait prêt à me défigurer si je ne lui donnais pas bien vite ses croquettes, alors...

Sandra eut un rictus et s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

-Oui et bien c'est moi qui ai faillit y passer, hier soir! Alors prières de bien t'en occuper!

-T'inquiète, je vais m'occuper de nos trois pensionnaires. Ce sera toujours moins épuisant que de te cuisiner quelque chose à toi... Tu me rappelles Ron, parfois.

La jeune femme lui tira la langue puis regarda nostalgiquement par la fenêtre.

-Il pleut encore, dit-elle. Quel temps de merde! J'aurais aimé visiter un peu...

-Tu as six mois Sandra, patience! Et puis, c'est toujours mieux qu'à Londres, il y a certaine année où je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu le soleil plus d'une vingtaine de fois...

-Oui, mais tout de même, se plaignit la jeune femme. On est ici depuis pratiquement une semaine et on a toujours rien vu!

Elle se renfrogna dans son fauteuil.

-Je te ferai visité, si tu veux, dit la voix de Draco qui sortit de la chambre, marchant difficilement. Quand j'irai mieux qu'il ne pleuvra plus...

Harry se retourna brusquement.

-Un problème , demanda-t-il, prêt à le renvoyer illico au lit.

-Aucun, répondit Draco en allant s'affaler sur le divan. Mais je n'arrive déjà plus à dormir et je n'aime pas de rester tout seul à fixer le plafond...

-Ce n'est pas en venant ici que tu amélioreras ton état...

-Et ce n'est pas en déprimant qu'il se soignera! intervint Sandra en se levant pour aller chercher une couverture dans sa chambre. Avec ça, tu peux rester ici... Mais ne te découvre pas!

Elle installa le plaid sur le jeune homme blond qui lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

-Faudra qu'on se débrouille pour faire la visite, dit Draco. Je connais toute la ville!

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'envergure qu'à cette ville, marmonna Harry, regardant à son tour à l'extérieur, de grosses gouttelettes de pluies venant se fracasser contre les carreaux de la fenêtre.

-C'est clair que c'est autre chose que celles qui se trouvent dans notre bonne vieille Angleterre, dit Draco en soupirant et fermant les yeux. Mais c'est tout de même... intéressant à... à voir...

-Hmmm, je n'en doute pas, New York est reconnu pour être une des plus grandes villes du monde. C'est un peu normal qu'il y ait certaines choses à voir. Times Square par exemple...

-Oui! s'exclama Sandra. J'aimerai bien y aller! Tu m'y emmèneras ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il était bien trop occupé à essayer de ne pas s'endormir.

-Laisse-le un peu tranquille Sandy, intervint Harry avec un sourire.

Se relevant, il s'étira et s'approcha de la porte.

-Je vous ramène un petit-déjeuner ?

-Bonne idée! répondit Sandra. J'aimerais bien des petits pains au chocolat...

Elle regarda Draco qui dormait à poings fermés.

-Quant à lui... et bien, décides pour lui! Il n'a pas l'air en état de le faire...

-Il n'a pas tout simplement pas l'air en état de manger, si tu veux mon avis...

Il soupira et sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers le deuxième étage où se trouvait la salle à manger. Vu l'heure assez matinal, Harry ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, et descendit rapidement les deux étages qui le séparaient de la nourriture. Près d'une demi-heure s'écoula alors qu'il faisait chargement de petits pains, toasts, porridge, saucisses et bacons, avant qu'il ne revienne dans la chambre, les bras chargés de nourriture – à l'insu du personnel qui ne l'aurait jamais autorisé à pareilles choses – apportant derrière lui une alléchante odeur de friture. A peine fut-il entré qu'une Sandra affamée lui sauta dessus, le délestant de la moitié de ses rapines.

-Je meuuurs de faim! s'exclama-t-elle, s'installant à la table basse.

-Ne dévore pas tout, laisse-en pour Draco aussi! répliqua Harry, venant déposer ce qu'il avait toujours sur les bras – ce qui était le cas de le dire – s'installant en face de sa collègue et amie.

-Les absents ont toujours tort! répliqua Sandra. Et ton joli petit ange dort à poings fermés!

Harry lui jeta un regard étrange qu'elle ne su déchiffrer.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu...

-Ben quoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Je ne tiens pas à te renvoyer au jardin d'enfants pour t'apprendre le partage...

-Ah! s'exclama Sandra. Je pensais que tu faisais référence au surnom d'ange...

-Un peu des deux je crois...

-Quoi ? demanda Sandra. Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il est terriblement mignon! Regarde-le!

-Sandra, gronda Harry, levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne peux pas arrêter deux minutes seulement ?

-Arrêter quoi ? demanda la jeune femme.Tant que je ne vous aurai pas surpris à vous embrasser, je n'abandonnerai pas! Et profite donc de mon absence et de sa maladie pour te rapprocher! Ne joue pas encore les ours! Surtout alors qu'il est malade!

-Je me demande s'il serait possible de glisser dans ton verre un poison qui te ferait perdre la voix pendant quelques jours..., se mit à réfléchir le jeune Auror, se massant la nuque tout en enfournant un petit croissant.

-J'suis Auror, Potter! N'essaies même pas! Mais je suis sérieuse! Penses-y, tu veux ?

Harry soupira.

-Tu n'arrêteras pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas donné la réponse que tu veux, pas vrai ?

-Exactement! dit fièrement Sandra, mordant dans un morceau de bacon avec appétit. Alors ? Quelle est ta réponse ?

-J'y penserai, marmonna le brun, se beurrant un muffin fourré au bleuet.

Sandra fit une grimace mais finie par hausser les épaules, estimant que c'était suffisant. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, surprenant les deux Aurors.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un ? demanda Sandra, regardant Harry.

-À moins de souffrir de perte de la mémoire courte, et de pas me souvenir de quoique ce soit... Non, répondit celui-ci. Et toi ? reprit-il, se levant pour aller répondre.

-Non plus, répondit Sandra.

Prenant ses précautions vu les récents évènements, Harry entrouvrit la porte, regardant qui se trouvait sur le seuil. Voyant qu'il ne risquait rien, il ouvrit plus grand, se retrouvant devant une grande jeune femme rousse.

-Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il, son visage lui disant vaguement quelque chose.

-Oui, je... Je m'appelle Cassandra Valens... Je suis venue voir Draco...

-Oh, vous êtes sa colocataire ?

Harry se décala pour la laisser entrer.

-Il dort pour le moment... Il souffre d'une pneumonie depuis ce matin.

-Une pneumonie ? s'écria Cassandra, cherchant Draco partout. Mon Dieu!

Elle se précipita sans plus attendre vers le divan, s'agenouillant près de Draco.

-Pauvre bonhomme, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

-Tu vois ? dit Sandra en regardant Harry d'un air narquois. C'est ce que je voulais dire par « profiter de sa maladie pour se rapprocher ». Étant malade, on peut lui faire ce qu'on veut! Allant des mots doux jusqu'aux caresses sur la joue!

-Arrête Sandra! s'écria Harry, se mettant légèrement hors de lui, le rouge lui montant quelque peu aux joues.

Il retourna par la suite son attention sur Draco.

-Je lui ai donné quelque chose contre la fièvre ce matin... Il devrait aller mieux à son réveil.

-J'espère dit Cassandra en se relevant. J'étais passée lui demander s'il venait toujours demain, à l'enterrement... Mais vu son état, je préfère qu'il reste ici...

Ce fut seulement au mot enterrement qu'Harry et Sandra remarquèrent l'habillement sombre de Cassandra. Légèrement mal à l'aise, Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dis, mais il insiste pour venir demain...

Cassandra eut un sourire et caressa les cheveux de Draco.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, confia-t-elle. Il adorait ma mère... Mais dites lui que je ne veux pas le voir demain! Il y aura suffisamment de larmes et les siennes me feront autant mal que celle de mon père et de mon frère... Autant qu'il m'épargne ça, surtout s'il est malade!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je lui dirais que vous lui avez ordonné de se reposer plus tôt.

Il se frappa le front du plat de la main à ce moment.

-Mais où avais-je la tête ? Asseyez-vous, voyons!

Cassandra eut un sourire et s'installa dans un des fauteuils.

-Je lui avais dit qu'il travaillait trop... Mais il est aussi têtu qu'une mule!

-Ce n'est pas nouveau...

Sandra lui tendit une tasse de thé que Harry avait emmené avec le petit-déjeuner. Tous trois assis dans un demi-cercle, l'atmosphère était plutôt détendue.

-Vous connaissez Draco depuis longtemps ? demanda Cassandra, buvant une gorgée de thé.

-J'ai été au collège avec lui, répondit Harry, regardant un bref instant le blond qui dormait toujours à poings fermés.

Cassandra eut l'air tout particulièrement heureuse d'entendre la réponse d'Harry.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle. Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer... Bien que je vis avec Draco, il reste très mystérieux sur son passé... Comment était-il, enfant ?

Harry eut un fou rire.

-Tout le contraire de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui... Si vous pouvez seulement l'imaginer. On ne peut pas dire qu'on s'entendait très bien.

Cassandra eut un sourire amusé.

-Je me doute bien qu'il n'était pas très... sympathique. Il suffit de voir comment il lui arrive de parler avec les personnes qui l'ennuient...

-Imaginez cela, mais en permanence... Vous aurez une idée de comment il était, plus jeune. Le jour et la nuit avec aujourd'hui.

-En effet, dit Cassandra en regardant Draco dormir paisiblement.

-Cela dit, moi j'ai mes bagages à faire! les coupa Sandra, en se levant doucement et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, les laissant en tête à tête.

-Vous allez partir bientôt ? demanda Cassandra, surprise.

-Voyage d'affaire... Sandra repart pour quelques jours. À tour de rôle, nous rentrons en Angleterre, une fois par mois, question de mettre les comptes à jours avec nos patrons, lui expliqua Harry.

Cassandra eut l'air étonnée.

-Pourquoi ne téléphonez-vous pas ?

-Ce serait trop compliqué avec tout ce que l'ont doit échanger et voir...

Harry fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son badge – il l'avait toujours sur lui, excepté pour dormir, puis le rangea à nouveau.

-Avec ce genre de réseau, ce ne serait pas possible par téléphone.

-Ooh, fit simplement Cassandra. En tout cas, je suis rassurée que Draco soit avec vous. Je suis allée vivre chez mon père car il supporte mal la mort de maman... et laisser Draco tout seul avec toutes ces malades qui lui courent après...

Elle eut un frisson.

-C'est vraiment réconfortant!

-J'avais cru remarquer, accorda Harry. C'était un peu normal qu'il n'ait pas à passer autant de jours seuls. Ça m'ennuyait un peu de le laisser chez lui alors qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de force policière dans ce coin...

-Pas vraiment ? demanda Cassandra. Il n'y en a pas du tout! Nous avons déjà eu trois vols et dix entrées par effraction!

-Merde! lâcha le brun, plus qu'étonné. Et vous continuez à habituer dans cet immeuble ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Cassandra. Personnellement, ça fait longtemps que je peux me permettre de partir. Mon travail au bar, à la sandwicherie et le mannequin m'aide suffisamment financièrement. Mais Draco n'a pas assez d'argent et je ne peux pas l'abandonner...

Harry sourit.

-Plus que généreux. J'en connais beaucoup qui se serrait déjà barré en laissant leur ami se débrouiller avec leurs problèmes.

-Sans doute, oui, dit Cassandra. Mais Draco n'est pas un ami, pour moi. C'est un frère...

-Et voilà l'explication, répondit Harry. On ne laisse pas sa famille dans le besoin...

-Exactement, dit Cassandra. En outre, si jamais Draco devait se retrouver seul, mon père et mon frère n'attendront pas une minute avant de le kidnappé pour l'installer dans la demeure familial!

Harry eut un air rêveur.

-Draco Ma... rden, kidnappé... J'aimerais bien voir cela un jour!

-Oh, ils le feraient, vous savez! répondit Cassandra, riant. Mon père et Franck adorent Draco! Mon père pensait au début qu'il était mon petit ami, alors il le haïssait! Mais depuis qu'il sait que Draco est juste un ami et rien de plus, ils le couvent!

Harry se versa un peu de jus d'orange.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi il a tant changé...

-Ah ? demanda Cassandra. Pourquoi ?

-Un peu d'affection familiale... Mais je ne devrais pas entrer dans ce sujet s'il n'a pas voulu en parler lui-même.

Il but une gorgée. Cassandra sourit.

-Oui, je m'en doute. Draco et sa fameuse vie privée... Il m'en a fait une maladie quand j'ai essayé de lui trouver un petit ami...

Harry éclata de rire, mais au fond de lui, quelque chose sembla s'éclairer quelque peu.

-Je crois que vous avez appris la leçon ce jour-là.

-En effet, dit Cassandra en se levant. Oh! Mais où ai-je la tête ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je dois aller voir la fiancée de mon frère... Elle est allée passer sa première échographie!

Harry se releva aussi vite.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir retarder, s'excusa-t-il. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire qu'un type vous a retardé dans votre planification de la journée à cause de balivernes..., plaisanta-t-il d'un ton plutôt léger, la raccompagnant à la porte.

-Comptez sur moi, je lui dirais, dit la jeune femme en riant. Prenez soin de mon petit bonhomme!

-Pas de danger, il est entre bonnes mains, lui promit Harry. Revenez quand vous voulez, il n'y a aucun problème!

-D'accord! répondit Cassandra. Au revoir!

Harry lui sourit à son tour et referma la porte derrière elle, revenant vers la table basse. Il avala d'un trait le reste de son jus d'orange, et d'un geste négligeant de la baguette chassa ce qui traînait encore sur la table. Alors qu'il passait devant Draco, il s'arrêta soudain, le regarda un moment, puis remonta la couverture avec un sourire tendre. Draco bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, sa joue frottant inconsciemment contre la main d'Harry. Le blond eut un sourire endormi et poussa un soupir bienheureux. Le brun sourit à son tour et s'éloigna, retournant dans sa chambre. Il refit tranquillement le lit, malgré une grande attirance qu'il avait pour la couette. Se secouant, il replaça les coussins puis ressortit de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui, retournant s'asseoir dans le salon silencieux, devant un Draco toujours endormi. Le jeune blond bougea soudainement dans son sommeil, poussant un léger grognement qui se transforma en un gémissement de peur. Draco bougea difficilement dans le canapé, ses mains se crispant sur sa couverture et ses sourcils se fronçant d'inquiétude. Se levant assez rapidement, en deux enjambés Harry fut sur lui, le secouant doucement par l'épaule. Peine perdue, Draco continuait de gémir dans son sommeil et semblait de plus en plus agité, son cauchemar semblant le terrifier. Légèrement sceptique, Harry posa rapidement sa main sur le front du l'ancien Serpentard, n'ayant pas le temps d'aller chercher sa baguette. Sans prononcer un mot, il lança un sortilège de Légilimencie et pénétra dans l'esprit du blond pour tenter de l'en extirper par ce moyen.

Il se retrouva dans une rue bardée de policiers qui s'étaient cachés derrière leur voiture, leur arme pointée sur un petit groupe d'hommes cagoulés tenant de gros sacs ou des valises dans leurs mains. Un seul d'entre eux maintenait un Draco Malfoy pâle contre lui, un pistolet appuyé sur sa tempe. Draco tremblait de peur et la famille Valens, couchée sur le sol, fixait la scène avec horreur. Cassandra pleurait à chaudes larmes en fixant Draco avec détresse, collée contre son frère qui serrait les dents de rage. Le père des deux enfants semblait près à foncer vers le groupe de voleur tandis que la mère avait fermée les yeux d'effroi. Harry repéra tout de suite Steve McGregor dans les policiers présents.

-Lâche le gamin, ordonna le plus vieux policier. Tu n'as aucune chance!

-Vous me prenez pour un con ? demanda le chef des voleurs, celui tenant Draco. Si je le lâche, je n'aurai aucune chance! Si par contre je le garde, on peut atteindre les voitures!

C'était la scène que lui avait expliqué Steve, la veille... Une journée d'enfer pour Draco qui, d'ici quelques minutes à peine serait cloîtré pour un mois dans un lit d'hôpital, suite à une opération... Avec une certaine rage, après avoir constaté qu'il semblait avoir une certaine palpabilité dans cet environnement, il mit ses mains en porte-voix:

-DRACO RÉVEILLE-TOI, CE N'EST QU'UN RÊVE! hurla-t-il à l'adresse du blond que Tonny menaçait plus loin.

Mais le blond ne semblait pas l'entendre. Pâle comme la mort, il avait fermé les yeux. La scène se passa comme un éclair. L'un des agents, juste à côté de Steve, se leva et pointa son arme sur Draco. Au même moment, les yeux argentés s'ouvraient et s'emplissaient d'horreur. Il y eut un bruit fort, comme un éclair déchirant le ciel, et une balle traversa le genou droit de Draco qui poussa un cri de douleur. Un second coup et le genou gauche subit le même sort. Du sang gicla sur le groupe de voleur et sur le sol. Effrayé, Tonny ne put retenir Draco qui s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de tenir debout. Figé de terreur, Harry blêmit brusquement, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour l'aider, condamné à l'état de spectateur, comme tous ceux qui se trouvaient également présent.

-Draco... souffla-t-il, ne pouvant empêcher le nom de franchir ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme blond était prit de convulsion, son sang coulant rapidement sur le sol. Mr Valens bondit rapidement et fut rapidement auprès de Draco, son téléphone portable en main. Il saisit la main de Draco avec l'autre et la serra fortement, lui disant des paroles de réconforts que Draco ne semblait pas entendre. Ses yeux étaient vides et il criait encore de douleur. Parmi les agents de police, beaucoup avaient détournés les yeux d'effroi, d'autres étaient allez vomir... Et les voleurs détallaient comme des lapins, poursuivit par les rares policiers encore lucides. Assez paniqué, Harry fit un brusque tour sur lui-même, cherchant un moyen de contacter Draco dans son rêve, mais comment ? Il semblait totalement inaccessible. Prenant une décision, il se dirigea à toute allure là où il se trouvait allongé. Brusquement, un policier se mit en travers de son chemin, sans le voir. Harry, n'ayant pas le temps de freiner, ferma les yeux, prêt à le percuter de plein fouet... Ce qui n'arriva pas. Rouvrant les paupières, il s'aperçu être de l'autre côté de l'homme. Il n'était qu'esprit dans cet endroit...

Poussant un juron, il tenta de reprendre son sang froid afin de pouvoir réfléchir plus facilement.

Draco se tordait toujours sur le sol, des larmes traçant des marques humides sur ses joues blanches. Ses yeux devinrent légèrement vitreux et il cessa de crier, se contentant de fixer le ciel tout en se tordant sur le sol. Ne voyant qu'une seule solution, Harry se faufila à travers la foule qui s'agglutinait toujours, s'approchant de Draco. Grimpant quatre à quatre l'escalier qui le séparait du palier qui menait aux grandes portes dorées de la banque, Harry s'approcha du blond et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, posant une main sur son front.

-Draco ? dit-il tout bas, espérant qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Le blond tourna vivement la tête vers Harry et le scruta de ses yeux bleus vides, son visage ruisselant de sueur.

-Ha... rry...

Celui-ci lui sourit doucement.

-Calme-toi, lui souffla-t-il. Tu revis simplement un rêve. Concentre-toi pour en sortir... Je ne peux rien faire pour t'en extirper moi-même, excepté venir ici.

Draco bougea difficilement de la tête.

-Un... un rêve ? demanda-t-il.

-Un évènement qui t'est déjà arrivé. Si tu te concentres, tu te réveilleras, et il n'y aura plus rien de ce décor...

-Un simple rêve ? demanda Draco. Non...

-Si, un cauchemar. Concentre-toi, je t'en pris... Je ne peux rien faire d'autre Draco. Si ça n'en était pas un, je ne serais pas ici, mais bien en Angleterre, probablement en cours à l'Académie de formation des Aurors...

Draco remua péniblement au sol.

-Tu étais là... Tu as toujours été là...

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas le temps de comprendre.

-Draco, tu veux sortir de ce cauchemar ? Alors concentre-toi pour te réveiller!

Draco le fixa droit dans les yeux et respira plus vivement. Autour de lui, les choses semblaient aller en accélérer. Les agents de police qui courraient partout... Cassandra qui lui caressait la tête... Il avait déjà vécu tout ça.

-Un rêve, dit-il. Un simple rêve...

Le décor sembla soudainement fondre autour d'eux et Draco se réveilla en poussant un cri d'effroi. Le rêve n'étant plus, Harry fut brutalement expulser et vacilla par-derrière, se cogna la tête contre la table basse.

-Argh! lâcha-t-il, un tambour semblant résonner dans son crâne.

Il ne perdit pourtant pas de temps et se redressa brusquement s'approchant du blond qui semblait paniqué.

-Draco, Draco... DRACO! C'est fini, je suis là, calme-toi.

Le concerné fixa Harry, haletant péniblement.

-Fini ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

S'assoyant à côté de lui Harry lui passa une main dans le cheveux avant de la poser sur son front.

-C'est fini. Tu es réveillé.

Avec un peu d'hésitation, Draco passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et se blottit contre lui.

-Merci...

-C'est normal, lui souffla doucement celui-ci, le serrant contre lui en le berçant quelque peu. Tu ne peux pas savoir l'effroi que tu m'as causé!

Draco haleta et ferma douloureusement les yeux, tremblant.

-Si ça peut te consoler, j'étais horrifié aussi...

-Plus que moi, je n'en doute pas... L'important, c'est que j'aie pu te faire sortir de là.

Draco hocha de la tête mais resta contre Harry, soupirant de bien-être. Le brun se blottit un peu plus dans le moelleux canapé, Draco callé contre lui, il laissa son esprit divagué, se sentant bien.

-Vous êtes mignon! s'exclama Sandra, souriant face au spectacle qu'elle venait de découvrir.

-Et c'est repartit, grogna Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant faire le moindre geste pour changer de position.

Draco ouvrit vaguement les yeux, se blottissant sans honte dans les bras d'Harry.

-Elle est jalouse, c'est tout, répliqua-t-il, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Harry se retourna vers Sandra.

-Hmmm, ça expliquerait bien des choses, reprit-il, avec un sourire narquois.

Sandra eut une grimace.

-Oh, je vous en prie! s'exclama-t-elle. De quoi serais-je jalouse ? D'un singe mal peigné et d'une souris blanche complètement tarée ? Non Merci!

-C'est vrai, comment être jalouse d'une femme mariée à un homme borgne qui le trompe avec le premier venu qu'elle a ramassé dans la rue, pas vrai ? lui lança Harry, avec un léger fou rire qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Mireille! s'exclama Sandra. En attendant, ma chère, je m'en vais rendre visite à McGregor et à Pearl. J'ai besoin de leur appréciation pour nos chefs. Si vous vous sautez dessus, faites-le dans la chambre, d'accord ?

Sandra leur fit un clin d'oeil et s'empressa de sortir, riant légèrement.

-Mireille ? demanda Draco, en fronçant les sourcils, curieux.

-Longue histoire, ne fit que répondre Harry, avec un sourire plus qu'étrange.

Draco ne répondit pas et poussa un léger soupire, fermant les yeux doucement. Il les rouvrit rapidement, regardant pensivement Harry. Celui-ci avait laissé errer son regard vers l'extérieur où le ciel faisait encore et toujours déverser son chagrin. Se sentant observer, il tourna légèrement la tête vers Draco, le regardant d'un air plutôt interrogatif.

-Je..., commença Draco. Mpfff, non, rien, oublie ça.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu veux.

Il retomba dans son mutisme. Draco hésita encore un peu puis se redressa, son visage se retrouvant à la hauteur de celui d'Harry qu'il fixa intensément. Sous ce regard, le brun frissonna légèrement, mais ne put détourner les yeux, comme hypnotisé. Draco tendit la main et caressa doucement le visage d'Harry du bout des doigts, semblant étudier chacun de ses traits avec une avidité étrange. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma immédiatement, estimant qu'il n'avait rien de pertinent à citer, et par conséquent, qu'il faisait mieux de se taire.

-Dis-moi ce que tu penses, murmura Draco, caressant la joue d'Harry. Ce que tu penses maintenant, à l'instant... Sans réfléchir...

-Ce que... je pense ? balbutia Harry, étonné, se laissant faire avec un étrange abandon.

-Oui, murmura Draco en penchant la tête sur le côté, son souffle balayant la joue d'Harry. Dis-le moi... Sans réfléchir. Sans t'inquiéter des conséquences. Dis-le, simplement.

-Hmmm, fit simplement Harry, se tortillant légèrement sous Draco. Que j'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser..., répondit-il, sur le même ton que le blond.

Draco frissonna.

-Alors fais-le, dit-il simplement.

Sans se le faire redire deux fois, Harry captura les lèvres du blond, l'attirant rapidement contre lui en passant ses bras autour de sa taille nue. Draco poussa un gémissement de pur bonheur et répondit aux lèvres tentantes d'Harry, ses mains caressant la nuque et les cheveux d'Harry avec tendresse. Suivant un instinct étrange, Harry se laissa basculer sur le dos, Draco se retrouvant allongé sur lui. Le blond rompit le baiser pour regarder doucement Harry, ses lèvres encore fort proche de celle du brun. Celui-ci brisa rapidement le contact visuel, l'embrassant à nouveau, un peu plus furieusement, se soulevant légèrement pour se presser contre l'ancien Serpentard. Draco gémit et se colla totalement contre Harry, sa langue caressant vivement celle du brun. Ses mains s'égarèrent sous le t-shirt d'Harry, passant doucement sur la peau hâlée de son ancien amant. Il y fit passer tout son désir et tout son amour, se retenant difficilement de le supplier d'aller dans la chambre. Se fut finalement le besoin d'air qui les fit se séparer, tous deux haletants, leurs souffles se mêlant par le peu de distance qui séparait leurs visages.

-Ce n'était pas que du désir, souffla à ce moment Harry, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

-Je sais, répondit Draco, fermant les yeux. Du moins, pour moi, je le sais... Pour toi, je ne sais pas... Je ne sais jamais...

-Je ne parlais pas de toi Draco...

Le blond rouvrit les yeux, dardant Harry du regard. Son coeur battait si vite et si fort qu'il lui faisait mal, mais il ne prononça aucun mot, fixant le brun avec espoir.

-Jamais, lui souffla Harry, posant son front contre celui du jeune homme.

-Jamais quoi ? demanda Draco.

-Que ça n'a été que cela...

Draco garda le silence et déposa un baisé sur le nez d'Harry, à la fois heureux et triste. Heureux car ce n'était pas que du désir. Triste car Harry semblait incapable de dire ce que c'était. Celui-ci laissa retomber sa tête sur un coussin du divan, regardant le plafond, semblant pensif. Les yeux de Draco brillèrent un fugace instant d'une peine immense, mais il les referma rapidement, poussant un soupir résigné. Il enleva ses mains et commença à se redresser péniblement. Harry baissa un moment les yeux sur lui, et un sourire étrange se dessinant sur son visage. Il resserra ses bras autour de la taille du blond, l'empêchant de se relever. Draco le regarda avec étonnement.

-Hmm, j'ai décrété que tu restais allongé sur moi, annonça Harry, prenant le ton de l'Empereur Jules César lui-même, lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses troupes avant de partir au combat.

-Ah ? demanda Draco. Tu ne crains pas d'étouffer après un moment ? Ou encore les commentaires de Sandra ?

-Sandra, j'en fais mon affaire, un de plus un de moins, il n'y aura pas de différence de toute façon...

Draco se contenta de regarder Harry avec étonnement puis appuya doucement sa tête sur le brun, semblant comme apaisé. Un étrange bien-être envahit Harry qui ferma paresseusement les yeux, n'ayant rien contre une petite sieste vu l'heure matinale à laquelle il s'était levé. Draco somnolait déjà lui-même, respirant doucement contre Harry. Son corps chaud frissonnait pourtant, le jeune homme se collant un peu plus à Harry pour capter plus de chaleur. La couverture était tombée au sol, il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de se réchauffer, et il ne semblait pas se gêner pour se réchauffer contre Harry. Il passa ses bras sous le t-shirt de Harry, se rapprochant de sa chaleur corporelle et, toujours frissonnant, poussa un léger soupir de plaisir et de satisfaction. Il sentit un léger frisson parcourir le corps chaud sous ses mains glacées, et il eut un sourire paresseux tandis que Harry marmonnait inintelligiblement dans son sommeil, resserrant son emprise sur Draco qu'il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser partir. Profitant du repos d'Harry, Draco ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la couverture à terre. Il poussa un grognement de douleur qui fut remplacé par un soupir quand la couverture, soulevée magiquement, tomba sur eux. Rapidement, le sommeil vint lui aussi le gagner.

Ce fut une porte qu'on ouvrait, qui fit se réveiller Harry, qui constata à son grand étonnement en regardant brièvement la pendule que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Il vit du coin de l'oeil que Sandra avait sourit en les regardant et rentrait discrètement dans sa chambre dont elle ferma discrètement la porte pour ne pas les réveiller. Bâillant, il se frotta paresseusement les yeux, restant pourtant allongé – de toute façon, Draco était sur lui, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix – se mettant à réfléchir.

Il passa en revu les derniers évènements, les Mangemorts, la fuite de l'appartement de Draco, et leurs tromperies dans la ruelle, qui avait fait remonter en lui une tonne de chose qu'il pensait à jamais envoler. Puis, il revit leur conversation du matin, et les baisers qu'il avait échangé, avant de s'assoupir... Toute cette histoire était étrange, vu les récentes circonstances, mais étonnamment, il se sentait parfaitement bien. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco, jouant avec quelques mèches folles et légères, encore assez somnolant. Il se surprit à détailler le visage serein de Draco. De tous les souvenirs qu'il conservait du blond, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi détendu et aussi tendre. Quel que soit le moment passé, Draco avait fait preuve de douceur et de gentillesse. Son visage exprimait encore une certaine froideur, mais bien moins qu'à l'époque de leur scolarité. Il laissa son index tracer un sillon sur le nez du blond, puis à la commissure des lèvres, traçant doucement un étrange chemin sur son visage. Dans son sommeil, Draco bougea légèrement, poussant un petit soupir de bien-être tandis qu'il frottait doucement sa joue encore chaude sur Harry. Celui-ci eut un sourire attendrit et se re-blottit dans les coussins, laissant Draco dormir à son aise. Cela ne prit cependant pas longtemps pour que le jeune homme émerge, celui-ci bougeant doucement sur Harry. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, regardant autour de lui d'un air légèrement perdu. Son regard se posa finalement sur le torse du brun, et il remonta lentement jusqu'au visage de celui-ci qui le regardait d'une étrange façon... ses bras enserrant toujours sa taille.

-Je t'ai empêché de te lever ? demanda Draco, inquiet de cette idée.

-Hmmm, non, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit.

Draco eut l'air surpris et papillonna un instant des yeux.

-Tu es bizarre, finit-il par dire.

-Tu n'es pas le premier qui me le dit, répondit Harry, sans avoir l'air d'être accablé le moindre du monde.

Draco ne se formalisa pas de la réponse étrange d'Harry et gigota un peu.

-Tu veux que je me bouge ? demanda-t-il rougissant légèrement.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-T'as envie de te lever ?

-Pas spécialement, répondit Draco. Mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger...

-Alors tu restes-là, et tu ne bouges pas, fit Harry, avec un étrange sourire.

Draco le regarda avec perplexité mais se recoucha paisiblement sur Harry, ses doigts traçant rêveusement quelques formes géométriques sur le t-shirt du brun.

-Sandra est rentrée, déclara celui-ci, faisant courir ses doigts de long en large sur le dos et la taille du blond.

-Je ne l'ai pas entendue faire de remarque, dit Draco, souriant.

-Tu dormais, se moqua gentiment l'autre.

-Je sais, répondit Draco. Mais je m'attendais à ce qu'elle hurle!

-Hurler, elle ? Non, ce n'est pas son genre... Elle attend plutôt de nous avoir en face d'elle pour lancer quelques remarques acides de son cru.

Draco rit avec amusement, s'attirant un regard étrange d'Harry.

-Quoi ? demanda le blond.

-Hmmm, j'étais sérieux.

Draco rit de nouveau.

-Je n'en doute pas, dit-il. Mais je la trouve drôle, personnellement...

-Hmm, hmm, marmonna Harry se redressant légèrement pour être plus près de Draco, si c'était encore possible. Il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles je préfère qu'elle ne plaisante pas.  
Ne laissant pas le temps à Draco de dirent quoique ce soit, il l'embrassa doucement, laissant l'autre sur sa faim, alors qu'ils se séparaient déjà. Draco grogna et poussa Harry sur le divan, s'emparant impérieusement de ses lèvres. Harry gémit, sentant une vague de chaleur l'envahir subitement. Il se détacha pourtant des lèvres de Draco.

-Un lit est moins étroit Draco, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, un sourire coquin peint sur le visage.

Le blond eut un frisson conséquent et se leva péniblement, essayant de ne pas se précipiter sur Harry. Était-ce possible que le brun veuille de lui ? Ils entrèrent un après l'autre dans la chambre, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois la porte fermée et soigneusement verrouillée, Harry plaqua brutalement Draco contre la cloison, l'embrassant fiévreusement, ses mains se baladant sur le torse nu du blond. Draco poussa un gémissement et leva les bras d'Harry pour faire passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, serrant fortement le corps du brun contre le sien. Le jeune Auror s'attaqua au cou du blond, mordillant la peau douce et blanche, léchant au passage, faisant pousser quelques gémissements à Draco. Celui-ci riposta en passant ses mains dans le short d'Harry, ses mains frôlant doucement les fesses d'Harry avant de les presser fortement, collant le corps du brun au sien. Ils renversèrent la tête en arrière et poussèrent un même gémissement, leurs deux érections se frottant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Rapidement, l'un entraîna l'autre vers le lit, le poussant sans ménagement pour qu'il s'allonge. Harry se retrouva rapidement sous l'ancien Serpentard, sans en être offusqué le moins du monde, cherchant à se débarrasser son ancien – et futur – amant de son propre pyjama. Draco s'acharnait lui-même sur le pantalon d'Harry et ils finirent par se séparer une brève seconde, envoyant balader les vêtements gênants. Draco écarta les jambes d'Harry et se lova contre lui, tenant étroitement les mains du brun dans les siennes, leurs doigts entrelacés semblant se fondre dans la main de l'autre. La bouche de Draco s'aventura dans le cou d'Harry qu'il suçait doucement, y laissant une légère marque rouge. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le brun ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement au blond. Il donna un léger coup de bassin ce qui leur coupa pratiquement le souffle à tous les deux les faisant gémir sur cette délicieuse torture. Se tortillant sous le corps de Draco, Harry grogna d'impatience, sachant qu'il ne pourrait se délivrer de l'emprise qu'avait sur lui le jeune homme.

-L'impatience ne mène qu'à une ébauche, Harry, lui souffla sensuellement Draco à l'oreille. Nous avons tout notre temps...

Torturant le jeune homme sous lui, Draco bougea doucement ses hanches, caressant Harry de son corps avec une lenteur exaspérante mais terriblement agréable. L'Auror se cambra sous lui, haletant légèrement, son souffle se mêlant à celui de Draco, alors qu'un feu intérieur lui ravageait le bas-ventre avec une douleur terriblement délicieuse.

-Le temps est un dangereux allié, Draco, répondit Harry, les yeux brillants de passion et de désir.

Draco eut un sourire prédateur et lâcha les mains d'Harry, les siennes parcourant le corps de son amant avec un plaisir évidant. Le corps de celui-ci avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Son entraînement pour devenir Auror l'ayant sculpté, il semblait plus élancé ainsi. Harry grognant d'agacement lorsque les doigts fin du blond passèrent sur ses cuisses, évitant délibérément les endroits les plus sensibles de son épiderme. Après quelques minutes de tortures langoureuses, Draco parcourut doucement le ventre d'Harry de petits baisés, ses lèvres se rapprochant doucement du son sexe. Le brun poussa un gémissement désespéré quand Draco évita son érection et taquina ses testicules puis, à son grand plaisir, son anus.

-Hmmm, je vais... Oh Merlin! te tuer, si tu n'arrêtes – il poussa un gémissement et se cambra sous Draco – pas de me torturer!

Draco sourit, sa langue taquinant sans ménagement l'entrée intime d'Harry. Il redressa légèrement la tête, regardant le brun au regard désespéré.

-J'adore cette forme de torture, dit-il avec un rire coquin et provocateur.

Harry grogna et voulu se redresser pour l'embrasser, mais Draco l'obligea à se rallonger d'un habile coup de rein qui coupa pratiquement le souffle à Harry. Lacérant les draps de ses doigts, il se tordit sous le blond qui faisait courir deux doigts sur ses hanches, descendant juste assez près des fesses de Harry pour le faire enrager, trop loin pour que le brun puisse l'obliger à faire quoique ce soit, dans la position où il était. Draco sourit et, magnanime, caressa son entrée d'un doigt hésitant tandis que sa bouche commençait doucement à taquiné le gland rougit de désir. Harry se cambra en poussant un cri de plaisir, ne sentant même pas le doigt de Draco entrer en lui brusquement. Se tordant sous lui, Harry ondula des hanches désespérément, tandis que le blond jouait avec sa langue sur la verge du brun et bougeant doucement son doigt dans son intimité tandis qu'un deuxième le rejoignait. Harry gémissait désespérément, ses mains saisissant fermement les cheveux blonds de Draco. La langue de l'ancien Serpentard l'emmenait au Paradis et seul le corps de Draco semblait capable de le fixer encore au matelas.

-Hmmm, Draco, gémit-il d'une voix rauque, haletant péniblement, prends-moi, supplia-t-il se demandant s'il n'allait pas y rester si le blond n'accédait pas bientôt à son désir...

Draco introduisit consciencieusement un troisième doigt en Harry, sa bouche prenant totalement le sexe du brun. Il continua doucement sa préparation, sentant peu à peu l'ancien Gryffondor se rapprocher de la jouissance. Celui-ci poussa un cri de pur plaisir en sentant le blond le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, sa langue le torturant inlassablement. N'y tenant plus, il se déversa dans la bouche de Draco après avoir lancer au préalable un « _Hmm__, Draco... je..._ » il n'avait cependant pas finit sa phrase, et n'en n'avait eut le besoin de toute façon. Draco avala consciencieusement la semence d'Harry, enlevant doucement ses doigts tandis qu'il se redressait. Il alla embrasser passionnément Harry, soupirant de joie d'avoir donner du plaisir à l'homme qu'il aimait. Doucement, il se positionna, sans délaisser les lèvres du brun, et le pénétrant tandis que celui-ci poussait un gémissement et se cambrait de nouveau, ses doigts lacérant le dos du blond alors qu'il s'habituait – à nouveau – avec plaisir à sa présence en lui. Draco ne fit aucun mouvement, ses lèvres picorant la peau d'Harry, attendant que celui-ci s'habitue à lui. Il mordilla légèrement les lèvres d'Harry, l'embrassant doucement et amoureusement. Se fut le jeune Potter qui amorça le premier geste, ondulant doucement des hanches, voulant bien plus à présent. Il voulait que Draco l'amène au septième ciel, qu'il lui fasse connaître l'extase... comme la première fois. Draco poussa un grognement de plaisir, ses hanches commençant à bouger furieusement tandis que sa bouche dévorait les lèvres d'Harry. Il saisit les cuisses de celui-ci, lui imprimant un mouvement vif et lent à la fois. Bougeant dans un parfait accord, leurs corps plaqués l'un sur l'autre, la peau luisante d'une fine pellicule de sueur, il semblait avoir oublier le monde extérieur, seul comptait le moment présent. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs langues créant un curieux balais, dont ils semblaient peu soucieux, voulant sentir l'autre le plus près possible. Leurs mouvements se firent rapidement plus furieux, plus passionnels et Draco finit par pousser un cri libérateur, accompagné de celui d'Harry. Tout deux renversèrent la tête en arrière, criant leur nom dans une parfaite symbiose. Se laissant retomber sur le corps de son amant, haletant, Draco l'embrassa plus doucement, plus amoureusement, avant de nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou, le ventre de Harry se soulevant et s'abaissant à un rythme plus qu'irrégulier. Draco se bougea lentement, pensant avec un certain remord qu'il devait écraser le pauvre Harry. Il se décala sur le côté et Harry vint se blottir dans ses bras, épuisé, mais heureux, un sourire vague aux lèvres. Draco referma doucement son étreinte sur Harry, tirant avec son pied sur la couverture pour recouvrir leur deux corps en sueur. Il passa doucement sa main dans le dos d'Harry, lui arrachant un léger frisson. Seulement avant de s'assoupir, Harry se retourna vers lui, ses yeux verts et brillants, emplis de quelque chose d'inhabituelle.

-Je... hmm, je t'aime Draco, souffla-t-il contre la joue du blond, s'endormant doucement.

Draco sursauta et fixa Harry, ses yeux s'embrumant de larmes que le brun ne vit pas.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit-il en embrassant le front d'Harry. Je t'aime aussi...

Celui-ci plissa comiquement le nez, se callant un peu plus contre le torse de son amant, tel un enfant dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'il savait veiller sur lui.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Et voilà, ma bande d'obsédé! Voilà ce que vous attendiez tous en trépignant d'impatience ? J'ai comme l'impression que nous allons avoir, pour la plupart, des commentaires plutôt identiques! Alors **_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

_LaikaUmbre77!_

_17 Février 2005_


	8. Chapitre 7

**_  
Disclaimer_****** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling.

**_Note des auteurs :_** _Atchoum!_ (Laika se mouche) Bonjour à tous. Comment allez-vous ? Sans doute mieux que moi, depuis ces deux derniers jours. J'ai pas été à l'école pour cause de maladie. J'ai préféré rester au chaud dans mon lit, à me reposer, donc, j'ai dormis en moyenne 30 heures, jeudi et vendredi... Et je dors encore debout! Tout pour dire que je vais plus ou moins bien, et que je m'excuse si la correction de ce chapitre laisse à désirer.

Ah oui! Une dernière chose! Dans les chapitres à suivre, il y aura plusieurs lemon... Peut-être un peu trop même (si si!). L'explication est toute simple. Umbre et moi n'avons pas écrit les chapitres tous d'un trait, plusieurs jours s'écoulaient, pour nous, entre un lemon et l'autre, ce qui nous donnait l'impression qu'il y en avait une fois de temps en temps, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas, mais bon... Ceci est un avertissement!

**_RARs :_**

_Draco se mouche et jette son mouchoir dans le corbeille tout près de l'ordinateur de Laika, en reniflant._

Foutu rhume! Hoy la compagnie! (fait un sourire séducteur un peu amoché, en raison de son état maladif). Mon petit Harry a bien fait son boulot la dernière fois, maintenant, voyons voir de quoi je suis capable, par rapport à mon cher Auror! Tout d'abord, **Sefadora Firewood** qui a été la première a reviewer... Je tiens absolument à t'informer que oui, slash et yaoi sont deux termes différents, mais qui veulent dire exactement la même chose. **Hermione 1992** j'ai bien peur d'être de ton avis... Sandra va sûrement beaucoup parler... Mais bon... C'est Sandra après tout, non ? **Dorine **et **Lee-NC-Kass**, vous jubilez peut-être de me voir enfin avec Harry, mais moi, je suis sur un vrai petit nuage! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis soulage, héhéhé... (rigole un peu bêtement, Laika étant un peu déréglé du cerveau sous le coup de la médication) Pendant que j'y pense, il faut que je prenne note de demander une explication à Harry, concernant cette histoire avec lui et le fait qu'il se fasse appeler Mireille... C'est bien louche... Tu ne trouves pas **vega264** ? Bref. Tu as l'air bien réjouis toi aussi par le chapitre précédent! Comment ne pas l'être ? Comme tu l'as si bien précisé, Harry m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, j'ai cru que je rêvais... Un très beau rêve en fait! Qui se serait réveillé au cauchemar si je mettais finalement réveillé pour me rendre compte que j'étais toujours dans mon ancien appartement sans Harry... (se passe une main dans les cheveux, un peu confus) C'est compliqué, ce genre d'histoire, lorsqu'on est malade... Mieux vaut passé au prochain fan...

_Fait un sourire étrange devant la remarque de_ **Anagramme.**

Vous n'êtes pas obsédé ? Alors si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis près à m'amputer les deux jambes! (reconsidère sa phrase...) Euuuh... Non. Ç'a déjà faillit arrivé. Oublis ça! Si vous n'êtes pas des obsédés, alors explique-moi pourquoi vous êtes tous ici, à lire ces RARs qui précède le chapitre 7 ? Hmmm ? Pas de réponse ? Muette également **Onarluca** ? Et toi aussi **Marina** Héhéhéhé! Très bien! Merci pour votre review alors!

_Prends note très rapidement du message de _**Dawn456**.

Très bien! Je le transmettrai à Harry! Pour le moment il dort... Je l'ai passablement épuisé tout à l'heure (sourit d'un air pervers).

**Miceliandre**, si _toi_, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que Harry me dise je t'aime, alors est-ce que tu crois que _moi_, je m'y attendais ? J'ai faillit tomber en bas du lit, non mais! (lis la review suivante) Hmmm, pas mal le centre de désintox **Mara Snape**, ça pourrait rapporté un peu de gallions en plus pour mes études... Ou on pourrait également ouvrir un centre mortuaire... Parce qu'au rythme que ça va, si vous mourrez tous, il va manquer de place dans les salon d'exposition et au cimetière... (en prend également note). Et la première cliente pourrait être **Tiffany Shin** puisque j'envisage de mettre fin à ses jours, parce qu'elle n'avait pas reviewer depuis un long moment...

...  
Je rigole bien entendu! Tout le monde sait bien que j'exècre les Mangemorts, alors je ne m'abaisserai pas à leur niveau! Et **jadeeeeeee**, tu as bien raison... Vos reviews se ressemblent toute! Excepté pour le truc de médoc que tu viens de me proposé... Je ne connais pas... Laika est au Québec, et je suis chez elle, en ce moment, doit pas y avoir ce truc dans sa pharmacie... Je vais continuer avec ce qu'elle me donne... Et ne pas boire de l'eau avant de prendre ma température, comme me le conseil **LaLouve**... Harry ne doit pas avoir fait attention à ce détail.

_S'étouffe dans son verre d'eau en voyant le commentaire de_** Lorvah**.

Parce qu'il y aura une troisième partie ? (va chercher une boîte où sont entreposé tous ses papiers importants et trouve son contrat) Arrrh! J'avais pas vu cette ligne! Je sens que les problèmes ne sont pas finis... (soupir) Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me plaindre! Vivons au jour le jour, et comme le fait précisé **l'ange des ténèbres**, remercions Umbre77 et Laika de nous avoir remis ensemble, moi et Harry... Enfin, mis ensemble serait plutôt le terme... (et merci à toi pour le terme sexy (lui adresse un clin d'oeil charmeur)).

Ah! En voilà une qui est d'accord avec moi! **Meihra! **Merci de rester lucide avec moi! J'ai beau passé de bons moments avec Harry, fort romantique, c'est vrai, mais ça sent le danger à plein nez dans le coin, et je déteste cette odeur! Ça perturbe mon sommeil (qui est déjà fort court...) Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai rapidement délivré Harry de son placard... Au petit matin après m'être rendu compte qu'il n'était plus là...

(Se passe une main dans les cheveux, un peu embarrassé) **Lits**, c'est là une de nos erreurs, à moi et Harry... Et Sandra ne manquera pas de nous le faire remarquer, j'en ai bien peur... Oublier d'avoir insonorisé la chambre! Crétins que nous sommes!

Plus j'avance dans ces RARs, plus je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui sont très pervers et qui ont tous adoré le chapitre 6, comme **Sélène**, disant que c'était le meilleur... Une de nos auteurs n'est cependant pas de cet avis... Faut dire qu'elle aime beaucoup plus l'action (sans pour autant nié le fait qu'elle est une obsédée également!) Je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit!

Oh, un peu de changement dans les sujets! Oui, **Yami Aku**, je suis du même avis que toi, Cassy et Sandylou, pour reprendre le terme de Harry, sont sympa, voir plus! Ces filles sont géniales! Enfin... Nous n'exagérons tout de même pas! L'erreur est humaine, et personne n'est parfait! (Se demande vaguement comme il a pu écrire ça, dans son état) Pourtant, en parlant de perfection, nos auteurs, **Sahada**, s'efforce de faire du mieux qu'elles peuvent pour rendre cette histoire admirable, voir sans trop d'erreur et dont le récit se déroule bien... Alors elles risquent d'être bien contente de voir que leur travail est amplement apprécié!

(Renifle) Ne t'inquiète pas **niil-iste**, je ne refilerai rien à Harry! Je fais bien attention! Y'a déjà assez de moi qui est malade, pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre...

C'est vous qui êtes venu lire cet fic **Misstick**, personne ne vous y a obligé! Héhéhé! Vous vous êtes dépurifiez vous-même! (lis les notes qu'on lui a laissé) Ah oui! Laika te fais également dire que pour la dédicace, ça venait du fond du coeur... Et elle me dit aussi de ne pas consacré un paragraphe entier à ta review... (relis ce qu'il vient d'écrire) _Merde!_

_Regarde autour de lui d'un air affolé_.

Lucius ? Où ça Lucius ? Mais non! Mon père est en Angleterre! Ne dis pas de bêtise **AngyDemon** ou je devrais te lancer un « recurvite » pour te laver la langue! (Précision de Laika : Pour ce qui est de Cassandra qui est venu rendre visite à Draco. Dans un des chapitres précédents, Malfoy lui avait dit que des amis habitait sur la 52e dans un grand hôtel... Elle aura su se débrouiller pour savoir dans quelle chambre!)

Bref... Voyant que les autres reviews mentionnent toutes ce à quoi j'ai déjà répondu plus haut, je ne ferai que vous remercier, **Vif d'or**,** Crackos**, **Vert émeraude**, **Jessy**,** Oxaline**, **Maggie** et **kyras01**.

Bonne lecture à tous!

_Laika, passant par là, aperçois Draco devant l'écran et lui lance aussitôt un « _locomotor corpus_ », le ramenant au lit afin qu'il se repose et soigne son vilain rhume._

N.B. : Je suis vraiment malade et sous médicamentation, donc, il se peut cela se soit fait ressentir dans les RARs, héhéhé.

**_Citation du jour :_** Faire confiance aux hommes, c'est déjà se faire tuer un peu. _Céline, Louis-Ferdinand 1894-1961 _

**__**

**_Outre Atlantique_**

**_Chapitre7_**

**__**

**__**

Les rideaux n'ayant pas été tirés la veille, les rayons du soleil vinrent agresser leur sommeil, les extirpant de leur doux état qui les avait submergé. Entrouvrant les yeux, Harry grogna, se protégeant de sa main. Il marmonna inintelligiblement, sans doute contre ce foutu astre lumineux porteur de vie qu'était le soleil, et lui tourna dos, tentant de retrouver le sommeil qui semblait à présent le fuir comme la peste. Il sentit soudainement un vent rapide le frôler, électrisant sa peau, et les rideaux se fermèrent tout seul. Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur un Draco qui fixait de ses yeux brillants la fenêtre. Le jeune homme referma rapidement les paupières et sembla se rendormir aussitôt. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se redressa dans le lit, complètement nu, ce qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer, le regardant avec une certaine inquiétude. Draco semblait serein, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Du rose colorait doucement ses joues et la fièvre se lisait encore sur son visage fort pâle. Pourtant, aucunes couvertures ne le recouvraient: le blond les avait chassés à coups de pied durant la nuit, la chaleur dévorant son corps. Harry soupira, et mit pied sur le tapis persan et moelleux, prenant à peine le temps de remettre son pyjama avant de sortir de la chambre d'un pas plutôt vif, allant chercher un sac de glace. Après avoir concasser quelques cubes qui se trouvaient dans le congélateur de la cuisine, avoir mit le tout dans un petit sac cellophane et envelopper le tout dans une serviette, il revint dans la chambre, contournant le lit pour venir s'asseoir près de Draco, écartant doucement une mèche de cheveux d'un blond platine trempée qui lui barrait le front, y déposant la glace qui ferait, espérait-il, baisser la fièvre. Draco y réagit vivement, ouvrant brusquement les yeux en se reculant rapidement du froid intense qu'il avait ressentit.

Argh, fit-il, grimaçant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

De la glace, dit doucement Harry, replaçant la serviette. Ça fera baisser la fièvre...

Il lui toucha les deux joues, estimant la température.

Charmant réveil, grogna Draco, bâillant. Je vais devoir supporter cette horreur combien de temps ?

Le temps que tu sois moins chaud...

Harry se releva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour qu'un peu d'air frais s'infiltre dans la pièce. Il quitta par la suite la chambre, allant chercher les mêmes cachets que la veille. Draco le regarda faire puis ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir tandis que l'eau glissait sur son front moite. Il frissonna en s'apercevant qu'il était entièrement nu et se releva pour prendre son pantalon de pyjama qu'il enfila rapidement. Harry revint et lui tendit les médicaments qu'il avala rapidement, avant de se recoucher, refermant les yeux. Un bref silence régna dans la pièce avant que le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre ne se fasse entendre et que son regard se pose sur Harry qui s'affairait dans un coin de la chambre, cherchant frénétiquement dans une armoire, puis dans un tiroir à intervalle régulier.

Qu'est-ce que tu cherches , demanda Draco, soutenant la pochette pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

Un miroir, marmonna Harry, la tête enfouie au fond d'une penderie, cherchant frénétiquement dans les poches de ses jeans, les jetant par dessus son épaule après les avoir consciencieusement fouillé, sans grand succès.

Y'en a un dans la salle de bain, répliqua Draco. Oh, merde! s'exclama le jeune homme, se levant d'un bond en balançant la pochette de glace de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Harry le regarda puis se remit à fouiller.

Ce n'est pas un miroir ordinaire..., dit-il simplement. Y'a un problème , reprit-il.

Draco ne s'en préoccupa pas et se jeta sur sa valise, sortant rapidement pantalon, chemise, veston et cravate. Il farfouilla un peu partout en poussant une flopé de « Merde » plus rageur les uns que les autres.

Draco, intervint soudain Harry, après l'avoir observé un moment. Cassandra est venue hier... Dans ton état, elle ne veut pas que tu ailles à cet enterrement.

C'est ce qu'elle a dit, mais je ne suis pas d'accord! ragea Draco en enfilant boxer et pantalon qu'il attacha rapidement avec une fine ceinture. Caroline – sa mère – était quelqu'un de fabuleux. Ce serait un affront de ne pas y aller!

Draco, dit doucement Harry, en soupirant. Où comptes-tu vraiment aller ainsi ? Tu arrives à peine à te tenir droit...

Pas grave, dit Draco, boutonnant sa chemise. Je me tiendrai au mur...!

À cours d'argument, et ne voulant pas se disputer, Harry soupira pour une énième fois.

De toute façon je ne pourrai pas te faire changer d'avis.

Draco hocha vivement de la tête. Trop vivement pour sa fièvre! Il vacilla légèrement mais se rattrapa à la commode. Grognant, Harry se retint de faire le moindre commentaire et se retourna vers les vêtements épars qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, avant de constater que, à son grand dam, le miroir se trouvait sur la table d'écriture, dans un coin de la pièce. Draco, lui, enfila son veston et noua rapidement sa cravate, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux qui se coiffèrent naturellement.

Voilà..., dit-il en soufflant. Faut que je trouve mes chaussures...

Je continue à dire que ce n'est pas raisonnable – elles sont près de l'entrée – tu ne devrais pas y aller dans ton état.

Draco ne répondit pas et se précipita sur l'entrée, enfilant ses chaussures à toute vitesse.

Je prendrai congé demain, promit-il. Et il pleut encore!

Il retourna jusqu'à sa valise et en sortit un parapluie.

Flippo ? demanda Draco. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Le chien se leva en aboyant avec joie.

Soit tout de même prudent, lui recommanda Harry, regardant par la fenêtre. On ne sait jamais...

Il se retourna vers lui.

Il se pourrait que je ne sois pas là quand tu rentreras, je laisserai la porte déverrouillée.

D'accord, dit Draco en serrant son parapluie dans sa main. À tout... À tout à l'heure.

Draco hésita encore un instant en regardant Harry puis tourna les talons.

Hésitant un instant, Harry traversa le salon, et fut près de lui en quelques enjambées, le retenant par le bras. Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de se retourner alors qu'il passait le seuil de la porte d'entrée, mais n'eut le temps de ne rien dire, les lèvres du brun s'emparant des siennes. Pourtant, se fut de courte durée.

Bonne journée, lui murmura Harry, son souffle caressa la joue du blond, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Draco papillonna des yeux et sourit.

À toi aussi, dit-il.

Et il sortit d'un pas lent, Flippo sautant autour de lui avec joie. Après son départ, Harry alla s'habiller n'enfilant que des vêtements sombres. Il glissa sa baguette dans sa ceinture, puis se recouvrit de son imperméable puisqu'il pleuvait toujours autant et sortit de l'appartement sans la verrouiller, décidé à aller patrouiller pour se changer les idées. Il regarda d'un air agacé la pluie tomber en trombe sur les rues de New York, pensant vaguement à l'état de santé de Draco. Ça n'allait certainement pas s'améliorer avec des trombes d'eau! Poussant un soupir, il entreprit de se rendre dans la rue de l'appartement du blond. Peut-être y verrait-il un Mangemort... Il prit donc cette direction, la tête rentrée dans la épaule, son capuchon lui recouvrant le crâne, regardant furtivement autour de lui, cherchant un visage connu. Tout en marchant, il repensa ce qu'il avait fait avec Draco, la veille au soir. Poussé par une frénésie, ils avaient fait l'amour. Était-ce bien raisonnable pourtant ? L'aimait-il ? Oui, de tout son coeur... Mais, il y avait pourtant cette petite part de lui-même, infime, qui criait douleur et tromperie. Pourquoi donc ? Était-ce par peur de le perdre à nouveau, sachant qu'il quitterait l'Amérique dans six mois, et donc sans doute les bras douillets du blond ? À cette perspective, Harry frissonna. Non, il ne voulait pas le laisser, mais aurait-il réellement le choix, avec son job, Voldemort, et l'avenir du monde ? Pourrait-il raisonnablement quitter le blond, le laisser là ? Draco l'attendrait-il encore ?

« Tu as toujours été là » avait dit l'ancien Serpentard dans son rêve. Cela voulait-il dire que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait à jamais son seul amour ?

Il plissa le nez en sentant une goutte de pluie venir s'y déposer. Pour sûr, il reviendrait pour retrouver Draco. Coûte que coûte! Même si le blond lui affirmait qu'après son départ il ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir! Il ne le laisserait pas se détacher si facilement de lui, ça non! Draco l'avait bien séduit dans le désert... Il le séduirait à son tour et avec acharnement! Mais avant de penser à partir, il se devait d'éloigner Lucius Malfoy. Il ne fallait pas laisser Draco avec ce monstre. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Blaise l'avait inquiété avec tous ses propos qu'il avait affirmé avoir entendu de la bouche du père de Draco. Quel père ferait de telles choses à son propre fils ? Un sbire à la solde de Voldemort, envieux de pouvoir, de richesses et d'entrer dans les bonnes façons de son maître. La question ne se posait même pas. Harry secoua légèrement la tête, éjectant quelques gouttes de ses cheveux déjà trempés. Il rentra la tête dans ses épaules et avisa une ruelle où il se cacha, observant l'appartement de Draco. Il n'y avait visiblement rien. Mais avec des sorciers, rien n'était jamais visible! Farfouillant dans ses poches, il en sortit une paire de petites lunettes sombre qu'il posa sur ses yeux et passa rapidement une main sur la monture, sa vision changeant légèrement. Trois taches de couleur argentée lui indiquèrent la position de trois Mangemorts de force moyenne. Aussitôt, une puissante bouffée de colère monta en lui, et il ressentit le besoin d'exterminer ces hommes, de les empêcher de faire le mal, en leur en faisant eux-mêmes, de leur montrer l'étendu de toutes ces souffrances qu'ils avaient déjà fait subir à de pauvres innocents. L'adrénaline montant en lui, Harry s'empêcha de se précipiter vers eux pour les exterminer, répandant boyaux et entrailles un peu partout, tout en se débrouillant pour les maintenir en vie tout ce temps. Il suivait chaque mouvement dans l'immeuble, les regardant se croiser et s'arrêter puis repartir. Il vit que l'un d'eux était à la fenêtre de Draco et regarda: Lestrange, et cette fois, ce n'était pas le cousin. Harry serra les dents. Sa colère redoubla d'intensité, si c'était encore possible, et son désir de tuer se fit pressant en lui. Cette femme avait commit trop d'ignominie pour qu'il la laisse partir si facilement, la laisse s'en sortir à si bon compte! Il devait l'exterminer, c'était devenu un but vital pour lui. Harry voulait l'entendre le supplier d'arrêter de la faire de souffrir, de l'achever, il voulait pouvoir être responsable de sa mort et de son sang déversé. Toutes ses pensées meurtrières furent cependant stoppées quand une grande force magique entra dans son champ de vision et, par ce fait, transplana dans l'immeuble. Les trois autres puissances allèrent immédiatement près d'elle et ils restèrent un bon moment réunies. Enfin, les trois puissances disparurent et la plus grande sortit. Harry regarda aussitôt l'entrée de l'immeuble et blêmit. C'était Lucius Malfoy. Restant bien stoïque là où il se trouvait, il le suivit un moment du regard, puis sortit de sa cachette, estimant être assez en arrière pour ne pas se faire repérer. C'était primordial. Malfoy ne devait pas le repérer, et surtout pas ici, devant l'appartement de Draco, ça trahirait beaucoup trop de chose et donnerait beaucoup trop d'informations au Mangemort pour repérer son fils, et cela, Harry ne le permettait pas. Il suivit lentement le père de Draco, gardant une bonne distance et feintant de flâner dans les rues. Sa tactique réussit à merveille, et il fut sûr de ne pas avoir été repérer tout au long de matinée. Il voulait et devait savoir où allait Lucius.

La pluie tombait toujours drue, mais Harry sembla l'oublier, sa concentration fixée sur la personne de Malfoy, tous ses soucis et ses pensées envolés, un peu comme s'il avait utilisé l'Occlumencie. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de penser à Draco. La ressemblance entre lui et son père était frappante et il se demanda vaguement si Draco serait comme son père au même âge. Il ne pouvait nier que Lucius Malfoy était beau. Aussi beau que l'était Draco, bien que sa dureté lui fasse perdre beaucoup de charme. Harry jeta un regard en coin par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Lucius se trouvait toujours de l'autre côté de la rue, non loin de lui. L'après-midi avait été très humide et pas à un seul moment le ciel n'avait arrêté de déverser son déluge, assurant presque une inondation prochaine. Les aiguilles d'une tour de Times Square annonçant seize heures, Harry en déduisit qu'il en avait encore pour quelques heures à pister le Mangemorts, avant de rentrer pour enfin prendre un copieux dîner – le premier repas de cette journée merdique. Lucius, lui, avait prit le temps de rentrer dans un restaurant pour manger un délicieux repas, Harry le fusillant du regard de sa cachette. Bien entendu, le Mangemort ne se savait pas suivit, sinon, il serait probablement rester plus longtemps pour ennuyer son pisteur! Malfoy reprenant sa marche, Harry grogna se mit à le maudire silencieusement, le foudroyant du regard un millier de fois. Inconscient de la haine qu'il déclenchait, l'homme prit plaisir à se promener dans les rues de New York, se protégeant de la pluie grâce à un sortilège anti-eau. Harry aurait bien fait de même, mais le Mangemort capterait aussitôt sa magie. Résigné, il suivit l'homme sous la pluie, se demandant vaguement s'il n'allait pas devenir fiévreux comme Draco. Plusieurs fois, Lucius entra dans de luxueuses boutiques, en ressortant après un long moment, près de trois quarts d'heures parfois, un sac à la main, et reprenait sa marche, un Harry trempé jusqu'à la moelle des os le suivant inlassablement à son insu. L'Auror en était las et commençait à tergiverser avec sa conscience pour renoncer quand, soudainement, Lucius Malfoy tourna à l'angle d'une rue. Harry s'empressa de le rattraper, mais une fois qu'il eut fait irruption dans la sombre allée, il n'y avait plus personne. Fronçant les sourcils il scruta attentivement le sombre passage devant lui. Malfoy devait avoir transplaner, mais pourtant... Il l'aurait sentit si ça l'aurait été le cas. Harry tourna le dos et revint sur ses pas, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Ne voyant rien de suspect, il prit la peine de regarder à nouveau en avant... et s'arrêta brusquement, le visage de Lucius à une vingtaine de centimètres du sien.

Tiens, Lucius! fit Harry, un sourire froid et sans joie marquant son visage. Quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici!

Surprise, vraiment ? demanda ironiquement le Mangemort. Cela fait pourtant bien trois heures que vous me suivez!

Vous suivre ? Pour quelle raison ? Je ne savais pas le moindre du monde que vous étiez à New York.

Harry haussa les épaules, le visage impassible.

Je faisais du tourisme, alors peu de chance que je sois à la poursuite de quelqu'un!

Lucius le darda de son regard de glace et inspira un bon bol d'air.

Vous êtes imprégné de son odeur, dit-il avec un sourire dangereux. Dites-lui donc qu'il ne pourra pas m'échapper longtemps... Un jour, je finirai par l'avoir... Et ce jour-là, je lui rappellerai... Le bon vieux temps...

Harry soutint son regard, la tête bien droite et baissa la voix, prenant un ton dangereusement froid.

Dites-vous bien Lucius que, quoiqu'il advienne, vous devrez vous en prendre à moi avant lui. Quand ce jour sera venu, vous apprendrez pourquoi Voldemort a tellement peur de moi.

Lucius eut un rire sardonique et tourna les talons avec magnificence.

Vous ne serez pas éternellement à ses côtés, Potter, dit-il. En outre...

Lucius tourna légèrement la tête, le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Le jour où le Maître aura peur de vous, je me fais curer!

Et il transplana, son rire résonnant longtemps dans la rue. Un long moment, Harry resta transit sur place, observant l'endroit où Lucius Malfoy s'était tenu, avant de transplaner. Reprenant la route, il ne fut pas pressé de rentrer, méditant ces dernières paroles de la part du Mangemort, son esprit en ébullition. Ce ne fut que quand il constata qu'il faisait presque noir qu'il reprit le chemin de l'hôtel. Entrant dans le prestigieux bâtiment, il laissa une traînée d'eau derrière lui sous l'oeil dédaigneux du réceptionniste. Il emprunta l'ascenseur et monta au sixième étage, ouvrant par la suite la porte de la chambre, constatant que Draco était rentré, et était désormais assis dans le divan, extrêmement silencieux. Le jeune homme blond fixait le feu, ses vêtements encore dégoulinant d'eau. À côté de lui, Flippo léchait consciencieusement ses pattes.

Entendant Harry rentrer, Draco tourna lentement la tête vers le brun, ses yeux étrangement brillants tandis qu'il regardait Harry.

Bon... soir, dit-il difficilement.

Harry lui fit un sourire, jetant son imperméable sur un crochet et s'ébrouant pour chasser l'eau de ses cheveux, sans grand succès. Il vint par la suite s'asseoir près de Draco, lui aussi silencieux. Draco fixait toujours l'âtre, son corps tremblant doucement. Harry le regarda un moment, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui. Draco se laissa aller contre lui, nichant sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'un frisson plus fort le parcourait. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, une larme roulant sur sa joue rouge. Harry sembla le remarquer, mais ne dit rien, posant simplement son menton sur le dessus de la tête du blond, le laissant pleurer tout son saoul. Les sanglots de Draco devinrent cependant plus importants et le blond s'accrocha presque désespérément à Harry, tout son corps tremblant de sa peine. Harry posa un baiser dans ses cheveux, le berçant doucement, tel un enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar. Couché devant la cheminée, Flippo émit un petit gémissement en voyant son maître dans un tel état, mais Draco n'y prêta pas attention. Prit d'une soudaine envie de chaleur, il s'écarta d'Harry pour grimper à califourchon sur ses genoux, l'enlaçant passionnément pour continuer à pleurer doucement, son visage enfouit dans le cou du brun. Harry enlaça sa taille, le coeur brisé de le voir dans un tel état, ne sachant trop comme le réconforter. Draco ne voulait de toute façon pas être réconforté, il avait besoin de déverser ses larmes pour se sentir mieux. Une demi-heure s'écoula ainsi, Draco se calmant peu à peu. Enfin, il finit par déposer un petit baiser dans la nuque d'Harry, caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

Merci, murmura-t-il.

Et pourquoi me remercier ? lui souffla Harry, replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

Pour tout, répondit simplement Draco.

L'Auror ne dit rien, gardant Draco serré contre lui. Le jeune homme se détacha pourtant de lui, ses lèvres se déposant timidement sur les siennes. Harry répondit presque aussitôt au baiser, avec une ardeur qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant dissimulé, savourant le contact. Un nouveau frisson parcourut Draco, mais cette fois de désir, et il se colla totalement à Harry, passant ses mains sur sa nuque. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent assez rapidement, et Harry eut un gémissement de désir, ses mains sous la chemise de Draco caressant doucement son dos du bout des doigts. Draco quitta la bouche de Harry pour se glisser doucement dans le cou du brun, léchant la peau douce et caressant sensuellement le creux des reins, puis les hanches de son amant. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la tête renversée vers l'arrière tandis que Draco torturait sa nuque, les yeux mi-clos.

Hmmm, Draco, gémit-il.

Draco sourit tout contre Harry, son bassin se mouvant contre celui du brun. Il gémit à son tour contre le jeune Auror et resserra ses bras autour de lui, fermant fortement les yeux tandis qu'il chuchotait à l'oreille d'Harry:

Je... Je veux que tu me prennes, Harry.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et les braqua dans ceux de Draco, le regardant, plus qu'étonné. Le blond rougit fortement mais garda un air assuré qu'il n'avait pas vraiment. Harry lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa à nouveau, l'allongeant sur le divan, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui. Draco se laissa faire, légèrement troublé de se retrouver sous Harry. Il le regarda dans les yeux d'un air presque innocent. Le brun lui embrassa le bout du nez, se mettant à ouvrir sa chemise, les boutons cédant un par un. Draco le laissa faire avec une sorte d'appréhension et ferma les yeux quand les doigts d'Harry passèrent sur son torse brûlant. Harry se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle de son épiderme dévoilé, continuant à déboutonner la chemise qu'il balança par-dessus le canapé, remontant vers les lèvres de Draco en léchant consciencieusement son torse. Le blond gémissait doucement, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier, ses mains crispées sur le bas du canapé. Il avait fermé les yeux, savourant pleinement la sensation d'Harry au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci se replaça un peu mieux sur Draco, son érection frôlant le bas ventre du blond, lui arrachant lui-même un gémissement de plaisir, alors qu'il reprenait les lèvres de son amant. Draco écarta un peu plus les jambes, accueillant mieux le corps d'Harry contre le sien. Il enleva doucement les vêtements trempés du jeune Auror, découvrant son torse qu'il caressa pour ensuite le serrer contre lui, continuant de l'embrasser. Une main frôlant doucement le torse de Draco, puis son ventre, Harry s'arrêta sur son pantalon, cherchant à le détacher. Draco le regarda faire, tremblant un peu quand la main d'Harry le frôla, tout son corps en ébullition. Il gémit encore, refermant les yeux en poussant soupir joyeux. Harry relâcha les lèvres du blond et se redressa légèrement sur lui, les pupilles dilatées, lui retirant son pantalon enfin dégrafer, un sourire coquin aux lèvres tandis qu'il faisait courir ses doigts sur l'élastique du boxer. Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière, sa respiration se faisant plus haletante. Il passa ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry et alla à son tour détacher le pantalon de son amant, tentant désespérément de lui enlever, mais manquant de faire basculer Harry.

Nous... Nous ferions mieux d'aller dans la chambre, tu ne crois pas ? demanda difficilement Draco.

Hmmm, fit simplement Harry, semblant pensif.

Avant de s'être rendu compte de ce qui arrivait, Draco se retrouva dans un lit – le lit de la chambre – dans un « pop » sonore. L'ancien Serpentard n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que la bouche d'Harry se plaquait de nouveau contre la sienne, leurs langues se caressant follement. N'y tenant plus, Draco se concentra et, par magie, fit disparaître pantalon, boxer, chaussure et chaussette, les deux hommes se retrouvant totalement nu l'un sur l'autre, leur peau se fondant l'une dans l'autre. Harry donna un léger coup de rein, coupant pratiquement le souffle à son amant, laissant échapper un gémissement de désir. Il délaissa les lèvres du blond, sa bouche se dirigeant dangereusement vers le membre érigé de Draco, son regard ne lâchant pas le sien. Draco écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce que son amant comptait lui faire et, quand Harry passa sa langue le long de son sexe, il renversa la tête en arrière, murmurant:

Harry...!

Celui-ci eut un ricanement, et avant que Draco ne puisse rajoute quoique ce soit, il l'engloba totalement dans sa bouche, sa langue jouant doucement autour de sa verge, torturant à sa guise, et non sans un certain scrupule, Draco. Celui-ci gémit plus fort et passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry, ses hanches bougeant doucement. Son plaisir devenait de plus en plus grand, ses gémissements se transformant en cris tandis qu'Harry continuait sa douce torture. Tout en continuant sa fellation, le brun glissa un doigt entre les fesses du blond, chatouillant son anus. Draco se crispa légèrement à l'intrusion. Il n'avait jamais été prit par personne et il espérait intérieurement qu'Harry s'en souviendrait. Cependant, bien vite, il oublia complètement le doigt d'Harry, la bouche de son amant le distrayant très nettement. Harry délaissa un moment sa torture, revenant aux lèvres de Draco et l'embrassant plus doucement.

Désolé, murmura-t-il entre deux baiser, introduisant un deuxième doigt.

Draco poussa un léger cri mais continua de se mouvoir contre Harry.

Ce n'est... ce n'est pas grave, dit-il péniblement. Je t'aime...

Harry l'embrassa à son nouveau, bougeant légèrement ses deux doigts pour y habituer un peu plus rapidement Draco. Il s'avisa bien vite que le blond n'était pas prêt pour un troisième. Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis lui embrassa le cou, remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla. Draco gémit contre lui, ses bras étroitement serrés autour d'Harry. Il ferma difficilement les yeux et tenta de se détendre un maximum, un flot de paroles incohérentes sortant de sa bouche lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée par celle du brun ou tout simplement par la peau douce. L'embrassant à nouveau, Harry fit glisser très doucement un troisième doigt, puis cessa tout mouvement, son souffle chaud balayant les joues et le cou du blond. Draco ferma fortement les yeux puis les rouvrit difficilement, haletant. Il avait mal, mais se força s'habituer à la présence, conscient que les doigts n'étaient rien comparé au sexe d'Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et imprima un léger mouvement de ses hanches, un léger gémissement de douleur mêlé de plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Harry ponctua ses lèvres de petits baisers, ainsi que tout son visage.

Je suis vraiment désolé, souffla-t-il, semblant réellement chagriné.

Ce n'est pas grave, dit Draco. C'est normal... C'est la première fois... Ça va passer... Continue!

Harry l'embrassa doucement, tentant de bouger un peu ses doigts sans faire trop de mal au blond, maintenant ses ardeurs dans un étau pour les relâcher au bon moment. Quand Harry effleura sa prostate, Draco poussa un gémissement de plaisir, resserrant sa prise et ouvrant grandement les yeux. Harry eut un petit sourire amusé et repassa doucement ses doigts, le blond se cambrant sous lui. Lorsqu'il fit mine de les retirer, Draco grogna de mécontentement, jouant quelque peu des hanches, agrandissant le sourire moqueur du brun.

Ce n'est... ce n'est pas drôle, dit difficilement le jeune homme, boudeur. Encore...!

Il ne faut pas abusé des petites plaisirs de la vie, Draco, lui murmura Harry, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le blond grogna et lui mordilla les lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'il emmerdait les petits plaisir de la vie et demandait le même plaisir version grand format. Après un dernier baiser, Harry retira ses doigts et se replaça sur Draco, sans pour autant amorcé le moindre mouvement, au grand dam du blond! Draco poussa un grognement désespéré et commença à frotter son érection contre celle d'Harry, ses mains allant caresser le dos puis les fesses de son amant.

La patience est une vertu Draky, se moqua gentiment Harry, se positionnant pourtant.

Mhmm, fit sensuellement Draco. Lequel de nous deux aura le plus de patience ?

Draco se frotta encore contre Harry, sa langue parcourant son cou avec sensualité.

Très peu pour moi les défis, lui souffla le jeune Auror à l'oreille, avant de le pénétrer doucement.

Draco ne put répliquer qu'Harry abandonnait tout simplement puisque tout son corps se crispant sous l'intrusion. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, poussant un cri de douleur tandis qu'Harry s'enfonçait en lui. Serrant les dents pour se contrôler, Harry s'immobilisa enfin, ne bougea plus, la respiration haletante. Il embrassa chaque paupière du visage d'ange, puis le bout de son nez, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et ne cessant de s'excuser. Draco poussa un petit gémissement et embrassa les lèvres de son amant pour le faire taire.

Ce n'est pas grave, répéta-t-il encore. Ce n'est pas grave... Continue...

Harry amorça un léger mouvement des hanches, bougeant doucement dans l'intimité de Draco. Le blond se mordit la lèvre et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos d'Harry, pressant son corps contre celui du brun.

Oh, oui, fit-il après un moment, ses yeux brillants d'un plaisir sans nom. Harry...

Voyant que la douleur semblait s'être dissipée ou presque, Harry se relâcha peu à peu, donnant un coup de rein un peu plus brusque, embrassant un peu plus furieusement Draco. Celui-ci se cambra en poussant un cri de plaisir, ses mains se resserrant un peu plus sur Harry. Il commença doucement à bouger en symbiose avec lui, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. Haletant, Harry s'empara des lèvres de Draco, alors qu'il effleurait une nouvelle fois la prostate de Draco, incapable d'empêcher des gémissements de pur plaisir de s'échapper de sa gorge. En dessous de lui, le blond frémissait de plaisir, regardant Harry bouger au-dessus de lui avec émotion. Son plaisir se vit renforcer quand il l'entendit gémir et murmurer son nom avec ravissement. Le fait se sentir son membre en Draco faisait pratiquement monter au Septième ciel. Sentant qu'il atteindrait bientôt le paroxysme de la jouissance, il saisit le membre tendu du blond dans sa main et se mit à le caresser, tout en continuant son va-et-vient. Sous le deuxième assaut, Draco poussa un cri de plaisir, faisant frissonner son amant. Leur mouvement se firent plus rapide, chacun se sentant proche de l'orgasme. Se fut dans une parfaite symbiose qu'il l'atteignirent, Harry se déversant en Draco et le blond dans sa main, tous deux la tête renversée en arrière, criant le nom de leur amant. Harry finit par s'effondrer sur Draco qui réclama aussitôt ses lèvres, le brun les lui donnant rapidement. Par la suite, le jeune Auror s'écarta légèrement du corps, sa respiration plus haletante que jamais, le corps couvert de sueur, tout comme celui de Draco. Il sortit doucement du blond, celui-ci poussant un petit gémissement sur le coup, allant ensuite se serrer contre Harry. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras, fermant doucement les yeux, le nez enfouit dans ses cheveux blonds. Draco brisa l'étreinte et se releva doucement, allant chercher la couverture au fond du lit pour ensuite se recoucher contre Harry. Celui-ci posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Draco, son souffle chaud chatouillant la peau de celui-ci.

Un silence vint s'imposer dans la chambre, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Harry plus particulièrement réfléchissait à sa conversation de tout à l'heure avec Lucius Malfoy.

« Je lui rappellerai le bon vieux temps... » avait-il dit. Cela voulait-il dire que Draco avait été maltraité dans sa jeunesse ? Étrangement, il n'en doutait pas, cela aurait pu être une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle le blond avait fuit... Mais tout de même...

De son côté, Draco ne savait plus vraiment que penser. Il se sentait mal à cause de sa maladie, mais bien grâce à Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il se donnait à un homme et il ne regrettait pas du tout que cet homme soit son ancien ennemi. Poussant un soupir, il ferma doucement les yeux, sa main caressant doucement la courbe des hanches d'Harry. Celui-ci fut parcourut d'un léger frisson et il déposa un léger baiser sur la nuque du blond, restant tout de même pensif, un peu comme s'il n'était pas totalement présent, mais plutôt dans un autre monde... Celui de ses pensées et son esprit. Il cherchait un moyen d'empêcher Draco de se faire kidnappé par son _cher_ géniteur, mais comment s'y prendre, sans coller aux basques du blond ? Et Sandra qui ne serait pas là avant la fin du week-end...

Draco gigota doucement contre lui et se redressa soudainement, regardant autour de lui avec une sorte de panique. Quand il eut constaté que ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas là, il se recoucha contre Harry mais continua de sonder la chambre.

Un problème ? demanda Harry, au creux de son oreille.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant encore autour de lui.

Non, dit-il pensivement. C'est juste... J'ai cru sentir une odeur... familière...

Harry se crispa dans le dos du blond et se recula brutalement, une pensée affolante à l'esprit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Draco en le regardant, inquiet.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, les yeux verts de Harry brillaient étrangement.

Rien Draco, rien...

Menteur, répondit le blond en s'asseyant, grimaçant légèrement en ressentant une douleur aigu au postérieur.

Harry fuit aussitôt son regard, mais resta allonger pour sa part.

Harry, demanda Draco en passant sa main sur son torse. Dis-moi...

J'ai...

Il releva les yeux sur Draco.

Laisse-moi finir avant de parler, lui intima-t-il.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

J'ai passé la journée à l'extérieur. Ce matin, en allant rôder près de ton appartement, j'ai aperçu trois Mangemorts à l'intérieur – dont Bellatrix Lestrange – (ses yeux s'obscurcirent à cette instant) puis il y a eut une autre personne qui y a transplanée et les trois autres sont partis, laissant sortir le mystérieux visiteurs... J'ai suivit ton père toute la journée et il m'a prit au dépourvu avant que je ne rentre. Il m'a repéré et nous avons eut une petite... conversation.

Draco blanchit considérablement.

Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda le blond, la gorge serrée.

Harry secoua la tête.

Ne m'oblige pas à dire ça...

Dis-le! ordonna Draco. Je veux le savoir!

Harry garda pourtant les lèvres scellées, et il ferma les yeux, semblant assez secoué de ramener cet évènement à la surface. Draco trembla.

Pas besoin, dit-il. Je sais ce qu'il t'a dit... Je sais...

Il soupira douloureusement et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Harry avala difficilement sa salive pour se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour les humecter.

C'est égoïste de ma part... Mais je te demande de ne plus sortir seul Draco. Lucius sait que tant que je suis là, il ne peut rien te faire, mais, il me guette désormais.

Je ne peux imposer à Sandra de me suivre partout, dit Draco. Et de toute façon... Il me retrouvera... Il m'a toujours retrouvé.

Quelque chose d'inconnu à Draco se déclencha en Harry qui releva brutalement les yeux vers lui.

Eh bien ça reste désormais à voir, gronda-t-il, une colère incroyablement contenue dans sa voix.

Draco frissonna et se recula.

Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher, dit-il. Il y a quelque chose que les Malfoys ont dans le sang. Une empreinte... Une sorte d'odeur. Il l'a sûrement senti sur toi! J'ai sentit la sienne sur toi et pourtant, je doute qu'il t'ait touché. Il saura me retrouver...

Sous le regard surpris de Draco, Harry sortit du lit, enfila vite faite une robe de chambre qu'il noua à la taille, puis sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers le salon. Draco put l'entendre farfouiller dans quelque chose puis les mots distincts de « Bureau de Albus Dumbledore ». Un moment passa, et Draco put constater que Harry n'était pas parti, lorsque sa voix s'éleva dans le salon et que son ombre s'étendit près de l'âtre de la cheminée. Il dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre, la porte étant seulement entrouverte.

Désolé de vous déranger à une telle heure Albus, mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre...

Il n'y a pas de problème, mon garçon, dit le vieux directeur. Que se passe-t-il donc pour que tu te présentes à moitié nu devant moi ?

J'ai eut un problème aujourd'hui... Lucius Malfoy est en ville.

Ce cher Lucius! s'exclama le directeur d'un air presque allègre. Que nous raconte-t-il de nouveau ?

Harry baissa le ton.

Vous devez tout d'abord savoir une chose que je vous demande de ne révéler pas à personne... Son fils est ici – en sécurité chez moi – mais Lucius le cherche et il est au courant que Draco est sous ma protection...

Un silence suivit la déclaration.

Je te dirais bien que sous ta responsabilité, Draco n'a rien à craindre... Mais ce n'est pas le cas! Lucius a des moyens pour retrouver Draco où qu'il soit dans un rayon de cent kilomètres... Il sera en danger tant que Lucius sera là...

Harry soupira et s'assied dans un fauteuil, face à l'âtre.

Je le sais bien, c'est pour quoi je vous ai contacté... Je ne peux pas détruire Lucius – bien que l'envie y soit – mais... je ne peux pas. Je voudrais seulement savoir s'il y a un moyen de camoufler un peu la présence de Draco dans le secteur. Sandra n'étant pas là, et si je dois m'absenter... Je n'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille.

Il y eut un second silence, Albus hésitant légèrement.

Il y a bien un moyen, mais je doute qu'il accepte...

Entendant ces mots, Draco se hâta d'enfiler un pantalon et de sortir dans le salon.

Vous avez raison, je refuse! déclara-t-il en fixant rageusement le vieil homme.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, une expression à en faire frissonner Severus Snape empreint sur son visage. Il se retourna tout de même vers Dumbledore.

Je veux tout de même savoir...

Albus fixa Draco avec une sorte de solidarité.

Nous pouvons annihiler partiellement sa magie... Cela empêchera Lucius de sentir sa présence...

JE REFUSE! s'écria Draco.

Harry ne tressaillit même pas en l'entendant crier.

Et sinon ? reprit-il, rien d'autre pour empêcher Malfoy de venir rôder dans les environs ?

Malheureusement, non... Je vais essayer d'obliger Voldemort à le rappeler en multipliant les offensives sur leur camp, mais il n'y a rien d'autre...

Harry soupira et resta un moment silencieux.

Merci Albus... Je tâcherai de me débrouiller. (Il se releva.) Soyez tous très prudent..., ajouta-t-il.

Bien entendu, dit le directeur.

Et il disparut dans un léger _pop_, non sans avoir adressé un signe d'au revoir à Draco. Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre et posa ses mains sur l'appuie, extrêmement silencieux tout à coup. Resté derrière lui et craignant de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, Draco partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui. Harry s'autorisant enfin à se défaire de son masque, la douleur et l'inquiétude vinrent aussitôt prendre traits. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son front sur la fenêtre constellée de gouttelettes de pluie. Ils devaient tous deux être maudits, plus de doute là-dessus...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et retourna dans le chambre pour se changer, enfilant prestement la même tenue sombre qu'il avait porté un peu plus tôt et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il revint pourtant sur ses pas et rédigea à la va-vite un mot avec une plume qui traînait sur la table basse.

_Parti faire un tour..._

_N'ouvre à personne_

_-xxx-_

_Harry_

Satisfait, il sortit.

Draco resta longtemps dans la salle de bain, prenant une douche gelée pour rafraîchir son corps brûlant. Il était conscient que ça ne ferait qu'empirer son état, mais il s'en moquait. Il allait probablement mourir, de toute façon!

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici ? se demanda-t-il. Pourquoi je reste ? Je dois m'en aller! Fuir! Encore! »

Sur cette pensée, Draco sortit de la douche comme un pantin hors de sa boîte. Il s'étonna légèrement de l'absence d'Harry mais se dit que c'était mieux ainsi avant de courir jusqu'à ses affaires. Il enfila rapidement l'un de ses pantalon de cuir suivit d'une chemise blanche. Il prit rapidement la mystérieuse petite boîte suivit de la photo représentant la famille Valens et les fourra dans son sac à dos. Il délaissa le reste de ses affaires et prit un morceau de papier, écrivant rapidement:

« Il y a près de trois ans, je suis parti pour ne pas être une gêne. Je ne veux pas sans cesse être protégé et te voir t'inquiéter. Je te contacterai d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je t'aime. Pardon. Draco »

Draco regarda la chambre d'hôtel avec nostalgie et décrocha doucement sa chaîne qu'il déposa sur la lettre laissée à Harry. Il regarda vaguement Flippo et, d'un pas rapide, sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le coeur serré, il descendit et sortit de l'immeuble rapidement. Il n'alla cependant pas bien loin.

Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il ne serait pas toujours là...

Draco n'eut pas le temps de se retourner avant de tomber, inconscient.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(tousse)

Ahem... Bonjour tout le monde...

(regarde autour d'elle et sort sa baguette, invoquant un mur de protection par prudence)

Voilà donc un chapitre de plus de publier... Comme toujours, j'essais de ne pas dépasser plus de dix jours, entre chaque publication, bien que je suis consciente que beaucoup (vous tous en fait) aimerait en avoir plusieurs par semaine, de nos chapitre, à moi et Umbre77 mais, comme le dit le proverbe, il ne faut pas abusé des bonnes choses!

(décidément par rassuré du tout par les regards meurtrier posé sur elle)

À ce que je vois... Vous n'êtes pas satisfait de la fin du chapitre, héhéhé... Mais que voulez-vous, avec le temps, vous devriez commencer à nous connaître... Alors donc, avant que vous décidiez de vous ralliez tous ensemble pour détruire ma protection, je vais rapidement aller me terrer derrière un chapitre en cours d'écriture! Je vous laissez nous injurier, nous menacer et faire tout ce que vous voulez avec le système de review!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**__**

_Laika&Umbre77_

_2 Mars 2005 (plus que 19 jours avant le printemps! Yippi!)_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Diclaimer** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue, tout le reste est à J.K Rowling! Bonne lecture!

**Note des auteurs :** Bonjour tout le monde! Malgré le fait que j'ai posté mercredi dernier, malgré le fait que j'emmerde profondément je poste tout de même le chapitre 8! Sachez seulement que je doute très fortement de continuez à poster sur ce site, après la publication de cette deuxième partie (et il en reste 2 autres, ne l'oublions pas!) Une chose est certaine toutefois, vous pourrez continuer à lire la fic sur ombre et folie, puisque Dod s'occupera très prochainement de la mettre en ligne! Bref, rien est encore sûr... Je vous souhaite cela dit, une bonne lecture à ce chapitre... Et de ne pas trop vouloir tuer ce cher Lucius, mouhahahahaha!

**RARs**

_Lucius, qui revient d'une petite séance de torture avec sa cher progéniture qu'il aime tant, s'installe, calmement, en rejetant sa cape derrière lui, dans la chaise d'ordinateur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône (_ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux, si vous voulez mon avis, héhéhé)_ et regarde d'un air dégoûté le clavier de l'ordinateur, tandis que Laika l'attache à la chaise d'ordinateur, question de garder un oeil sur lui._

Bonjour à vous tous, sombres crétins que vous êtes tous! (affiche un air de supériorité) On m'a invité, ce soir, à venir faire, comme cette fille les appelle déjà ? Ah oui! Les _RARs_! Je ne peux pas dire que je me sente personnellement touché, puisqu'il s'agit d'affaire Moldus, et que moi, les Moldus, je les extermine jusqu'au dernier, tel est ma devise, et ce, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle! Bref, commençons, ainsi, je pourrai partir plus rapidement!

**Miss Meihra**, qu'insinuez-vous, en prétendant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée si mon fils tombait entre mes mains ? Je l'aime, moi cet enfant! Le fils de ma chair et de mon sang, je ne lui veux aucun mal! Seulement lui apprendre qu'il ne faut pas disparaître ainsi dans la nature, et me faire honte auprès de mon Maître! Donc, je ne vous permet pas de me dénigrer de la sorte, sachez-le!

(Laika : ouais, promis, je me tiens loin de Draco, avec mon rhume! Mais ça se calme peu à peu de mon côté, je reprends du mieux!)

**Kitty-hp-16**, vous avez un très bon instinct! J'ai effectivement enlevé mon fils, mon son propre bien, je vous le jure! Non mais! (Laika : Comme si on allait croire la parole d'un Mangemort ;-)) **Naelia**, vous dites que ces auteurs ont livrés mon fils à une souffrance sans limite ? Peut-être bien! Mouhahahahahaha! (tousse, mais reprend bien vite contenance.) Et vous dites également que (crache) Potter, va leur casser la tête ? Lui ? Cette loque humaine! J'aimerais bien voir ça! Je doute qu'il puisse terrassé quoique ce soit, de toute façon! **Crazysnape**, pour votre culture personnel je vous informe qu'une bande est, d'après un dictionnaire Moldu mis à disposition qu'une bande et un groupe de gens composé de plus de trois personne (un groupe de trois personnes pouvant être également appelé trio), un groupe étant composé de moins de trois personnes ne pouvant être alors considéré que comme un duo. Pour vous faire plaisir, **Onarluca**, je passerai le mot à cette jeune fille, fort charmante (j'aime bien son caractère! Sadique, obsédé, pervers, ambitieux et déterminé! Une parfaite Serpentard... Si seulement elle n'était pas Moldue!), que vous lui souhaitez un prompt rétablissement! (Laika : _Complètement dégoûté que Lucius la trouve de son goût!_)

**Vert émeraude**, vous avez pleurez ? (ricane, sous le regard noir de Laika) Tiens, et vous me dites de retourner chez ma mère ? Navré, je l'ai tué il y a quelques années! Quelle enquiquineuse! Et oui, **serpentis-draco**, le fait d'avoir couper ainsi le dernier chapitre était sadique, mais bien entendu, c'était voulu! Il fallait me donner le prestige de fermer la scène, de m'éclairer d'un projecteur. Ne suis-je pas important après tout ? Et également cruel ? Il aurait été injuste que ma noble personne (bah quoi **MissTick** ? (puisque je sais que tu liras ce chapitre tout de même) Lucius fait plein de conneries! Il est noble, lui aussi, héhéhé!) ne sois pas mise en valeur!

**Vif d'or**, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez un drôle d'humour, de trouvé drôle d'être traité de quelque chose, pas deux personne qui portent la même caractéristique que vous! Et oui, vous êtes la 200e revieweuse! Félicitation!

Pardon ? Mon fils à fait un clin d'oeil charmeur ? (s'évanouit d'horreur!) Mon fils batifole avec une Moldu qui porte le pseudonyme d'**Ange**** des ténèbres!** Ma vie est finit! Une Moldue!

_Sort sa baguette et la pointe sur _**Yami**** Aku**. C'est moi qui vais t'atomiser à coup de Avada Kedavra, si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des menaces au Grand, au Puissant (Laika : et au Misérable! Hin hin hin!)

_Lucius lance un regard noir à Laika pour avoir gâché sa phrase._

Je disais donc, au Puissant Lucius Malfoy! Gare à toi, fillette!

_Replace dignement sa cape derrière lui, d'un geste de la main._

**Miss Felton**, je ne suis pas que vous félicitez, à votre tour, pour votre sens de l'observation! Je lui avais bien dit, pourtant, à Potter, non ? Mais que voulez-vous, on ne me prend jamais au sérieux et on me dégrade constamment! Moi! Qui ait été si généreux envers le Ministère de la magie, moi qui ait donné tellement de dons, pour les malheureux enfants sorciers qui sont orphelin! Quant à vous** Sahada**, je n'ai absolument aucune félicitations à vous faire! Vous êtes dans le camp ennemi! Vous encouragez Potter, et c'est inadmissible!

_Muselle solidement _**Lalouve**_ avec un sort._

Je ne supporte pas les bêtes qui mordent! Je les noies ou les enterre vivants, généralement! _Fais une grimace de dégoût_. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à vous pâmer devant Potter lorsqu'il joue au preux chevalier ? Tout de même! C'est l'ennemi!

_Prend un air suffisant._

Draco a toujours été trop faible! Mon fils est une honte, sachez-le **lysanthius**. Alors, ne vous étonnez pas du caractère lamentable qu'il a, présentement! Sachez **Sefadore**** Firewood** qu'on l'on est jamais trop vieux pour avoir un rire sadique, à voir diabolique!

_Fait mine de s'évanouir._

**Anagramme**, vous n'avez donc aucune honte ? Vouloir me faire mourir avec les excréments d'un animal dit félin! C'est odieux! Et pour votre part **Sélène**, je tenais à vous informez que le morveux et celui qui me sert de fils ne feront pas toujours les RARs. Ils ne sont pas les seuls à faire partie de cette histoire! Qu'ils laissent un peu la place aux autres!

**Miss Mara Snape**, je suis navré de vous annoncez que je suis déjà marié... Par contre, cela ne m'a jamais empêché de profitez d'une belle femme, autre que celle à qui je me suis lié jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et je ne puis que vous remercier pour votre compréhension envers moi, vous qui savez me voir tel que je suis, à l'intention de mon fils! C'est formidable, qu'une telle dame existe!

Mouhahahahaha, **Niil-iste**, je ne suis que vous dire d'être fier d'avoir créé une telle impression, une telle confusion dans cette histoire où tout semblait aller pour le meilleur du monde! **Miss Jadeeeeee**, est un exemple excellent de confusion et de frustration, en fait! Ou encore miss** Hermione-1992** qui ne cesse de dire à nos chères auteurs qu'elles devraient avoir honte de terminer un tel chapitre ainsi! Moi pour ma part, ça me convient parfaitement! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous êtes toutes si offusqué! Mouhahahaha!

**Amy Keira**, par contre, tout le contraire, fait preuve d'une grande patience! Vous devriez prendre exemple sur elle!

_Préfère se taire et changer de sujet, devant les regards noirs des lectrices._

Chère, chère **Clôtho**! Comment ne pas vous félicitez pour votre logique, à vous ? Tout ce que vous avez dit est exactement ce qu'on pensé les auteurs, elles avaient tout prévu et vous avez su le remarquer! À ce rythme, vous finirez bien par découvrir tout ce qui est caché entre les lignes de l'histoire!

_Lance un regard noir, spécial Lucius, à _**Lee-NC-Kass**.

Alors comme ça on espère me voir assassiner ? Et si je faisais de même avec vous deux ? _Sort sa baguette sous le regard noir, spécial Laika, de cette dernière_. Et puis, vous devriez avoir honte de prendre mon fils votre héro, ce n'est qu'une larve qui...

_Laika coupe Lucius en lui lançant un sortilège de mutisme._

Bien, il commençait à se répéter! Ce sera tout pour les RARs pour aujourd'hui! Vous êtes bien chanceux d'avoir un chapitre aussi rapidement, mais tout en faisant un lemon particulièrement sadique (allons savoir d'où me vient cet esprit aujourd'hui!) j'ai eu pitié de vous, et j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 8! Donc, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!_ Finite Incantatem! _(détache Lucius) _Locomotor__ Corpus!_ (et l'emmène avec elle).

**Citation de la semaine : En** vieillissant, on s'aperçoit que la vengeance est encore la forme la plus sûre de la justice. _Becque, Henry 1837-1899_

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**_Outre Atlantique_**

**_Chapitre8 :_**

**__**

Cela devait bien faire plus d'une heure qu'il marchait dans les rues, l'esprit embrumé et le coeur lourd. Draco était en perpétuel danger, et par la faute de qui ? Lui, puisque c'était de sa faute si Lucius avait pu désormais le repérer. Il était un lien entre le père et le fils. Il frissonna, trempé jusqu'aux os, mais ne se résigna pas à rentrer, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas affronter Draco en face, il s'en sentait totalement incapable. La rue se vidait de plus en plus de son habituel cota de promeneurs, la plupart étant répugnés par la pluie, les autres préférant rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. Harry ne regardait même pas les vitrines qui l'entouraient ni même les visages. Il se contentait de fixer le trottoir d'un air morne, essayant de trouver une solution qui le fuyait. Il devait bien exister un moyen de protégé Draco de son psychopathe de géniteur, non ? Le cas contraire était impossible, il ne voulait pas y croire! Jamais!

« Fichtre de foutre, marmonna-t-il, rentrant le tête dans les épaules, cette foutue pluie n'arrêtera donc jamais ? »

« Faut croire que non, dit une voix familière à côté de lui. J'ai des nouvelles pour toi, gringalet! »

Harry se retourna, peu surprit – il était toujours dans son état assez enragé – et fit face à Tonny, une expression indéchiffrable marquant son visage. Il entra dans la pénombre de la ruelle avec lui pour passer un peu plus inaperçu.

« Alors, vas-y, crache le morceau! »

« J'ai trouvé la cachette des tarés que vous poursuivez... Ils sont assez bien cachés dans un immeuble à la sortie de la ville... Ça n'a pas été évident, y'a un type blond qui est vachement futé et qui a bien faillit nous repérer, mais on l'a baisé... Il s'est montré moins vigilent en emmenant un gars inconscient là-bas... »

Harry blêmit brutalement.

« T'as eut le temps de voir à quoi il ressemblait, ce gars ? »

« Pas vraiment..., dit-il. Ça a été très rapide. Mais il était aussi bien foutu que le Maestro... Il avait les mêmes cheveux, aussi... »

« Oh putain » souffla Harry.

Il lui tourna aussitôt le dos.

« Je te revaudrai ça Tonny, je t'en fais ma parole! » cria-t-il derrière son épaule, se mettant à courir sur le trottoir en direction de l'hôtel.

Il se précipita donc à travers les rues, se faufilant entre les rares piétons, et ne prenant même pas la peine de s'écarter des flaques d'eau. Se fut essoufflé et complètement paniqué qu'il débarqua dans la chambre.

« DRACO ? » cria-t-il, espérant que le blond lui répondrait.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas autant de chance, et repéra bien vite le mot que celui-ci semblait lui avoir laissé... Le saisissant, il parcourut à toute allure les quelques lignes, et sentit son coeur se briser. C'était bien lui qui s'était fait enlever! Tonny avait vu juste. Saisit d'une rage incroyable, Harry lança une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et se fut à peine s'il n'hurla pas « Manoir Zabini » avant de disparaître dans sa chambre et d'en ressortir un – très – bref moment plus tard, une pile de vêtements en main. Attendant que Blaise daigne apparaître dans l'âtre de la cheminée, il se dévêtit pour passer des vêtements tout de noirs teints.

« _Allez, Blaise!_ », pensa-t-il, tremblant légèrement, non de peur, mais bien d'une colère sans nom.

Blaise apparut soudainement, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Haaaaaaarrry ? demanda-t-il, se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, c'est presque la fin de la nuit ici... »

« Habille-toi Blaise, et amène-toi ici immédiatement! » lui ordonna Harry.

La tête châtaine qui se trouvait devant lui écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'air extrêmement sérieux de son collègue et ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Lucius Malfoy a décidé de kidnapper son fils pour faire joujou! T'as dix minutes, pas plus! Ensuite, je vais le chercher! »

Il attacha une ceinture autour de sa taille et y passa sa baguette.

« Ok » dit Blaise, disparaissant.

Il lui fallut dix minutes pour arriver, habillé d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur, accompagné d'un Mangemort. Harry sursauta jusqu'à ce que l'homme enlève son masque, révélant un Severus Snape colérique.

« Pourquoi, par Merlin et toute la magie du monde, ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu ? »

« Parce qu'il ne voulait pas » répondit Harry, écumant de rage, ses yeux foudroyant Severus.

Il s'en fut d'un pas vif vers la chambre et revint un instant plus tard, glissant quelque chose dans sa poche. Son regard brilla soudain en avisant un pendentif sur la table. Il s'avança doucement vers la table, saisissant la petite chaîne en argent avec la petite pointe en métal en guise de pendentif.

« Je sais où il est, dit-il en fixant doucement la chaîne. Alors ne perdons pas de temps! Nous aurons tout le temps de hurler après! »

Il passa la chaîne à son cou et sans un mot de plus, il se précipita à l'extérieur, dévalant les cages d'escalier plutôt que d'emprunter l'ascenseur. Il déboula ensuite dans le hall, se souciant peu de savoir si les deux autres le suivaient. À l'extérieur, une pluie torrentielle tombait toujours, mais comme tout le reste, Harry l'ignora. Bientôt, Lucius Malfoy connaîtrait le sens du mot douleur!

« Potter, attendez! l'appela Severus, le rattrapant. Nous ne pouvons pas débarquer là-bas sans un plan! »

« Et quel plan voulez-vous avoir devant la vingtaine de Mangemorts en train de torturer un type qui n'a PAS sa baguette et qui avait prévu s'enfuir ce soir ? Il faudra improviser Snape! » répliqua Harry, ne s'arrêtant pas de marcher et tournant au coin d'une rue, semblant savoir parfaitement où il se dirigeait.

« Se faire prendre n'aidera pas Draco! intervint Blaise, courrant pratiquement. Snape a raison, Harry! »

Le jeune Auror prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se calmer.

« -Je vous écoute... »

« Bien, dit Snape. Visiblement, nous ne sommes que trois! Et vous avez dit vous-même qu'il y avait plusieurs Mangemorts! Ma première idée est de demander de l'aide! Sinon, nous n'irons pas loin! »

« Pearl et McGregor alors! Encore faut-il les contacter dans un laps de temps assez bref... »

« Facile, s'exclama Blaise en pointant négligemment sa baguette sur la rue, toutes les plaques d'égout sautant en l'air. Attends deux minutes et tous les Aurors de la ville sont ici! »

Harry fit la concession de bien vouloir s'arrêter et alla se réfugier sous la toile d'un paravent qui servait d'entrée à une luxueuse boutique.

« Le mieux, une fois arrivé là-bas, c'est encore de nous laisser nous occuper des Mangemorts, dit Snape. Vous, allez chercher Draco! »

« Si vous me laissez Malfoy, gronda Harry, les yeux brûlants de colère. Je l'avais bien averti tout à l'heure! »

« Si tu veux mon avis, quand tu trouveras Draco, tu trouveras Lucius, dit négligemment Blaise en s'amusant avec les plaques d'égout. Tiens, voilà les Amerlo... »

Harry, dans la foule qui se mettait à s'agglutiner dans la rue, tenta de repérer Steve ou Samantha.

« Là! » dit-il en pointant du doigt deux personnes.

« Bah, pas besoin de te déplacer, dit Blaise en arrêtant Harry. Tous les Aurors courent vers nous, de toute façon... Hum... J'espère qu'ils nous laisserons parler avant de nous tuer... »

Ces paroles dites, plusieurs sorts filèrent vers eux. Les trois hommes eurent tout juste le temps de sortir leurs baguettes et de prononcer en choeur un:

« _Protego! »_

Les rayons furent engloutit par les trois boucliers. Harry attendit patiemment que les deux ambassadeurs d'Amérique soient à porter de voix et sortit de la protection.

« Steve! » hurla-t-il à l'adresse de l'homme.

McGregor sursauta et leva sa baguette vers le ciel, faisant résonner un bruit sourd. Les autres Aurors s'immobilisèrent, mais gardèrent leur baguette pointée sur les trois Anglais.

« Mais enfin, Potter, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« De bonnes raisons! »

Harry s'approcha de lui, laissant les deux autres derrière lui. Il se mit à parler avec l'homme, à voix basse, Samantha se joignant à eux.

« Ok, fit Steve en soupirant. Ton ami a raison, à trois, vous n'avez aucune chance! À cinq non plus, d'ailleurs... »

Il se tourna vers ses hommes, les jaugeant avec mépris.

« Baissez vos baguettes, messieurs! J'ai besoin de quinze hommes pour aller délivrer un sorcier d'une bande de chiens galeux! Qui est avec moi ? »

Quinze hommes levèrent leur baguette en poussant des cris de joies.

« On va où, exactement ? » demanda Steve.

« À l'entrée de la ville, un vieil immeuble miteux où ils ont trouvés refuge. » lui répondit Harry, avec un calme étonnant.

« Il a eut l'air d'être plutôt convaincant! » commenta Blaise, à Snape, depuis leur coin.

« Tssss, se contenta de dire l'homme, se rapprochant. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de spécifier à ces crétins d'Américains qu'ils n'auront pas affaire à n'importe qui ? »

« Je ne crois pas Severus, non » lui répondit Blaise, s'approchant lui aussi tandis que Harry échangeait toujours avec Steve.

« Vous avez fini de jacasser, femellete ? gronda Snape, faisant sursauter Samantha. Mon... ancien élève est en train de se faire éplucher comme une banane! Alors bougez votre cul ou je vous le botte sur le champ! »

Harry lança un regard courroucé à Severus, et échangea encore quelque peu avec Steve, puis, lui tourna dos, il fixait le ciel avec un certain mépris, se lançant un sortilège anti-pluie par la suite. Steve lança un regard à ses collègues et hocha de la tête à leur attention. Ceux-ci sourirent et se lancèrent un sortilège, leur tenue d'Auror se changeant en un sous-pull noir collant leur torse et en de large pantalon. Samantha fit subir le même sortilège aux trois Anglais qui les regardaient avec perplexité.

« La meilleure approche, dit Steve en métamorphosant une vingtaine de moto dans la rue déserte, c'est la surprise... Et bien entendu, une surprise impressionnante... Vous savez manoeuvrez ces engins ? »

Harry leva un sourcil sceptique en regardant les motos, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Y'a un commencement à tout, on se débrouillera. »

« Ok, dit Steve. Ce sont tous des Sangs Purs, je ne me trompe pas ? »

« Non, en effet » répondit Blaise, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Les pauvres! ricana Samantha en mettant son casque noire, comme tous leurs vêtements. Ils vont avoir la peur de leur vie! »

Harry attrapa au vol le casque qu'on lui jetait et se l'enfonça sur la tête.

« Cette vie, elle achève pour eux. »

Il baissa la visière de verre teintée. Snape se racla la gorge à ce moment.

« Et comment marche ces engins ? »

« Vous n'avez qu'à mettre le contact et à appuyer sur l'accélérateur » répondit machinalement Harry.

« Un adérateur ? »

« Ac-cé-lé-ra-teur! » lui répéta Harry.

« Mouais, fit le sorcier. Je vais vous attendre ici, je crois... De toute façon, si on me reconnaît, je suis mort... »

Harry parut un moment pensif.

« Rentrez plutôt chez moi. »

Il lui jeta la clef de l'appartement.

« Draco aura sans doute besoin de soins... »

« Ok, dit Severus. Dès que vous le trouvez et après avoir lancé un sortilège bien douloureux à son père, transplané à l'appartement avec lui! »

« Je ne comptais pas aller me balader avec lui par la suite, Snape! » gronda Harry, enfourchant la moto.

Snape se contenta d'un grognement méprisant et se boucha les oreilles quand, dans un bel ensemble, l'équipe de sauvetage fit vrombir leurs motos. Ce fut, telle une meute, qu'ils partirent tous en direction de la sortie de la ville, près de Manhattan. Harry prit instinctivement la tête, étant le seul qui connaissait le chemin. Il devait avouer que leur troupe était assez impressionnante et imagina un instant la tête des Mangemorts quand ils les verraient débarquer.

« _Ils vont avoir encore plus peur par la suite_ », se dit Harry, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

Près d'un quart d'heure s'écoula alors qu'il traversait New York. Lorsque enfin, il aperçu l'immense pont, et les quais du port qui approchaient, sa rage refit surface ainsi qu'une détermination de fer. Des yeux, il se mit à chercher l'immeuble miteux. Il le repéra immédiatement. De tous les immeubles, c'était le plus miteux, le plus lugubre. Les façades semblaient prêtes à s'effondrer, mais les sortilèges posés dessus le soutenaient. Il fit signe à McGregor qui se trouvait à sa droite. Celui-ci hocha d'un signe de tête et fit signe à ses hommes. Pas un mot, à aucun moment, ne fut prononcé. Aucun ne s'arrêta. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement, penchés sur leur bolide, fonçant vers la bâtisse. Fut un moment où ils furent si proche qu'Harry put voir un Mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas blêmir à la fenêtre, criant un flot de paroles incompréhensives. D'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les Aurors sortirent leur baguette, chacun perçant un trou dans la paroi de béton. Et tous en même temps, ils entrèrent avec leur moto dans l'immeuble, créant la confusion la plus totale. Des cris retentirent dans toute la bâtisse, et certains cris de douleur – ceux qui avaient passés sous les roues du troupeau de motos – résonnèrent. Avant de fracasser le mur, les hommes freinèrent et, avec une parfaite symbiose, ils se garèrent, faisant face à une mêlée d'homme tous vêtus de noir, certains mettant d'un geste fébrile leur cagoule. Ils observèrent un long moment avant de sauter de leur moto et de foncer dans leurs adversaires, baguette en main. Immédiatement, ce fut le chaos. Des sortilèges pleuvaient en tous sens, des hommes tombants ou hurlants. La plupart retirèrent leurs casques pour pouvoir être plus libre de leurs mouvements – Harry fit partit du lot – et se débrouillèrent pour éviter de prendre des sorts en pleine tête.

« J'y vais! » cria Harry à l'oreille de Zabini, fonçant dans la mêlée, tentant de s'en extirper pour atteindre l'escalier qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce.

Il y parvint à grand renfort de jeu de coudes et de sauts téméraires. Dès qu'il fut dans la pièce derrière, il regarda autour de lui. À coup sûr, Malfoy avait amené Draco dans la cave! Il entreprit donc de trouver la bonne porte qui le mènerait au sous-sol, et qui n'accédait donc pas à un escalier montant... Il lui fallut quelques minutes – après avoir neutralisé quelques Mangemorts téméraires qui l'avaient suivi – et quand il trouva la bonne porte, il fonça dans l'escalier, faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit, délaissant le sortilège lumos. La première chose qu'il vit fut une légère lueur, des pas doux se faisant entendre dans la pièce juste en face de la cage d'escalier. Il s'approcha de la porte entrouverte et regarda vaguement ce qu'il se passait. Lucius Malfoy était là. Il tournait le dos à Harry et fixait quelque chose que le jeune homme ne pouvait voir, murmurant une litanie sans fin. Lucius semblait si accaparé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne se préoccupait même pas des bruits venant de l'étage. Une légère lueur noire l'entoura et se détacha de son corps pour rejoindre le coin de la pièce qu'Harry ne pouvait voir. Aussitôt, un cri déchira l'air, un cri perçant et désespéré, suivit d'un bruit sourd. Lucius sourit et s'approcha, disparaissant de la vue d'Harry.

« Bon garçon, dit l'homme. Tu vois... Ce n'était pas si pénible... »

Il y eut un cliquetis suivit d'un autre cri, plus léger, plus désespéré. Les dents étroitement serrées et grinçantes, les ongles enfoncés dans la paume de sa main pour ne pas hurler, si bien que le sang en coulait, Harry était enragé, tellement qu'il ne s'en préoccupa même pas. Son désir de sang avait fait à nouveau irruption, mais pourtant, il voulait attendre de savoir ce que Lucius allait faire... Il attendit donc derrière la porte, le plus calmement qu'il put. Un silence s'instaura donc, lourd et stressant. Ce fut un pas feutré derrière lui qui lui sauva la vie. Juste à temps, il se retourna et s'écarta, le poignard qui allait s'enfoncer dans son dos ne lui frôlant que la joue, la lame mordant affreusement sa chair en une brûlure atroce. Essayant du revers de la main le sang qui s'en écoulait déjà, Harry grogna.

« _Crucio__! »_ lança-t-il, un jet de lumière pourpre fonça vers le Mangemort qui le reçu en pleine poitrine.

Juste avant de tomber au sol, sous l'illusion d'être disloquer dans tout son corps, il réussit à enfoncer son arme à moitié dans l'épaule du brun qui grinça des dents, retenant à grande peine un hurlement de douleur. Sachant que toute discrétion était à présent inutile, Harry frappa fortement dans la porte et entra violemment dans la pièce. Lucius le fixa avec froideur et supériorité, pointant sa baguette sur lui. Harry retira sans broncher la lame tâchée de son sang de son bras, et la lança sur le sol, faisant face, tête haute, au Mangemort.

« Vous en avez mit, du temps! » se moqua Lucius, narquois.

« La patience est une vertu, mon cher Lucius! » répondit glacialement Harry.

Pas une fois, son regard se retourna vers Draco.

« Je n'en doute pas, répondit l'homme. Mais j'avoue que je commençais à manquer de distraction... »

« Vous êtes donc trop minable pour vous contentez de torturer votre propre fils ? »

« Torturer ? demanda Lucius. Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça... Draco et moi nous sommes très bien amusés! N'est-ce pas, Draco ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« Oh, suis-je bête, dit le Mangemort en riant. Je lui ai coupé la langue il y a une heure... »

Harry blêmit légèrement et un peu de rouge se colora sur ses joues, signe que ça fureur augmentait, si c'était encore possible. Il risqua un bref coup d'oeil vers Draco qui était allongé sur le sol sur son flanc, les vêtements imbibés de sang, mais le corps en étant aussi recouvert et il le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts et brillants d'une terreur folle.

« Effectivement, tu es très bête Lucius. »

« Ah ? demanda le concerné. Il est vrai que j'aurais également dû lui couper les bras, mais tu m'as interrompu... »

« Quelle triste ironie du sort! »

Un sourire glaciale et sans joie vint marquer le visage du jeune Auror.

« Je t'avais prévenu Lucius! »

Le Mangemort leva sa baguette en un signe de protection. Harry ricana froidement.

« Et tu vas me lancer un sort maintenant ? »

« Pour bien faire, rétorqua le Mangemort. Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je te laisse emporter mon fils sans rien faire ? »

« Hmmm... »

Harry parut réfléchir.

« En fait, je m'attends à emporter ton fils, tout cela après t'avoir retiré ta baguette, ouvert le ventre et vidé de tes entrailles, puis de t'accrocher, la tête en bas, au mur et de te laisser vider de ton sang et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances... »

« C'est une torture intéressante, Potter, répliqua Lucius. Fais attention! J'aimerais beaucoup la tester sur toi... »

« Encore faudrait-il que, rouiller comme tu l'es, tu puisses m'attraper... »

« Nous verrons lequel de nous deux est rouiller! » s'exclama Lucius.

Harry brandit à son tour sa baguette, le visage impassible, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Ils s'observèrent un court instant, tous deux plus déterminés que jamais.

« Je suis curieux Lucius, si tu parviens à me tuer, comment ton maître règnera-t-il sur le monde par la suite ? Il faut qu'il se lave dans mon sang, l'aurais-tu oublier ? »

Il se tapa une main sur le front.

« Oh, suis-je bête, tu n'as jamais pu mettre la main sur la prophétie! »

« Tu n'es et n'as toujours été qu'un crétin, Potty! répliqua Lucius. Tu penses vraiment que Voldemort m'intéresse ? Je ne suis avec lui qu'en attendant de pouvoir le tuer et prendre sa place! »

« Tu es trop sot pour pouvoir attenter contre lui Lucius, beaucoup trop. Un simple bureaucrate du ministère de la magie, contre le grand et puissant Voldemort ? Laisse-moi rire! »

Il éclata d'un rire glacial.

« Aussi stupide que Fudge ma parole! »

« On va voir qui du bureaucrate au stupide morveux va gagner, Potty! »

« _Dissectio__! »_ lança l'Auror, cessant aussi soudainement de rire.

Lucius évita habillement le sortilège.

« _Flaccescere__! »_ répliqua le blond.

Harry attendit que le maléfice ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, puis se décala sur la droite.

« _EXPELLIARMUS! »_

Lucius ne put l'éviter et fut brutalement envoyé au fond de la pièce. Il ne lâcha cependant pas sa baguette et tenta de se relever tout en criant:

« _Volubilis Illisio! »_

Les murs se mirent aussitôt à tourner étrangement. Harry serra les dents, tentant d'oublier ce qui l'entourait pour ne pas être déstabilisé par ces murs qui avait pour but de troubler son esprit, et donc sa concentration. Malheureusement, il n'en fut pas autant capable, et se fut à la dernière minute qu'il vit un rayon vert criard foncer vers lui. Les yeux écarquillés, il se jeta sur le côté, atterrissant brutalement sur son épaule blessée. Il poussa un léger cri de rage et pointa sa baguette sur Lucius, hésitant une bref seconde avant de crier:

« _INVISCO! »_

Lucius fronça les sourcils et ne put éviter le sort. Brutalement, il fut renvoyer contre le mur, et ne put s'en écarter par la suite, y étant scotché. Harry se redressa sur ses mains, puis se leva.

« _Accio baguette Lucius Malfoy! »_

Le bout de bois vint se réfugier dans sa main et il la brisa en deux, jetant les résidus derrière son épaule, s'approchant ensuite de Lucius, quelque chose de dangereux au fond des yeux.

« Je t'avais prévenu! » siffla-t-il, les dents serrées.

Malfoy eut un sourire froid malgré la situation.

« Et que comptes-tu me faire à présent, Potter ? »

Harry lui sourit dangereusement et s'arrêta face à lui, lui pointant sa baguette dans l'estomac. Lucius trembla légèrement.

« Tu n'en auras pas le cran! » défia-t-il.

Harry releva la tête vers lui, un air de supériorité au visage.

« Tu crois vraiment que si je dois tuer Tom Jedusor, je ne peux pas te tuer, toi ? Toi qui viens de faire du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime ? »

« Que tu aimes ? » répéta Lucius, le regard fou.

Harry le saisit à la gorge.

« Tu as un problème avec ça ? Ce n'est pas Draco le monstre, c'est toi! »

Lucius eut un ricanement étranglé.

« Un monstre ? dit-il. Non, Draco est bien trop minable pour être un monstre! Il ne vaut rien! Une limace, c'est tout ce qu'il est et sera toujours! »

Harry lâcha sa baguette qui tomba au sol dans une petite répercussion.

« Ne me met jamais au défi, Malfoy! » lui souffla tout bas Harry, hachant tous ses mots.

Vif comme l'éclair, il saisit l'objet qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche avant de partir de l'appartement, et l'enfonça brutalement dans le ventre de Lucius, l'expression neutre, fixant l'homme dans les yeux. Du sang vint aussitôt tâcher sa main qui tenait la garde en argent de la lame. Lucius poussa un râle de douleur et baissa la tête vers la plaie dans son ventre, la relevant ensuite vers un Harry souriant sadiquement.

« Tu... Tu... »

« Je t'ai tué. » déclara calmement l'Auror.

Harry retira l'arme, et l'enfonça cette fois-ci dans le foie, la lame passant comme dans du beurre dans la chair et l'organe. Le sortilège qui retenait Lucius au mur se brisa. Harry se pencha à son oreille et souffla: « Vas en enfer! » Avant de lâcher sa gorge et de retirer le poignard en se reculant. Lucius tomba mollement sur le sol, poussant un gémissement de douleur. Ses mains saisirent pitoyablement les jambes d'Harry et il leva vers lui un regard haineux.

« Tu n'as... tu n'as pas encore... encore gagner... Po... tter... »

Et il s'effondra au sol, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Harry le regarda avec un réel dégoût et poussa le moribond d'un coup de pied, la lame toujours au poing. Il se pencha et ramassa sa baguette, la rengainât, puis s'approcha enfin de Draco, une lueur folle encore dans le regard. Glissant la lame dans sa ceinture, il s'agenouilla devant lui. Draco continuait de fixer le vide, ses yeux bleus ressortant péniblement à cause de la couleur rouge sang de sa peau. Sa bouche était ouverte sur des dents baignée elles aussi de sang et ses doigts de fermaient convulsivement pour se rouvrir brusquement. L'esprit vide, Harry passa un bras sous ses genoux et sous sa nuque, puis le souleva dans ses bras, le trouvant étonnement léger. Abandonnant là la dépouille de Lucius Malfoy, il sortit du cachot, et entreprit de grimper l'escalier, sachant que tant qu'il se trouverait dans le bâtiment, il ne pourrait pas transplaner. Il déboula dans la pièce où les Aurors Américains et Blaise s'occupaient de ligoter les Mangemorts encore vivants. Dès qu'il le vit, Blaise se précipita vers lui.

« Par Merlin, s'exclama Blaise, regardant Draco avec inquiétude. Il lui a fait! »

Il regarda Harry par la suite, les yeux écarquillés.

« Lucius Malfoy gît à la cave, si ça vous intéresse... »

Sa voix était toujours extrêmement glaciale. Harry le dépassa et sortit du bâtiment par le trou béant dans le mur. Lorsqu'il considéra qu'il était assez loin de l'immeuble, il transplana devant l'hôtel. S'avançant vers la double porte vitrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule, les laissant passer. Le hall était vide, mais même bondé, Harry ne s'en aurait probablement pas rendu compte. Il s'approcha de l'ascenseur dont la porte coulissa également à son approche, et jetant un simple regard au cadran, la porte se refermant, pour les emmener à l'étage numéro six. Il regarda alors Draco qui fixait toujours le vide, ses yeux ne clignant même pas. Il se laissait totalement aller dans les bras d'Harry, semblant comme inconscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Du sang coulait d'une de ses mains dont les jointures semblaient avoir été frappée à coup de marteau et son pied gauche semblait avoir eu le même traitement. Harry s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre dont la poignée se tourna d'elle-même, la cloison de bois s'ouvrant doucement, les laissant entrer. Il ne jeta pas le moindre regard à Severus Snape qui était assis devant l'âtre de la cheminée et s'en fut dans sa chambre, déposer Draco sur son lit. Snape l'avait pourtant suivit, une trousse en main. Dès qu'il vit Draco, il frissonna considérablement et pointa sa baguette sur le blond qui, aussitôt se retrouva nu. L'état de son corps était bien pire encore. Harry détourna les yeux et frissonna, puis sortit de la chambre comme un automate et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Ce fut à ce moment que ses émotions reprirent le dessus et aussitôt, ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Draco avait été massacré et il avait tué un homme! Il était un assassin et il y avait pris plaisir! Il renifla et se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement ravagé. Il ne sentait même plus la douleur cuisante à son épaule qui allait avoir besoin d'une potion cicatrisante pour refermée la plaie. Il resta longuement assis dans le fauteuil, fixant les flammes avec peine. Lorsque Blaise rentra, il n'entendit pas les paroles qu'il prononça, trop effondré que pour réagir à quoique ce soit. Il réagit cependant très vivement lorsque Snape sortit de la chambre, réajustant ses manches.

« Trois côtes cassées, une langue coupée, les articulations du corps explosés et un sortilège d'Illusion majeur... Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte. J'ai réparé ses articulations et je lui ai donné une potion pour que sa langue repousse ainsi que la peau qui se trouvait sur... sur ses avant-bras. Dans une heure, il n'y paraîtra plus. Le problème vient du sortilège d'Illusion... »

Harry tourna un regard étrange vers Snape qu'il aurait pu jurer par la suite avoir vu frissonner.

« Quel problème ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix effroyablement calme et neutre.

« C'est un sortilège de Magie Noire, dit calmement Severus. Mais il est terriblement dangereux. Cette illusion va torturer l'esprit de Draco en lui imposant l'idée que Lucius est là et le fait souffrir mille morts. Il aura mal, comme si c'était vrai, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Le sort dura trois jours, celui-ci comprit... Il faudra le surveiller... Et l'empêcher de vouloir écourter la séance... »

« Et... quand il se réveillera, tout ce qui s'est passé dans le cachot y comprit la mort de son père, il en aura conscience ? »

Les mains jointes, les jointures de Harry avaient blanchies, seul signe distinct de son état actuellement.

« Malheureusement oui, répondit Severus. Je ne peux pas lui effacer de la mémoire que quelqu'un lui a cassé les doigts à coup de marteau! »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et frissonna. Avec un peu d'espoir... Draco n'aurait pas eut conscience qu'il avait prit plaisir à tuer son propre père. Avec un peu d'espoir...!

« Il faudra sans arrêt le surveiller, répéta Severus. Lors de ses moments de clartés, j'aimerais que vous lui donniez le plus de tendresse possible... »

Un peu de rose colora les joues de Harry, mais à la lueur que les flammes projetaient sur sa peau, rien n'y parut. Les deux jeunes Aurors acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, et le brun se replongea dans un lourd mutisme.

« Vous... ne restez pas Severus ? » osa Blaise.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas, dit l'homme en se levant. Avec la mort de Lucius et la capture des Mangemorts, Voldemort va multiplier les meetings... et j'ai des cours d'été à donner chez les Aurors! Mais je reviendrai dès que possible! »

Aux mots « Lucius » et « mort » Harry perdit toute ses couleurs et tressaillit, mais ne dit rien, ce qui ne passa, cette fois-ci, pas inaperçu. Il acquiesça pourtant d'un signe de tête.

« Ne vous torturez pas avec ça, dit Severus en rentrant dans la cheminée. Si ce n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été vous ou Draco... »

Harry grogna, ces paroles ne le rassurant guère.

« J'ai tout de même tuer quelqu'un. » murmura-t-il.

« Ne vous cassez pas la tête, dit Severus. Il a tué un millier d'hommes et méritait amplement son sort. Prenez cette potion pour votre épaule. Au revoir. »

Snape disparut aussitôt dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Harry cligna des yeux, puis retira son sous-pull pour vérifier l'étendu des dégâts de son épaule, et grimaça en voyant la chair entaillée profondément, le sang bouillonnant à l'intérieur et déjà suppurante d'un liquide verdâtre. Il renifla et déboucha le flacon que Snape venait de lui donner, l'avalant cul sec. Il eut une grimace significative et déposa le flacon sur la table basse, de peur de le lâcher d'horreur. Une ombre vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras.

« Harry... ? »

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna vers Blaise.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Mouais... Ouais, je vais bien Blaise, merci. Tu restes pour la nuit ? » répondit Harry, toujours aussi calme.

« Oui, dit Blaise. Je préfère ne pas te laisser seul à veiller sur Draco. Au cas où tu t'endormirais... »

Harry eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Dormir ? (Il secoua la tête.) Je ne pourrai pas dormir cette nuit, et sans doute pas avant plusieurs jours... »

« Tu devrais, pourtant, répliqua Blaise en se levant. Je vais veiller Draco. Vas te laver... Un bain te détendra! »

Le jeune Auror se leva après avoir acquiescer d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, l'âme meurtrie et la conscience lourde.

Il laissa doucement l'eau chaude le délasser, chassant de ses pensées tout ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Les vapeurs des sels de bain aromatisants eurent tôt fait de lui embrumer l'esprit et de le faire somnoler dans l'eau chaude, la nuit étant plutôt avancée désormais. Son corps se détendit totalement et commençait doucement à sombrer dans l'eau apaisante quand un cri résonna dans l'appartement, glaçant son sang et son âme. Rouvrant brusquement les yeux, il se crispa, et une fraction de seconde plus tard il était hors de la baignoire, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, se précipitant dans le salon. Il entendit un bruit de cassure suivit de paroles incohérentes et de cris de rage. Quand enfin, il entra dans la chambre, le spectacle auquel il assista le pétrifia.

Draco s'était levé, sans doute discrètement, car Blaise n'avait pas eu le temps de l'empêcher de frapper de toutes ses forces sur le miroir de la chambre. Draco donnait de furieux coups de poings dans la glace, Blaise accroché à sa taille. Le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter son ami, mais la force de Draco semblait trop grande pour lui. Et avec acharnement, presque en rythme, Draco criait en frappant son propre reflet:

« JE TE HAIS! JE TE HAIS, PAPA, JE TE HAIS! »

Harry sortit précipitamment de la chambre et alla se saisir de sa baguette qui traînait dans le salon, sur la table basse. Déboulant à nouveau dans la chambre, il pointa finalement sa baguette vers le blond.

« _STUPEFIX! »_ hurla-t-il, visant aussi précisément que possible vu les continuels mouvements de Draco.

Mais il ne se passa rien. Le sortilège percuta Draco sans vraiment le toucher, passant en lui et s'éteignant aussi vite. Un bref instant, Draco sembla perdu, mais il recommença à frapper, ses poings en sang martelant le miroir en miette. Harry laissa tomber sa baguette et se précipita au secours de son ami, tirant Draco de son côté pour l'éloigner du miroir.

« DRACO, hurla-t-il. ARRÊTE, IL N'EST PAS LÀ! »

Éloigné du miroir et privé de son reflet, Draco continua de se débattre avant de se laisser aller dans les bras des deux jeunes hommes, ceux-ci tombant à la renverse face à sa passivité. Draco resta étendu sur le sol, pleurant doucement en se roulant en boule. Blaise et Harry, essoufflés, ne desserrèrent pas leur éteinte, restant allongé côte à côte, Draco blottit contre eux.

« Tu... Tu vas bien ? » demanda le brun à son ami.

« Ou... Oui, dit Blaise, haletant. Bon sang! Il a une force de tyran! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à l'éloigner de là! »

« J'ai cru que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque dans mon bain, soupira Harry. Je commençais tout juste à m'endormir, et je l'ai entendu crier... »

« Heureusement qu'il a crié, alors, dit Blaise. Tu aurais pu y rester! »

« Je doute que je me serais noyé! »

« Comment voulais-tu savoir si tu te noyais, tu dormais, répliqua Blaise. Plein de gens sont morts comme ça! »

« Ouais, ouais, grommela Harry, allez, on va le rallonger! »

D'un commun accord, ils se redressèrent d'un même mouvement et portèrent Draco jusqu'au lit, le bordant à nouveau. Blaise eut à ce moment un sourire moqueur et son regard descendit sur le corps à moitié nu de Harry. Celui-ci rosit légèrement.

« Ouais, ouais, je vais m'habiller, j'ai compris l'allusion! »

Blaise ricana et resta assit près de Draco.

« Tu crois qu'il va encore nous faire ce genre de scène ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre par Harry qui avait quitté la pièce.

« Snape a dit que ça durerait trois jours! lui répondit son ami, depuis le salon. Sans doute alors! Le mieux, ce serait de l'attacher au lit, mais je refuse de m'y résigner. »

« Vaut mieux éviter, dit Blaise. Si tu l'attaches et qu'il le sent pendant ses moments de lucidités, il croira que la réalité est une illusion et l'illusion la réalité. »

« C'est pourquoi je ne m'y résigne pas, vieux! »

Harry revint dans la chambre, vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un t-shirt.

« Il faudrait soigner ses mains, dit Blaise en se levant. Il n'y est vraiment pas allé de main morte... »

L'armoire au-dessus du l'évier dans la salle de bain contient tout ce que tu veux. Moi je vais essayer de te trouver un pyjama... Je doute que tu veuilles rester dans ce genre d'accoutrement pour cette nuit...

Blaise regarda ses vêtements, amusé.

« Ils ont de la classe, ces Américains, dit-il en souriant. Mais oui, je veux bien! »

Harry eut un petit sourire amusé, à son tour. Tandis que Blaise allait chercher de quoi soigner Draco, lui se mit à fouiller dans sa penderie, cherchant quelque chose de convenable pour son ami, qui de toute façon, faisait la même taille que lui côté vêtements. Blaise revint avec quelques bandages et du désinfectant.

« Bonsoir, Mr Malfoy, dit Blaise en s'asseyant près de Draco. Alors, on a fait joujou avec le miroir ? Combien de fois dois-je vous rappeler qu'il existe des Punching Ball pour ça... »

Harry le regarda avec une expression amusée, levant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Tiens, pardi! »

Il lui lança un t-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama également.

« Merci bien! s'exclama Blaise. Je te laisse te charger des bandages, je vais m'occuper de mes vêtements! »

Et il quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Harry s'approcha du lit et vint s'asseoir près de Draco. Il le fixa un moment, passant le dos de sa main, doucement, sur sa joue. Soupirant, il se saisit du désinfectant et d'un morceau de tissu qu'il humecta, désinfectant les plaies que le blond s'était fait aux mains. Il soigna tendrement les mains de Draco, les regardant et les caressant de ses doigts. Quand il eut fini, il en prit une et la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement. Après un moment, il finit par se relever, non sans avoir replacé une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Draco.

Blaise revint à ce moment dans la chambre et Harry se retourna vers lui.

« Tu lambines dis donc! Tu en as mis du temps! »

« Ben quoi ? demanda le jeune homme. J'en ai profité pour faire un brin de toilettes... »

« Oh... »

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres du Survivant.

« Ça, c'est toi qui le dit. »

Blaise lui envoya son paquetage de vêtements sombre dans la figure.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter... Au fait, quand tu donneras de la tendresse à Draco, préviens-moi, que je sorte... »

« Parce que tu crois que je t'aurais laissé assister mon cher ? »

Harry lui relança les vêtements.

« La malle se trouve près de la porte de la salle d'eau. »

« Ok. » répondit Blaise.

Il sortit et revint rapidement, deux boîtes d'allumette en main.

« Je pense que deux bons gros fauteuils nous aideront à bien veiller! » dit-il en transformant les boîtes en confortables petits canapés, chacun d'un côté du lit.

Loin de refuser, Harry alla s'y avachir, étirant ses jambes de tout le long que lui permettait le divan, soupirant d'aise.

« Il me semblait que tu ne dormirais pas...! » dit Blaise en lui faisant un sourire goguenard.

« Je ne dormirai pas, je prends tout simplement mes aises. Je ne tiens tout particulièrement pas à revoir Lucius Malfoy, poignardé... »

Blaise poussa un soupir.

« Ça a été mon plus grand rêve pendant des années, confia-t-il. Ne te fais pas de mourront pour ça. C'est la première fois que tu tuais, mais dis-toi que celui à qui tu as donné la mort le méritait amplement! »

« Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot pour le répéter à ce que je vois! » répondit Harry, sans pour autant paraître en colère.

« Nous exposons tout simplement une vérité. » dit Blaise avec calme.

« Hmm, j'ai cru bien comprendre. Alors, tu rêvais de tuer Lucius Malfoy ? »

« Oui, avoua Blaise, souriant. Et je n'étais pas le seul... »

« Snape, toi, et plusieurs autres qui ont tournés le dos à Voldemort ? »

« Si tu veux mon avis, même Voldemort voulait sa peau! »

« Avant de crever, il m'a avouer qu'il attendait de pouvoir le tuer, et de prendre sa place. »

Blaise ricana.

« M'étonne pas de lui! »

« Moi de même. »

Blaise eut un autre ricanement qui tourna court. Dans son lit, Draco poussa un gémissement de désespoir en se tournant dans tous les sens. D'un même mouvement, les deux Aurors se levèrent et vinrent lui immobiliser les bras pour l'empêcher de se blesser en quelque part et de le maintenir fermement en place. Draco poussa un second gémissement et ouvrit doucement les yeux, semblant émerger d'un cauchemar.

« Blaise ? Harry ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sanglotante.

Tous deux eurent un sourire pour le réconforter, le relâchant. Le brun s'assied sur le bord du lit, tandis que Blaise sortait tranquillement, sachant que Draco ne retomberait pas de tout de suite dans les limbes du sortilège d'Illusion. Il referma la porte derrière lui, les laissant seuls. Harry passa doucement une main légèrement tremblante sur la joue de Draco, quelque chose d'étrange au fond des yeux.

« Comment vas-tu Draco ? » souffla-t-il, contrôlant parfaitement le tremblement dans sa voix.

« Je... J'ai mal, répondit difficilement Draco. Où... Comment suis-je revenu si vite ? »

« Ton... père... t'a lancé un sortilège d'Illusion. Ceci est la réalité. Blaise, Snape et moi avons été te chercher avec un peu de renfort, il y a plus d'une heure. »

Draco eut l'air confus.

« Un sort d'Illusion ? demanda-t-il en bougeant un peu, cherchant à s'éloigner d'Harry. Qui me dit que tu n'es pas une illusion ? »

« Qui te dit que j'en suis une ? répondit le brun, doucement, toujours assit à côté de lui. Tu crois vraiment que Lucius t'aurait lancé un sortilège pour que tu sois avec quelqu'un qui ne te fera pas de mal ? »

Draco eut l'air encore plus perdu.

« C'est son genre, dit-il. Un sort de torture puis un autre de plaisir... Pour mieux ressentir la douleur... »

« Draco... »

Harry se pencha vers lui.

« ... je ne suis pas une illusion! » lui souffla-t-il doucement.

Draco frissonna doucement et regarda Harry, les yeux voilés.

« Il va recommencer ? demanda Draco. Il va encore me faire mal... ? »

« Dans ta tête peut-être, mais ici, plus jamais. »

Harry posa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. Draco s'accrocha à lui, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

« Reste près de moi! » supplia-t-il.

Harry posa donc sa tête près de lui, s'allongeant par la même occasion.

« Promis. »

Draco se colla contre lui et le serra très fort.

« Quand cela va-t-il s'arrêter ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry ferma doucement les yeux, son souffle s'égarant dans le cou du blond.

« Trois jours... Trois longs et pénibles jours pour toi, pendant lesquels je ne dormirai pas. Snape a dit que tu aurais quelques moments de lucidité, comme celui-ci. »

Draco frotta sa joue contre Harry.

« J'espère que ces moments vont durer longtemps... » dit-il.

« Dans le cas contraire, je suis là pour veiller sur toi. »

Draco sourit.

« Je suis désolé d'être parti. » dit-il.

« Parti ? Mais tu n'es jamais partit Draco. Pour moi, tu n'as jamais quitté cette pièce, et Lucius ou pas, tu n'aurais pas quitter la ville, crois-moi. »

Draco frissonna.

« Je ne veux pas être... Une sorte de petite chose qu'on doit tout le temps protéger! »

« Tu ne l'es pas, et tu ne seras _jamais_ une chose. »

Draco sourit.

« Je m'en doute, dit-il. Mais je ne veux pas te gêner... »

« Me gêner ? »

Harry eut un sourire triste.

« Tu sais ce qui me gênerait ? Ce serait si tu disparaissais à nouveau dans la nature... »

Draco parut toucher et se blottit contre lui.

« Si seulement tu m'avais dit ça il y a trois ans...! » dit-il difficilement.

Harry se serra lui aussi contre lui.

« Il y a trois ans, je ne savais pas encore ce que je voulais... »

« Tu sais, maintenant ? » demanda le blond.

« Pas sur tout, mais sur certaines choses, oui. »

Draco hésita.

« Comment ça ? »

« L'avenir est encore trop incertain, pour que je décide des projets à long terme, mais il y une chose dont je suis sûr. »

Draco redressa la tête, l'air interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, Harry passa doucement une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa. Se détachant après un bref instant, il lui sourit tendrement.

« Ça te convient ? »

« Mhmm, dit Draco. C'était terriblement agréable... Je recommencerais bien... »

« Hmmm, hmmm » acquiesça Harry, l'embrassant à nouveau, tout aussi doucement pour éviter de le blesser.

Draco se pressa contre lui et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry – qui grimaça légèrement, un élancement de douleur l'envahissant – quand ils se séparèrent.

« Et en version parler, ça donne quoi ? » demanda Draco d'un air timide.

« Que je ne me séparerais de toi pour rien au monde. »

Draco eut un sourire heureux et embrassa encore une fois Harry avant de se réinstaller dans ses bras.

« Je suis fatigué, tout à coup, dit-il doucement. Je crois... que je... je vais dormir un peu... »

Un voile passa dans les yeux du brun, sachant pertinemment ce qui arriverait une fois Draco endormit. Le blond sembla combattre difficilement la fatigue, mais elle gagna sur lui et il s'endormit, son visage se tendant rapidement de douleur. Harry soupira et se détacha de lui, retournant s'allonger sur le divan, jouant distraitement avec sa baguette. Blaise vint timidement frapper à la porte peu de temps après.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il est repartit dans sa torture... » expliqua doucement Harry, renversant la tête sur l'accoudoir afin de pouvoir le regarder, bien que ce soit la tête en bas.

« C'est ce que je constate... » dit Blaise en regardant Draco bouger légèrement.

« Je sens que la nuit va être longue, soupira le brun. T'as des cartes ? »

« Non, répondit Blaise. Mais je suppose qu'on peut trouver quelque chose d'intéressant... Et si on amenait la télé ici ? »

« Excellent comme idée! »

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se rendirent dans le salon, se mettant à déconnecter les nombreux fils derrière l'écran plasma haute gamme. Un sort de lévitation plus tard et quelques emmêlements dans les fils, les deux jeunes hommes fixaient l'écran d'un air légèrement agacé.

« Y'a vraiment rien... » se plaignit Blaise.

Harry continua pourtant à zapper, poussant un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ils avaient poussé les deux divans devant le lit, jetant un petit sortilège pour les lier l'un à l'autre, ayant ainsi plus de commodité pour parler et s'allonger en même temps.

« Doit bien y avoir un truc d'intéressant, sur cette foutue chaîne satellite! »

« STOP! cria Blaise. Il m'a l'air bien, ce film-là... On a raté un peu le début, mais c'est pas grave... »

Harry revint de quelques chaînes en arrière, et appuya sur une autre commande, activant de ce fait la commande pour rembobiner. Plutôt classes ces Américains et tout leurs gadgets! Une fois au début, Harry remit le film en marche.

« Je trouve la musique angoissante, commenta Blaise avec joie. À tous les coups, c'est de l'horreur! »

« Plutôt bien, le thème de la soirée, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ouais, répondit Blaise. D'un côté, Draco torturé moralement, de l'autre, un film d'horreur avec des filles qui se croient belles mais ne le sont pas... T'as vu la dégaine de celle aux cheveux noirs ? »

« Tu parles que je l'ai vu ! »

« Une cassette qui tue ? demanda Blaise, perplexe. Elles peuvent faire ça ? »

« Hmmm, pourquoi pas, si le Monstrueux livre des Monstres aurait pu à coup sûr, nous tuer, s'ils avaient eut une once d'intelligence pour se rebeller! »

Blaise pouffa.

« Ouais, dit-il tout en regardant la télé. Tiens, semblerait qu'il y ait une inondation dans la chambre de la gamine! T'as vu toute l'eau qui sort ? »

« Et si elle tuait, elle aussi, toute cette eau ? »

Blaise ne répondit pas. La fille de la télé ouvrit la porte et tout se passa si vite qu'ils en restèrent bêtes.

« Heu... C'était quoi ? » demanda l'ancien Serpentard.

« Euh... Un manque de budget pour les effets spéciaux ? »

« Ouais, sans doute... » répondit Blaise.

« Brrr, angoissant à souhait cette musique. »

Le fille du film ouvrit la porte d'une penderie et la caméra fit un gros plan sur une silhouette accroupit au sol et calciner. Aussitôt, les deux Aurors se mirent à siffler devant le spectacle.

« Enfin un peu d'action! Ça, c'est un bûcher efficace! »

« Tu crois que c'était un bûcher ? demanda Blaise, faisant venir à lui un paquet de chips. Moi, je dis que c'était la télé... Je me demande quelle en est la cause... »

Une demi-heure passa ainsi pendant que les deux anciens ennemis commentaient le film, cherchant à trouver la clef de l'énigme et riant aux éclats devant le pauvre corps cadavérique d'une fillette aux cheveux noirs et au visage décharné. Rapidement, pourtant, ils se calmèrent, fixant l'écran avec une sorte de méfiance.

« La vache, dit Blaise en regardant le puit du bungalow se refermer tout seul. Ils arrivent à me faire peur... »

« Attention mon vieux, tu vas te ramollir la matière grise! Quoique... c'était déjà fait! » commenta Harry, lui-même semblant pourtant hypnotiser par le film.

Ils restèrent pétrifiés de silence jusqu'à la fin.

« La vache! » s'exclama Blaise tandis que le générique de fin défilait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il va y avoir une suite à cet... ce... ce truc ! »

« Parce que ça fini mal ? demanda Blaise. En tout cas, maintenant, c'est sûr que je vais pas dormir... »

« Surtout si cet objet démoniaque reste ici! » compléta Harry, en pointant le téléviseur du doigt.

Blaise eut un rire et s'étendit confortablement.

« Bah, trouves-nous un bon dessin animé, ça ira mieux... »

Harry se remit à zapper, et au bout de quelques minutes, finit par tomber sur un drôle de dessin animé où de petits – à voir miniatures – hommes bleus se déplaçaient en chantant une chanson à tue-tête dont Harry et Blaise était, à coup sûr, certain d'en être hanté pour la semaine à venir. Ils étaient tous les deux en train d'échanger des regards perplexes quand un mouvement brusque dans le lit les fit sursauter. Se retournant, la première chose qu'ils constatèrent était l'absence totale de Draco dans la pièce. Ils se regardèrent, puis regardèrent à nouveau le lit, et se fixèrent une nouvelle fois.

« MERDE! » hurlèrent-ils en choeur.

« Pas de panique! dit aussitôt Blaise. Il ne peut pas sortir, j'ai scellé la porte et les fenêtres... Donc, il est quelque part par ici... »

« Draco! cria Harry, se dirigeant vers la porte. Draco ? Viens ici! »

« Tu crois tout de même pas qu'il va te répondre ? demanda Blaise en regardant une nouvelle fois si le blond n'était pas en dessous du lit. S'il était conscient il t'enverrait chier avec un ton pareil! »

Harry sortit dans le salon et entreprit de regarder derrière tous les fauteuils et les rideaux. Blaise sortit à son tour et se hâta d'aller fouiller la chambre de Sandra. Cinq minute plus tard, Harry le rejoignit dans la chambre obscure, mais Blaise ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Une étrange idée en tête, Harry s'approcha de lui, et se pencha à son oreille, dans son dos.

« Sept jours... »

« ARGH! cria Blaise, sautant en l'air et tombant de l'autre côté du lit. NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ! CHERCHE PLUTÔT DRACO AU LIEUX DE FAIRE DES CONNERIES PAREILLES! »

Harry éclata de rire, si bien qu'il dû se tenir le ventre, essuyant quelques larmes au bout d'un moment.

« Alo... Alors, il n'est... est pas... ici ? » haleta-t-il.

« Tu vois bien que non, crétin! » ragea Blaise en se relevant vivement.

Harry sortit le premier de la pièce, le châtain sur les talons, ne voulant pas rester seul, semble-t-il, dans cette chambre aux ombres grandissantes.

« Il ne reste que la salle d'eau... »

« Semblerait, dit Blaise. Vas-y en premier, ainsi, si une petite fille aux cheveux noirs est assise sur une chaise en bois au milieu d'une marre d'eau nous attends, tu y passeras le premier! »

« Je ne manquerai pas de lui signaler que tu es là toi aussi! »

Harry ouvrit la porte et sans regarder à l'intérieur, il tâta le mur, cherchant l'interrupteur qu'il trouva rapidement. Derrière lui, Blaise chuchota perversement:

« Ne comprends-tu pas, Harry ? Elle Ne Dort Jamais! »

Celui-ci gronda, sautillant sur place.

« Mais arrête, arrête! »

Il entra par la suite dans la salle de bain, aucune fille aux cheveux noirs et encore moins de Draco ne semblant s'y trouver. Harry se retourna vers Blaise et hurla, pointant quelque chose derrière le châtain qui cria à son tour, se retournant brusquement.

« Où est-elle, où est-elle ? »

« C'est toi qui l'as bien cherché! » fit Harry, riant à nouveau.

Une ombre bougea soudain derrière la porte de douche givrée. Les deux Aurors hurlèrent de terreur, sautant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La silhouette était petite et tous deux la fixèrent avec terreur.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que... enfin que... » dit péniblement Blaise.

« Tu crois qu'on va finir comme ce type... à la fin ? » gémit Harry, ne parvenant pas à ciller.

« Non, je crois pas, dit Blaise en se dégageant des bras d'Harry. Je te laisse t'amuser! »

Il se hâta de s'éloigner, se jetant sur le premier fauteuil à portée de main. Harry saisit sa baguette, et à pas feutrés, il avança sa main vers la porte. Il l'entrouvrit doucement, craintif, et de l'eau s'écoula aussitôt sur le carrelage, le faisant aussitôt reculer. Harry frissonna légèrement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se traiter d'idiot. Ce n'était qu'un simple et stupide film Moldu! Brusquement il ouvrit la porte, et trouva Draco accroupit sur le sol, tremblant de peur et regardant un point au-dessus de la tête de l'Auror.

« _Ça y est, elle plane au-dessus de moi_ », pensa celui-ci.

Draco se balançait d'avant en arrière en fixant le point avec terreur.

« Non, dit-il, désespéré. Non, pitié... pas encore... Pas encore... »

« Blaise! appela Harry, elle, euh, il est ici, amène-toi! »

« Qui est là, exactement ? demanda Blaise depuis le salon. Lui ou elle ? »

« Draco, espèce de grand veracrasse! »

Assit dans la douche, Draco fixait le vide avec angoisse. Profitant du fait qu'Harry parlait, il sauta sur ses jambes et se jeta sur lui, espérant pouvoir s'enfuir. Celui-ci poussa un léger cri de surprise et se retrouva allongé sur le dos sur le sol, Draco accroupi sur lui, tentant de se relever pour s'enfuir. Harry le saisit aussi par la taille et le fit vaciller sur le côté, s'asseyant sur lui pour l'empêcher de déguerpir à nouveau.

« Laissez-moi! cria Draco en se débattant. Laissez-moi! »

« Draco, calme-toi! ordonna Harry. Blaise, mais dépêche-toi merde! »

Draco continua de bouger avec férocité, frappant sa propre tête sur le mur tout près. Ses mains partaient dans tous les sens, griffant et giflant Harry par à-coup. Celui-ci se laissa docilement faire, faisant de son mieux pour maintenir Draco en place. Ce fut à ce moment que Blaise arriva enfin. Il s'empressa d'aller emprisonner la tête du blond, l'empêchant de se faire plus de mal.

« Comment on le ramène dans la chambre ? » demanda-t-il.

« On ferait mieux d'attendre que sa crise soit passée... » commenta Harry, se baissant la tête pour éviter une gifle sur sa joue déjà brûlante.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, dit Blaise. Bon sang, mais depuis quand est-il si fort ? Parle-lui, ça le calmera sûrement... »

« J'ai déjà essayé figure-toi, il ne nous entend pas! »

« Et bien réessaye! dit Blaise. Je vais chercher ma baguette pour l'immobiliser... Tiens-le bien et parle-lui! »

Blaise se releva et sortit rapidement de la salle de bain. Harry soupira et serra les dents, saisissant Draco par les épaules. Il se releva légèrement et fit pivoter le blond sur lui-même, le faisant se retrouver sur le dos. Il se rassit sur lui par la suite. Passant une main devant ses yeux, Harry fut étonné qu'ils suivent ses doigts.

« Draco, dit-il doucement, calme-toi, tu es en sécurité... Ton père n'est pas là. »

Draco continuait de suivre sa main de ses yeux et commençait à cesser de gigoter d'un air terrifié. Il fixait simplement la main d'Harry avec intensité. Voyant cela, le jeune Auror cessa tout simplement de parler, ne bougeant que sa main de droite à gauche.

« Calme-toi, Draco... Calme-toi... Tu m'entends ? Draco ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, complètement hypnotisé par les doigts. Harry se demanda avec curiosité ce que représentait sa main, là où l'esprit de blond se trouvait. Draco poussa soudain un gémissement, et le voile qui semblait peser devant ses yeux se dissipa.

« Ha... rry ? » demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'écarta de sur lui, en soufflant un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que... je fais ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une crise de plus... » lui répondit doucement Harry, en massant sa joue endolorie où de fines zébrures écarlates apparaissaient.

Blaise revint à l'instant même, sa baguette en main.

« Ça y est je... Ah, bonsoir, ou plutôt bon matin Draco! s'exclama le jeune homme. Tu nous as fait une belle peur! »

« Désolé... » souffla celui-ci.

Harry lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Si tu veux bien, on te ramène au lit, ce sera moins compliqué qu'une fois que tu seras repartie. »

Draco le regarda vaguement.

« Je ne saurais pas me lever, dit-il d'une voix endormie. Je vais... me rendormir un peu... »

Harry passa aussitôt un bras sous sa nuque et sous ses genoux, le soulevant.

« Tu dormiras dans un bon lit. »

Draco ne répondit pas et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry, regardant Blaise.

« Tu as changé » dit-il à son ami.

« Toi aussi » dit simplement Blaise en lui accordant un faible sourire.

Harry le déposa dans le lit, le recouvrant d'un même mouvement de la couverture avec l'aide de Blaise. Celui-ci ne dit rien de plus, et sortit de la chambre. Harry caressa du revers de la main la joue de Draco, et lui sourit tendrement. Le blond papillonna des yeux et lui sourit.

« Je me réjouis que ça se finisse, dit-il. J'en ai assez de dormir... »

Harry soupira.

« Si seulement tu ne faisais que dormir. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, Morphée enveloppant déjà Draco dans un étau empoisonné. Il regarda le blond s'endormir avec une sorte de peine. Quelle sorte de sévices son père lui infligeait-il dans ses rêves ? Harry ne dit rien de plus et sortit à son tour de la chambre, laissant la porte grande ouverte... Au cas ou!

« Il s'est rendormi ? » demanda Blaise, le visage sombre.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Ça ne fait pas encore vingt-quatre heures, et je suis déjà exténué! »

« Je le suis aussi, dit Blaise. Nous ne tiendrons pas trois jours ainsi... Il faut des roulements... Dors un peu... Je veillerai sur lui... »

« Je peux prendre le premier tour de _garde_ si tu veux Blaise... » répondit Harry.

« Non, dit le jeune homme. Tu m'as l'air encore plus exténué que moi... Ne t'inquiète pas. Au moindre problème, je te réveil... Tout seul, je ne saurai pas le maintenir, de toute façon. »

Le brun finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête et se releva, décidant d'occuper la chambre de Sandra pour un peu de calme.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Et voilà un chapitre de plus! Je dois dire (moi Laika) que c'est définitivement mon préféré, dans cette partie, avec le chapitre 12! On aperçois le caractère dévastateur de Harry, quand il est définitivement en colère... Et ça peut faire des dégâts non ? Bref! Un chapitre avec de l'action (et du sang, mouhahahaha!) mais avec une fin beaucoup moins sadique que le chapitre 7 n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que vous avez satisfait votre désir de pouvoir avoir la suite :

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**__**

_Laika&Umbre77_

_5 Mars 2005 (plus que 16 jours avant le printemps! Yahoooo!)_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer** Seule l'intrigue nous appartient. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling! Bonne lecture!

**Note des auteurs : Hello** tous! Un peu de retard dans la publication, je sais, je sais... Mais Baston! (héhéhé, j'écoute encore et toujours le Donjon de Naheulbeuk, ces derniers jours) C'est pas de ma faute si je suis malade depuis un mois! Encore et toujours, eh oui!

Voici donc le chapitre que vous étiez nombreux à attendre (87 lecteurs, d'après les stats de notre compte, sans compter ceux qui n'y sont pas, et ceux qui ne sont pas enregistrés...). Il y a certes un peu moins d'action, un joli lemon (peut-être deux, m'en souviens plus lol) et le retour aux choses « normales » le train-train habituel qui recommence, quoi! Mais pour combien de temps ? Mouahahahahaha! Bonne lecture à tous.

_S'incline_

**RARs**

_Bâille._

Hello tous! Les derniers jours ont été très éreintants, je peux vous le confirmer. Harry pourra la faire également. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur les problèmes que nous avons eut... Plus vite nous commencerons ces RARs, plus vite nous les aurons terminées. Alors donc, **Vert Émeraude**, Lucius est en effet mort, et c'est une bonne chose. Mon si grand rêve! Mais le salopard a rendu Draco complètement hagard... Et non merci pour la fille calciné, j'ai déjà une petite amie très bien! **Nfertiti**, tu as bien raison, concernant la puissance de Harry. C'est pas moi qui irait me frotter à lui quand il est dans cet état, non merci! Mais si je puis passer mon opinion... On était encore loin de toute la puissance qu'il renferme.

_Lis les notes qu'on lui a fournit._

Parce que déconne. Il enlève plein de truc. Ça commencé par les étoiles, puis les accents, et maintenant les tirets de conversation! Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Laika doit refaire la mise ne page de TOUS les chapitres, à cause de cet inconvénient. **Serpentis-Draco**, **Hedwige**,** Magarita6**, **drarymaniaque**, **alinette**,** Lalouve **(j'ai juste eut « Et bien c » mais c'est l'intention qui compte, héhéhé), **Lorvah**, **Onaluca** merci pour votre review!

Mouhahahahaha, **Jadeee**, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, le _petit_ Harry a pas assez torturé Lucius. L'idée de le pendre par les entrailles au plafond était très tentante, il est vrai. Ç'aurait été chouette que Harry la réalise, tu ne trouves pas ? Trouvé un Lucius dégoulinant de sang, pendu au plafond, hmmm!

**Amy Keira**, tu as bien raison sur le point que Draco n'est pas très chanceux. Toutes les maladies et les problèmes lui retombe dessus le pauvre petiot! (C'est vraiment moi qui est dit ça... Hmmm, mon vieux Blaise, il faut aller dormir, après...) De plus, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, mon cher Harry a vraiment « un caractère dévastateur » comme tu l'as si bien dit. J'aimerais pas être son ennemi... **AngyDemon**, toi qui est pratiquement du même avis, je trouve également bien dommage de ne pas pouvoir imager tout cela. Mais Umbre et Laika ne sont pas assez doué en dessin pour vous illustrer cet fic, malheureusement. Le talent de l'écriture (non, je ne leur lance pas des fleurs lol!) ne vient pas nécessairement avec un autre, ce qui est bien dommage! Pourtant, on se démène pour trouver des gens, doué en dessin, qui voudrait faire quelques scènes. Un site a été conçu à cet effet, mais l'adresse n'a pas encore été dévoilé, par manque de chef-d'oeuvre à présenter! Hmmm et un conseil, moi-même, sachant que la frousse que l'on peut avoir en regardant le Cercle, je te dis qu'il serait bien en effet, d'aller de glisser entre des bras protecteurs. C'est toujours plus réconfortant...

Quelle sorte de fou peut faire autant de mal à son propre fils, **Vif d'or** ? J'ai une réponse toute simple à ton interrogation! Lucius Malfoy! Et, je vais me répéter, mais oui, ce couillon de Mangemort n'a pas assez souffert hin hin hin! Mais que veux-tu, il faut bien garder des méthodes de tortures pour d'autre! Et tu as trouvé drôle le fait que Harry et moi étions en train de crevé de trouille de l'appartement ? Moi je l'ai pas trop rie, disons, héhéhé...

**Meihra**, je suis navré de t'apprendre qu'il sera impossible de t'envoyer Lucius Malfoy en paquet cadeau. Son corps a été saisit par les forces de l'Ordre Sorcière de Grande Bretagne et a été calciné. Grrr, et toi aussi, tu as adoré nous voir mourir de trouille ? C'est pas croyable, pfff! Et c'était la version U.S.A. Et les filles me font passé le message pour le chapitre 12 « _Tu verras le moment venu!_ » lol! En fait, c'est pas vraiment sadique. C'est seulement un chapitre assez drôle... Enfin, à une certaine partie...

Oui, Lucius est vraiment mort. Je te le confirme **Vega264**, Harry ne serait pas sortit du sous-sol sans s'en être assuré! Et j'espère également que Draco se remettra rapidement, je commence à fatiguer, moi...

En somme, **Sélène**, notre Duo a réussit à rassemblé sous sa bannière tout ce que doit comporté une bonne histoire, et ce, en un seul chapitre Pas mal non ? C'est sans doute pour cette raison que ce chapitre est l'un de leur préféré (enfin, pour Laika, de ce qu'on sait...)!

Hmmm, non, je ne crois pas que moi et Harry ayons été abusé, **Lyna-Shy**, nous étions vraiment dans cet état étrange. Sans doute dû aux émotions de la journée. Draco qui, d'un côté, souffre. Harry et moi qui avions tué des gens, de l'autre la peur que nous a causé le film... Donc, les bagues étaient bizarrement de la partie... Mais ç'a allégé l'atmosphère, tu ne trouves pas ?

**Tête de nœud**, Laika, pour sa part, a eut du mal à dormir pendant près d'un mois, par la faute de ce foutu film, et elle a même retiré pendant un moment sa télévision de sa chambre, tellement elle a été traumatisé. C'est pas pour dire! Pfiou!

Non, Draco et Harry ne peuvent définitivement n'avoir aucun répit, **Yami**** Aku**, que veux-tu! C'est le triste destin d'être l'Héritier des Malfoy et le Survivant! Mais bon, les prochaines semaines pour eux seront plus calmes, soient en certaine! Ça leur fera un bien fou à tous les deux...! Et oui, Harry a bel et bien pété les plombs! Mais bon, ç'a permit de rayer de la carte Lucius, une bonne fois pour toute! Grrr, une autre de plus qui a kiffer en nous voyant moi et Harry, après le film, qui était bien Le Cercle! Il faut que je pense à te rajouter à la liste **Lolodidie**!

**Kitty-hp-16**, je te l'accorde, ça doit pas être chouette pour Draco en ce moment. Nous devons bien entendu le surveiller, mais c'est rien à comparer à l'Enfer qu'il est en train de vivre, lui en ce moment, là où son esprit est (c'est-à-dire coincé entre deux mondes!) Pour répondre à ta question, Severus est bien Mangemort. Mais Espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix! À ne pas s'y m'éprendre! (Sinon, ça ferait un bon moment qu'il aurait éliminer Harry lol!) Mais en fait, t'as question c'était « pourquoi il peut pas enlever le sortilège ? » En fait, ce n'est pas par un manque de puissance, car Snape est assez puissant! Le sortilège d'Illusion est un sortilège de Magie Noire assez inquiétant pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on peut lui donner l'aspect qu'on veut, pour le temps qu'on veut, mais qu'on ne peut pas le retirer. Il n'y a pas de contre sort. _Toussotte_. Nous nous sommes « plantés devant la tv » comme tu as si bien dit, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire! Il fallait surveiller Draco, d'accord. Pas moyen de le sortir de ce putain de sortilège d'Illusion! Alors il fallait passer le temps! _(Note de Laika : L'idée venait de Umbre qui avait regarder le Cercle il n'y avait pas très longtemps, héhéhé!)_

**Crazysnape**, Lucius est bel et bien mort... Donc, non, il ne peut plus faire de mal... physiquement. Mais après tout, nous sommes dans le monde magique, non ? Mouahahahaha! **Lee-NC-Kass**, je confirme, Lucius est sadique. En fait, c'est plutôt un monstre! Si vous aviez entendu les atrocités qu'il avait prononcé à l'encontre de Draco, j'ai avais des frissons... Et **Sahada**, si tu le permets, je vais venir danser avec toi, afin de fêter également la mort de ce tyran! Maintenant, il ne reste plus que celle de Voldemort et le monde pourra être parfait! (Enfin, le mien!) Allez Harry, on est tous avez toi! Héhé! En ce qui concerne **Crackos**, tu as tout mon soutient! Lucius est un connard!

Hmmm, **Hermione 1992**, Umbre77 et Laika tienne à te dire qu'elle sont très touchées par toutes tes remarques, mais la petite louve tient à préciser qu'elle est pas croyante (à mort les Religions, héhéhé! Mais bon, c'est le choix de chacun!), donc le « bénies » n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour elle, mais elle comprend le sens ! En ce qui concerne le meurtre de Lucius, tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois cette scène leur est revenu en tête, elles y ont travaillé fort! Et pour la psychologie de Harry, chacune faisant un personne chacun, elle le connaisse très bien. À voir même par coeur. Chaque trait de leur personnalité, leur moindre de défaut, jusqu'à la plus petite réaction qu'il pourrait avoir! Mais soit rassuré. Pour la langue de Draco, Laika a pensé EXACTEMENT la même chose! Héhéhé!

Humpf, **Mara**** Snape**, je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : Bon débarras! Lol! **Oxaline**, c'est bien vrai que les moments avec Draco, je parle bien sûr lorsqu'il était lucide, était plutôt bien. Surtout très tendre. Ça faisait du bien, après tout ce sang et cette violence non ? Bien que j'aie de loin préféré ces moments! Navré **calypso63**, mais j'ai bien peur que tu sois la seule à avoir le problème de ne pas voir le chapitre 8 et 9 s'afficher! Personne d'autre n'a rapporté ce problème, et j'ai moi-même vérifier!

_Bâille à nouveau et, après avoir enregistré, s'en va dormir, en attendant son quart pour veiller Draco._

**Citation de la semaine : Si** l'amour n'était pas la plus noble des passions, on ne le donnerait pas pour excuse à toutes les autres. _Achard, Marcel 1899-1974._

**__**

**_Outre Atlantique_**

**_Chapitre9 :_**

**__**

Le soleil avait enfin décidé de montrer quelques signes de vie et ses chauds rayons créaient des rayures dorés sur la moelleuse moquette rouge. Les deux Aurors se trouvaient dans le salon, avachis chacun sur un divan, les trais tirés, des cernes bleuâtres sous les yeux. De tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer, les trois derniers jours avaient été pires qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, les crises de Draco étant de plus en plus épouvantables, et toujours plus dangereuses pour le blond. À plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, s'évanouissant parfois d'horreur. Snape était passé à plusieurs reprises et avait empêcher Harry de parler à Draco lorsque celui-ci avait eu un moment de clarté, ce qui avait passablement harassé le jeune Auror. Désormais épuisés, à voir au bout du rouleau, tous deux ne voulaient plus faire le moindre mouvement, se sentant endoloris, crasseux – les brefs moment qu'ils avaient eu pour eux, ils les avait consacrés seulement à dormir – et plus ou moins nauséeux. Normalement, Sandra aurait dû revenir la veille, mais étant donné la température merdeveilleuse, les vols avaient été retardés...

« BONJOUR! » cria justement la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce, faisant pousser aux deux hommes des cris de protestations et de douleur.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et Blaise, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Longue histoire » marmonnèrent en choeur les deux Aurors d'une voix rauque.

« Et où est Draco ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir regardé la pièce.

« Entre deux mondes par la grande bonté et l'intelligence de son – défunt – père qui lui a lancé un sortilège d'Illusion. »

Sandra eut l'air inquiète.

« Il va en sortir quand ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Aujourd'hui normalement » répondit Blaise à son tour.

Elle eut l'air soulager.

« Et vous l'avez veillé tout le temps ? Hé béh! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais préparer un bon repas... Nous mangerons calmement en compagnie de Draco... Puis vous irez tous les deux – ou plutôt trois car un sortilège d'Illusion est TRÈS fatiguant – dormir! »

« J'vais prendre une douche » marmonna Harry, sans pour autant répondre à Sandra.

D'un pas plutôt traînant il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, laissant aux deux autres le soin de veiller sur Malfoy.

Il revint presque une demi-heure plus tard, rasé et les cheveux encore trempés, mais semblant plus en état de fonctionner un tant soi peu.

« Blaise est allé chercher des vêtements propres en Angleterre, dit Sandra en faisant fondre du beurre dans une poêle. Vas donc voir si Draco est en état de manger... »

« S'il est réveillé plutôt » acquiesça le brun, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il poussa la porte qui était entrouverte, pénétrant dans la pièce aux rideaux de velours rouges tirés. Couché dans le lit deux places, Draco avait une immobilité de cadavre, ses yeux grandement ouverts. Il semblait fixer quelque chose qui n'existait que pour lui, indifférent à la présence d'Harry. Celui-ci s'assied sur le bord du lit et passant une main au-dessus des yeux du blond, vérifiant s'il était oui ou non, revenu de la prison de son esprit. Il fallut un certain temps à Draco pour réagir, mais quand il le fit, ses yeux semblaient plus lumineux, plus vivants.

« C'est fini » dit-il d'une voix un peu perdue.

Harry souffla, enfin rassuré.

« On dirait bien » répondit-il.

Draco tendit la main et attrapa une mèche de cheveux d'Harry.

« Tu t'es lavé, dit-il en souriant. Je pense que je devrais le faire aussi... J'ai l'impression d'être plein de sang... »

« Ce n'est pas une impression! Un coup de main pour te lever ? » demanda le jeune – et dernier – Potter.

Draco voulut le faire de lui-même, mais il manqua de force et se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit.

« Je crois que je vais tout simplement rester-là, dit-il. Même pour me laver, je n'y arriverais jamais... »

Harry le saisit doucement par les épaules et le redressa, le soulevant pratiquement pour le mettre debout.

« On va commencer par aller manger un petit quelque chose... Je n'ai rien manger – ou presque – depuis trois jours. »

Draco le fixa avec stupeur.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien mangé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas le temps... répondit Harry » en l'aidant à se diriger vers la porte.

Draco s'appuya contre lui, soupirant.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, parfois » dit-il simplement.

« Hmmm, je ne nie pas, mais je préférais veiller sur toi, que de m'installer aux fourneaux. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Un sandwich, c'est vite préparé et vite avalé, dit-il alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Néanmoins, merci d'avoir veillé sur moi... »

Harry ne répondit rien, et ne fit que sourire. Le salon était désert, mais une délicieuse odeur flottait déjà dans l'air. Le brun fit s'asseoir Draco sur le divan et s'en fut vers la cuisine, pour voir si Sandra n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il ne vit donc pas Blaise réapparaître dans la pièce, une fraction de secondes plus tard.

« Bonjour » dit Draco au jeune homme, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Draco! s'écria celui-ci, se précipitant vers lui. Tu vas bien ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? »

« Mhmm, pas longtemps, dit Draco en posant sa main sur sa tête. Et ne crie pas comme ça... J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un joue du Hard Rock dans ma tête... »

« Blaise ? se fit entendre la voix de Harry, depuis la cuisine. T'es revenu où c'est Draco qui parle tout seul ? »

« Je suis revenu! s'exclama le châtain en souriant. Il n'est pas encore taré, même si je le soupçonne! »

Blaise fit un clin d'oeil à Draco.

« Content d'avoir émergé ? »

« Très, répondit Draco. Même si j'ai l'impression d'être une loque humaine et que j'aimerais me laver... »

« Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas ? » demanda son ami en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Pas assez de force » répliqua Draco.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Mpfff..., fit le blond. Si tu veux... »

Les deux ancien Serpentard allèrent donc s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, au moment où Sandra et Harry revenaient, chacun transportant deux assiettes. Ils trouvèrent cependant un salon vide...

« Blaise ? appela-t-il. Draco ? »

Il y eut un vague silence puis...

« On est dans la salle de bain! » dit Blaise depuis la pièce dont la porte était fermée.

Le brun ouvrit grands les yeux, fixant la porte d'un air indigné.

« Et vous faites quoi là-dedans ? »

« Je lave Draco » répondit Blaise.

« QUOI ! »

« JE LAVE DRACO! » répondit Blaise sans se douter que son ami avait crispé les mains sur les pauvres et malheureux couverts, les yeux exorbités.

Harry marmonna dans sa barbe sachant qu'il n'y pouvait rien pour le moment. Mais il ne cessa pourtant pas de fixer la cloison de bois vernis.

« Si tu la fixes un peu plus longtemps, tu ferras peut-être un trou dedans » commenta Sandra en pouffant.

Au même moment, Blaise sortit de la pièce, ses manches retroussés. Il referma la porte doucement.

« Où je pourrais trouvé des vêtements propre pour lui ? » demanda-t-il.

« ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'ATTRAPE TOI, TU VAS Y GOÛTTER! » s'écria soudain le brun, se lançant à sa poursuite.

Sandra éclata de rire tandis que Blaise écarquillait les yeux et partait en courant comme un dératé vers la chambre d'Harry.

« Mais... Je n'ai rien fait de mal! » s'exclama-t-il avec désespoir.

« Ils disent tous cela! » gronda le brun, alors que Blaise bondissait par-dessus le lit, Harry le suivant, mais manquant de se retrouver le nez dans la poussière.

« STOP! cria Blaise en brandissant la valise de Draco qu'il avait attrapé. Je te jure que je ne fais rien de mal. Draco se sentait sale alors je l'ai aidé à se laver, c'est tout... Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois nu, donc, je... Merde, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça...! »

Il cru donc – et pour de bonnes raisons – sage de se remettre à courir, Harry sur les talons. Ils n'aperçurent par la moindre du monde Draco, adosser dans la porte de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et qui les regardait, alors que tous deux sautaient par-dessus le misérable obstacle qu'était le divan.

« Qu'est-ce... qui se passe ? » demanda faiblement Draco en se tenant le mieux possible au montant de la porte.

Aucun des deux Aurors ne lui répondirent, Harry jetant un sort de lévitation d'un simple coup de baguette à Blaise qui se retrouva à battre des pieds dans le vide sous le sourire satisfait et carnassier du brun, ce fut donc Sandra, pendant tout ce temps qui expliqua simplement à Draco:

« Il a eut une petite crise de jalousie... »

Draco eut l'air perplexe et, tenant fermement sa serviette, s'approcha d'Harry.

« Fais-le descendre, dit-il. Il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est ridicule! »

« Je le sais bien, répondit celui-ci, mais il est plutôt marrant ainsi... »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et posa une main sur celle d'Harry.

« S'il te plait, dit-il. J'ai besoin de son aide pour m'habiller... »

Le brun grommela, foutrement de mauvaise humeur et baissa sa baguette, faisant tomber lourdement le châtain au sol.

« Outch! s'exclama Blaise. Tu aurais pu le faire en douceur! »

« Hmmm... » grogna simplement Harry, une expression totalement neutre au visage, retournant s'asseoir calmement près de Sandra.

Blaise lui tira la langue mais Draco tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Tu viens m'aider ? » demanda-t-il.

« Heu, fit Blaise. Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas envie de... »

L'air désespéré de Draco le fit taire.

« Bon, d'accord! » dit-il.

Ils disparurent donc à nouveau, laissant les deux collègues en tête à tête. Tous deux ne dirent rien, et Harry se saisit de son assiette.

« Et tu ne dis rien ? finit par lâcher Sandra. Les mains de Blaise sont sans aucun doute en train de se promener sur tout le corps de Draco et tu restes là ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard plutôt froid, et sa réponse fut au même degré de température:

« Et je suis sensé dire quoi ? »

« Y aller, répondit Sandra. Proposer de prendre sa place... Je suis sûre que Draco en serait ravi! »

« Nan, je préfère manger... »

« On ne mangera pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas là, Potter! répliqua Sandra. Alors va dans cette chambre, tout de suite! »

Elle lui arracha donc son assiette des mains, sous le regard noir et indigné de Harry.

« Eh! »

« Vas-y! » ordonna-t-elle.

Harry renifla et se leva, se dirigeant sitôt vers la chambre. Il y entra sans frapper, toute pudeur mise à part.

« Je m'en occupe Blaise, ça ira peut-être plus rapidement! » déclara simplement Harry.

Blaise, qui était occupé à enfiler le pantalon de Draco, se releva.

« Je vais prendre ta place Blaise, tu peux sortir... »

« Tu crois ? demanda-t-il d'un air narquois. Bon, ça va, je sors! »

Et il partit précipitamment, passant le plus loin possible d'Harry et de son regard assassin. Une fois la porte refermée, Harry se retourna vers Draco, silencieux comme une tombe, continuant ce que son ami avait commencé. Gêné, Draco préféra regarder le réveil-matin.

« Tu n'es pas obliger de faire ça! » dit Draco tandis qu'Harry fermait son pantalon.

« Je sais! » répondit simplement celui-ci, d'une voix étonnamment douce, malgré son expression du moment.

Draco poussa un soupir et empêcha Harry de lui passer son t-shirt.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Rien » marmonna celui-ci, fuyant étrangement son regard.

« Tu mens mal, répliqua Draco en l'obligeant à le regarder. Dis-moi... »

« Mais je n'ai rien à dire, puisque tout va bien! » répliqua Harry, sans pour autant monter le ton.

Draco poussa un soupir.

« Je t'en prie, Harry, dit-il. Ne commençons pas à nous disputer... Dis-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas...! »

« Mais je te dis que je n'ai rien! » s'écria celui-ci, ses yeux se braquant dans les deux iris argentées de Draco.

Celui-ci sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul, une légère terreur passant dans ses yeux. Il dut secouer la tête pour parvenir à effacer la légère illusion qui s'était imposée à son esprit.

« B... Bien » dit Draco en tremblant un peu.

Harry soupira.

« Désolé, dit-il doucement, j'ai les nerfs assez irritables. Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi... »

Draco se contenta de s'éloigner un peu plus d'Harry.

« Hum, d'accord, dit-il simplement, frémissant encore de peur. Alors tu ferais mieux de te... de te reposer... »

Il se dirigea aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la porte. Harry se précipita derrière lui, et posa une main sur son épaule avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la porte, puis il le retourna pour que Draco lui fasse face. Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il l'embrassa. Draco n'eut cependant aucune réaction, droit comme un I. Harry se sépara rapidement de lui voyant cela, et s'éloigna, le laissant sortir, s'il en avait envie. Draco resta pourtant planté devant lui.

« Tu ferais mieux... De te reposer, dit-il simplement. Désolé de t'avoir énervé avec mes questions stupides... »

Harry ne répondit rien, le dos tourné, s'afférant à replacer les couvertures du lit dans lequel Draco avait dormit ces trois derniers jours.

« Harry » appela Draco.

« Hmmm ? » répondit celui-ci.

Draco le fixa simplement.

« Non, rien » dit-il d'une voix soudain froide.

Et il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Une fois chose faite, Harry regarda la cloison de bois, une expression indéchiffrable au visage, puis se jeta entre les draps sans se dévêtir.

« Toi et tes foutus conseil Sandra... » marmonna-t-il, s'endormant déjà.

À peine eut-il fermé la porte que Draco s'avança péniblement vers le sofa, y prenant ses chaussures qu'il mit rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Blaise, inquiet.

« Je vais faire un tour! » rétorqua Draco.

« Dans ton état ? s'exclama Blaise. Il n'en est pas question! »

« Essaye de m'en empêcher » répliqua Draco.

Blaise s'interposa entre Draco et la porte, mais un rayon magique le propulsa de l'autre côté du salon.

« Je reviendrai plus tard! » dit froidement le blond.

Et il sortit de l'appartement en claquant encore la porte. Sandra et Blaise se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? » souffla la jeune femme, son regard se posant sur la porte de la chambre de Harry.

« Bonne question, répondit Blaise en se relevant difficilement. En tout cas, si tu veux mon avis, Draco n'ira pas loin dans son état... »

« Tu vas le rejoindre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, répondit-il. Il n'est pas en bon état, mais il veut être seul... et je sais par expérience qu'il vaut parfois mieux lui obéir! »

« Tu devrais aller dormir dans ce cas... déclara la jeune femme. Prends mon lit. »

« Ok, répondit Blaise. Si Draco revient, viens me prévenir... »

« J'y penserai. »

Draco marchait vivement dans l'hôtel, sortant violemment de la résidence. Il repéra tout de suite son vélo appuyé sur la façade du bâtiment, vélo avec lequel il était venu pour emménager et que, étonnamment, personne ne lui avait volé. Il s'en saisit vivement, ses mains glissant sur le guidon ruisselant d'eau et grimpa sur la scelle avant de dévaler la rue avec rage.

Les pensées de Draco voltigeaient de manières confuses tandis qu'il pédalait. Trois jours de cauchemar avec son père, trois jours à l'entendre dire les pires horreurs sur lui, sur Harry... Harry... Harry qui commençait de nouveau à lui cacher des choses, à refuser de lui parler. Ne lui disait-il pas tout, lui ? Ne confiait-il pas chaque peur ou sentiment au Gryffondor ? Mais voilà, Harry, lui, gardait cette terrible réserve à laquelle le blond s'était déjà heurté dans le désert...

« _Tu n'es qu'un corps à étaler, Draco, _avait ditLucius._ Rien de plus, rien de moins!_ »

Harry ne pouvait pas le considérer comme ça, Draco en était sûr. Mais son comportement froid et distant lui avait semblé terriblement dur à supporter, lui qui avait passé trois jours à répéter à son père que c'était faux... Qu'Harry l'aimait... Il lui avait dit, après tout!

« _Une fois... une seule fois... Mais je le crois...! _»

Perdu, Draco pédala plus vite dans les rues de New York, son visage fouetté par la pluie qui s'abattait de nouveau sur la ville. Et puis... Cette crise de jalousie qui avait éclater chez lui, tout à l'heure, n'était-ce pas un signe cela ? Une jalousie froide avait marqué le jeune Auror, autant physiquement que moralement, au point de poursuivre Blaise à travers tout l'appartement... Ça n'avait eut rien d'un jeu, ou très peu du moins.

Il tourna au coin d'une rue, se souciant peu de l'eau qui gicla tout autour de lui, continuant son chemin. Il continua de pédaler et fini par freiner, juste devant l'appartement qu'il occupait avec Cassandra. Pouvait-il y aller, à présent ? Ou était-il toujours interdit de séjour ?

« Rien à foutre, dit-il en soupirant. Je ne peux de toute façon pas aller plus loin! »

Les jambes tremblantes et tout son corps refroidit par la pluie, Draco stationna son vélo contre le mur et entra dans son immeuble.

Fatigué, le blond ne prêta même pas attention au désordre régnant dans son appartement et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Il ferma solidement sa porte à clef et se laissa tomber dans son lit, s'endormant en deux secondes.

À l'étage numéro six, dans une chambre bien précise, un homme aux visage entourer d'une cascade de cheveux noir s'époumonait à moins d'une dizaine de centimètre du visage de son ancien élève qui gardait une expression neutre, semblant plutôt indifférent à tous ces cris.

« COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU LE LAISSER PARTIR DANS SON ÉTAT ? criait Snape, enragé. ALORS QUE DES MANGEMORTS LE RECHERCHE ACTIVEMENT ET QU'ON NE SAIT MÊME PAS S'IL EST TOTALEMENT GUERRI DE SON SORT D'ILLUSION! »

Harry le regarda calmement, ce qui raffermit la main de Severus sur le collet de son t-shirt

« VOUS ALLER RÉPONDRE OUI ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous réponde exactement Snape ? » demanda Harry, en tentant de s'éloigner du visage de l'homme.

« CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, JE M'EN FOU! répondit l'homme. Mais vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de vous en inquiéter! »

« Parce que vous pensez que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Vous venez de me tirer de mon lit et de me secouer comme un prunier en me hurlant dessus que Draco est parti! Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? S'il ne veut pas être retrouvé pour le moment, on ne le retrouvera pas, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi! Alors je préfère attendre calmement ici! »

« Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose ? demanda Snape avec colère. Si justement, il veut être retrouvé ? Pourquoi est-il même partit ? Que lui avez-vous _encore_ fait ? »

« Alors là, stop! JE N'AI RIEN FAIT JUSTEMENT! »

« Vraiment ? demanda Snape. Blaise affirme pourtant qu'il est partit juste après une altercation avec vous! »

« Et alors ? Qu'il affirme ce qu'il voudra, moi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher! »

Énervé, Snape n'y tint plus et décocha une gifle à Harry.

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? s'énerva Snape. Vous prétendez l'aimer mais vous vous foutez complètement de ce qu'il peut ressentir ou vivre en ce moment! »

Harry serra les dents et une lueur de rage vint faire briller ses yeux. Il ne porta cependant pas sa main à sa joue rougie et brûlante, fixant simplement Snape dans les yeux.

« Si je me foutais réellement de lui, je n'aurais pas été le chercher là-bas... »

Snape voulut répliquer, mais la porte de l'appartement claqua, signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

«... Et je n'aurais pas tué Lucius Malfoy! » termina Harry, glacialement.

Il n'y eut aucun bruit. Snape resta pétrifié, fixant Harry avec effroi. Il tourna la tête vers le salon d'où il n'y avait toujours aucun son. À côté de lui, Blaise fixait Harry avec horreur.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas entendu la porte d'entrée se fermer ? » demanda Blaise d'une voix presque blanche.

Harry tourna lui aussi son regard vers la porte, blême. Il ne répondit pas à la question de son ami, et ne sembla même plus remarqué que Snape le tenait par le collet de son t-shirt. Il y eut enfin un bruit de pas, mais personne n'entra dans la chambre. La porte de la salle de bain se ferma doucement, le bruit de la clef tournant dans la serrure se faisant entendre. L'attention de tous toujours retenue par l'arrivée d'une personne qui était sans aucun doute Draco, Harry fut le premier à s'extirper et en profita pour se dégager de la poigne de Snape.

« Content ? cracha-t-il, il est revenu! Vous n'aviez aucune raison de vous inquiétez, et moi j'aurais des explications à fournir à présent! »

Snape se contenta de fixer froidement Harry.

« Et bien dépêchez-vous d'y aller! » dit-il.

La porte de la salle de bain se fit de nouveau entendre et Draco surgit dans la chambre, une serviette sur la tête.

« Sortez tous d'ici, ordonna-t-il. Sauf Harry, bien entendu! »

Harry jeta un dernier regard haineux à Snape qui le lui rendit bien, avant de sortir, précédé de Blaise et Sandra. À peine furent-ils sortit que Draco lança un sortilège d'insonorisation, faisant sursauter Harry par son acte magique.

« Le meurtre de mon père est-il l'explication de ton étrange comportement de tout à l'heure ? » demanda Draco en croisant fièrement les bras.

Harry ne répondit rien et trouva soudain les rideaux de la chambre étrangement attirant. Il se contenta de fourrer ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

« Réponds! » gronda Draco, le dardant de ses yeux bleu-gris.

Le brun frissonna, mais ne répondit rien, les lèvres scellées et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Draco resta fermement campé sur ses jambes, s'appuyant contre la porte. Il était bien décidé à rester là jusqu'à ce que Harry lui réponde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? » dit soudain Harry, calmement, regardant la pluie tomber à l'extérieur.

« Savoir si, oui ou non, ton comportement de tout à l'heure était lié avec la mort de mon père... Et si ce n'est pas le cas, savoir pourquoi tu t'es comporté ainsi... »

« Mais je te répète que j'étais épuisé! La mort de Lucius à peut-être un infime rapport dans toute cette histoire aussi, mais comment te sentirais-tu à ma place ? Heureux et épanouis ? »

Harry se retourna soudain vers lui.

« J'ai tué un homme Draco! Que ce soit un meurtrier ou un lèche-cul de Voldemort, je l'ai tout de même tué et je me suis rabaissé à son niveau! » s'écria-t-il avec un étrange timbre de voix.

Draco resta un instant pétrifié, puis s'approcha de Harry.

« Tu n'iras jamais aussi bas que lui, déclara-t-il. Tu le vaux cent fois! »

Celui-ci ne voulu pas se laisser approcher et se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, les dents serrées.

« Un ou cent meurtres valent toujours la même chose. »

Draco s'approcha encore de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Tu n'as pas de remords à avoir, dit-il. Pas vis-à-vis de mon père... Je ne t'en veux même pas! Lucius... Ce n'était plus un homme, Harry, c'était une marionnette! Un pantin guidé par le pouvoir... »

Harry ne répondit rien, le regard perdu dans le vide et sur les rues environnantes. Il se laissa pourtant aller dans les bras de Draco, mais quelque chose semblait l'empêcher de s'y détendre totalement, et ce quelque chose avait un nom bien précis: culpabilité.

« Je t'en prie, murmura Draco. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça ou il aura gagner, au final... »

« Tu étais là, mais tu n'as pas vu ce qui s'y ait passé » souffla le brun, d'une voix plutôt lointaine.

« Et que je l'aie vu aurait-il changer quelque chose ? » demanda Draco.

« Il m'avait provoqué... Je n'aurais jamais pensé éprouver cela en tuant quelqu'un. Je... »

Harry se tut, cherchant ses mots, on aurait dit.

« J'y ai pris plaisir... »

Draco resserra ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

« Qui n'aurait pas prit plaisir à _le_ tuer ? demanda Draco. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir... Pas du tout, même. »

« Et pourtant, continua le brun, il a dit que ce n'était pas fini... Il parlait de Voldemort. »

Harry frémit entre les bras de Draco.

« Si j'ai ressenti cela devant ton père, qu'est-ce que ce sera face à Voldemort ? »

« Je ne peux te le dire, dit Draco. Mais je sais une chose... Voldemort... Il est encore moins humain que mon père... En le tuant, tu ne fais qu'accomplir ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis... depuis des années! Ce monstre... » Ce monstre doit mourir depuis très longtemps!

« Il l'a déjà été bien des fois, mais jamais complètement. Quelque part, son âme planait toujours en ce monde, attendant son heure, son temps pour lui de se manifester de nouveau et de faire de nouveaux malheurs. Et si je ne réussissais pas ? Si j'étais condamné et que je condamnais le monde de la Sorcellerie et celui des Moldus par la même occasion ? »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, dit Draco. Tu y arriveras... J'ai confiance en toi! »

« La prophétie que Voldemort voulait absolument acquérir disait: _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naître de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Draco resserra ses bras autour d'Harry et le fit pivoter pour pouvoir l'embrasser vivement.

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, dit Draco en serrant fortement Harry contre lui, ses mains se baladant sur le corps du brun. Jamais! »

« Pourtant, si ça devait arriver, tu n'y pourrais rien » souffla Harry, le visage dans le cou du blond.

« Je te ressusciterai, déclara Draco. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais, je te protégerai... Mais tu ne mourras pas! Pas tant que je suis en vie! »

Harry déposa doucement un baiser dans son cou, et s'en suivit d'une nuée identique qui remontaient le long de la gorge du blond. Draco renversa la tête en arrière et serra plus vivement Harry contre lui.

« Jamais, répéta-t-il encore. Personne ne te fera du mal tant que j'existerai! Jamais! »

Harry le poussa vers le lit, et monta à califourchon sur lui, lui dévorant littéralement le cou. Draco gémit et lui enleva brusquement son t-shirt, se redressant légèrement pour dévorer son torse de sa langue, suçant ici et là sa peau. Harry gémit et prit violemment possession de la bouche de Draco et passa ses mains sous la chemise du blond.

« Avec ton état, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée » souffla Harry, entre plusieurs baiser.

« Je me fiche de mon état, répliqua Draco, ses yeux dardant Harry avec sensualité. Je te veux... Maintenant! »

Harry ricana doucement, rire qui s'étouffa bien vite lorsqu'il reprit les lèvres du blond. Couché sous Harry, Draco posa furieusement ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry, glissant ses doigts dans le jeans. Il fit légèrement bouger Harry sur lui, gémissant en même temps que son amant. Donnant un léger coup de hanche, Harry sourit cruellement, s'attaquant aux boutons qui tenaient la chemise de Draco fermée, prenant bien soin de prendre tout son temps. Draco se tordit en dessous d'Harry, libérant ses mains du jeans du brun qu'il entreprit de détacher. Harry arrêta soudain tout mouvement, et son expression devint neutre alors que quelque chose se mettait à briller dans ses yeux. Un dixième de secondes plus tard, le verrou de la porte se refermait à double tours, empêchant quiconque d'entrer dans la pièce. Son expression reprit son apparence normale, et il se remit à détacher la chemise de Draco. Celui-ci eut un sourire dangereux et leva la tête pour aller mordre l'un des tétons d'Harry, sa langue taquinant doucement le bout de chair rose. Le brun frissonna brutalement, et, le dernier bouton défait, arracha pratiquement la morceau de tissus de sur les épaules de son amant. Draco lui envoya un regard félin.

« Pressé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

« Devine » répondit Harry, l'embrassant aussitôt.

Draco eut un rire et ondula des hanches.

« Je pense que oui » dit-il en regardant vaguement la bosse dans le jeans de Harry.

« Perspicace mon cher! » répliqua Harry, s'attaquant à son pantalon.

Celui-ci poussa un halètement et regarda vaguement Harry bouger sur lui, sa main toujours baladeuse s'introduisant dans le boxer de Harry et contournant subtilement son sexe en érection. Celui-ci grogna de désapprobation et se tordit sur le blond, toujours occupé à détacher le propre pantalon de Draco. Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé, passant doucement son indexe sur le gland d'Harry en un simple effleurement, son autre main poussant le jeans du brun avec habileté. Enfin déboutonné, Harry fit de même avant le pantalon de Draco, s'en débarrassant à une vitesse plutôt surprenante.

Docilement, Harry se souleva légèrement, permettant à Draco de le débarrasser de ce qui était trop encombrant pour le moment, c'est-à-dire de ses vêtements. Quand le brun fut enfin nu, Draco le rassit sur lui et poussa un léger soupir de joie en sentant sa virilité se frotter contre celle d'Harry. Celui-ci se mit à onduler un peu des hanches, les faisant doucement gémir tous deux.

« Harry... » laissa échapper Draco en caressant doucement les fesses de son amant.

« Hmmm » ne fit que celui-ci, venant s'emparer des lèvres du blond.

Draco répondit ardemment au baisé, collant Harry contre lui. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de prendre le dessus, mais son désir demandait sérieusement qu'on s'occupe de lui... Bien vite pourtant, Harry se lassa des lèvres de Draco et entreprit de s'attaquer au reste du corps de son amant, léchant et suçant avec envie son cou, puis descendant vers le torse et mordillant l'un des tétons de Draco. Il descendit par la suite rapidement un peu plus bas, ralentissant pourtant le rythme à la hauteur du bas ventre de Draco qui avait écarquillé les yeux.

« Oh oui, dit-il en un souffle. Continue... S'il te plait... »

Une douce et lente torture s'entreprit donc. Harry prit bien soin de contourner le sexe durci et Draco, allant taquiner les testicules de son amant avec sa langue, jetant fréquemment quelques coups d'oeil au visage de Draco. Prit d'une soudaine impulsion, Harry se redressa légèrement et tourna dos à Draco, lui présentant ses fesses, continuant par la suite la torture du blond, après s'être à nouveau allongé. Celui-ci, la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers, haletait et gémissait, le suppliant de mettre un terme à son supplice. Désespéré, il passa ses mains entre les fesses d'Harry, un de ses doigts venant taquiner son anus tandis que l'autre main allait torturer l'érection de son amant. Harry gémit et se cambra, mais il reprit pourtant bien vite son occupation, sa langue venant titiller le gland gorgé de sang du blond. Draco eut un râle et approcha à son tour sa bouche du sexe d'Harry, donnant de léger rapide coup de langue. Le brun gémit et engloba entièrement son amant dans sa bouche, sa langue jouant autour de sa verge, entreprenant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Draco poussa un cri et introduisit son doigt en Harry, sa langue montant et descendant le long de la virilité tendue de son amant. Lacérant les draps de ses doigts, Harry haleta, sa langue cessant de parcourir le sexe de Draco, et releva brusquement la tête, jouant des hanches pour sentir un peu plus le doigt du blond en lui. Draco eut un grognement et enfonça un second doigt en Harry, les bougeant furieusement à l'intérieur du brun. Celui-ci eu gémissement et se tortilla un peu plus, cherchant à s'empaler plus profondément sur les doigts du blond, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier. Draco eut un sourire dangereux et, laissant le sexe d'Harry, alla passer un coup de langue entre ses fesses Harry, ses doigts bougeant plus doucement dans la moiteur chaude du brun. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put résister et cria son soûl, n'en pouvant plus.

« Hmmm, Draco, dépêche-toi par Merlin! » supplia-t-il.

Draco sourit et enleva ses doigts et sa langue.

« Si tu te remettais convenablement, ce serait déjà fait » dit-il d'une voix suave.

Sans plus attendre, le brun se réinstalla sur Draco à une vitesse plutôt étonnante, lui dévorant le cou. Draco gémit et, posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry, s'enfonça doucement en lui, soufflant le nom du brun avec délectation. Celui-ci eut un grognement plutôt bestial, mordillant la lèvre inférieure du blond avec sensualité, son regard si singulier et brillant de désir et d'amour braqué dans celui de Draco. Le blond eut un petit sourire et alla taquiner la bouche d'Harry avec sa langue, tous deux finissant par s'embrasser furieusement.

« Draco » gémit Harry contre les lèvres du blond, ondulant des hanches.

L'ancien Serpentard se tordit sous le brun, une de ses mains allant caresser le membre dur du brun. Il bougea plus vite contre Harry, tentant de le pénétrer plus fort sans toutefois y parvenir. À califourchon sur lui, Harry menait la danse et cela semblait parfaitement lui convenir! La respiration saccadée, tous deux avaient le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et semblaient au bord de l'extase. D'un mouvement habille du poignet et d'un coup de hanche passionnelle, tous deux atteignirent la jouissance, criant leur plaisir en prononçant le nom de l'autre. Épuisé et les joues rougies, Harry se délivra du blond, et se blottit près de Draco, ses bras passés autour de sa taille. Draco poussa un soupir de bien-être et ponctua le cou d'Harry de petits baisés amoureux, tandis que, se concentrant, il nettoya le lit des traces de leur ébat.

« Je propose qu'on se repose un peu » dit-il en bâillant.

« Hmmm, j'en aurais bien de besoin, marmonna celui-ci » blottit contre Draco.

Le blond eut un sourire et tira sur la couverture qu'il posa sur eux avec douceur.

« Alors bonne nuit, dit-il, ses mains caressant le creux des reins de son amant. »

Harry frissonna sous la caresse et passa une jambe sous celle de Draco, l'enroulant à la sienne par la suite et déposa doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire et nicha son nez dans le cou d'Harry, son souffle balayant la peau douce.

« Bonne nuit, si on peut dire » murmura-t-il.

Harry rit doucement et ferma paresseusement les yeux, sa respiration se calmant jusqu'à devenir régulière et que Morphée vienne l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs. Draco ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, poussant un petit soupir de contentement.

Les heures se succédèrent en jours, puis en semaines, et en un rien de temps, alors que les trois Aurors et Draco s'habituaient à une vie commune, les premières feuilles des arbres se mirent à rougeoyer et se teintèrent d'oranger, de rouge et de jaune, créant un magnifique paysage aux alentours. Les pluies d'été avaient fait place à une petite bise, et les nuages se contentaient seulement de couvrir le ciel, comme écoeurés de déverser leur torrent de pluie. Les cours à l'université avaient repris pour Draco qui était tous les jours surchargé de travail. Il avait laissé tomber son emploi dans la boîte de nuit, suite à de longues nuits de disputes avec Harry qui refusait de le voir revenir en morceau sans arrêt. Il avait ainsi plus de temps libre, mais le passait généralement à la bibliothèque ou dans un cercle d'étudiant. Les Aurors, quant à eux, multipliaient réunions sur réunions avec les Américains, signant des accords et des traités plus difficiles à négocier que l'achat d'un bibelot sur un marché Arabe. C'est ainsi que sans s'en rendre réellement compte, les mois leur filèrent entre les doigts, sans qu'ils aient réellement le temps d'entreprendre quelconque activité.

Un matin particulièrement frisquet, enveloppé dans un manteau, Harry se trouvait dans un parc, Central Park plus exactement, et se promenait en compagnie de Samantha Pearl qu'il avait invité, tentant de rusé pour obtenir le traité qu'il négociait depuis près de deux semaines.

« New York est beau en automne n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Samantha en souriant.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avec un léger sourire.

« Par contre, je préfère le climat de l'Angleterre. C'est moins frisquet... »

« Je m'en doute, dit la jeune femme. Steve prétend que le temps est froid à cause de l'Atlantique... Ce qui est tout à fait stupide, vu que l'Angleterre est aussi exposé à cet océan mais est plus accueillant... »

« C'est plutôt pour les courants chauds et froids de l'océan et de la latitude sur la terre de l'Angleterre et de New York. Il y a une certaine différence d'emplacement... »

« Oui, répondit Samantha en regardant des enfants courir près des arbres. Je suis cent pour cent d'accord avec vous... Mais reste à convaincre mes supérieurs... »

« Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez et trouverez les bons mots. »

Il rit un peu.

« C'est dans notre avantage à tous de toute façon. »

« Moui, dit-elle. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je viendrai vous aider... »

« Ce ne sera pas de refus... Je vous remercie. »

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Et Steve dans tout cela, il en pense quoi ? »

« Il est partagé, dit Samantha. Il veut que l'on vous aide, mais d'un autre côté, il pense que vous devriez régler le problème vous même... Son avis est vraiment mitigé... »

« Un peu rancunier sur le passé j'imagine... Avec l'aide que le Gouvernement Britannique magique n'a pas pu fournir autrefois... »

Samantha hocha de la tête.

« En effet, dit-elle. Peut-être devriez-vous donner un petit cours d'histoire lors de la prochaine réunion... Après tout, vous aviez vos raisons pour ne pas venir nous aider... »

« C'est une idée intéressante, j'y penserais. De toute façon, j'avais prévu parler un peu du passé de Voldemort, de ses ambitions et tout... »

« C'est également recommandée. Après tout, nous ne connaissons pas cet ennemi... En nous le « présentant », vous parviendrez peut-être à nous convaincre... »

« Je ne me permettrais pas de vous laisser vous aventurer sur le terrain de ce psychopathe sans savoir de quoi il est capable. »

« Je m'en doute bien » rit Samantha.

Un léger souffle de vent vint balayer le parc, les feuilles rouges virevoltant au gré du vent.

« Combien de temps vous reste-t-il avant de devoir rentrer chez vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Nous rentrons avant Noël... Donc, environs deux mois. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Si nous n'obtenons pas le traité avant cela... »

« Est-ce que Marden ira avec vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le regard de Harry se perdit un moment dans le paysage.

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Il poursuit ses études ici... »

Samantha eut un sourire.

« S'il reste, nous aurons donc la chance de vous voir revenir souvent... »

Harry sourit à son tour.

« Si mes supérieurs ne me transfèrent pas aux quatre coins du monde, mission après mission sans pouvoir souffler, vous devriez, oui... »

De toute façon, je doute qu'il vous laisse partir trop longtemps loin de lui, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

Harry lui jeta un regard amuser.

« Vous semblez observer vos collègues attentivement Samantha... Sans doute pour savoir à qui vous avez à faire. »

Il eut un sourire étrange.

« Je crois qu'il serait prêt à venir me chercher par la peau du cou même si je me trouvais dans le Sahara... »

Samantha pouffa.

« Je le crois aussi. Il est vrai que j'observe beaucoup ce qui m'entour et Draco Marden tout particulièrement... Autrefois, j'avoue avoir eu une certaine attirance pour lui, mais après quelques jours dans la boîte, j'ai compris ce que bon nombre de ses fans ne comprenaient pas: il était prit. Célibataire, mais amoureux... Je suis contente que vous soyez revenu dans sa vie... »

« Mais pour combien de temps ? » lui répondit Harry.

L'Auror le regarda, les sourcils froncés et Harry soupira.

« Vous comprendrez, lorsque je vous expliquerais l'histoire de Voldemort. »

Il retrouva bien vite son sourire. Samantha eut l'air assez perplexe puis sourit à son tour.

« Et si nous allions boire un café ? proposa-t-elle. Je commence sérieusement à geler! »

Harry lui accorda avec un sourire et siffla Flippo qui courrait un peu plus loin devant eux et ils entreprirent de sortir de l'immense parc, se dirigeant vers un café non loin.

Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur, soupirant de joie de sentir la chaleur des lieux. Attablé bien vite devant deux capuccinos, ils se mirent à bavarder de tout et de rien, oubliant pendant quelques heures leurs jobs, et pourquoi ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Assit sur les marches de l'amphithéâtre de Chimie-Physique, Draco laissa échapper un bâillement qui n'échappa nullement à son professeur. Il avait passé une excellente nuit, quoique assez épuisante, et, malgré les conseils de Harry, il avait tout de même été en cours apprenant que le brun ne resterait pas à l'appartement, et que les deux autres bosseraient un peu. Par conséquent, il se trouvait assis dans un des cours les moins motivant pour lui, tentant de prendre des notes sans s'endormir. Pourtant, tandis que son crayon dessinait de petites oreilles au O du mot « Optique », il se prit à supplier le ciel que le soir vienne enfin. À côté de lui assis à un banc, Marc Salamun écrivait vivement sur sa feuille, semblant passionné par les mots de son professeur.

« _Y'en a qui ont de la chance_ », se dit Draco en bâillant encore.

Il poussa un léger soupir qu'il espéra discret, se mettant à griffonner avec monotonie dans la marge de sa feuille, gribouillant quelques dessins çà et là. De toute façon, Marc accepterait sûrement de lui prêter sa feuille de cours... Enfin, il l'espérait sinon, il doublerait sa troisième aussi... Mieux valait laisser son esprit s'évader que de se prendre une migraine épouvantable à essayer de comprendre un fichtre mot de cet homme devant la classe qui essayait de leur inculquer en gesticulant et en faisant de grand graphique plus ou moins compréhensible sur son tableau noir. Quand enfin, la sonnerie retentit, Draco poussa un soupir libérateur et bondit, près à fuir de l'amphi aussi vite que possible. Son professeur, qui comptait bien vouloir lui parler, n'eut même pas le temps de l'aborder que le blond avait déjà déguerpit de la salle, comme s'il fuyait la peste. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il poussa un soupir et attendit que Marc sorte à son tour, ce qui arriva dix minutes plus tard.

« Tu avais oublié ton plumier, dans ta course-poursuite » commenta Marc en rendant l'objet à Draco.

« Mpfff » se contenta de dire le blond.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils, avec pourtant, son éternelle sourire lorsqu'il s'adressait à Draco.

« Si, dit le blond. Mais j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi et de me blottir dans... hum, dans ma couette... »

« Passé une mauvaise nuit ? »

Ils se mirent tous deux en marche.

« Quelques cauchemars, en effet » mentit habilement le blond.

« Des cauchemars ? demanda Marc avec perplexité. Tu m'as l'air souvent dans la lune, ces derniers temps... Fais attention ou tu vas encore être largué! »

« Je fais attention » grommela Draco, rangeant un livre dans son cartable.

« Vraiment ? demanda Marc. Alors dis-moi quels ont été les trois derniers mot du prof de Physique ? »

« Journée, au revoir. » répondit Draco, son esprit se baladant, ses pensées tournées vers Harry qu'il ne savait pas être où à cette heure.

Marc eut une moue agacée.

« À demain, oui... Et oh, Draco! Mes notes de physique... »

Le blond eut un petit sourire et, reculant de deux pas, prit la feuille remplie d'annotation avec un sourire.

« Merci! » dit-il.

Ils se séparèrent donc à la sortie et Draco enfourcha son vélo puis fila entre les voitures pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible à l'appartement. Le vent fouettait son visage qui se rougit rapidement, le blond enfonçant le plus possible sa tête dans la chaude et épaisse écharpe qu'il avait autour du cou. Il pensa vaguement qu'il lui faudrait un bonnet bientôt, car il commençait sérieusement à avoir froid aux oreilles. À l'intersection d'un feu rouge, il regarda un peu autour de lui, et aperçu une tête familière dans la vitrine quelque peu givrée d'un café. Un sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage. Il bifurqua légèrement et monta sur le trottoir, tapant légèrement de sa main gantée la vitrine. Aussitôt, le visage d'Harry se tourna vers lui. Draco lui fit un signe et un sourire. Le brun sourit à son tour, et peu de temps après, le blond se trouvait dans le café et s'attablait avec les deux Aurors.

« Salut, dit-il joyeusement en soufflant sur ses doigts. Ça va, vous deux ? »

« Assez bien, mais toi t'as l'air complètement congelé! répondit Harry. Passé une belle journée ? »

« Mpfff, fit Draco. Mortellement ennuyeuse! Et vous ? »

« Plutôt relaxante, reprit Samantha. Ça m'a un peu fait sortir de ma routine... »

« Et moi de la paperasse que j'ai refilé à Blaise et à Sandra, à leur grand dam! » répliqua Harry avec un sourire carnassier.

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

« Les pauvres, dit-il en reniflant un peu, son nez rougit commençant à s'adapter à la chaleur du café. Bon sang... Demain, je prends le métro... Il fait trop froid pour se déplacer en vélo! »

Je te l'avais dit, déclara le brun, le regardant avec un sourire innocent.

Draco eut une grimace.

« Bah, tu n'auras qu'à t'occuper de me dégeler tout à l'heure » dit Draco en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Un peu de rose vint colorer les joues de Harry, mais aucune autre manifestation physique ne s'empara de lui.

« On verra bien » répondit-il avec un étrange sourire.

Samantha ne put se retenir de rire.

« Vous êtes mignon, tous les deux » leur dit-elle.

« Sandra devrait ouvrir une secte sur ce sujet, marmonna le brun. Elle aurait sans doute beaucoup d'adeptes... »

« C'est certain, dit Draco en souriant. Je sais d'avance que Cassandra sera la co-directrice! »

« En parlant de Cassandra, il y a un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle va bien ? »

« Très, répondit Draco en faisant signe au serveur pour qu'il vienne. Elle a rencontré quelqu'un, c'est pour ça qu'elle est souvent absente... »

« Je suis bien content pour elle. Elle en avait grand besoin. »

Une masse bougea près des pieds de Draco qui regarda aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait et écarquilla les yeux en constatant que Flippo était couché tout près de Harry, et profondément endormi.

« Hé, mon gros! s'exclama le blond en se baissant pour caresser la tête blanche. T'es venu te promener ? »

Le cabot releva la tête et lécha aussitôt affectueusement la main de Draco, avant de blottir à nouveau sa grosse tête entre ses pattes.

« Hmmm, je crois l'avoir passablement épuisé tout à l'heure, commenta Harry, avec un sourire moqueur. »

« Il faut dire qu'il ne fait plus grand-chose, ces derniers temps, commenta le blond. Je ne suis pas assez disponible pour lui, hein, Flippo ? »

Le chien poussa un petit soupir.

« Je pense que ça veut tout dire » s'exclama Draco en riant.

Les deux autres se joignirent à son fou rire. Et l'ambiance se continua sur ce ton.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Eh voilà! Un chapitre de plus! (Sans fin sadique, que vous avez de la veine!) Un petit lemon 69, un rythme de vie à peu près normale, un peu de culpabilité du côté de Harry, et également de la jalousie... De la colère et des explications entre les deux tourtereaux! En résumé, tout va à peu près bien... encore!

**_Reviews_****_ please!_**

_Laika&Umbre77_

_19 Mars 2005 (plus que un jour avant le Printemps! Mouahahahaha!)_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Dislcaimer**Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Nous ne tirons évidemment aucun profit écrire cette histoire. Bonne lecture!

**Note des auteurs : Hellloooo**! Alors, on ne peut pas dire qu'on ne vous gâte pas ces derniers jours! Une nouvelle fic, un nouveau chapitre! Tout pour vous distraire! Et un peu de lecture est toujours grandement apprécié, non ? Bonne lecture!

PS : Prière de ne pas vouloir tuer Harry dans ce chapitre.  
PPS : Et à ceux que ça intéresse, je suis en pleine forme, désormais! Avec l'arrivée du printemps, ma maladie est partie! (Merci antibiotique!)

**RARs******

_Arrive dans un tourbillon de cape noir et s'installe, tel un roi sur son trône, dans le fauteuil mit à son intention._

J'exige tout d'abord le silence le plus complet. Je dirigerai ce soir cet assemblé où je répondrai à chacune de vos questions. Alors je vous prierai de ne pas me faire perdre plus de temps que présentement.

Ouvrons avec Miss **Amy Keira**, à qui je répondrais que les jours tranquilles sont installés. Mais pour très peu de temps. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion. **Dawn456**, veillez, à l'avenir, ne de pas vous répéter de la sorte. C'est agaçant et digne d'un de ces ridicules Gryffondor à qui je dois élaborer la laborieuse tâche d'enseigner.

_Manque de défaillir._

Mettre Draco dans une valise ? Qu'il se mari avec... _Potter_ ? Et qu'ils aient des _enfants!_ Merci sauvez-moi! Miss **Meihra** je vous conseil très fortement d'aller vous faire examen. Vous devez couvrir quelconque fièvre. **Vif d'or**, Potter n'est qu'un triple crétin de faire un tel cas du meurtre de Lucius Malfoy, si vous voulez mon avis d'expert. Il devrait plutôt se réjouir! Il a éliminé quelqu'un de fort dangereux! Pour ce qui est de Mr Draco Malfoy, je dois dire que je suis plutôt fier de lui, de savoir ainsi lire à travers les gens. C'est une chose fort pratique en les temps qui courent.

_Frisonne._

Vous faites donc également partis de ce groupe de décérébré complètement fanatique et lubrique, qui prône la luxure **Lalouve** ? Le monde s'en va bien bas, si vous chutez tous ainsi! (_NL : Ç'a encore foirez, j'ai eu qu'une petite partie de ta review!_) Pour votre part, **Kitty-hp-16**, je ne puis vous prévenir de ne pas vous réjouir trop vite de cette aspect un peu trop rose, selon mes goûts, qu'à pris la vie de Potter et Draco. En temps de malheur, le bonheur n'est jamais présent bien longtemps! **Serpentis-draco**, **Sahada**, **jadeeee**, **aLiNoU**, **Onarluca**, **Oxaline** (j'aurais bien répond à ton mail, mais tout ce que tu as précisé, je l'ai déjà écrit avant d'en arriver à ta review) et **Egwene Al' Vere**, Miss Umbre77 et Laika souhaitent vous remerciez de votre commentaire.

En ce qui concerne **Miss Felton/Malfoy**, le cas de Mr Steve McGregor a déjà été conclu dans l'un des chapitres précédents. Ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré sur Draco, mais bien un stupide policier. Draco n'a fait que reconnaître Steve, et sa vue lui a rappelé le jour fatidique où il a faillit y laisser sa peau. Ri-di-cu-le! Une secte! Qui voudrait bien entrer dans pareil chose, dites-moi, Misses **Lee-NC-Kass** ? Surtout si elle met en honneur un couple si inattendu (_voit tout le monde levé la main et grogne_). Je vois...

**Vert emeraude**, je ne puis qu'être de votre avis, concernant Mr Zabini. Subir ainsi le courroux de Potter, alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à rendre service. Je le dis et le redis, le Sauveur du Monde n'a pas toute sa tête... Il finira par nous perdre!

Le calme avant la tempête, c'est le cas de le dire **Yami**** Aku**. Et pour une tempête, ça en sera toute une, croyez-moi! Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas en guerre ? Je ne puis donc blâmer les gens de prendre un peu de bon temps... Jusqu'à une certaine limite, bien entendu. Il faut savoir rester décent! **Clôtho**, dites-moi, qui n'aime pas ce cher Draco ? Un être si fantastique et brillant... Bien difficile de lui résister! Même Potter n'a pas su, après toutes ces années de haine et de mépris, pourtant...

_A un rictus._

Eh bien le _gentil petit beta-lecteur_ ne se montre pas très garant à faire son travail, **Kaphey**, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Je dis toujours que lorsque l'on s'acquitte d'une tâche, il faut la mener à bien et à son terme!

**Crackos**, pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur le fait que vous dites « Ils étaient tous gay (gai) ? » Veuillez par le fait même prendre note que « gay » est anglais et « gai » français, les deux étant pourtant accepté. Je vous avouerais **Hermione 1992**, que Miss Traylor a du mordant et s'est remettre quelqu'un à sa place, ou encore l'embarrasser, et cela, avec classe. Ses remarques sont de nouveaux les bienvenus pour moi également, elle remette un peu de vie dans ce récit.

_Satisfait, il enregistre tout et se hâte de quitter, retournant à ses chaudrons._****

**__**

**_Outre Atlantique_**

**_Chapitre 10_**

**__**

Ce matin-là, la lumière perçait doucement à travers les rideaux de leur chambre devenue commune. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, totalement nus, ils se réveillèrent en même temps au son des klaxons de taxi et de voitures, ceux-ci semblant être une cacophonie de poules version urbaine.

« Quel doux réveil... » marmonna Harry, pas le moindre du monde enchanté de s'être fait réveillé par pareil symphonie.

« Le réveil de New York » dit simplement Draco en s'étendant tel un chat, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés plus que jamais.

« Vivement l'Angleterre » soupira le brun, se retournant vers Draco.

Draco se contenta d'un léger sourire, tentant de sortir ses bras des couvertures, mais les y remettant bien vite. La chambre s'était étrangement refroidie, ce qui augmentait considérablement la difficulté de quitter le lit réchauffé par leurs deux corps. Harry se blottit un peu plus contre lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres pour un chaste baiser des plus matinaux. Draco eut un sourire heureux et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry pour rapprocher son corps ardant de chaleur. Il enfonça son visage dans son cou tout en poussant un soupir de parfaite satisfaction.

« Puisses-tu rester ici éternellement, dit Draco. Tu es une bouillotte idéale... Et terriblement mignonne! »

Harry eut un sourire taquin, mais un sujet important dont il voulait faire mention à son amant lui revint en tête.

« Tu me suivras en Grande-Bretagne, Draco ? »

Le blond eut l'air un instant distant, plongé dans ses pensées. Il finit par regarder de nouveau Harry.

« Oui » dit-il simplement.

Celui-ci parut s'apaiser, et le pli soucieux qui s'était sillonné dans son front disparut aussitôt. Un léger silence vint s'installer dans la pièce.

« T'es callé en Histoire de la Magie ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Draco le regarda avec perplexité.

« Ça dépend du sujet, dit-il. Pourquoi ? »

Harry se détacha de lui et se rallongea sur le dos, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

« D'ici quelques jours, il y aura un débat dans un des départements du ministère de la magie Américain, et Blaise, Sandra et moi avons entreprit la laborieuse tâche de leur expliquer qui est Voldemort... On peut se débrouiller tous les trois, mais une aide supplémentaire ne serait pas de refus... »

« Je ne connais pas spécialement notre bon mage noir national, dit ironiquement Draco. Je peux parler des Mangemorts, de leurs jeux préférés, leurs armes, leurs... tortures... mais sans plus. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Voldemort, je peux m'en occuper, mes cours et mes... hum, expériences personnelles m'ont permis d'en connaître un bon rayon sur lui, mais pour les Mangemorts, toi et Blaise serez indispensables. »

Draco se contenta d'un simple grognement.

« Je peux te faire un rapport, si tu veux... Il te le faut pour quand ? »

« Dans trois jours. »

Le blond poussa un bâillement en s'étendant de tout son long, se redressant ensuite péniblement.

« Tu l'auras! »

Le voyant se relever, Harry se jeter pratiquement sur lui, l'agrippant par la taille et le plaquant lourdement sur le lit, sous lui.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser te lever si tôt ? »

Draco le regarda avec stupeur puis sourit.

« Et bien, si, je commençais à le croire » ronronna-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement, prenant tout son temps. Draco fit passer sa main le long du dos nu de son amant, répondant à son baiser avec joie.

« Tu deviens de plus en plus accroc aux caresses, il me semble » fit remarquer innocemment le blond quand il put enfin parler – et respirer.

« Hmmm, tu crois ? demanda le brun avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon. Mais tu ne fais pas défaut à la règle non plus Draky » le taquina Harry en laissant sa main courir sur le torse de Draco, caressant furtivement le creux de ses reins et s'arrêtant sur le bas-ventre du blond.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se hâta d'enlever la main d'Harry.

« Pas ça! dit-il d'un air suppliant. Je dois aller à l'université aujourd'hui... Et je n'arriverai jamais à me concentrer si toutes mes pensées sont fixées sur une seule personne... Déjà en temps normal, j'ai quelques difficultés à ne pas rêvasser toute la journée... »

« Hum hum... »

Harry fit mine ne s'humecter les lèvres de sa langue, tentative qui aurait pu être convaincante s'il n'y avait seulement pas mit autant de lenteur. Draco frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

« Je te hais, Potter » dit-il durement en se jetant sur lui pour le dévorer de baisés sauvages.

« Je sais » lui répondit simplement Harry, y répondant furieusement, prit d'un désir ardent.

Pourtant, Harry se détacha avant que Draco ne se fasse trop entreprenant et fit mine de sortir du lit, laissant son amant sur sa faim.

« Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard Draco! » dit-il simplement, les lèvres tremblotantes du fou rire qu'il tentait de réprimer devant l'air avide et assez furieux de Draco.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de poser un pied à terre qu'il se retrouva épingler sur le lit, Draco assit sur lui.

« Oh, tu sais, dit Draco. Je n'y vais jamais que pour signaler mon arrêt dans la scolarité... »

Il bougea légèrement des hanches, excitant sadiquement Harry.

« Mais si tu veux que nous en restions là... C'est comme tu veux! »

À son grand étonnement, Harry le poussa brutalement à la renverse, se retrouvant en position dominante.

« Ni compte pas trop » gronda-t-il, la voix rauque et le désir brillant dans ses deux prunelles vertes.

Draco fit semblant de déglutir d'un air faussement effrayé.

« Ah ? » dit-il avec candeur.

« Douterais-tu de moi, vilain petit Gryffondor ? » répliqua Harry, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Gryffondor ? gronda Draco. Gryffondor ? Je vais t'en donner, moi! »

D'une poussée habille des hanches, Draco ondula sous Harry, lui arrachant un gémissement.

« Je suis un Serpentard... Comme tu peux le remarquer... »

Il se tortilla encore sous le brun, l'excitant un peu plus.

« Je ne remarque rien du tout, nia Harry dont l'excitation montait en flèche. Excepté de cette impuissance que tu as parfois... »

« Impuissance ? s'écria Draco, rouge de colère. Impuissance ? »

« Tu te laves bien les oreilles du moins! Je n'ai pas besoin de te le faire répéter deux fois. »

Draco poussa un cri de rage et renversa Harry sur le lit.

« De l'Impuissance! dit-il avec colère. Que dirais-tu de faire connaissance avec la Frustation ? »

« Hmmm, fit pensivement Harry, toujours aussi amusé, ce pourrait être une perspective plutôt intéressante... »

« Vraiment ? demanda Draco. Alors d'accord... »

Il se releva facilement et sortit du lit.

« Bonne journée... »

Et il entreprit de se diriger vers la garde-robe tout en marchant sensuellement, laissant un Harry excité sur leur lit. Le regard abasourdi, la bouche entrouverte, Harry ne trouva rien à dire, Désir descendant soudain aussi bas qu'un thermomètre l'aurait fait au Pôle Sud. Dans un claquement sec après s'être habillé, Draco sortit de la chambre, laissant un Harry toujours aussi consterné derrière lui.

Se ressaisissant enfin, le brun se releva de son lit, calmement, et s'en fut vers la garde-robe pour enfiler un pantalon ample, tout le contraire du chandail qu'il revêtit par la suite, avant de quitter à son tour la chambre, laissant le lit sans dessus dessous. Draco était déjà partit pour l'école, sans un mot pour personne, ce qui avait particulièrement surpris Sandra et Blaise qui lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur à son arriver. Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Blaise en regardant Harry avec curiosité.

« Non, tout va très bien » répondit son ami, sans laisser entrevoir quoique ce soit de soupçonneux.

Sandra et Blaise échangèrent un vague regard avant de dire d'une même voix :

« Menteur! »

« Il s'est levé du mauvais pied » gronda Harry, se hérissant aussitôt.

Les deux Aurors eurent l'air perplexe.

« Du mauvais pied ? demanda Sandra. Ou il n'a tout simplement pas pu prendre son pied ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard dangereux, mais détourna habillement la question.

« Des nouvelles de Steve ou de Samantha ? » demanda-t-il, les rejoignant devant un copieux petit-déjeuner.

« Non, rien, dit Sandra en buvant son café. Blaise et moi avons commencés le récapitulatif sur les actions de Tu-Sais-Qui... »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se beurrant un petit pain.

« Draco s'occupera des... activités diverses des Mangemorts, quant à moi... (Son regard s'obscurcit presque instantanément) je m'occuperai de Voldemort lui-même. »

« Ok, dit Blaise en se levant d'un bond. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me doucher... »

« Nous ne t'excusons pas Blaise, nous t'empressons d'aller le faire! Il y a une curieuse odeur qui traîne dans l'air... » se moqua gentiment Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

« C'est sans doute celle de ton haleine, commenta Blaise. Tu devrais te brosser les dents, de temps en temps... »

« Je le fais déjà trois fois par jour Oncle Blaisinou! »

Blaise eut une grimace.

« Faut croire qu'avec les conneries que tu débites, ça suffit pas! s'exclama-t-il. Sur ce, je vais me laver! Bonne matinée! »

Et il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« Bon, déclara Harry en se levant brusquement, à en croire par tout ce qui se passe ce matin, je reviens ce soir! On n'apprécie pas ma compagnie! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et se saisit de son manteau au passage.

« Ne joue pas les enfants! s'exclama Sandra. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il dit qu'il va se laver, il y va juste maintenant... Mais bon, si tu tiens à aller te promener... Fais-moi le plaisir de prendre Flippo... Il a bien besoin de se dégourdir les pattes! »

Harry ne fit que siffler et le chien accourut aussitôt sur ses talons.

« À plus tard Sandy » fit Harry, refermant la porte derrière lui alors que Flippo trottait déjà devant lui.

Rapidement, il fut à l'extérieur, la bise tiède de l'automne lui apportant des bouffés de parfum délicieux. Les rues de New York étaient plutôt tranquilles en ce lundi matin, enfin, plus tranquilles que d'habitude. Marchant doucement sur le trottoir, se dirigeant vers Central Park qui n'était pas très loin, Harry laissait ses pensées errer à leur gré, ne s'occupant pas de grand-chose excepté de la surveillance de l'immense chien blanc.

En sortant ce matin-là, il n'avait pas prévu d'aller faire quoique ce soit. Seulement se promener, pour apaiser sa colère qui, mine de rien, avait sincèrement éclatée! C'est ainsi qu'il partit à la recherche d'une quête sans nom et sans aucune importance, prenant ses aises dans la bruyante ville. Il n'alla pourtant pas fort loin, se contentant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc dans le parc et surveillant Flippo d'un oeil distrait qui courrait après moineaux et diverses volailles qui se pressaient de partir à tire d'ailes devant l'immense cabot. Bâillant, Harry ferma paresseusement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de lever les yeux vers le ciel, se perdant dans son bleu éclatant et dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait nier que les derniers mois avaient été merveilleux et relaxants... Mais ce matin, on aurait dit que tout avait subitement éclaté. Et par la faute de qui ? De lui bien sûr!

Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Et si, par sa faute, il avait tout gâché ce matin ? Si par son soudain envie de taquiner Draco – méchamment – il avait réussi à tout briser entre eux ? Il pouvait aussi bien retourner illico en Angleterre et laisser faire Sandra et Blaise, si tel était le cas! Une peur sans nom et terriblement étouffante lui saisit la gorge, le faisant paisiblement haleter. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait perdre son Draco. En moins de temps qu'il ne l'avait cru possible, il s'était attaché à Draco. Plus que de l'amour, il avait une véritable passion pour l'ancien Serpentard. Ses sourires, ses rires, sa douceur... Chaque fois que le blond faisait preuve de tendresse, il se surprenait à en vouloir davantage... Soupirant, Harry se releva et siffla Flippo, repartit se balader.

Il était près de dix heures du soir quand Draco rentra à l'appartement, épuisé. Il était allé à l'université signaler son arrêt d'étude, ce qui l'avait littéralement recouvert de papier à signer. Ensuite, pour passer le temps, il était allé à la bibliothèque pour travailler en paix sur le rapport des actions des Mangemorts pour Harry puis était passé chez Cassandra pour l'informer de son prochain départ pour l'Angleterre. La jeune femme avait pleuré puis l'avait suppliée de passer la soirée avec elle, ce qu'il avait accepté. Et tandis qu'il rentrait, une seule pensée hantait son cerveau embrumé de fatigue: il voulait voir Harry et se serrer doucement contre lui pour se réchauffer. Pourtant, ce qu'il espérait retrouver fut tout le contraire à l'encontre de ses désirs. Dans le luxueux appartement régnait un silence assez troublant. Blaise et Sandra étaient toujours attablés aux mêmes endroits que plus tôt dans la matinée, le nez dans les mêmes documents. Harry ne semblait pas se trouver nul part, tout comme son chien.

« Harry n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il pourtant.

« Le Survivant n'a pas montrer sa belle gueule de la journée » lui répondit Sandra.

« Il est sortit toute la journée ? » s'inquiéta Draco.

« Dès la première heure ce matin il est partit avec ton chien... Depuis, aucune nouvelle. Si ça se trouve, il est parti à la chasse aux Mangemorts restant pour se dégourdir les jambes. »

Draco ne sembla pas du tout rassuré et reprit son manteau qu'il avait commencé à enlever.

« Je vais le chercher... »

« Il n'aimera pas cela... » répliqua Blaise.

« Rien à battre, dit Draco. Je n'aime pas de le savoir seul dans la rue. Je prends mon portable! S'il rentre, sonnez-moi! »

« Draco! intervint soudain Sandra. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il aura comme réaction si tu arrives comme cela, au beau milieu de la rue pour le ramener comme un enfant ici ? C'est de Harry Potter dont nous parlons! Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu! De plus, il est avec Flippo, et il a reçu une formation d'Auror. Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ? »

« Je me fiche de ce qu'il sait faire! » dit Draco avec agacement.

Mais il cessa de marcher vers la porte et resta planté au même endroit.

« Oh, et puis merde! dit-il. Je vais me laver! »

Et sans attendre, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui. Près d'une demi-heure passa avant qu'il n'en ressorte vêtu d'un pyjama et plus décontracté. Pourtant, Harry n'était toujours pas présent... Il regarda la porte avec angoisse puis, l'air de nouveau énervé, alla se vautrer rageusement devant la télé qu'il alluma d'un coup de pied bien placé, massacrant ensuite les boutons de la télécommande pour changer de chaîne. À l'extérieur, malgré la fenêtre fermée, on entendant le bruit des sirènes d'auto patrouilles et des ambulanciers. Malgré le calme de la pièce, Draco était tendu à craquer et ne semblait trouver rien de passionnant comme programme téléviser malgré la chaîne satellite qui lui fournissait plus d'un demi millier de canal. Il eut le temps de faire totalement le tour des chaînes avant de se relever encore et d'aller s'enfermer dans leur chambre où il entreprit de tourner en rond, tel un lion en cage. Pourquoi Harry ne rentrait-il pas ? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Peut-être aurait-il du aller à sa recherche, pour finir... Lorsque l'horloge sonna onze fois, l'angoisse grandit encore, et il en fut ainsi plus le temps s'accumulait. Finalement, vers minuit moins le quart, un aboiement retentit dans le couloir de l'étage numéro six et une clef tourna dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Draco s'empressa de sauter dans le lit, rabattant la couverture sur lui et éteignant les lampes.

Dans le salon, la lumière qu'alluma le brun fit filtrer un mince faisceau au bas de la porte. Pourtant, Harry n'y entra pas. S'agitant dans le salon depuis quelques temps désert, il intimait Flippo à se calmer, tandis que ses pas allaient et venaient. Draco gigota légèrement, hésitant à se lever ou à attendre qu'Harry entre. Un bref moment finit par s'écouler, mais, n'y tenant plus, il se redressa brusquement. Il sauta de son lit pour ensuite ouvrir brusquement la porte, figeant dans l'embrasure, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

« Oh, par Merlin, Harry! » s'écria-t-il.

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, arrêta net son geste pour enlever son manteau. Les cheveux poisseux de sang et de sueur, il semblait totalement épuisé et à bien des endroits sa peau et ses vêtements avaient été rougis. Le visage inexpressif, le brun lui fit un sourire crispé et finit par retirer – non sans difficulté – son manteau et le pendit au crochet approprié. Draco fut sur lui en trois enjambés, son visage crispé d'inquiétude. Il posa prudemment ses mains sur les joues de Harry, terrifié.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'as rien ? Oh, Merlin, dis-moi que tu n'as rien! »

« Je vais bien Draco, soupira Harry, j'ai simplement besoin d'une bonne douche et d'un bon lit, et demain il n'y paraîtra plus... »

« Tu es sûr ? demanda Draco, continuant de le regarder des pieds à la tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il y a eut un attentat sur une petit rue secondaire. Mangemorts... C'est Flippo qui m'a avertit. Il s'est tout de suite mit à s'agiter... L'odeur du sang sans doute. J'ai accourut aussi vite que possible pour aider les Aurors Américains, et je viens tout juste de terminer de soigner et de bander des blessures ainsi qu'à ligoter les derniers Mangemorts... »

« Et tu n'as rien ? » demanda pour la centième fois Draco.

« Non je n'ai rien! » s'énerva Harry, agacé, l'épuisement le mettant à bout.

Définitivement, il valait mieux y aller doucement dans ce genre de situation avec lui... Draco le fixa dans les yeux, soufflant de soulagement.

« Je savais que je devais partir à ta recherche, dit le blond. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose... »

Draco déglutit et appuya son front sur le torse d'Harry, frissonnant de peur.

« Draco, je n'ai rien à la fin, calme-toi bon sang! Je suis un grand garçon, je peux me protéger! »

Pourtant, il ne put se détacher du blond qui le serrait étroitement. Draco s'écarta légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux avec angoisse.

« Viens » dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain, fermant doucement la porte à clef derrière eux pour ensuite faire couler de l'eau bien chaude dans la baignoire, revenant rapidement près d'Harry qu'il fixa avec hésitation. Exaspéré, celui-ci soupira et se frappa le front du plat de la main.

« Écoute, je vais très bien! J'ai pris un grand bol d'air frais aujourd'hui, j'ai fait de l'exercice et j'ai mangé trois repas bien équilibrés. D'accord, j'ai quelques courbatures, je suis fatigué, mais je vais bien! »

Draco ne put se retenir et gifla Harry.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton! dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu comprends, ça ? J'ai le droit, non ? »

Un éclair de fureur passa dans les prunelles vertes et Harry serra les dents.

« Tu as tout à fait le droit, répliqua-t-il, mais comprends un peu que je suis épuisé et que je n'ai qu'une envie: Allez dormir! Donc, j'aimerais ne pas trop traîner vers le chemin qui me mène à mon lit! »

« Tu iras dans ton lit! s'énerva Draco. Mais pas sans t'être laver de tout ce sang! »

« Du sang ? »

Le brun se regarda soudainement dans le miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus du l'évier et grimaça.

« Manquait plus que je me souille du sang de Mangemort! »

Draco eut un grognement et, énervé par le comportement d'Harry, se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidé à sortir. Harry grogna tout autant, ce qui lui valut que Draco se retourne. Devant son regard, le blond s'arrêta, mais Harry lui tourna dos et se mit à se dévêtir. Draco poussa un soupir et revint vers Harry, l'obligeant à ne plus bouger pour commencer lentement à enlever les vêtements de son amant, ses mains passant doucement sur chaque bout de peau découvert, vérifiant à sa manière qu'il n'avait bel et bien rien. Lorsqu'il retira la chemise déchirer à un certain endroit, son geste s'arrêta en voyant une balafre plus ou moins longue, rougie de sang déjà encroûté.

« Et à part ça, tu n'as rien, grogna Draco en allant arrêter l'eau avant que la baignoire ne déborde. Viens! »

« Rien d'autre » grommela Harry, boudeur que Draco est trouvé sa blessure, mais s'approchant tout de même de la baignoire sans aucune pudeur.

Draco attendit qu'il entre dans le baquet pour s'agenouiller au sol et prendre péniblement un gant de toilette qu'il imbiba de savon, le passant doucement le long du torse d'Harry0. Celui-ci grogna et fut parcourut d'un brutal frisson. Relaxant enfin, ses muscles se détendant après cette dure journée, il ferma paresseusement les yeux. Draco prit soin de le laver entièrement, ne se souciant que très peu de l'eau imbibant son t-shirt. Il massa tendrement le crâne d'Harry tout en nettoyant ses cheveux, le rinçant ensuite convenablement.

« Voilà, dit-il après quelques minutes. Lève-toi... »

Harry rouvrit un oeil et le léger rose lui vint aux joues.

« Je sors ? »

« Oui, répondit Draco en le regardant. Ne sois pas gêner, je te rappelle que je t'ai déjà vu nu... »

« Ouais, ouais... » grommela, Harry en réprimant un bâillement.

Draco s'écartant, il sortit de la bassine et noua une serviette autour de sa taille. Draco le regarda doucement et, sans laisser le choix à Harry, passa un bras dans le creux de ses genoux et un autre dans son dos pour finalement le soulever dans ses bras, Harry poussant un cri de surprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce que fais ? » s'écria celui-ci, peu sûr de vouloir voltiger de la sorte à travers les pièces.

« Je te porte » dit Draco d'une voix détachée.

Il fixa la baignoire qui se vida magiquement de son eau puis la porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit doucement. D'un pas lent, Draco se dirigea vers leur chambre, y arrivant avec peine.

« Ça me rappelle quelques souvenirs » dit doucement Harry, perdu dans ses souvenirs du passé.

« Lesquels ? » demanda Draco d'un air soupçonneux.

« Désert, ça ne te dit rien ? » lui souffla le brun au creux de l'oreille.

Draco frissonna et déposa précieusement Harry dans leur lit, la porte se fermant par magie derrière eux.

« Si, ça me dit quelque chose » dit simplement Draco. Dors, maintenant...

Il caressa vaguement les cheveux d'Harry, le bordant tendrement. Le regardant vaguement, la fatigue reprenant le dessus, Harry se retourna sur le ventre, fermant paresseusement les yeux et se blottissant sous ses couvertures. Draco le regarda s'endormir puis, à pas de loup, sortit de la chambre.

Le désert... Il avait porté Harry après qu'ils aient réchappés difficilement des sables mouvants... Et peu de temps après, ils s'étaient disputés... Draco ne se souvenait même plus de la raison. Il se souvenait par contre d'avoir tenté de se suicider, ce jour-là. Et ce même jour, Harry l'en avait empêché par tous les moyens inimaginables. La nuit venue, il s'était laissé gelé, et, à son grand malheur, le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé le jeune Auror pour le réveiller avait été ce sortilège de _chaleur_ intérieur...

Draco s'installa devant la cheminée de l'appartement et poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux. Se suicider... Il avait encore essayé, suite à son départ d'Angleterre... Mais Cassandra l'en avait empêché. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, tout comme il ne vit pas la baguette se pointer discrètement dans son dos.

« _Continere__ in se vim caloris_! » chuchota une ombre dans son dos, refermant discrètement la porte, à l'insu du blond qui n'avait strictement rien remarqué de toute la scène.

Draco eut un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en poussant un gémissement. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait encore bon sang ? Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit rien d'anormal... Rien ne semblait suspect excepté cette étrange bouffé de chaleur familière qui l'envahissait. Draco ferma difficilement les yeux et enfonça son visage dans ses bras, essayant désespérément de se calmer. Soudain, le désert lui revint en tête, et il agrandit les yeux de stupeurs. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre où Harry dormait, mais elle était bien close, comme il l'avait laissé... Il hésita une brève seconde, se disant que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Harry n'était absolument pas en état et jamais il ne lui aurait lancé ce sortilège pour le torturer! Draco se recoucha et referma les yeux, se balançant d'avant en arrière, tentant d'imaginer les plus horribles choses pour se calmer. Un bruit de verre cassé étouffé retentit soudain à ses oreilles, ainsi que quelques jurons. Déglutissant et tremblant, Draco se leva pour ensuite se diriger péniblement vers sa chambre. Entrebâillant la porte, il put remarquer par la lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce depuis le salon que Harry était toujours couché, et semblait profondément endormi. Ils fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Il avait pourtant entendu du bruit. Peut-être cela venait-il de la chambre de Blaise et Sandra... ? S'approchant tout de même du lit, prudemment, il se pencha au-dessus du brun, prêtant oreille à sa respiration. Un bref moment s'écoula avant que le corps de celui-ci ne fut secoué d'un fou rire. Draco sursauta et le fixa avec surprise.

« Tu... ne dormais pas! » dit péniblement Draco.

Harry ouvrit un oeil et fit semblant de sursauter, comme si Draco l'avait réveillé.

« Dormir ? » demanda-t-il, les lèvres tremblantes d'un sourire qu'il tentait de réprimer, en vain.

« Espèce de... s'exclama Draco, faussement agacé. Tu m'as lancé ce foutu sort, hu ? »

« Un sort ? Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Draco... On t'a ensorcelé ? » feignit Harry.

Draco poussa un grognement et tourna le dos à Harry, inspirant et expirant péniblement pour se diriger de nouveau vers le salon.

« Hmm Draco ? geignit Harry, une lueur d'amusant bien perceptible au fond de ses yeux. Tu vas me laisser seul dans tout ce noir... ? »

Draco figea.

« Tu n'as pas peur du noir, Harry » dit-il simplement.

« Si, ce soir oui... Avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... »

Draco poussa un grognement qui ressemblait vaguement à un « Eh merde » et finit par revenir vers le lit où il se coucha, se tenant éloigné le plus possible d'Harry. Un silence s'instaura rapidement, mais pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'espérait Draco, Harry ne s'endormit pas. Subtilement, il s'approcha petit à petit dans le dos du blond sans que celui-ci ne semble s'en rendre compte, un étrange pétillement au fond des yeux. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, un sourire pervers lui passa sur les lèvres et il se pencha vers la nuque de son amant, y déposant un baiser. Draco frissonna de la tête au pied et poussa un gémissement désespéré.

« Ne fais pas... ça, dit-il avec difficulté. Je ne saurai pas te laisser te reposer, sinon! »

« Hmm, hmm » fit simplement le jeune Auror, continuant son manège.

Draco eut un violant frisson et roula sur lui-même tombant du lit.

« Arrête, je te dis! » pesta-t-il en se relevant, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Harry le regarda en haussant les sourcils, puis prit un air indigné et rabattit convenablement les couvertures sur lui, se renfrognant dans le silence et dans la chaleur de la couette. Draco s'avança à grands pas dans le salon, se dirigeant vers le petit frigo qu'il possédait et prenant une bouteille d'eau froide, la glissant dans son cou avec désespoir. Il savait par expérience que le froid n'aiderait pas, mais au moins, ça le distrairait du corps chaud et excitant d'Harry. Étrangement et sans que le brun ne se soit lever, la porte se referma dans un claquement sec, sans pour autant se verrouillée.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda Draco, rouvrant la porte.

« Non » répondit simplement celui-ci, ne levant même pas la tête vers lui.

« Menteur, dit Draco en s'approchant, s'asseyant près d'Harry et enlevant la couverture qui recouvrait le visage de son amant. Qu'est-ce qui... Par Merlin... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien » gronda Harry, cherchant à tâtons la couverture, ne voulant pas le regarder.

« Dis-moi! » dit Draco en essayant de résister à son désir.

« Je te dis que je n'ai rien! répondit Harry, il est minuit passé, j'essaye de dormir, voilà tout. »

Draco poussa un grognement ressemblant plus à un gémissement et se glissa dans le lit, se collant contre Harry pour finalement embrasser sa joue. Il dut user de tout son contrôle pour ne pas se jeter sur le brun.

« Tu mens très mal... »

« Peut-être » grommela Harry, détournant obstinément le regard.

Draco passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, tout son corps tremblant. Il se contenta pourtant d'enfouir son nez dans le cou du brun, ses mains caressant son torse doucement.

« Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? » demanda Harry, sa voix se radoucissant étrangement.

« Rien, dit simplement Draco, continuant de caresser la peau d'Harry avec de plus en plus d'intérêt. Et toi ? »

« Idem » répondit Harry, se blottissant dans les bras du blond.

Draco se mordit la lèvre avec force, sentant un goût métallique lui envahir la bouche. Harry dénia enfin tourner la tête vers lui, et lécha le fin sillon de sang qui dégoulinait sur le menton de Draco. Un sourire carnassier vint se peindre sur le visage du brun.

« C'est toi qui a lancé ce sort, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais » répondit-il, perversement.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça » soupira Draco, continuant de se mordre la lèvre avec acharnement.

Harry resta pensif un – trop long – moment.

« Je manquais un peu de sport » lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Et tu avais vraiment besoin d'en venir à de telle extrémité ? » grogna Draco en caressant Harry avec plus d'ardeur.

« Si, puisque tu n'auras rien fait dans le cas contraire. »

Draco poussa un halètement plaintif.

« Je ne veux pas t'épuiser ou te blesser plus gravement » dit-il d'une voix peu motivée à stopper ses mouvements.

« Parce que maintenant, je suis blessé ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Tu as une blessure au dos! » fit remarquer Draco, narquois.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé faire ? » répliqua Harry, se renfrognant rapidement.

« Je pourrais te blesser sans le vouloir », dit Draco d'une voix enfantine et innocente, sa jambe se frottant lascivement contre celle du brun.

« Hmm, hmm, gémit simplement Harry. Comme si tu pouvais me faire plus de mal que la dernière fois... »

Draco ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir résolut et s'autorisa à faire ce qu'il avait tant envie de faire. D'un mouvement habile des hanches, il s'installa sur Harry, gémissant en sentant le corps nu et chaud d'Harry à travers le tissu de son pyjama.

« Si je te fais mal d'une quelconque manière, arrête-moi » dit-il en se penchant sur Harry, sa bouche s'aventurant doucement dans le cou d'Harry.  
Il entreprit alors de mordre, de lécher, sucer chaque partie de peau à sa portée, ses mains passant doucement le long des côtes d'Harry, retraçant les muscles avec ses ongles. Il descendit légèrement et frôla de sa langue l'un des tétons dressés de son amant, lui arrachant un gémissement désespéré. Draco réitéra son action avec le second, savourant chaque son produit par Harry qui se tordait sous son corps. Chaque halètement, gémissement ou petit cri rendait Draco complètement fou, mais son désir de donner le plus de plaisir possible à Harry le poussait à continuer ses attouchements légers. Ses mains blanches s'étaient posées sur les hanches du brun, sa bouche saisissant finalement l'un des tétons qu'il mordilla pour finir par appliquer le même traitement à son jumeau. Il s'égara le long du torse qu'il lécha avec une lenteur torturante, descendant lentement pour atteindre le nombril qu'il lécha avec encore plus d'attention. Harry avait enfoncé sa tête dans l'oreiller, semblant extatique. Parcourut de tremblement de désir, Harry avait également fermé les yeux, haletant, cherchant désespérément à se mouvoir sous Draco, sans grand succès.

« Hmmm, Dray » gémit-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'ordinairement.

La seule réponse qu'il ne put obtenir fut un léger ricanement tandis que le blond continuait sa torture, sa langue suivant le petit sillon de poils sous le nombril du brun. Celui-ci lacérait désespérément les draps de ses ongles, gémissements de plaisir et de frustration. Draco eut un petit sourire amusé et continua de descendre doucement, évitant avec une sorte de sadisme jubilatoire l'endroit le plus excité du corps d'Harry. Il lécha consciencieusement l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, mordillant parfois la peau pour descendre jusqu'à ses genoux qu'il caressa de la paume de ses mains.

« Je te hais Malfoy » gémit misérablement Harry d'une voix hachée et haletante, rouvrant des yeux fous de désir pour planter son regard dans celui de son amant.

Draco rit et se redressa pour enlever sa blouse de pyjama, se recouchant complètement sur Harry et ondulant sur lui.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas me lancer ce foutu sortilège, dit-il en picorant le cou du brun de petits baisers. Je vais te faire souffrir autant que ce sort me torture en ce moment! » ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse et féline.

Harry s'empara aussitôt de ses lèvres, presque violemment et y mêla passion et désir, gémissant désespérément contre les lèvres du blond, sa langue caressant avec désir celle de son amant. Draco y répondit avec un empressement démontrant son impatience. Il passa ses doigts le longs des côtes d'Harry, souriant face aux sons désespérés du brun et finit par s'écarter doucement d'Harry. Celui-ci gronda d'agacement et une fugace lueur de frustration passa dans son regard qui brillait étrangement à la lueur de la lumière des flammes qui s'aventurait dans la chambre par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Draco finit par lécher les lèvres du brun et sourit de nouveau avant de glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe d'Harry.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune patience » dit-il en le caressant de haut en bas langoureusement.

« Le temps – Oh! – est mon – Hmmm par Merlin – ennemi » répondit Harry, ses doigts courrant sur le dos de Draco, semblant totalement en extase.

Le sourire de Draco s'étendit et il augmenta la vitesse de sa main, sa bouche courant toujours sur le torse d'Harry. Haletant, le jeune Auror se déversa finalement dans la main de Draco, criant son nom. Draco s'arrêta et revint au niveau du visage d'Harry.

« Et bien... Voilà, dit-il en souriant péniblement. Je ne t'aurai pas blessé, pour finir... »

Haletant, Harry sembla à ce moment reprendre totalement constance et de la frustration marqua aussitôt ses traits.

« Mais je te hais! » répéta-t-il, se rassoyant dans son lit.

Il finit par se décaler de l'autre côté de la couche et rabattit la couette sur lui, préservant le peu d'orgueil qu'il parvenait encore à garder, dans ce petit cocon de tiédeur douillette que le blond nettoya d'un simple sort. Draco resta simplement figé à sa place et se laissa tomber sur le lit mollement, soupirant et se mordant l'intérieur des joues avec acharnement. Ce fut ainsi que la nuit se termina pour eux, dans un silence résigné, Morphée venant les rejoindre à plusieurs reprises, sans pour autant que tous deux puissent profiter d'une nuit compète et revigorante.

Draco se leva le premier, claquant la porte derrière lui d'un mouvement manquant totalement d'énergie. Il se sentait plus fatigué que jamais, mais heureux de s'être débarrasser de l'effet du sortilège sans y avoir cédé. Le salon était désert lorsqu'il vint s'y asseoir, et il fallut près de deux heures à Sandra avant de s'y présenter à son tour.

Dans sa chambre, Harry dormait toujours, mais d'un sommeil tourmenté, et ne semblait pas prêt de se réveiller, torturé par des infamies et de vils songes qui avaient le secrets de le maintenir en leur sein.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? »

« Mpfff, ouais, répondit Draco en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts. Je dois y aller... aller voir quelqu'un d'important, aujourd'hui... Si on... si on me cherche, tu pourrais dire que... je vais rentrer ce soir ? »

« Moi à ta place j'irais plutôt dormir, lui conseilla la jeune Auror, mais oui, je dirai à Harry que tu rentreras ce soir. Pour sa part, je crois qu'il devait aller à l'aéroport aujourd'hui... »

« L'aéroport ? » demanda Draco en baillant.

« Chercher les billets, faire les réservations et voir toute sorte de paperasse avec Tarel qui séjourne en ville pour quelques jours afin d'assister à la conférence. Il arrive aujourd'hui... »

Draco émit un simple grognement et se leva, s'étendant de tout son long.

« Je vais aller m'habiller » dit-il.

Et il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la chambre de Harry. Celui-ci était toujours plongé dans un sommeil plutôt agité, gémissant et grondant face à ses démons nocturnes. Draco le regarda d'un air attristé et s'empressa d'aller le réveiller, le secouant doucement tout en l'appelant.

« Harry ? demanda-t-il. Harry, réveil-toi! »

Brusquement, Draco se retrouva plaquer sur le lit, une main sur la gorge, un Harry au yeux brûlants de colère et de folie penché au-dessus de lui. Étranglé, le jeune homme poussa une sorte de grognement mêler de peur, gigotant péniblement sur le lit. Harry sembla à ce moment se réveiller complètement et relâcha le blond, son souffle reprenant une régularité normale. Se relevant brusquement, Draco posa une main sur son cou marqué, toussant difficilement pour respirer.

« Désolé » marmonna Harry, en proie aux souvenirs de son rêve.

Malgré son état de somnolence, ses études d'Aurors lui avaient permit d'acquérir ce genre de réflexes si nécessaire. Draco ne répondit pas et se leva pour aller jusqu'à la penderie où il prit rapidement un pantalon de cuir accompagné d'une chemise blanche qu'il jeta négligemment sur le lit, sautant hors de son pyjama pour rapidement se glisser dans ses sous-vêtements. Il enfila ensuite lentement la chemise blanche et le pantalon, tournant le dos à Harry.

« Hmmm, Draco ? demanda celui-ci d'une voix hésitante. Je hmmm, tout va bien ? »

Le blond se figea dans son attachement de bouton de chemise et se tourna vers Harry.

« Oui, tout va bien, dit-il en laissant volontairement les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise ouvert, arrangeant soigneusement le col. J'ai un rendez-vous important... Je sais pas quand je reviendrai... »

Draco se tourna vers son armoire et remit tous les anciens accessoires de protection qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre lorsqu'il était barman, ajoutant le long gilet noir en cuire et sans manche par dessus sa chemise. Harry soupira et se retourna vers le lit, sortant sa baguette et replaçant ainsi les couvertures. Il cru bon par la suite de revêtir au moins une robe de chambre, puis s'assied en tailleur sur la couette, regardant le blond s'affairer à se préparer.

Draco était occupé à enfiler ses bottes, y glissant son habituelle dague. Il se releva ensuite et, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des mois, maquilla légèrement ses yeux. Il organisa convenablement ses cheveux puis regarda l'ensemble dans le miroir, affichant son regard le plus froid et le plus dur.

« Parfait » dit-il d'une voix polaire.

« Et je peux savoir où tu comptes te rendre ? » demanda Harry qui n'avait pas bouger depuis un bon moment.

« J'ai rendez-vous, dit-il, avec une... connaissance. »

Le brun ne fit que grogner et se leva finalement du lit, s'avançant vers une grande armoire où tous ses vêtements étaient rangés.

« J'imagine que tu ne m'en diras pas plus... »

« Pas tout de suite, fit Draco en regardant l'effet qu'avaient ses vêtements moulant sur son corps. Pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il me veut... »

« Comme tu veux. »

Il y eut un mouvement d'air dans le dos du blond qui pourtant, ne se retourna pas. Rapidement, Harry enfila un jeans noir et un t-shirt blanc près du corps, passant par la suite une chemise grise au dégradé de bleu et de turquoise à l'ourlet, prenant soin de fourrer son badge dans sa poche, et de passer sa baguette dans sa ceinture. Draco finit par se retourner.

« On ne voit pas trop la trace de tes doigts ? » demanda Draco en désignant son cou largement offert par sa chemise entrouverte.

Se retournant, le jeune Auror haussa les épaules.

« Ça peut aller. Mais... »

Il jeta un oeil sceptique au jeune homme.

« _Qui_ vas-tu voir habillé comme ça ? »

Draco haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je te l'ai dit, répondit-il vaguement. Une connaissance... »

« Ouais... J'en suis pas si sûr que ce ne soit qu'une connaissance... »

Ses paroles dites, il se dirigea d'un pas souple vers la porte. Draco pouffa et alla rapidement l'attraper par la taille avant qu'il ne sorte, embrassant le cou de son amant.

« Ce n'est qu'une connaissance, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille d'Harry. Il n'est ni un ami ni un ennemi... Je ne sais pas vraiment où je dois le classer, en fait... »

Harry se détendit aussitôt dans ses bras, tournant la tête vers lui pour capturer doucement ses lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, fais bien attention. »

Draco sourit et déposa un petit baisé sur le front du brun.

« D'accord, dit-il. Toi aussi. Je ne veux pas te voir revenir dans le même état qu'hier... »

« Je vais simplement voir mon patron... répondit Harry avec un sourire. Rien de très dangereux... »

« Sait-on jamais, grogna Draco en le serrant contre lui avec possessivité. On se revoit tout à l'heure. Je ne compte pas m'attarder avec cette... connaissance. »

Harry ricana et se détacha de lui, non sans un dernier baiser. Draco lui sourit et il sortit en sa compagnie.

« Je file, dit-il en allant dire bonjour à un Blaise échevelé. On se retrouve tout à l'heure... »

Harry lui fit un signe de la main et le regarda sortir, tandis qu'il allait rejoindre Sandra à la cuisine.

Draco était assis sur une simple chaise, attendant patiemment qu'il entre. Il l'avait appelé deux jours plus tôt, pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement. L'inquiétude lui serait le coeur, mais il était tout de même venu, bien qu'il ait longtemps hésité à entrer dans le bureau d'avocat. La secrétaire de celui-ci ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin, tout en mâchant son chewing-gum et en tapant sur le clavier de son ordinateur, ne faisant rien dans la subtilité. Draco ne s'en préoccupait même pas. Il n'avait rien dit à Harry, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, mais il se demandait bien ce que l'avocat de l'agent de police qui lui avait tiré dessus lui voulait. Il espérait juste que ça n'entraînerait pas de difficulté pour leur prochain départ. La femme cessa soudain tout mouvement, toute ouïe à son casque écouteur. Après un bref moment, elle se retourna enfin vers Draco.

« Vous pouvez y aller. »

Draco se leva, raide comme un pied de chaise, et se dirigea vers la haute porte de bois menant au bureau du maître Cappel. Y entrant, il se dirigea, avec une expression glaciale, vers le bureau devant lequel il s'installa, s'assoyant dans un grand fauteuil. Un homme aux cheveux noirs avec une épaisse barbe de la même couleur l'accueillit avec un sourire crispé, semblant fort gêné.

« Bonjour, Mr Marden. Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes finalement venu... »

Celui-ci lui serra brièvement la main, hochant la tête.

« Qu'avez-vous à me dire ? » demanda-t-il simplement, mais glacialement.

« Je sais que ça va vous paraître soudain, Mr Marden, mais... Mon client désirait vous rencontrer. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Je l'ignore » répondit l'avocat.

« Avez-vous une date de rencontre dans ce cas ? »

« Le plus tôt serait le mieux, dit l'avocat. Que pensez-vous de demain ? »

« Ça me va » acquiesça Draco, après avoir brièvement réfléchis.

« Bien, dit l'avocat, souriant. Je vous contacterai dans la journée pour vous donner l'heure à laquelle vous devrez vous présenter au pénitencier... »

« Sur mon portable je vous pris... Je ne suis plus à mon appartement. »

« Je le sais, répondit l'homme en souriant. Bonne journée, Mr Marden. »

Il se leva et lui tendit poliment la main. Draco la serra, plus à contre coeur qu'autre chose, et sortit du bureau par la suite. Il partit du bureau avec une précipitation presque étonnante, s'appuyant sur le mur à l'extérieur, soufflant péniblement. Mais que lui voulait donc ce type ? Après tout ce temps, il décidait de vouloir lui parler. Avait-il des remords ? Prenant sa décision, Draco s'accorda d'en parler à Harry le soir même...

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Et un chapitre de plus en cette soirée où j'ai déjà posté notre nouvel fic! C'est ce qu'on appel être motivé (et n'avoir rien d'autre à faire, héhéhéhé!)

Je vous souhaite donc une excellente fin de soirée/journée à tous! Cependant, j'ai l'affront de vous demander une chose très importante pour nous! Qu'importe s'il ne s'agit que de quelques mots! Les encouragements sont toujours une motivation pour un auteur!  
**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

_Laika&Umbre77_

_28 Mars 2005_


	12. Chapitre 11

**__**

**Disclaimer**** : Rien** ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling!

**RARs******

_Arrive en bâillant, ayant été tiré du lit très tôt. Severus lui jette un regard agacé._

« Salut Sevy! »

« Morveux, ne m'appelez pas comme ça! »

« Bien sûr Sevy! Bien, commençons les RARs, le voulez-vous ? »

« Non. »

« Crétin congénitale... (_marmonne_) Alors! **Kitty-hp-16** fait dire à notre chère Duo que je suis sadique d'avoir jeter un tel sortilège à Draco... »

« Il est pas sadique! Il est tout simplement stupide! »

« ... Et fait dire, en passant, que le chapitre était génial. »

« Comme tout le monde! Ils sont vingt-deux à avoir poster! Nous, ils vont être vingt-deux à le dire! »

« (_soupire_) Rabat-joie! »

_Severus sourit d'un air satisfait._

« Je rêve ou t'as sourit ? »

_Severus grogne et s'empare de la fiche avec la review suivante._

« Voyons voir ça... Miss **Sefadora**** Firewood**... »  
_Lis la review et la chiffonne._

« Sans aucun intérêt! »

_Harry lève les yeux au ciel_.

« Qu'est-ce que ça disait, au moins ? »

« De continuer la fic... »

« Elle est déjà presque terminé... Bien entendu que les filles la continues! »

« C'est ce que je disais, Potter! Sans intérêt! »

« C'est vous qui manquez d'intérêt! **Lits**, non, ce n'est pas un T-Rex échapper du célèbre film de Jurassic Park! C'est un policier tout simplement! Tu seras plus éclairer dans ce chapitre! Et merci pour ton commentaire **Onarluca** »

« Bien, avant que tout cela tourne en d'infinie remerciement, dégoulinant de bonté purement Gryffondoresque... **Lalouve** Vous n'êtes définitivement pas normal! Ne pas en vouloir à Potter! C'est tout simplement de la folie! Il est la Peste même dans ce monde! Vous devriez le fuir! »

« _Silencio_ Bien, comme le disait Sevy... Enfin, non, comme ne le disait pas Sevy... Il est vrai que ce chapitre était un peu moins entraînant... Sans doute pas le manque d'action qui s'y déroulait! Celui-ci devrait être un peu plus entraînant... Du moins, je l'espère pour vous tous! Arrête de geindre Severus, on ne s'entend plus penser! Bref... Passons... **Maria**, navré, je n'ai pas été capable de déchiffrer ce que tu nous as laissé... »

_Severus se jette soudainement sur Harry en tentant de l'étrangler, lançant une série d'infamies qu'on ne peut percevoir, pour cause du sortilège._

« _Fi... Finite Incantatem!_ »

« ... de pute complètement tarré... »

_Remarque qu'on peut de nouveau l'entendre et se hâte de se redresser, s'époussetant dignement._

« **Meihra** c'est JUSTEMENT pour cette raison que l'idée de ce mariage me dégoûte! Devoir me coltiner les petits Potter-Malfoy dans les jambes pendant toute la journée! Vision cauchemardesque! »

_Ricane_

« Le chapitre précédent se terminait plutôt bien, en effet... J'espère que vous ne ferez pas une crise de nerfs sur celui-ci! »

Tu devrais savoir **Egwene**** Al' Vere**...

« Vouvoyez donc les gens, Potter! Comment vous a-t-on élevé ? »

« On ne m'a pas élevé du tout, Sevy! Ce qui ne fait pas grand différence entre toi et moi, si on en croit ton caractère... Bref, je disais donc... »

« Que vous étiez un crétin! »

« Silence! Je disais donc que oui, j'ai été sadique dans le chapitre précédent. Mais c'était plus fort que moi! »

« _Plus fort que les auteurs, plutôt!_ »

_Sans se soucier du commentaire de Severus, Harry enchaîne._

« **Vert émeraude**... Tu me traites de vilain Gryffy... Mais, sachant que je suis entouré de Serpentards depuis des années, il est bien difficile de ne pas agir sadiquement. Mon côté Serpentard ressort dangereusement, ce qui n'est pas plus mal... Et c'est maintenant que je le vois! »

« Merci Merlin, le Choixpeau l'a placé chez les stupides Gryffondor! Et sachez **vert émeraude** que Angleterre prend un t seulement! »

« **Amy Keira**, oui, les problèmes recommencent, mais tout doucement. Doucement mais sûrement! Il le faut bien, le quotidien serait bien triste, dans le cas contraire! »

« Et ainsi, il pourra jouer les chevaleresque petit héro! »

« Mais tu veux bien te taire ? »

« Non, ça m'amuse de vous rabaisser! »

« Mais t'es complètement malade de penser que je vais quitter Draco, **Sahada** »

« Potter, je vous préviens tout de suite! Vous lui faites du mal, et je vous pends au lustre de mon salon par les entrailles! Mon manoir à besoin d'être redécorer! »

« Un Mangemort jusqu'au bout des ongles! Un! »

_Passe rapidement la review._

« Merci pour votre commentaire **Alinette**, vous également **Dawn456**. Et **Dwallia**, vous saurez très rapidement ce que ce _tordu de flic_ veut à Draco, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Hem... **Yami**** Aku**, tout d'abord, bonjour... »

« Ah enfin un peu de politesse! »

_Agacé, foudroie Severus du regard._

« Oui, j'ai été un peu dangereux, ce matin là, avec Draco... Mais, mes études mon entraîné à cela... Alors, je n'y peux rien... J'ai connu un type qui a planté un couteau en plein cœur à quelqu'un qui venait s'acquérir de son état, dans une infirmerie... Alors, je ne suis pas si dangereux je crois! Mais bon... Il faut espérer que je ne le blesse pas sérieusement un jour! »

« Ma menace est d'aussi en fonction, pour cela, Potter! »

« T'es ici pour les RARs, Sevy, alors travail donc un peu! »

« Et pourquoi ? On est même pas payé! »

« Oui, **Vif d'or**, on ne se parle pas beaucoup, moi et Draco, dans ces chapitres! Mais tout cela change vers la fin... Tu verras bien! »

_Prend une voix douce._

« **Margarita6**, c'est bien simple! Potter perturbe Draco! Il est normal que tous deux soient si hystériques! Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin! »

_Coupe la parole à Severus._

« La réponse à cette agitation du dernier chapitre se trouve dans le chapitre qui va suivre! Il faut savoir lire entre les lignes! »

« Permettez-moi de vous dire **MissTick**, que oui, vous êtes parano. J'ai pu le constater, lors du chapitre où j'étais _seul_, à répondre au RAR! »

_Jette un regard noir à Harry qui l'ignore totalement._

« **Lee-NC-Kass**, il est vrai que j'y ai été un peu fort, au réveil... Mais on ne sait jamais qui peut venir nous agresser dans notre sommeil! Mais je t'avouerais que lancer ce sort fut bien amusant! Héhéhé! »

« **Jadeeee**, nous n'avons pas compris ce que vous nous disiez, comme une autre lectrice auparavant. Serait-il trop demander d'écrire intelligiblement et en français ? Et merci à vous **Crackos**, pour votre commentaire... »

« C'est MON Draco, **Hermione 1992**! Compris ? Et je n'aime pas qu'il s'habille ainsi, excepté en ma présence! Ça devrait être interdit, il est bien vrai! Je dois me démenais comme un fou pour éloigner ces... fous, justement de lui! »

« Ce ne doit pas être bien difficile pour vous Potter! Vous êtes _déjà_ fou! »

_Pousse un profond soupir._

« Bien, merci pour tout... »

_Regarde Severus s'enfuit, celui-ci en ayant apparemment marre._

« ... vos review et bonne lecture à tous! »  
_S'en retourne dormir._

**__**

**_Outre Atlantique_**

**_Chapitre 11_**

**__**

Lorsque qu'une aube grise et froide trouva refuge dans le ciel où la lune donnait son déclin, deux silhouettes étaient toujours profondément endormies dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, blottit sous de chaudes couvertes. Tous deux avaient, la veille au soir, longtemps parlés dans la tranquillité de la pièce. Discutant de cette étrange rencontre qui les attendait désormais ce jour même, de cette guerre qui se livrait à des kilomètres d'eux, de ces obligations qui ne tarderaient pas à les rattraper très bientôt.

Alors que le soleil se levait lentement derrière l'épais rideau grisâtre que formaient les nuages, se fut Harry qui se réveilla le premier ce matin-là. Frissonnant légèrement, il ne fit que se blottir un peu plus contre Draco, l'esprit encore assez embrumé. Il faisait encore bien sombre dans la chambre où les épais rideaux de velours rouge avaient été tirés contre l'immense fenêtre qui grimpait jusqu'au plafond. Malgré toute cette modernisation Moldue, l'isolement manquait un peu de qualité dans cet hôtel. Soupirant, Harry s'extirpa doucement des bras de Draco, s'étalant de tout son long une fois debout. Un brutal frisson le parcourut à nouveau et il ne perdit pas de temps avant de revêtir un pantalon de pyjama et un pull. Sortant à pas de loup de la chambre, non sans avoir bordé Draco, il alla à la cuisine où il se servir un café au lait. Son regard se perdant dans le paysage extérieur alors qu'il prenait une gorgé, il arrêta son geste à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et la comptoir. Les carreaux de la fenêtre étaient craquelées de givre, et, à l'extérieur, de gros flocons dansaient dans l'air, allant s'accumuler avec ceux qui s'amoncelaient déjà dans la rue et sur les trottoirs... La neige était arrivée bien plus vite que les météorologues l'avaient annoncés finalement. Un sourire plutôt joyeux vint se peindre sur le visage de Harry qui s'en fut finalement dans le salon, s'avachissant dans le divan, se laissant bercer par la crépitement des flammes qu'il avait prit soin de tisonner afin de les raviver, avant de s'installer plus confortablement. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas été le premier debout dans cette pièce, mais c'était toujours ainsi lorsque venait un temps où Voldemort hantait à nouveau ses rêves comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente à celle-ci. Un mouvement sur sa gauche le coupa de ses sombres pensées et il eut un sourire en voyant un Draco endormit et emmitouflé dans sa couette traverser le salon pour finir par venir se blottir contre lui, s'arrangeant pour que la couverture les recouvres tous les deux.

« Déjà réveillé ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Toujours quand tu n'es pas là, répondit Draco en bâillant, s'appuyant contre lui et passant ses bras autour de la taille de Harry. Bien dormi ? »

« Mhmm... Pour le peu que tu m'as laissé dormir, pas vraiment mais ce n'est pas grave » répondit Harry en soufflant dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Draco.  
Le blond rougit légèrement.

« J'avais droit à un peu d'amour, vu l'interruption de la veille » dit-il en souriant, innocent.

« Faute à qui ? » répliqua Harry.  
Draco se renfrogna légèrement, tirant la langue à Harry. Celui-ci la happa aussitôt entre ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement, se perdant dans ce doux moment.

« D'attaque pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il à son oreille, serrant le blond contre lui de façon possessive.

« Mpff, pas vraiment, dit Draco en bâillant encore. Je serais d'avis d'aller me recoucher avec toi, bien entendu, et de rester terré dans le lit jusqu'à demain matin... Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas vraiment non » répondit Harry, ne faisant pourtant aucun geste pour se détacher du blond.

Draco eut un sourire et se blottit plus confortablement, son visage niché dans le cou d'Harry.

« Que va-t-il se passer une fois que nous serons de retour en Angleterre ? » demanda Draco, caressant le dos de son amant.

Harry se fit soudain très silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Si tout va bien, j'aurai fait mon job et rapporté des renforts d'Amérique. Si non, dans un sens ou dans un autre, je devrai affronter Voldemort. Je ne vois rien au-delà de cet évènement, puisque je ne peux pas dire qui sortira vivant de ce combat... »

Instinctivement, Harry resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Draco.

« Tu gagneras, affirma-t-il. Je ferai tout pour, en tout cas... Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'apprendre, je le sais... Mais si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit... Pour l'entraînement en Magie sans Baguette, par exemple... Et bien, demande-moi et je le ferai. »  
Le blond se détendit un peu plus dans les bras du brun, soupirant.

« Mais ma question n'était pas posée au sens large, mais court! Que ferons-nous une fois rentré en Angleterre ? Dans l'immédiat ? »

« Dans l'immédiat ? Je commencerai par aller chez moi, puis voir Ron et Hermione » répondit Harry, pensif.

Draco ne répondit rien et resta appuyé contre Harry, semblant pensif également.

« Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ? Allez voir ta mère ? »

« Mpfff, fit simplement Draco. Je préfère m'en abstenir... Je n'ai pas échappé à un fou pour me coltiner une tarée... »

Harry eut un ricanement, mais sans plus.

« Enfin, elle n'est pas vraiment tarée, dit Draco d'un air un peu perplexe. C'est juste que... Depuis toujours, ma mère me confond avec un pantin... Un pantin qu'il faut habiller, coiffé... Marié, aussi! »

« Ta famille a gardé en tête toutes ces idées de mariages arrangés en fonction du rang et du sang ? »

« Pas spécialement, dit Draco. Mère voulait juste me marié... Elle a toujours aimé s'occuper des enfants. Et comme j'étais devenu trop grand pour jouer les pantins, il lui fallait au plus vite des petits-enfants... »

« Et comme tu es le seul héritier qu'elle a... » reprit Harry, sans pour autant finir sa phrase.

« Elle m'a collé dans les pattes toutes les héritières sorcière pure qui existe! dit Draco en soupirant. Je peux te dire que j'en ai vu défiler... »

« Je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas été plus chanceux d'être élevé par des Moldus... Mon père était un Sang Pur, à ce que je sais, d'une vieille famille. Sans doute a-t-il lui aussi gardé tous ces prétextes, même s'il a épousé ma mère qui venait du côté Moldu... »

« Oui, dit Draco. La famille Potter est connue pour son laxisme ambiant... Tout du moins, c'est ce que Père disait... »

« Laxisme ambiant ? Non je ne crois pas. Si mes grands-parents et les parents de ceux-ci ont toujours eut des héritiers de Sang Pur, j'ai plus dans l'idée que mon père était l'exception de la lignée... »

« Je ne fais que dire ce que Père m'a un jour dit » dit Draco, se rongeant nerveusement les ongles.

« Je sais, et moi j'émet tout simplement mon opinion. »

Draco ne répondit pas et s'acharna avec minutie sur l'ongle de son index.

« Draco, arrête ça, marmonna doucement Harry. Tu vas te gruger le doigt jusqu'à l'os... »

Draco stoppa tout mouvement et enleva le doigt de sa bouche pour aller gentiment se tordre les mains avec ferveur.

« Bah, ce n'est jamais qu'un ongle » dit-il vaguement.

« Et ce n'est jamais qu'une conversation sur quelqu'un qui n'est plus » répondit doucement le brun.

Draco eut un petit sourire crispé mais continua de se tordre les mains.

« Moui, je sais » dit-il, tentant de calmer son angoisse.

Harry lui déposa un baiser sur le front et resserra ses bras autour de lui.

« Dire que demain, je vais devoir parler devant plus de trois cents personnes... »

Draco eut un sourire.

« Je suis sûr que tu feras ça très bien... »

« Si on n'oubli la nausée que je vais sans doute avoir, oui, sans doute... »

Draco eut un léger rire.

« Tu n'as qu'à les imaginer complètement nus! Je peux t'assurer que ça t'enlève toute angoisse! »  
Et il continua de rire.

« Ça t'es déjà arriver de le faire ? » demanda Harry.

« Mpffff, oui, répondit Draco. Pour mes examens à l'université... Ils sont « Publics » et n'importe qui peut y assister... Et comme on aime bien venir voir les élèves se planter, la salle était toujours super pleine! Un vrai cauchemar! »

Harry le regarda fixement, puis cligna enfin des yeux aux bouts d'un moment et se détendit légèrement.

« Merlin que je suis content d'avoir fait des études en technique guerrière! déclara-t-il. Le monde Moldu, ça n'a jamais été pour moi... »

Il se mit à jouer distraitement avec une des mèches blondes de Draco qui lui chatouillait le nez.

« En tout cas, mon conseil tient, dit Draco en soupirant, cessant de se tordre les mains. Les imaginer nus, ça enlève toutes angoisses... Et aussi tout complexe... »  
Draco pouffa de nouveau.

« Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, répondit Harry avec un sourire, entortillant la mèche blonde autour de son doigt. De toute façon, conseil ou non, je devrai faire ce que j'ai à faire. »

Ses paroles dites, il déposa un léger baiser sur le cou de Draco. Le blond ferma les yeux et poussa un petit soupir de contentement.   
»J'adore quand tu es comme ça » dit-il en souriant doucement.

« Comme ça quoi ? » demanda Harry, toujours occupé à embrasser d'un millier de petits baisers le cou du blond, ses doigts courrant aux creux de ses hanches.

« Aussi... Aussi tendre » haleta Draco, renversant la tête en arrière et s'accrochant à Harry.

Celui-ci eut un bref sourire moqueur avant de s'emparer doucement des lèvres de son amant.

« Profite-en, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'esprit aussi tranquille » lui souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Draco eut un petit gémissement amusé.

« Je profite, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en se callant un peu plus confortablement. Malheureusement, je vais devoir aller me laver... »

Il passa timidement un doigt le long des clavicules de Harry.

« Tu viens avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, l'air enfantin.

« Pour te décrasser ? Pouah! » s'exclama le jeune Auror, de l'amusant plein la voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est pour me décrasser ? »

« Hmm, hmm, répondit celui-ci, faisant mine de mettre en doute sa parole. Je ne peux malheureusement pas accepté cette requête sans que vous m'en ayez donné la moindre preuve, Mr Malfoy. »

« Je te les donnerais une fois là-bas » dit Draco avec ruse.

« La parole d'un Serpentard, hein ? »

Draco poussa un petit gémissement.

« Bien entendu » répondit Draco.

« Alors ça me convient! »

« C'est grave, tu sais ? » demanda Draco en se laissant aller dans la douche, s'asseyant avec Harry sur ses genoux sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui est grave ? » murmura la brun, callé contre lui, glissant un doigt inlassablement sur le torse du blond, le remontant lorsqu'il arrivait au niveau du nombril.

« Je suis totalement dépendant de toi » avoua Draco dans un souffle.

« Je sais, répondit simplement Harry avec un sourire carnassier. Te manque plus que la laisse et le collier » plaisanta-t-il gentiment.

Draco eut une moue agacée.

« Je suis sensé être celui qui casse tout moment un peu trop mièvre, dit soudainement Draco Et pourtant, étrangement, chaque fois que je te dis ce genre de chose, tu t'en moques! »

« Je ne moque pas! Je détends le moment » se défendit le jeune Auror.

Draco se contenta de grogner et détourna rageusement la tête. Mine de rien, Harry embrassa doucement sa nuque, puis remonta jusqu'aux lèvres du blond.

« Tu es en colère contre moi ? » demanda-t-il avec une moue.

Draco le regarda en coin, semblant réfléchir.

« Mhmm... non, dit-il finalement. Il faut bien que je me résolve! Tu n'es qu'un mufle et ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui te changerai! »

« T'as bien raison! » répondit Harry avec un sourire fier, baisant les lèvres de Draco à nouveau.

Draco sourit et embrassa plus vivement Harry.

« Malheureusement, ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer, dit-il ensuite. Et Merlin sait qu'il y a sur cette terre bon nombre d'hommes plus délicats que toi! »

« C'est toi qui est tombé amoureux d'un Auror qui, en temps normal, se barbouille de sang deux fois par semaine minimum! Je suis un vrai barbare, tu le sais bien. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et toi, tu t'es entiché d'une véritable catastrophe ambulante! »

« Toi ? Une catastrophe ambulante ? Prouve-le-moi grand Serpentard! »

Harry eut un sourire tendre.

« Je ne vois que la perfection tout autour de toi, et en toi. »

« Essaierais-tu de te rattraper de ta muflerie ? demanda Draco avec sarcasme. Je t'assure que je suis une catastrophe! Qui est tombé malade en premier dans le désert ? Qui s'est fait mordre par un serpent ? Qui a finit le bras gelé ? Moi! Et qui est encore tombé malade il y a trois ans, deux ans, un an... et cette année, aussi ? Moi! Une catastrophe, je te dis! »

« Tu étais sois là au mauvais moment, et pour le reste, ce ne sont que des maladies qui arrivent à tout le monde. Mais, à propos de cette période de torture que tu as subi cet été, c'était la cause d'un psychopathe qui a eut vent que je venais ici et que je t'avais retrouvé. Cette fois-là, c'était de ma faute. »

Draco eut l'air perplexe.

« Je t'interdis de te rendre coupable de mon manque de chance! lui dit Draco avec sérieux. La seule chose dont tu peux te sentir coupable est de m'avoir épuisé et rendu définitivement dingue de toi! Rien d'autre! »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. C'était de ma faute cette fois-là. Peut-être pas pour le reste, mais ton père en avait après moi, en arrivant ici, et il t'a pris par la suite comme victime. »

« Mon père n'est pas venu pour toi! déclara Draco. Il est venu parce qu'il a sentit ma magie lorsque j'ai lancé le sortilège d'ailes! »

« Et il en a profité puis essayer de m'éliminer de prendre le contrôle du monde! »

« Exactement! » dit Draco en souriant victorieusement.

« Crétin visqueux doublé d'un esprit de psychopathe » grommela Harry.

Draco haussa un sourcil d'amusement et se suréleva pour déposer un baisé sur le front d'Harry.

« Tu es beau en étant en colère » dit-il en souriant.

Harry frissonna.

« Attends que je sois devant Voldemort... »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de frissonner, celui-ci resserrant ses bras autour de son amant.

« Ne m'en parle pas, dit-il d'une petite voix. Cet instant me terrifie... »

« Et moi je suis mort de trouille, reprit Harry, se nichant un peu plus contre Draco. Savoir que le monde repose sur mes épaules... »

Il parut songeur un bref moment.

« Il y avait longtemps que cette idée ne m'était pas revenue à l'esprit. »

Draco frotta patiemment le dos d'Harry et éteignit l'eau de son autre main.

« N'y pense plus, dit-il avec tendresse. Pas maintenant, en tout cas... Nous n'y sommes pas encore. »

« Et j'en suis bien content, souffla Harry. J'ai trop peur de te quitter... »

Draco resserra encore ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Il resta simplement là, silencieux, les yeux fermement clos. Un long moment passa ainsi, tandis qu'ils se tenaient enlacés tous les deux dans un silence mutuel. Draco finit par pousser un petit soupir et posa ses lèvres sur la peau d'Harry.

« Je pense que nous devrions vraiment nous laver. »

« Alors laisse-moi y réfléchir encore quelques minutes » souffla le brun, confortablement blotti.

Draco eut un sourire amusé et s'écarta doucement de Harry.

« Il faut se lever, dit-il. Sinon, je vais vraiment être en retard à mon rendez-vous... »

« D'accord » marmonna Harry en se relevant finalement.

Draco ne le laissa cependant pas aller bien loin.

« Je veux te laver » lui dit-il fasse à son air étonné.

« Mais... Je peux très bien me laver seul! »

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

« Et puis tel que je te connais, tu vas vouloir faire un deuxième round. »

« Moi ? demanda innocemment Draco. Jamais, voyons! »

Il eut un petit air innocent.

« Et puis, si tu veux tout savoir, dit Draco en le collant contre lui. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie d'un deuxième round! »

« Cours toujours Malfoy! répliqua Harry, faisant mine de prendre un air revêche. Ce n'est pas toi qui portes cette peau et je n'ai pas envie d'être dans l'incapassibilité de m'asseoir aujourd'hui! »

Draco eut un petit rire.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je devais mener la danse, dit Draco, l'air taquin. Mais bon, puisque tu es contre... »

« J'ai dit ça moi ? demanda innocemment le brun. Peut-être après tout...

Il se saisit d'une houppette. Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Peut-être quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, mais rien du tout... C'était un « _peut-être_ » sans sens quelconque... »

Draco haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le mur de la douche, croisant les bras sur son torse nu.

« Lave-toi d'abord, je le ferai après » dit-il simplement en regardant le sol.

Harry obéit, un sourire moqueur toujours aux lèvres tandis qu'il se savonnait, dos au blond. Une fois bien moussé de la tête au pied, puis rincé, il se retourna vers Draco et s'approcha de lui, pressant son corps mouillé contre celui de son amant, ses mains appuyées sur les cuisses du blond et remontant jusqu'à ses fesses dans un geste emplit de sous-entendu.

« Tu as un appétit insatiable Dray » souffla Harry contre les lèvres de celui-ci avant de les lui lécher et de sortir de la cabine de douche sans un mot de plus.

Draco grogna vaguement et se contenta de refermer la porte de la douche, réglant l'eau sur la température la plus froide avant de se laver.

Une serviette nouée autour de la taille, Harry sortit de la salle d'eau, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Draco resta plus de dix minutes sous la douche, ressortant finalement avec les lèvres légèrement bleuie.

Harry était confortablement assit dans un fauteuil face à l'âtre de la cheminée qui répandait une agréable chaleur dans la pièce, sa baguette posée sur la table basse devant lui, tandis que le petit meuble était envahit des affaires personnelles du jeune Auror qui les vérifiaient tous un à un.

« Déjà finit ? » le taquina Harry qui ne leva pourtant pas les yeux sur lui.

« Moui » dit Draco, claquant des dents.

Il passa rapidement dans le salon et retourna dans la chambre, non sans avoir attraper la couette et claquer la porte derrière lui. Levant un sourcil interrogateur en direction de la porte, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans son travail.

Draco, quant à lui, s'essuya convenablement, puis ouvrit sa valise déjà prête. Il en sortit son pantalon le plus moulant et une blouse de la même couleur mais transparente. Enfilant le tout, il attrapa ses bottes qu'il mit tout aussi vite, accompagné de sa chaîne en argent avec la petite clef de son mystérieux coffret attaché. Il mit sa montre, se maquilla légèrement et coiffa ses cheveux convenablement avant de sortir, passant une longue veste par-dessus ses vêtements. Harry tourna un bref regard vers lui lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, mais un second suivit automatiquement, et Harry ne put détacher les yeux de Draco qui allait s'asseoir devant lui.

« Tu... Je... Que... Tu comptes sortir comme ça ? » bafouilla-t-il.

« Mpff, fit simplement Draco. Bien entendu » dit-il.

Harry lui jeta un regard consterné, et grogna, sa saisissant de toutes ses choses pour les enfiler un peu partout sur lui. Draco le regarda d'un air amusé, décidant de jouer l'indifférent et l'inconscient. Il regarda la pendule sur la cheminée et feinta la surprise.

« Oh! dit-il, il faudrait y aller... »

Il se leva et s'étendit, sa blouse se relevant légèrement pour dévoiler un peu son ventre. Harry leva les yeux au ciel se saisit de son manteau, y cachant par la suite sa baguette et son badge.

« Si tu veux... »

Il jeta un nouveau regard sceptique à la tenue vestimentaire de son amant, le désaccord clairement visible sur ses traits. Draco sourit et griffonna rapidement un petit message à Sandra et Blaise, les prévenant qu'ils rentreraient bientôt. Quand il se redressa, tout air innocent et relaxé avait disparut, son visage palissant à vue d'oeil.

« Allons-y » dit-il d'une voix grave.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et referma la porte derrière eux lorsqu'ils sortirent. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Draco demanda à ce qu'ils prennent un taxi. Ils attrapèrent donc une des célèbres voitures jaunes de la ville, indiquant le lieu de destination au chauffeur. Pendant tout le trajet, Draco regarda par la fenêtre, plongé dans ses pensées. Respectant son silence, Harry ne le dérangea pas, mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards suspicieux au chauffeur, peu rassuré par l'aspect bedonnant et crasseux qu'il avait. Peu de temps après, le taxi s'arrêta devant les portes du pénitencier, Draco sortant après avoir payer le conducteur. Il fixa les portes sombres avec une certaine froideur, attendant qu'Harry le rejoigne. Celui-ci ne tarda heureusement pas, et posa simplement une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

« On y va ? »

Celui-ci sursauta puis hocha silencieusement de la tête? Il se présenta au petit parloir garder par un agent de police.

« Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix dépourvue de sentiment. Je suis Draco Marden, j'ai rendez-vous... »

« Rendez-vous avec qui ? » demanda l'homme qui le scrutait attentivement prenant bien garde d'éviter le regard noir que lui envoyait Harry dans le dos de Draco.

« Pat Jarseki » répondit Draco d'un air dégoûté.

« Un instant... »

Le policier disparut derrière une porte, laissant les deux amants seuls. Pas un mot de fut prononcés, et l'homme revint enfin, appuyant sur un interrupteur qui leur ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

« Suivez-moi » lança-t-il sèchement.

« Crétin en manque et frustré de la vie » marmonna Harry trop bas pour se faire entendre du garde qui leur servait désormais de guide.

Draco ne prêta même pas attention à ce que disait Harry et entra dans la prison, suivant le gardien d'un pas fier, relevant son ancienne appartenance à l'aristocratie anglaise. Ses yeux étaient redevenus vides et froids, son visage fièrement levé vers le ciel. L'homme les mena à travers un couloir peint d'un gris acier et affreusement rustique, toqua à une porte et les fit entrer sans plus de cérémonie, claquant la cloison derrière eux deux. Draco se figea aussitôt qu'il le vit. Il avait pâlit et son visage était marqué par la fatigue, mais il était toujours le même. À son entrée, Pat avait tourné vers Draco son regard acier, le regardant d'un air un peu intimidé. À ses côtés, son avocat regardait l'échange d'un air craintif. Harry resta en retrait de Draco, les bras croisés sur son torse, ne lâchant cependant pas les deux hommes des yeux, leur envoyant un regard qui aurait mit mal à l'aise la plupart des gens qui l'aurait croisé. Draco alla s'installer devant l'homme, ses yeux gris et froid le fixant avec froideur. L'acier rencontrait un ciel d'orage, quatre perles s'observant avec angoisse pour l'un, colère pour l'autre. L'avocat se racla la gorge pour se donner un peu de contenance.

« Bien... » commença-t-il.

Draco se contenta de fixer l'ancien policier.

« Je... Enfin, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir » dit Pat, nerveux.

« En effet » répondit Draco, imperturbable.  
Le pauvre policier sembla clairement hésiter.

« Je sais que ça va vous paraître dingue, dit l'homme, passant une main dans ses cheveux, mais j'ai appris par mon avocat que vous alliez partir, et je ne peux pas vous laisser faire sans... sans m'être un tant soit peu expliqué... »

« Il y a longtemps que vous auriez déjà dû le faire » lui relança le blond, glacialement.  
L'homme tressaillit à cet instant, mais se reprit bien vite. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur en coin de se dessiner.

« J'en ai conscience, balbutia l'homme. Mais ça paraît tellement fou... Je n'ai même pas pensé à plaider la folie lorsque j'étais au Tribunal et pourtant, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire... Car c'était de la démence... »  
L'ancien policier semblait s'agiter, gigotant sur sa chaise d'un air agacé.

« Ce jour-là, je tremblais comme une feuille, dit-il, l'air de plus en plus agiter. C'était la première fois que je participais à une intervention chargée... Et j'étais terrorisé. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de rester planqué derrière la voiture... Vous pouvez me croire, Mr Marden, je suis pas un violent! Mais... Je me suis sentit si vide, tout à coup... Et il y avait sans cesse une voix... une voix froide qui murmurait à mon oreille... le plus bizarre, c'est qu'à la réflexion, il n'y avait personne près de moi quand c'est arrivé, mais j'ai entendu quelqu'un chuchoter... Et... »  
Pat sembla encore plus inquiet.

« Il m'a dit de vous tirer dessus! Je l'entends encore, pendant la nuit... « Tire ssssuur l'otage... Tire sssssur l'otage... »... Mais je ne voulais pas tirer... Et je ne savais plus... Je ne savais même plus penser... Je vois à votre visage que vous approuvez ma plaidoirie de folie, car je suis certainement fou, mais... Je voulais vous le dire avant que vous ne partiez! Je ne vous voulais pas de mal! Ce n'est pas moi! »

Tandis que Draco écoutait le dénommé Pat, l'esprit de Harry s'était mis à sauter à plusieurs conclusions, et il avait blêmit légèrement. Aurait-il pu s'agir de Voldemort, sachant Draco à New York, qui avait prit possession de l'esprit du jeune policier et l'avait incité à tirer sur le fils d'un de ses serviteurs qui faisaient déjà machination contre lui, sans doute à l'époque ? Il fut parcourut d'un léger frisson et reporta son attention sur la conversation.

Draco, lui, s'était figé. Un Imperium ? Contre lui ? Un an auparavant ? Mais par qui ? Personne ne pouvait réellement savoir qu'il était en Amérique, ou il se serait fait tuer bien plus tôt...

Aucun des deux ne fit le moindre signe pour se regarder l'un l'autre, mais on sentait une certaine tension dans la pièce. L'avocat leva à cet instant les yeux vers Harry qui lui renvoya aussitôt un regard menaçant.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » demanda Draco d'une voix inquiète.

« Je vous ai déjà tout dit, gémit Pat, le visage dans les mains. Je sais que je parais dingue, mais... »

« Je vous crois, dit Draco, l'interrompant. Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est ce que vous avez ressentit. Ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque cette voix vous a parlée! »

« Une... Une impression de vide et de froid. Je n'avais plus rien à esprit, je ne me rappelais plus rien, pas même mon nom. Je... »  
Harry fut parcourut d'un brutal frisson, en reconnaissant les signes vagues de l'Imperium. Chez un Moldu, il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne ressentait pas comme un sorcier, en était sous l'effet du maléfice, mais les preuves étaient bien là tout de même.

« Comment était sa voix ? » demanda Draco, les mains crispées sur la table.

« Je ne saurais pas décrire ça, dit pat, l'air effrayer. C'était une voix froide... une voix sifflante... Je l'entends encore parfois, dans mon sommeil... C'était une voix terrifiante... »  
Draco frissonna des pieds à la tête.

« Vous me croyez vraiment ? » demanda timidement le prisonnier.

« Je vous crois vraiment, lui répondit Draco en risquant un regard vers un Harry qui avait blêmit de nouveau à la description de la voix. Voldemort... Il n'y avait plus de doute. »

« Avez-vous d'autre souvenir de cette voix, ou d'une présence quelconque que vous auriez pu ressentir près de vous ou... en vous ? demanda soudainement le jeune Auror, baissant son regard vers le prisonnier. »

« J'ai simplement sentit quelque chose venir vers moi, comme un souffle de vent... Puis quelque chose me traverser, puis les sensations que je vous ai décrites. »

Harry acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête et ne dit plus rien, pensif. L'avocat se racla la gorge et Harry lui jeta un regard foudroyant – à nouveau.

« J'aimerais comprendre, intervint l'homme de loi. Vous semblez considérez la folie de mon client comme étant... une chose normale... Est-ce que ce phénomène est, d'une quelconque manière, explicable ? »

« D'une façon que vous ne comprendriez pas » répliqua sèchement Harry en s'approchant de Draco par derrière.

« Alors... je ne suis pas fou ? » s'exclama le policier.

« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, dit Draco en souriant d'un air désolé. Combien de temps vous reste-t-il à faire ? »

« Deux ans, répondit le policier. Grâce à vous, d'ailleurs... Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de ne pas avoir porter plainte... »

« Vous étiez déjà en prison, à quoi cela m'aurait-il servit de me plaindre ? »  
Il y eut un bref silence dans la pièce, silence pendant lequel Harry obligea d'un simple regard l'avocat à ne pas piper mot, et à encore moins se racler la gorge.

« Vous auriez pu vous débrouillez pour que j'y reste encore plus longtemps, dit craintivement Pat. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous remercier. Merci aussi de m'avoir dit que je n'étais pas fou... Ça fait des années que ces instants me torture. »  
Draco hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

« Vous auriez pu me condamner à vie, dit l'homme, l'air peiné. Je vous remercie vraiment! Surtout d'être venu! Sans vous, je crois que je serais réellement devenu fou! »

« Bon et bien..., commença l'avocat. Je ne puis que vous remerciez à mon tour Mr Marden d'avoir accepté de rencontrer mon client... »  
Harry quant à lui ne dit rien, suivant simplement l'avocat des yeux pour le rendre mal à l'aise, tout en réfléchissant aux déclarations de l'ex-policier.

« Ce fut... heu... un plaisir ? demanda Draco, perplexe. Je vais rentrer à présent. Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour ce jour-là » dit Draco en serrant la main de Pat qui le regarda d'un air tendre.

Harry lui jeta un regard furibond en surprenant cela, et s'approcha de Draco.

« Bonne chance... Pat » fit-il simplement.

Draco serra la main de l'avocat puis sortit rapidement de la cellule, l'agent qui les avait escorté les attendant patiemment. Ils retraversèrent dans un silence de plomb et, une fois dehors, Draco poussa un énorme soupir, s'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche. Harry le regarda faire d'un air désolé et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu viens ? lui demanda-t-il doucement. Un bon repas s'impose! »

Draco poussa un petit soupir et hocha de la tête, calme. Ils s'en furent donc à pied vers un des boulevards qu'ils savaient assez fréquentés et donc où se trouvaient d'excellents restaurants.

Draco demeura pensif un long moment, regardant le sol d'un air presque perdu. Autour de lui, pas mal de jeunes filles et quelques hommes se retournaient sur son passage, le regardant de la tête jusqu'au pied d'un air alléché. Regards que Harry ne manquaient pas de remarqués et répondaient par un air revêche et courroucé, ou un regard foudroyants. Draco dû le remarquer, car lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près leur âge, à Harry et à lui, il lui lança un clin d'oeil très significatif qui fit tourner au cramoisie la damoiselle. Harry prit un air indigné en voyant cela et lança un regard à Draco qui lui sourit simplement, passant devant lui pour entrer dans un restaurant d'une démarche féline, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'indignation de Harry – et faire monter en flèche un soudain désir. Amusé, Draco alla s'installer à une des tables près des fenêtres, non sans avoir enlever son long manteau noir et fait soupiré certains clients. Il dû se mordre fortement la langue face aux regards brillants de colère et de désir d'Harry et afficha un air détaché, feintant l'indifférence face aux gloussements d'un groupe de jeune fille. Il se tint bien droit dans sa chaise, regardant Harry s'asseoir en face de lui avec satisfaction. Il était loin d'oublier la mauvaise blague d'Harry le matin même et bien décidé à le rendre totalement fou! Ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas, vu la façon dont le jeune Auror regardait autour d'eux, attribuant à qui mieux mieux des regards furibonds, dissuadant quiconque de venir s'adresser à Draco.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? » demanda Draco, semblant ne pas remarquer les regards alléchés posés sur sa personne.

« Non, tout va bien. Tout va très bien même! » répondit-il dans un grondement sourd.

Draco eut un petit sourire, bougeant presque sensuellement sur sa chaise, regardant après un serveur dans le restaurant. Pendant ce temps Harry torturait sans aucun scrupule une serviette de table, regardant Draco et une blondinette qui lui faisait de l'oeil, rongeant son frein.

À l'horreur d'Harry – et à l'amusement de Draco – ce fut une serveuse qui vint prendre leur commande. La jeune femme bavait littéralement sur son carnet tandis que Draco lui passait sa commande et elle eut du mal à quitter le blondinet des yeux quand se fut au tour d'Harry. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard noir et passa commande sans la lâcher des yeux, de sorte qu'elle n'eut pas le choix – par politesse – de soutenir son regard.

Draco en profita pour glisser subtilement son pied – enlever de sa botte – le long de la jambe d'Harry, montant dangereusement et langoureusement jusqu'aux cuisses entrouvertes. Un léger rose se colora sur les jours du brun qui s'obligea à rester stoïque et à ne pas se jeter littéralement sur le blond, en plein milieu du restaurant. Voyant que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à partir, Draco glissa rapidement son pied entre les jambes d'Harry, caressant le brun sans vergogne. Celui-ci gronda et jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Draco.

« Tu cherches à faire quoi là, exactement ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Mhmm ? fit innocemment Draco, riant. J'essaye de t'empêcher de tuer tout le monde dans le restaurant! »

« Moi ? Tuer quelqu'un ? Pfff. Je ne vois pas pourquoi! répliqua Harry, jetant pour la énième fois un regard agressif et empreint de jalousie à la blondinette au fond du restaurant. Et arrête ça! »

« Arrêter ? demanda le blond, amusé. Mais pourquoi ? J'aime bien, moi... Tu es tout dur... »  
Et il caressa de nouveau son amant, se délectant de la sensation ressentie contre son pied.

« Draco, gronda Harry, ayant de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Arrête! »

Le blond ne lui fit qu'un sourire carnassier qui fit frissonner Harry, ce même Harry qui tenta de reculer sa chaise discrètement pour rester hors de porter du pied de Draco, sans grand succès.

« Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? » demanda Draco en faisant semblant d'admirer la décoration hivernale du restaurant, son pied cessant tout mouvement.

« Si, parce que tu le fais exprès » marmonna Harry, en le regardant fixement.

« Et alors ? » demanda Draco.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent! »

« Bien, j'arrête » dit Draco, non sans passer sensuellement son pied sur le membre d'Harry avant de le retirer très, très lentement.

« Draco... » gémit Harry, les dents serrées, le foudroyant du regard.

« Quoiii ? demanda le blond, souriant. J'ai arrêté! »

Harry se renfrogna et se saisit vivement de son menu malgré le fait qu'ils avaient déjà commandé (quelle chouette moyen de se cacher lorsque quelques rougeurs au visage nous mettent mal à l'aise.). Draco eut une petite moue et feinta de regarder encore autour de lui, dévisageant tous les clients qui mangeaient (et le regardaient parfois timidement) près de leur table. Derrière son menu, Harry quant à lui continuait à jeter de fréquents regards noirs aux coups d'oeils en direction de Draco qu'il surprenait habilement. Draco se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire et poussa un profond soupir d'ennui, soupir totalement feint. Il commença à jouer rêveusement avec sa serviette, la pliant et la dépliant à sa guise. Draco poussa un second soupir et dirigea son regard vers la rue, l'air profondément endormi. La serveuse – trop baveuse au goût de Harry – arriva à cet instant, deux assiettes posées sur son plateau.

« Voilà vos repas, messieurs » dit-elle en fixant intensément Draco qui ne se préoccupait même pas d'elle, fixant toujours la rue.

« Merci » marmonna Harry, posant le menu qu'elle entreprit de reprendre aussitôt.

Draco se concentra sur son plat, affichant un sourire réjouit face à son plat de macaroni au fromage.

« 'Vais me régaler » dit-il en se pourléchant les babines d'un air sensuel.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil en coin et frissonna, picotant vivement ses petits pois qui accompagnaient son steak et ses pommes de terres en purées. Draco faillit avaler de travers tant il avait envie de rire, mais son visage restait de marbre et il continua son cinéma, arrachant sans le vouloir un gémissement à leur voisine de table. La réaction fut immédiate, Harry tourna la tête vers eux, les regardant à tour de rôle d'un oeil furibond.

« Arrête! » dit soudainement Draco, agacé.

« Arrêtez quoi ? » demanda Harry, se retournant vers lui.

« De fusiller tout le monde à tout bout de champs! » dit Draco comme si c'était évident.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ils m'énervent. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi » dit Draco.

« Eh bien tu es aveugle! »

« C'est normal, je ne vois que toi » dit le blond en lui souriant tendrement.

Harry rougit légèrement et détourna le regard. Si Draco ne se contrôlait pas, il aurait sauté au plafond en criant bien haut: « OUI! JE L'AI TROUBLÉ! ». Mais il se contenta de passer une fois de plus son pied sur celui d'Harry, le laissant au niveau du sol cette fois et mangeant ses macaronis avec toujours autant de séduction.

Les gestes un peu trop brusques du brun pour couper son steak démontraient de ce contrôle qu'il essayait de garder sur lui, contrôle qui paraissait presque totalement parfait, si on en oubliait ces mêmes gestes brusques. Draco eut un sourire attendrit et tendit la main pour la poser sur celle de son amant.

« Ne soit pas si _tendu_, veux-tu ? »

Harry releva brutalement la tête vers lui, son couteau en suspend, la bouche entrouverte pour parler, mais ne trouvant pourtant rien à dire.

« Mais je ne suis pas... »

« Oh, dit Draco. J'en profiterai pour aller m'_étendre_ un peu, dans ce cas... »

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit. Draco sourit et s'étendit sur sa chaise, gigotant un peu. Harry soupira et leva les yeux vers lui tout en avalant une pelletée de pomme de terre. Draco poussa un petit gémissement, feintant une vague douleur au dos.

« Cette chaise est aussi _raide_ qu'un piquet! » dit-il d'un air contrarié.

Harry déglutit légèrement et se gratta la nuque, en profitant pour regarder ailleurs que le blond. Draco continua de manger ses macaronis, profitant de l'absence du regard d'Harry sur lui pour manger normalement. Même s'il s'amusait de la torture exercée sur son amant, il devait avouer que tous les regards excités qu'il recevait ne lui plaisaient pas plus qu'à Harry. Le brun finit par soupirer et se leva de table.

« Je reviens » déclara-t-il, se dirigeant vers le fond du restaurant, et donc vers les cabinets.

Draco eut une grimace agacée et mangea le reste de son plat rapidement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, cinq minutes après le départ d'Harry, un jeune homme vint l'aborder, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Ce que celui-ci ne prévu pas pourtant, ce fut de se faire brutalement bousculer avant d'avoir pu débiter quoique ce soit, et qu'un autre homme vienne s'asseoir face à Draco, lui envoyant par la suite en regard menaçant.

« Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué mon choux ? » demanda Harry, avec un sourire, observant du coin de l'oeil le type qui se tenait immobile, consterné à côté de leur table.

« Tu me manques à chaque seconde de mon existence, Harry » répondit Draco, souriant face à l'air de plus en plus perdu du jeune homme.

« Eh bien moi c'est un supplice de ne pas être constamment auprès de toi. »

Il se retourna soudainement vers le jeune homme.

« Vous êtes serveur ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Le jeune homme eut soudainement les joues rouges et balbutia vaguement quelque chose avant de s'excuser et de partir rapidement.

« Pfiouuu! fit Draco, souriant. Merci beaucoup, Harry... »

Harry eut un sourire féroce.

« Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds ? »

Draco eut un air vaguement hésitant.

« Et bien..., dit-il avec un peu de perplexité. J'avoue que j'ignorais totalement ta réaction... »

« Oh, bien sûr, j'aurais pu également lui sauter sur le dos et lui briser la nuque d'un coup de main expert... Mais je ne me suis dit que ce ne serait pas bien vu » répondit Harry, prenant air pensif, en haussant les épaules.

Draco pouffa légèrement.

« Je ne crois pas non » dit-il, riant gentiment.

« Alors j'ai employé mon plan E »

« E ? demanda Draco, perplexe. Parce qu'il y avait un B, C, D ? »

« En fait... oui, mais c'était un peu trop radicaux... Et j'en avais quelques autres après E »

« Je ne veux même pas savoir » répliqua Draco, amusé.

Il regarda un peu autour de lui d'un air intimidé puis...

« Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas le même style de pensées pour tous les clients du restaurant ? »

« Quelles pensées ? » demanda innocemment le brun, recommençant à manger tranquillement.

« Meurtrières » dit Draco rapidement, curieux de connaître la réponse.

« Oh... ces pensées-là! Simplement pour te rassurer, non, maintenant pour la vérité, oui »

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Mais qu'ont-ils fait ? »

« Ils empiètent un peu trop près de mon territoire... »

« Ton territoire ? » demanda Draco, innocent.

« Mon territoire » affirma Harry.

Draco se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire.

« Tu sais, cette table sera occupée dès notre départ, pas besoin de grogner autant pour si peu! »

« Humpf, lança simplement Harry. Je ne parlais pas de celui-là. »

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu ne me feras pas gober que tu es un imbécile Draco! Tu comprends parfaitement »

Draco eut un air amusé.

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non... Bien que je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ton territoire est menacé... »

« Trop d'intrus... » marmonna Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

« Tu sais, nous sommes dans une ville contenant plus de dix millions de personnes... Tu ne peux pas tous les connaître... »

« Oh, ce serait la catastrophe si je devais toutes les connaître... »

« En effet... Tu te rends donc bien compte que tu ne peux leur reprocher d'être « des intrus »... »

« Eh bien des moucherons qui m'énervent alors! »

« Des moucherons ? demanda Draco. Allons, Harry, dis-le, ça ne te fera pas de mal! »

« Si, ça mord! »

« Rustre! » gronda Draco, lui décochant un coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Gnnnn, grogna Harry, sa saisissant aussitôt la jambe. Idiot! Je vais avoir un bleu! »

Draco poussa un soupir d'indifférence et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air agacé.

« Eh ben quoi ? » s'écria Harry, se massant toujours le tibia.

« Rien » répondit Draco, obstiné.

« Si, tu as quelque chose! »

« Absolument pas! » dit Draco d'un air boudeur.

« Draco... » fit Harry d'un ton menaçant.

« Quoi ? » demanda le blond.

« Tu vas me faire la tête parce que je ne dis pas ce que tu voudrais m'entendre dire ? »

« Exactement! déclara Draco, le regardant d'un air furibond. Ça ne te tuera pas de le dire! »

Harry lui jeta un regard douloureux.

« Non, mais ça peut te tuer toi, si moi, je le dis! »

« Et bien dis-le QUAND MÊME! »

« Très bien, je t'aime, ça te va ? » gronda Harry, se levant brusquement de table retournant dans les toilettes.

Draco se leva d'un bond, bien décidé à continuer leur conversation. Il suivit Harry jusqu'aux toilettes, fermant la porte derrière lui par magie tout en l'insonorisant et en jetant sur la pièce vide un sortilège repousse-moldus.

« Non, ça ne me vas pas! dit-il, l'air furibond. Pourquoi est-ce si dur à faire preuve ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amour ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours celui qui doit se débrouiller pour qu'il y ait un peu de tendresse entre nous ? Je ne dis pas que je souhaite que tu me câlines vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais les seuls moments où je suis rassuré un temps soit peu sur notre vie commune sont ceux où je suis près de toi! »

Harry se retourna d'un bloc vers lui.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te dise pourquoi je suis si éloigné ? Alors très bien! Dans quelques mois, que tu ne le veuilles ou non, je serai sans doute six pieds sous terre! Je préfère restreindre le plus de contact possible avec quiconque parce que vous allez tous souffrir encore plus que ce sera le cas d'ici quelques semaines! Et c'est quelque chose que je tiens à garder inconnu à vous tous! Je sais ce que c'est, nul besoin que vous le sachiez tous vous aussi! »

« Et tu n'as pas pensé que j'avais justement besoin de ces moments ? Tu n'as pas pensé que je ne saurais pas survivre sans même un souvenir de toi à graver dans ma mémoire ? Ou même tout simplement survivre ? Tu n'as pas pensé que chaque jour qui passe, je me dis que c'est un de moins avec toi ? Que j'essayais de garder un peu plus de ce temps avant ce moment ? Non, bien sûr, tu n'y as pas pensé. Tu as préféré tout gâcher avec une distance qui me met un peu plus au supplice tous les jours! Tu as préféré me garder éloigner, ne cédant à mon amour que quand je te poussais à bout. Mais j'en ai assez, Harry Potter, je ne joue plus! »

Draco tourna les talons et ouvrit précipitamment la porte des toilettes, sortant comme un coup de vent. Figé sur place, Harry resta un moment ébahit avant de se précipiter vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à son tour en coup de vent et de chercher Draco du regard. Contrairement à ce que présageait sa sortie, le jeune homme blond n'était pas allé bien loin. Appuyé contre le mur, assit sur le sol, il avait simplement enfouit son visage dans ses bras, tremblant légèrement. Une onde de magie semblait palpable autour de lui, signe d'une forte émotion qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle de sa magie, raison sans doute de son arrêt étonnant. Harry se retourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, légèrement mal à l'aise face à ce champs de force qui tournoyait autour de Draco et donc autour de lui également. Draco respirait fort, les mains crispées sur ses genoux et essayant de se calmer. Il n'était pas l'héritier des Malfoy pour rien, il en avait la force magique, le caractère et la noblesse. Cependant, sa magie était bien plus incontrôlable que celle de ses ancêtres car contrairement à eux, il utilisait la magie sans baguette et avait, par ce fait, amplifié considérablement sa force. Le contrôle lui en échappait chaque fois qu'il était saisit d'une émotion herculéenne, celle-ci rompant les barrages de sa concentration. Harry s'accroupit devant lui, le front plissé par une ride d'inquiétude.

« Viens je te ramène... »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, dit simplement Draco, ses yeux brillants de colère. Je viens, au cas où tu ne m'aurais pas écouté, de te hurler dessus... Considère donc que je suis parti d'ici en courant! »

Harry se releva sans un mot, se dirigea vers le comptoir de réception où il paya le dîner, puis revint vers Draco avec son manteau, le sien déjà passé sur ses épaules. Le rayonnement autour de Draco semblait disparaître peu à peu, bien que sa brillance tournoyait toujours autour du corps prostré et tremblant du jeune homme. Attendant patiemment que le blond veuille bien prendre son manteau, Harry restait totalement immobile. Le blond resta un long moment au même endroit avant de finir par relever sa tête, attrapant son manteau sèchement pour finir par se lever tout en s'appuyant contre le mur. Harry lui emboîta finalement le pas lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie, et tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans l'obscurité glaciale qui s'épaississait. Draco resta relativement éloigné de lui, marchant d'un bon pas et tentant de se calmer. Sur le sol, les flaques de neige fondue s'écartaient à son approche, sa magie les repoussant sans le vouloir. Les papiers, les canettes, les gouttes d'eau tombant du ciel... Rien ne pouvait s'approcher de Draco sans être repoussé aussitôt. Soupirant discrètement, Harry ne pipa mot pendant tout le trajet, préférant réfléchir. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôtel, et sans un mot, se rendirent jusqu'au sixième étage. Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, ce fut pour trouver une Sandra ronflant sur les documents de la table et un Blaise en voit de suivre le même chemin. Draco ne leur accorda pas un regard et courut pratiquement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Harry quant à lui prit le temps de suspendre son manteau à son crochet assigné, puis vint se rajouter à l'ensemble de ses collègues, l'air las.

« Keskissepasse ? » demanda Blaise, bayant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Bah... pas grand-chose. Des querelles, comme d'habitude! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda le jeune homme encore endormi.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que la faute revient ? »

« Parce que tu es légèrement distant ces derniers temps ? » demanda Blaise, toujours dans les nuages.

« Distant ? Mais j'ai exactement le même comportement que d'habitude! »

« Mpfff... Non, dit Sandra en se relevant. Ces derniers jours, tu... (elle bailla) tu es très distant avec Daco... Draco! »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être. Peut-être avec les évènements prochains... »

« Tu devrais peut-être réaliser que pour lui aussi, ces évènements sont pénibles, dit Blaise. Il s'apprête à te suivre dans un monde qu'il a quitté il y a trois ans, à retrouver des personnes qui, étant de ton camp, le haïssent probablement et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour un gars qui l'envoi balader sauf lorsque ses pulsions sexuelles sont trop fortes! »

Harry lui décocha un regard noir.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé sur le sujet Blaise... »

« Si tu le dis » répondit l'autre en se replongeant dans son dossier.

Harry soupira et se leva.

« Je vais dormir... Demain viendra bien assez vite – trop. »

« Dormir ? demanda Sandra. Il est même pas 14h! »

« Une sieste dans ce cas... »

Il les regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Et vous devriez faire de même, vous aussi! »

« Mpfff, firent en même temps les deux amis. Ouais! »

Harry disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre, et se glissa en un rien de temps entre ses draps avec un soupir d'aisance.

Draco s'était lui aussi couché, son dos tourné à Harry et son visage caché par ses cheveux blonds. Fixant la nuque du blond pendant un long moment, Harry finit par soupirer et se retourna sur le ventre, le visage dans l'oreiller, essayant de s'assoupir. Le silence régnait, plus pesant que jamais dans la petite chambre. Grognant, Harry repoussa soudainement la couverture au bout du lit à l'aide de son pied et se retourna sur le côté, dos à Draco. Il ne conserva pourtant pas longtemps cette position, la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux lui arrivant droit dans les yeux, et il reprit sa position initiale. La respiration de Draco soulevait légèrement le corps qui semblait presque apaisé mais la légère énergie que dégageait le blond prouvait le contraire. Se redressant brusquement dans le lit, Harry attrapa à nouveau la couette et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, se rabattant la couverture par-dessus la tête. Il grogna et soupira, roulant sur le dos. Pourtant, il ne put s'allonger sur le dos comme il l'espérait, tombant soudainement en bas du lit. Un chapelet de juron s'ensuivit et Harry se releva, le dos douloureux. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre. Il se stoppa rapidement lorsque, suite à son départ, son coussin explosa, une nuée de plume se répandant dans la chambre. Se retournant brusquement, Harry fixa le lit où une pluie de duvet d'oie virevoltait gaiement, regardant Draco qui s'obstinait à ne pas bouger et à faire mine de dormir.

« Draco ? »

Le blond ne bougea pas mais sa respiration sembla se faire plus calme. Harry soupira bruyamment.

« Oui, je suis désolé... Oui, j'ai tenu à t'éloigner pour ne pas te blesser, non, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que tu pourrais ressentir face à tout cela, je n'ai pensé qu'à l'avenir. »

Draco resta silencieux.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que mon avenir était toi » chuchota-t-il finalement.

« Eh bien il est très instable dans ce cas, et il faudrait que tu penses peut-être à t'accrocher à autre chose... On ne sait jamais. »

« Je ne m'accroche pas à toi, dit Draco. Je n'ai simplement pas d'autre raison de vivre. »

« Ne dis pas ça! Tu as eut, et tu as toujours plein de rêves! Il y a plein d'autre bouée de sauvetage que moi! »

« Tu n'es pas une bouée de sauvetage! » dit furieusement Draco, se redressant d'un coup.

« Eh bien je suis quoi alors ? » répliqua Harry, d'une voix calme, totalement stoïque.

« Tu es celui que j'aime » dit sérieusement le blond.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma presque aussitôt, à cours d'argument. Draco se contenta de le fixer, attendant vaguement une réaction du brun, réaction qui ne venait pas. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit, ses cheveux recouvrant de nouveau son visage et quelques plumes s'envolant. Harry soupira à nouveau.

« Je veux seulement que tu comprennes que je n'ai jamais démontrer grand-chose sur mes sentiments Draco. C'est une sorte de protection... J'empêche qu'on soit trop proche de moi pour ne pas qu'ils vous arrivent tous malheur. Malgré le fait que je ne te le dis peut-être pas, je t'aime. »

« Ne me parle pas de protection, Potter, cingla Draco. Je te rappelle que j'en ai une de bien établie. Si tu n'es pas capable de la baisser en ma présence... alors ça veut dire que malgré ce que tu dis, tu ne m'aimes pas! »

« Pardon ? s'écria le jeune Auror, ses traits se crispant. Tu n'as aucun droit de dire cela! Tu crois vraiment que si je ne t'aimais pas, tout ce qui est arrivé, ces six derniers mois, je l'aurais enduré, simplement pour le plaisir ? Non justement! C'est parce que je t'aime, et si tu n'es pas capable de croire à un traître mot de ce que je viens de dire, c'est que tu es aussi stupide que lorsque je t'ai connu, il y a des années! »

Il se releva brusquement et lui tourna dos pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

« Si tu sors de cette pièce, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, le prévint Draco. Nous avons des choses à régler, autant le faire maintenant! »

« Eh bien tu n'es pas très coopératif! » s'écria Harry, se retournant vers lui.

« Je suis en droit de me poser des questions, non ? demanda Draco, sa voix chevrotant difficilement. Il était prévu que nous retournions dans ton monde... avec tes amis... ton combat... Que serais-je dans tout ça ? Une petite chose qu'on tient à l'écart pour ne pas être dérangé ? Et ne me dis pas que ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça alors que c'est exactement ce que tu fais maintenant... »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, ça ce serait peut-être passé comme cela, puisque j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. Tu vas peut-être changer d'idée, et ne plus me suivre, mais que je le veuille ou non, moi, je suis dans l'obligation de partir ce week-end. J'ai ma vie qui m'attend en Angleterre, mon entourage... une guerre! »

« Et je n'en fais pas partie, bien entendu ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela, puisque tu es encore ici, avec moi, et que tu ne m'attends pas ailleurs... »

Draco se redressa une fois de plus et fusilla Harry du regard.

« Je renonce, dit-il finalement, ses yeux brillants. Tu n'y entends rien d'autre que ce que tu veux bien... »

« C'est faux! Je ne fais qu'étaler la vérité, vérité que tu refuses de comprendre! »

« Que je refuse de comprendre ? Qu'est-ce que je refuse de comprendre ? Que tu te sacrifies noblement pour me laisser entrer dans TA vie qui T'attend avec TON entourage par un simple caprice ? Mais c'est vrai que j'ai toujours été un enfant gâté, pourquoi en ferais-je autrement ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement Draco ? Je ne peux pas rester planter-là, pour rester ici! Je-ne-peux-pas! Comprends-le! Je donnerais beaucoup pour rester ici, avec toi, mais cette ville n'est pas faites pour moi, et pendant que je suis ici, il y a des centaines d'innocents qui se font massacrer de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique! »

« Je ne te demande pas de rester avec moi! cria Draco. Mais de ne pas oublier que je suis là et que je t'aime! »

« Mais comment voudrais-tu que je t'oublis hein ? cria à son tour Harry, perdant son sang-froid. C'est totalement impossible! Si j'avais voulu t'oublier, il y aurait longtemps que je serais parti, crois-moi! Ou du moins, je t'aurais flanqué à la porte de chez moi, puisqu'il n'y a plus de danger concernant ton père! »

« Tu sais que je suis là, mais tu vas rapidement l'oublier une fois que nous serons en Angleterre! Avec Tes Amis! Déjà lorsque Blaise et Sandra sont là, je dois user de ruse de Sioux pour capter ton attention! »

« Mais il n'y a pas que toi dans ma vie Draco! J'ai des amis, des amis que je considère comme une famille! Famille que j'ai déjà perdue auparavant! D'autre ont pris la place vide, mais ne les ont jamais totalement remplacés, ce serait impossible! Je n'accorde pas toute mon attention à une seule personne, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre! »

« Contrairement à moi qui n'ait plus que toi! » cria Draco, les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir roulant sur ses joues.

« Et Blaise dans tout cela ? Il s'efforce de renouer avec toi! Snape qui est venu bien souvent te voir! Plus que moi hein ? Si tu te donnais un peu la peine, tu pourrais te refaire un entourage! »

« Bien sûr qu'ils sont important pour moi! s'écria Draco. De même que Cassandra, Franck, Josh! Et Max, chez qui je vais vivre en retournant en Angleterre! »

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer autre chose, les informations que Draco venait de lui jeter à la figure venaient d'être analysées par son cerveau et il ravala sa réplique.

« Max ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglé.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**  
**MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! (s'étouffe) Ahemm... mouais! Et encore une fin de chapitre sadique! C'est plutôt drôle, vous trouvez pas ?  
Euh... Non, sans doute pas! Mais moi je trouve ça bien drôle!  
Bien, maintenant que vous avez eu votre joli chapitre (en retard!) Nous on veut nos jolies review!  
À tout!

Notez bien : Le chapitre 2 _D'un Océan à l'Autre_ ne devrait plus tarder!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

_  
Laika&Umbre77_

_11 Avril 2005_


	13. Chapitre 12

**__**

******_Diclaimer_****** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling.

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Grande nouvelle : Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre! Le prochain sera l'épilogue! Ne soyez pas triste, il y a une troisième partie! (Une de mes préférées) et même une quatrième! Donc, on ne vous quitte pas tout de suite. Mais pour l'instant, place à l'histoire! Bonne lecture!

**_RARs_******

_La question la plus populaire : QUI EST MAX ? Mouahahaha! Vous allez le savoir à l'instant, donc je ne réponds pas à cette question dans les RARs!_

**Hanna :** Vive Max ? T'es bien la seule à penser ça, jusqu'ici! Bonne lecture à toi!

**La rodeuse :** Eh ouais, on les fait souffrir, et c'est amusant! Bonne lecture!

**Sahada** Eh hop, la même review que sur D'un océan à l'autre! Pas grave. Merci bien, bonne lecture. Et non, on veut pas les séparer...

**Lee-NC-Kass** Ouais, y'avait plein de câlin dans ce chapitre C'était bien non, avant la dispute ? (Surtout qu'on savait pas qu'il y aurait une dispute héhéhé!)

Ouais, c'est bien Voldy, qui a jeté un sortilège, sur une longue distance, sur le policier, et a essayé de tuer Draco, ce qui a raté! Bien fait, connard! Loll!

Et pour toutes tes autres questions, elles trouveront réponses dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

**MissTick** Hello dear! Oui, je suis très contente de te voir parmi nous Nan, les trais d'unions marchent toujours pas! Jte l'ai dis, les Anglais utilisent en majorité les guillemets, donc, comme ils veulent éliminer les français, ils ont retirés les trais d'unions! Menfin... C'est pas si grave, j'ai juste toute ma mise en page à refaire à chaque chapitre...

''

Bref, passons! Hmmm, incapassibilité, qui n'est pas vraiment un mot, je sais mais bon. Traduction : Être incapable de faire quelque chose. D'où « incapassiblité »! Bonne lecture très chère et loyale amie

**Hermione 1992 :** Euh, bah, cette fin sadique était notre fin spectaculaire pour vous en boucher un coin et vous obliger à revenir, lolll!

Ryry fait pas une crise jalousie, il protège son territoire, comme il l'a si bien dit! Et de plus, la dispute tourne pas vraiment autour de ça, mais sur la distance que Ry met entre eux ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Margarita6 :** Yep! On est sadique (et on a conclut aussi qu'on était folle cette après-midi, en écrivant D'un océan à l'autre, mais bon, ça, c'est une autre histoire...) et fière de l'être! C'est pourquoi on s'entend si bien, Umbre et moi !

Bref. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review!

**Vif d'or :** Ouais, tout en discussion! Mais il était pas des plus calmes, pas vrais ? Eh oui, ça fini mal, mais c'est notre marque de commerce, tu devrais commencer à le savoir!

Bonne lecture! Et tes bisoux, pas partout, j'espère ;)

**Oxaline** Yep, et le tonnerre gronde et ébranle les fondations de l'hôtel! Je plaisante, bien sûr. Tu savais qu'il y aurait une dispute ? AÏE! Une voyante! (sort un crucifix) Arrière, Trelawney! Sans rancune.

Bref, bonne lecture!

**SithGirl** Tu sais que ton « sith » c'est un truc de Star Wars III ? La revanche des Sith (Je veux le voir! Tout comme Kingdom of Heaven (bave!)) Bref...

Qu'il nous fasse rôtir en enfer ? Menfin, l'Emrys est très gentil... Il ne nous ferait pas de mal! Pour ta survie personnelle ? Bah, comme tu dois, on a pas été pressée de le poster (sourire diabolique) D'accord, d'accord, je sais, je suis méchante, je m'arrête quelques instants!

Eh, chère, on peut pas être parfait! Harry est ce qu'il est et Dray aussi! Bien sûr, ils essaient d'améliorer leur caractère, mais ils peuvent pas changer du tout au tout... Faut apprendre à vivre avec Y'a certains jours où ils se demandent ce qu'ils font ensemble, tu peux me croire! Mais bon, tu auras le temps, plus tard, dans pleins d'autres chapitres de t'en rendre compte! Bonne lecture!

**Malhicia** Hmmm on est deux! Alors ce qui serait plus approprié est : JE VOUS HAIS! VOUS ET VÔTRE SADISME! Tu ne crois pas ? Et oui, oui, voilà la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :** Ah bah, nous, ça nous fait rire Mais t'es pas la seule à vouloir nous tuer, t'inquiète! Ce chapitre est plus joli, ça devrait calmer tes envies meurtrières! (DU SANNNNNNNG! Hmmm, ouais, bref!)

Bonne lecture!

**Dawn456 :** Ouais, bin, t'es pas la seule qui HAIS la fin ;) Mais voici la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Lalouve** Comment ils font pour rester ensemble ? Mais ils s'aiment voyons! C'est pas plus compliqué que ça! Rendre jaloux, et faire confiance... Ils se font confiance, tant fait pas! Sinon, Harry l'aurait largué depuis longtemps! Au nombre de type qui lui courent après... Pour ce qui est de rendre jaloux, et bien, c'est le passe-temps préféré de Dray, on ne peut pas lui enlever ça! Et je dois te dire que ce genre de scène nous amuse beaucoup oP!

Bref! Bonne lecture!

**Dwallia** Ouais ouais, on le sait, on est sadique! Loll! Vous êtes trente à nous le répéter

Yep, on fait pleurer Draco, on le fait crier (mais plus dans ce chapitre-ci)... L'amour prime tout ? Disons que c'est pas ma priorité pour ma part (moi, un gros découragement en amour ? Nooon! Et nooooon, je ne dis pas que le grand amour n'existe pas!)... Et comme le personnage de Harry se répercute beaucoup sur moi... C'est ce que ça donne... En plus masculin. Quoique... lol! Non je plaisante!

Hmmm, merci pour la précision sur New York... J'étais certaine que y'avait une fautes sur le nombre d'habitants, mais j'avais la flemme de chercher, alors... L'autre ville, c'est Tokyo, puis Montréal. Et Monaco je crois, menfin!

Bonne lecture!

**aLiNoU** Oui, on est sadique, et fière de l'être ! Bah, Max, c'est le type que tu vas apprendre à connaître dans les deux prochaines parties! Mais bon, je n'en dis pas plus!

Yep, Harry a de la concurrence, mais Draco est fou de lui, alors...

Ah, en voilà une qui comprend Harry! Merci! Après tout, qui voudrait voir ses proches mourir ? Ou encore ses proches regarder mourir quelqu'un qu'ils adorent ? Menfin! Bonne lecture!

**Serpentis-Draco** Eh bien la voilà la suite! Max, tu le sauras très vite, c'est qui. Bonne lecture!

**Amy Keira :** Bon, c'est vrai, elle est pas drôle pour vous, mais pour nous si! Hin hin hin! Vos réactions m'ont plutôt fait marrer! (On en a pas vraiment parler avec Umbre, donc je parle uniquement pour moi!) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Vert émeraude :** Si tu veux mon avis (l'avis d'une experte en ce qui concerne Harry!) il est beaucoup plus Serpentard que Gryffondor. Mais ça se fait plus sentir dans les 2 prochaines partie. Et oui, ça fait des étincelles, ça c'est certain lol!

Ps : cette fois-ci, j'ai pas répondu au RARs par couple. Au prochain chapitre. Là, je suis franchement pressée... Bonne lecture!

**Chris52 :** Nan, on a pas la même définition de drôle, crois-moi! lolll! Bon, voilà que tu nous tape un tripe « perso »! Laissons passé... En passant, Draco ne s'est pas barré six ans, mais trois ans Ils ont dix-neuf ans là! Bref! Bonne lecture! (Faut je me dépêche, veut commencer les RARs de D'un océan à l'autre!)

**Sélène :** Bof, c'est pas grave! L'important c'est que tu sois au rendez-vous!

Eh non, c'était pas juste un chapitre de tendresse, loin de là! Mais tu l'auras remarquée, de toute façon!

**Onarluca** Nan, ils ont pas finis de s'engueuler loin de là! Mais ça peut que leur faire du bien! Menfin! Bonne lecture!

**Meihra** Nous avoir sous la main ? Tu te rends compte du massacre que tu ferais ? Et des chapitres que vous n'auriez plus ? (Bon, suffirait de pirater mon PC, parce que tout est pratiquement écrit... Bref!)

Checkras ? C'est quoi un checkras ?

Bonne lecture!

**Lits :** Ouais, bien des disputes, mais ce n'est pas la plus grosse de l'histoire, détrompe-toi! Hin hin hin, j'en dis pas plus! Tu le sauras dans une quinzaine de chapitre! Mais oui, que de bizarrerie dans cette histoire! C'est notre maque de commerce, tu savais pas :P Bonne lecture!

**Kitty-hp-16 :** Yep, un impero. Yep c'est Voldemort qui a fait le coup. Nan, y'a pas de traître. Comme on l'a expliqué, Lucius voulait prendre le pouvoir. Et Voldy s'en doutait. Il a donc chercher le fils Malfoy, et le surveillait... Ça lui a donné la chance, de jour là, de le tuer, mais ç'a manqué! C'est un psychopathe, on le sait, tout le monde le sait! Bonne lecture!

_Ouais! 20 minutes et up, les review sont conclut! Chui génial À _D'un océan à l'autre_ maintenant :P_

**__**

**_Outre Atlantique_**

**_Chapitre12_**

**__**

« _Max ? »_

Draco marmonna quelque chose.

« Je ne savais pas où habiter alors j'ai demandé à un ami de m'héberger » dit-il, restant vague.

« Tu ne savais pas où... ? Mais j'hallucine ma parole! Tu as pensé à quoi exactement ? Que une fois en Angleterre je te laisserais te débrouiller seul et que je te mettrais à la rue, comme ça, sans rien avec un vulgaire « Débrouille-toi toi-même! » jeté à la figure ? »

Draco eut l'air étonné et rougit.

« Ben... Tu n'avais fait aucune remarque lorsque j'avais parlé des problèmes d'hébergement alors... je me disais que... Peut-être... tu ne voulais pas que je reste avec toi... »

Harry soupira bruyamment et s'adossa à nouveau à la porte, se laissant choir sur son séant à nouveau.

« Si je n'avais pas voulu rester avec toi, tu ne serais plus ici à l'heure qu'il est. »

Draco gigota légèrement, mal à l'aise.

« Rien ne me disait que tu voudrais encore de moi une fois rentré... Après tout... Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu retrouveras ta famille, une fois là-bas... »

« Et je retrouverai également une guerre et un tas de problème. Ce n'est pas parce que je serai de retour dans mon univers complet que je n'aurai plus envie d'être avec toi pour autant! Comprends-le Draco, je déteste être attaché à une laisse! J'aime pouvoir faire ce que je veux! »

« Je n'essaye pas de t'attacher! s'exclama aussitôt Draco. J'aime également avoir ma propre liberté! C'est pour ça que... Enfin... Je pense que je vais m'inscrire à l'école de Médicomage... »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas de toute façon... Et je n'ai pas dit que tu m'attachais mais quelques fois tu es trop... possessif. »

« C'est que j'ai chaque fois l'impression que je vais te perdre... »

« Eh bien ce ne sont que des impressions car ce n'est pas le cas! »

Draco se tut un instant puis...

« Personne n'est à l'abri de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre... »

« Et de qui voudrais-tu que je tombe amoureux hein ? Je ne fais confiance à quelqu'un que très difficilement, et depuis six mois, je ne suis qu'avec vous trois, et parfois avec Samantha, lorsqu'il s'agit de délibérer sur certain sujet... »

« L'amour n'est pas qu'une question de confiance! Tu crois que je te faisais confiance quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi ? J'avais quinze ans, Harry! »

« Eh bien pour moi ç'a toujours été une question de confiance! Quinze ou dix-neuf ans, j'ai toujours voulu être en confiance avec quelqu'un, et qu'on me le rende bien! »

« Pas pour moi, dit Draco. Si ça avait été une question de confiance je ne serais pas avec toi, maintenant mais avec Ma... Peu importe... » dit rapidement Draco, baissant la tête.

« Mais avec qui ? demanda Harry. Max ? »

Draco rougit.

« Mpfff... Moui, avoua-t-il. Je lui fais une totale confiance. Ce qui n'était pas le cas lorsque... Lorsque j'ai commencé à t'aimer. »

Harry ferma les yeux, pensif.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr que je te fais confiance! s'exclama Draco. Crois-tu que je serais resté malgré la menace de mon père si je ne t'avais pas fait confiance ? Crois-tu que... que je t'aurais laissé me prendre, si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? »

Harry rougit légèrement.

« Non. Non bien sûr que tu n'aurais rien fait de toute cela. »

Un long silence vint peser dans la chambre et le regard de Harry se perdit à l'extérieur tandis qu'il regardait par la fenêtre la pluie qui s'était transformée en neige valser dans l'air au gré du vent.

« Harry » murmura Draco, l'air infiniment triste.

Celui-ci garda son regard braqué à l'extérieur mais répondit tout de même.

« Oui Draco ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incroyablement neutre, ton qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à prendre.

Draco s'en sentit blessé.

« Rien » dit-il en se recouchant, des larmes pleins les yeux.

Harry se racla la gorge et détourna le regard de l'hypnotisant spectacle à l'extérieur, reprenant d'une voix plus mesurer et plus chaleureuse:

« Non, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je suis désolé » dit Draco d'un air assez triste.

« Et pour quoi donc ? »

« Un peu... pour tout, je suppose... Pour t'avoir hurler dessus... pour être... un peu possessif... (Il poussa un soupir) Mon père avait raison, je suis une plaie... »

Harry releva brutalement la tête vers lui et cessa de le regarder comme un loup, la tête courbée, le regard en coin.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Vraiment ? demanda Draco. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai apporté depuis le début ? Des ennuis et rien d'autre... »

Draco se roula légèrement en boule, disparaissant sous la couverture où il laissa ses larmes couler encore.

« Encore une fois, ce n'est pas la vérité – c'est bien ma veine, je commence à parler comme Dumbledore... – tu te mens à toi-même. Ce n'est pas des ennuis que tu m'apportes, tu me fais ouvrir les yeux sur des faits et des choses que j'ai nié pendant des années. »

Harry ne reçut en réponse qu'un léger reniflement.

« Draco... Arrête de te faire du mal tu veux ? Ton père n'a fait que t'empoisonner l'esprit pendant des années! Tout ce qu'il t'a dit, c'était pour te nuire! »

« Il avait raison, dit simplement Draco. Quand j'étais petit, il m'appelait le Pleurnicheur... Ça n'a toujours pas changé, d'ailleurs... »

« Draco! s'écria soudain Harry. Arrête! Tu ne vas pas défendre sa cause maintenant... maintenant qu'il est mort ? »

« Je ne fais que constater ce que je suis! »

« Ce qu'il a voulu faire de toi, ce que tu dois croire être oui! Tu peux être quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, mais pas ce gosse de riche qu'il a voulu rendre à son image! Pas ce Draco que j'ai toujours détester et que j'ai cru parti lorsque je t'ai reconnu ici... »

« Il est parti! Tu crois vraiment qu'un Malfoy pleure ? Qu'il dit ses sentiments ? Non, jamais! Un Malfoy reste droit, fier et insensible. Il ne doit jamais rire ni pleurer. Il est supérieur, il... »

« Arrête tout de suite! Tu ne vas tout de même pas retomber dans ce cercle vicieux de lavage de cerveau signé Lucius Malfoy tout de même ? Il est mort, arrête! Ne deviens pas comme lui, ce n'est pas ce Draco là que j'aime, et celui-là je ne l'aimerai jamais. »

Draco plongea son visage dans ses mains.

« Je ne redeviendrais pas comme ça, lui dit-il finalement. Jamais... »

Il y eut un mouvement d'air et Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« J'espère. J'espère de tout mon coeur. »

« Je ne changerai plus, dit Draco en se blottissant contre lui. J'ai eu suffisamment de mal à changer... »

« Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour t'y aider. »

« Ne pas avoir été là ? demanda Draco. Mais Harry, tout a commencer grâce à toi! »

« À moi ? » reprit le brun, sceptique.

« Oui, dit Draco. Dans un certain désert... »

Harry sourit et décala son bras vers la taille du blond.

« Cet enfer de désert... »

« Ce cauchemar! » dit Draco, souriant faiblement.

« Cauchemar ? Bah! Tout dépend des moments dont tu parles... »

« Mhmm, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas de bon moment » dit Draco.

Harry prit un air consterné et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt.

« J'ai préféré l'oasis » dit aussitôt Draco, voyant qu'Harry ne comprenait pas que, pour le blond, le petit coin de verdure n'était pas considéré dans les plaines de dunes arides.

Un sourire taquin apparut sur les lèvres de Harry.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je croirai que tu lis dans mes pensées. »

« Qui sait, dit Draco d'un air mystérieux... »

Puis, voyant Harry le regarder d'un air méfiant, il rit.

« Je plaisante! »

Harry lui sourit aussitôt.

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais fait... Mon esprit est fermé. »

Draco sourit.

« Tes yeux, eux, ne le sont pas, dit-il simplement, passant sa main sur la joue d'Harry. Ils sont très expressifs, parfois... »

« Et dans quel genre de moment ? » demanda le brun, posant son front contre celui de Draco.

« Ça dépend, répondit celui-ci. Lorsque tu es en colère, ils brillent très fort... Ils ont l'air brûlant... Lorsque tu es attendri, c'est une lumière plus douce... Un peu comme... comme maintenant. »

« Eh bien mieux vaut que vous vous apportiez tous des lunettes fumées lorsque le Destin frappera... » dit-il simplement, avec un léger sourire.

Draco sourit.

« Quand tu es heureux, ils brillent aussi avec une certaine force... Mais moins que lorsque tu... lorsque tu désirs. »

« C'est une information intéressante... »

Il l'embrassa avant que Draco ait eut le temps d'émettre quoique ce soit. Draco répondit à son baisé, se laissant tomber dans le lit avec Harry sur lui. Prenant aisément position pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids, Harry glissa ses mains dans le dos du blond. Draco sourit contre les lèvres d'Harry et passa lui aussi ses mains dans le dos du jeune Auror, le caressant tendrement. Se libérant de toute pensée envahissante et désagréable, le brun ne profita que du moment et avec un réel plaisir. Draco se libéra de la bouche d'Harry, déposant quelques petits baisés le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son oreille.

« Je suis vraiment désolé » lui dit-il encore une fois.

« C'est oublié, arrête un peu » répondit le jeune Auror en frissonnant.

Draco répondit par une autre série de petits baisers, tout son corps tremblant sous celui d'Harry.

« Tu sais que tu m'as vraiment fait enragé avec ces vêtements aujourd'hui ? » lui déclara Harry, ses mains revenant sur le ventre du blond.

« C'était le but » avoua Draco, riant.

« Humpf... »

Draco sourit.

« Tu n'avais pas à me provoquer dans cette foutue douche! » dit Draco, boudeur.

« Provoquer ? » demanda innocemment Harry.

« C'est ça, feint l'innocence! »

« Innocent ? Moi ? Un rustre innocent ? Hmm... Intéressant. »

Draco sourit un peu plus.

« Y'a encore plein de qualificatif, pour toi, tu sais... ? »

Harry se renfrogna et fit mine de le bouder en se décalant de sur lui et en lui tournant dos.

« Je suis froissé dans mon amour-propre! » déclara-t-il.

« Ah ? demanda Draco. Tu es bien le premier à être vexé d'être qualifié de sexy, adorable, gentil, tendre... »

« Humpf. Ne cherche pas à te racheter, il est trop tard » dit Harry d'une voix incroyablement dramatique.

« Je le pensais, pourtant, dit Draco d'un air amusé » passant sa main le long de la taille d'Harry.

Celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, le regardant du coin de l'oeil. Draco lui fit un grand sourire innocent et tendre. Harry se retourna finalement vers lui, l'embrassant doucement. Draco se lova contre lui, poussant un petit soupir de satisfaction.

« La prochaine fois qu'on se dispute, assomme-moi! dit-il. Je n'aime pas qu'on se crie dessus... »

« D'accord, et moi ensuite je me jette par la fenêtre » plaisanta Harry.

« Une belle chute en perspective. »

« Bah... Une chute de six étages! »

« Et surtout, une chute mortelle » fit remarquer Draco.

Harry l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Dray ? »

« Mhmm... Moui ? » demanda le concerné.

« Je dois t'avouer que je ne t'aime pas... »

Draco figea, fixant Harry d'un air légèrement perdu.

« Non, je t'adore. »

Draco grogna et frappa durement Harry sur l'arrière de la tête.

« Idiot! » dit-il.

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

« C'est tout moi. »

« C'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi! » fit remarquer Draco.

« Je sais, mais je parlais de ton qualificatif. »

Draco rit et embrassa encore Harry.

« En résumé, je pense que le mot « Merveilleux » te résume très bien... »

« Je suis flatté... »

« Je le pense » dit simplement le blond.

Harry se blottit un peu plus contre lui, et, contrairement à Draco qui avait des manières un peu plus féline parfois, il se contenta de soupirer de satisfaction à la manière d'un chien – ou d'un loup.

« Un petit somme ça te dit ? »

« Mhmm... dit Draco, fermant paisiblement les yeux. Pourquoi pas... »

Harry fit léviter la couverture jusque sur eux et soupira par la suite, relâchant sa baguette qui tomba au sol en roulant, une fois qu'il eut put relâché tous ses muscles tendus. Draco ne le laissa cependant pas en paix, s'acharnant à le déshabiller.

« Draco, gémit Harry, pitoyablement. Dors... »

« Tu pourras dormir, dit Draco. Mais une fois que tu auras enlever ces foutus vêtements! »

« Mais ils sont très bien où ils sont... »

« Non! » grogna Draco, lui enlevant habillement son pantalon.

Harry se laissa faire en soupirant. Draco sourit victorieusement et se déshabilla à son tour, se blottissant rapidement contre son Harry.

« J'aime sentir ta peau contre la mienne quand je dors » confia-t-il en souriant.

« Eh bien tu pourras te contenter tandis que je pourrais avoir gré des bras de Morphée... »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser seul avec... avec ce pervers ? » demanda Draco, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Harry rit doucement.

« Jaloux. »

« Et fier de l'être! » s'exclama Draco.

« Dors un peu. J'vais rejoindre le pays des rêves. »

« Je t'y rejoins... » dit Draco, somnolant déjà.

« Hmm, attends. »

Harry ferma les yeux et respira à fond, l'enveloppant d'une étrange aura.

« À tout de suite » dit-il, en bâillant.

Draco sourit paisiblement et s'endormit contre lui, non sans avoir déposé un petit baisé sur son torse.

Lorsque le matin vint le trouver, la place qu'occupait d'ordinaire Harry à côté de lui était déjà froide. Apparemment, le brun avait quitté le lit depuis un moment déjà. Draco poussa un petit grognement, essayant de se réchauffer dans la couette et maudissant les Aurors qui partait sans le prévenir. Il finit par se lever et s'enveloppa dans une chaude robe de chambre pour se glisser dans le salon. Dans la pièce, trois Aurors étaient en effervescences, courrant de gauche à droite, l'un bouclant une ceinture, l'autre rangeant une plume... Personne ne sembla remarqué qu'il venait de sortir de la chambre. Ça changeait de l'ambiance morne qu'avaient pris Blaise et Sandra en étant obligés de se plonger dans des dossiers... Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Draco se dirigea vers le coin cuisine où il se servit un bol de céréales, ne prêtant que très peu attention à ses amis. Harry apparut soudain à côté de lui, un peigne à la main qui débattait avec ses cheveux encore humides, tandis que de l'autre il se servait un café bien serré. Profitant du fait qu'il se trouvait tout près de lui, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

« Chalut, dit Draco, bâillant et lui arrachant le peigne des mains. Assis, pas bouger et laisser faire les pros! »

Harry grogna mais s'assied tout de même, sachant qu'il ne pourrait reprendre l'objet maléfique. Draco rit et, délaissant son petit-déjeuner, se mit à coiffer doucement les cheveux d'Harry. Il dut se lever à plusieurs reprises pour l'aider, mais quand il eut terminé, il eut un large sourire. Les mèches rebelles d'Harry n'avaient pas été domptées, mais plutôt que de les combattre, Draco les avait laissé se mettre comme elles le souhaitaient, tout en s'arrangeant pour donné un air moins ébouriffé à son amant. Harry alla vérifier son état dans un miroir et sourit, satisfait, avant de revenir vers Draco et de l'embrasser un peu plus convenablement.

« Merci » dit-il, non sans regarder sa montre.

Draco eut un sourire et profita de la proximité d'Harry pour le serrer contre lui et se réchauffer un peu.

« Il fait diablement froid, commenta le blond en frissonnant. Je vais aller me prendre une douche bien chaude et je serais prêt dans une demi-heure, ok ? »

« Pas de problème... Il faut être là-bas dans une heure, cinquante-deux minutes et trente-trois, non trente-six secondes. »

Draco faillit s'étouffer de rire.

« Bien! dit-il. Je profiterai donc de mes dernières minutes pour t'aider à te détendre par un bon massage! »

« Me détendre ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis parfaitement calme! »

Il prit une gorgé de café.

« Et moi, je suis le petit-fils de Dumbledore, ricana Draco. À tout à l'heure, mon amour! »

Harry lui sourit et s'en fut vers le salon rejoindre Sandra et Blaise qui était dans le même état que lui.

« Bon sang, où j'ai mit le dossier sur l'histoire de la première guerre ? » demanda Sandra, paniquée.

Harry blêmit et tous trois entreprirent de fouiller la pièce pour le trouver.

« Là! » s'exclama soudain Blaise, victorieux.

« Oh Blaise! Mon sauveur! » s'écria Sandra, lui sautant au cou.

Blaise rit et s'écarta d'elle.

« Attention, Pierre va être jaloux s'il apprend ça! »

« Je ne dirais rien si tu ne dis rien à mon époux borgne! » déclara soudain Harry.

Les deux autres amis éclatèrent de rire. Harry sourit nerveusement et se mit à chercher sa robe de sorcier bleu marine – tenue de service – qu'il avait sorti du placard un peu plus tôt.

« Alors, prêt à affronter les Amerlos ? » demanda Blaise, s'habillant lui aussi.

« Et toi, tu serais prêt à affronter une meute de géants affamés ? »

« Mhmmm... Non » répondit le jeune homme, riant.

« Alors ça répond à ta question » déclara Harry, cherchant sa broche représentant un loup élancé, courrant, faite d'argent.

« Bah, de toute façon c'est toi qui vas parler! »

Harry perdit encore un peu plus ses couleurs et fixa à nouveau sa montre, se mettant à faire les cent pas devant l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Bah, ça ne peut pas être plus pénible que ta dispute, hier... »

« Désolé que vous ayez entendu ça » déclara simplement Harry, marchant toujours de long en large, d'un air indifférent.

« Bah, vous aviez besoin de vous mettre d'accord, dit Blaise. Tu comptes vraiment le laisser aller vivre chez Max ? »

Harry rit.

« Tu me prends pour qui Blaise ? »

« Pour un inconscient qui ne connaît pas Max ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Mais c'est qui ce Max à la fin ? »

« Premier copain de Draco, lâcha rapidement Blaise, surveillant la porte de la salle de bain. Il avait quatorze ans quand ils se sont rencontré, Max, lui, avait vingt-quatre ans! Il lui a fait découvrir les joies de l'homosexualité, bien que Draco m'ait affirmé n'être jamais allé jusqu'au bout avec lui... La séparation a été rude, ça, je m'en souviens! »

Harry le fixa un moment, immobile, avant de se remettre à faire les cent pas, regardant à nouveau sa montre, son angoisse venant le gagné un peu plus au fil du temps qui passait...

« Tu vas le laisser y aller ou pas ? » demanda Blaise, se rongeant les ongles.

« Non! Bien sûr que non! Je ne suis pas idiot! »

Blaise se contenta de grogner.

« Sait-on jamais... »

« J't'emmerde! » déclara simplement le brun, usant toujours le tapis sous ses pas.

À ce moment-là, Draco sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir et d'une chemise blanche légèrement transparente. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tiré en arrière et tombaient en de fine boucle sur ses épaules.

« Et voilà! dit-il en souriant. Vingt minutes et trente secondes! J'ai battu mon record! »

Harry lui jeta un sourire nerveux, et continua de faire les cent pas tout en imitant Blaise et se mettant à se ronger les ongles.

« Harry ? appela Draco. Viens avec moi deux minutes, s'il te plait... »

« Hmm ? fit simplement celui-ci. Pourfois ? » demanda-t-il, atteler à son annulaire.

« Tu viens, point barre! » répliqua Draco, l'amenant vers leur chambre.

« Ouais, ouais » grommela le brun, regardant à nouveau l'heure.

Draco le fit asseoir sur leur lit et alla s'installer derrière lui passant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour ensuite aller lui masser lentement les épaules. Toujours crispé, Harry n'avait pas arrêté de se ronger les ongles. Draco accentua la pression de ses mains, massant plus fortement les épaules tendues.

« Mhmmm » fit Harry, les yeux dans le vague, éloignant ses doigts de sa bouche.

Draco, voyant que son traitement fonctionnait, continua doucement, chuchotant quelques mots doux de temps en temps à l'oreille du brun. Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent finalement, malgré cette tension qui demeurait toujours dans la nuque. Draco déposa un petit baiser près de son oreille, soufflant sur sa peau qui frémit.

« Tout va bien se passer, dit-il tendrement. N'oublie pas de les imaginer complètement nu... ça aide! »

Harry soupira doucement, se laissant aller par la caresse des mots doux de Draco.

« Tu crois vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais aimé parler en publique! »

« Il y a aimé et savoir faire... Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer... et en cas de coup dur, tu fais appel à nous... Je suis sûr que Blaise en sera enchanté! »

Harry eut un étrange sourire.

« Tu as raison. Il sera ravi de venir parler devant un demi millier de personnes! »

Draco eut un petit sourire amusé et déposa un baisé sur la temps d'Harry.

« Ne te moque pas de Blaise, méchant » rit-il.

« Moi ? Me moquer de Blaise ? Jamais voyons! Il m'est bien trop fidèle... euh cher! »

Draco eut l'air agacé puis obligea Harry à tourner la tête, l'embrassant à pleine bouche pour finalement s'en séparer.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es un monstre! » dit-il en souriant.

Harry eut un sourire carnassier.

« Qui te dit que je n'en suis pas un qui possède ce corps ? Harry Potter a peut-être été tué au cours des trois années où tu as disparut... »

« C'est une histoire tirée par les cheveux, répliqua Draco. En outre, mon cher Harry, tu es inimitable! »

« Vraiment ? En es-tu si sûr ? »

Harry l'embrassa à nouveau. Draco poussa un petit gémissement contre lui, s'en éloignant pourtant rapidement.

« Certain! répliqua Draco. Je douterais de moi si tu m'offrais des cadeaux à longueur de journée! »

« Hmmm, alors tu n'as pas à douter, plaisanta Harry, en se relevant du lit et regardant l'heure à nouveau. Il faut y aller » soupira-t-il.

« Je sais, répondit Draco en souriant, réajustant quelques mèches de cheveux d'Harry. Et n'oublie pas! Nus dans un champ de blé! »

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

« Je n'oublierai pas... »  
Il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bon, tu t'amènes ? »

Draco lui décocha une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

« Exprime-toi mieux! gronda-t-il. Mais oui, je m'amène! »

Harry lui tira la langue.

« Mes excuses monseigneur. Je n'ai pas été élevé dans le berceau de l'aristocratie! »

Il lui ouvrit pourtant galamment la porte, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres. De retour au salon, leurs seules présences suffirent à Blaise et à Sandra de se relever, droit comme des I.

« On y va ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Sauf si tu préfères rester ici et faire une petite sieste, oui » répondit Harry, saisissant ses clefs et se dirigeant vers la porte ayant retrouvé son aspect crispé.

« Pour tout t'avouer, je préférais très nettement » avoua-t-elle, troublée.

« Mais vous allez cesser de vous angoisser pour si peu ? » s'exclama Draco.

« Oh, ça va! s'exclama Blaise. Tu seras peut-être amené à parler aussi alors fais pas le malin! »  
Draco ricana.

« Ça m'est complètement égal! se moqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas peur, moi! »

Les trois Aurors lui décochèrent un regard noir, et ils sortirent de l'appartement.

« On verra bien si tu penseras toujours cela Dray » se moqua gentiment Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Après des examens super humiliants et publics en physique, rien ne m'atteint! »

Harry soupira et tous quatre sortirent à l'extérieur dans l'air glaciale de fin décembre. Draco frissonna légèrement sous son fin manteau de cuir et nicha son nez dans son écharpe noire.

« Si j'avais su, dit-il, je serais allé à Hawaï! »

« Tu as eut trois ans pour savoir Dray... Maintenant subit! »

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Ce que je peux rêver d'être en Angleterre rapidement! »

« J'ai un avis partagé, dit Draco. C'est que je suis bien, ici... »

« Tu peux rester si tu en as envie... » répondit Harry, sans grande conviction.

Draco l'attrapa par la taille.

« C'est ça, essaye de te débarrasser de moi! »

« Je préfère ne pas me risquer à courir dans les rues... La neige recouvre les plaques de glace. »

Draco eut une grimace et regarda de l'autre côté de la rue, détachant son imperméable pour dévoiler son corps peu couvert par ses vêtements de cuir moulant.

« Si tu veux, je peux toujours essayer de me faire enlever, y'a un beau mec de l'autre côté de la rue qui me fixe très intensément! »

Harry grogna et le tira un peu plus vers lui, décochant un regard meurtrier au jeune homme qui, étrangement, pressa subitement le pas.

« Je m'en passerai merci » marmonna Harry tandis qu'il pénétrait dans une ruelle, s'y enfonçant pour se laisser envahir par l'obscurité.

La porte du Ministère de la Magie devait se trouvait tout au bout, après trois bifurcations simultanées à droite, puis une à gauche. Draco se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et se colla contre Harry, heureux de sentir un peu de chaleur humaine. Il sourit en sentant la main de son amant se crisper sur son épaule.

« C'est repartit, rit-il. Le mode angoisse est activé... »  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Blaise et Sandra qui semblaient marcher comme des robots ou, tout du moins, avoir avalé un sac de dix kilos de citrons.

« Pour tous les trois » dit-il, pouffant.

Aucun ne répondit à sa moquerie, ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant. Un moment passa avant que tous quatre arrivent devant une porte blindée. Blaise y toqua et une éternité – du moins pour les trois Aurors – sembla passée avant qu'une voix leur parvienne de derrière la porte et qu'une paire d'yeux apparaisse derrière une meurtrière.

« Nom » dit-il sèchement.

« Potter, Zabini, Traylor et Marden » répondit Harry sur le même ton que l'homme.

Le loquet fut déverrouillé et on leur laissa passage. Franchissant la porte tous les quatre, le quatuor déboucha dans un gigantesque hall qui semblait autant débordant du monde magique, qu'à la fine pointe de la technologie Moldue. Des employées, des politiciens et des Aurors courraient par-ci et par-là, créant une véritable effervescence. Leurs pas résonnant sur le marbre blanc, ils avancèrent encore un peu, avant que l'homme qui les avait accueilli ne les dépasse en lançant sèchement un :

« Suivez-moi! »

Beaucoup trop angoissé pour penser de lui répondre glacialement, Harry se contenta de lui emboîter le pas à une distance respectable, cachant son stress derrière un masque de froideur et d'indifférence qui faisait légèrement penser à celui que Draco avait eut, étant plus jeune. Draco jeta un regard sombre à leur guide. L'envie le tenaillait de lui faire un croche-pied, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Non seulement parce qu'Harry n'en serait guère heureux, mais aussi parce que les négociations se verraient certainement annulées!

Ils avancèrent donc dans un silence pesant dans une série de couloirs à l'architecture impressionnante. À plusieurs reprises, un rayon étrange et crépitant les scanna, dressant légèrement leurs cheveux sur leur tête. Autour d'eux, les passants ne semblaient même pas remarquer les petits courants électriques vérifiant s'ils avaient une arme magique ou Moldue sur eux, sans doute trop habitué que pour le remarquer.

L'homme les entraîna dans une petite pièce blanche meublée seulement d'une table de quatre chaises bien banales. Une seconde porte se trouvait face à eux.

« Ce sera par-là que vous sortirez. La porte débouche derrière un rideau qui vous cache avant d'entrer sur scène. »

Et il sortit, sans plus de cérémonie. Harry se remit à faire les cent pas, Blaise à se ronger les ongles et Sandra à jouer avec un pan de sa cape.

Draco les regardait avec amusement, appuyé contre le mur et admirant le plafond aux riches moulures. Il se mit rapidement à chantonner, parfaitement détendu. Les minutes passèrent, l'éternité semblant les emporter, se fut finalement Sandra qui perdit prise sur sa maîtrise, se jetant dans les bras de Harry.

« Je ne peux pas! »

Draco cessa de chantonner aussitôt.

« Bien sûr que si, tu peux, répliqua-t-il. Dis-toi que c'est un examen d'histoire! »

« J'ai jamais été doué en histoire! »

« Allons Sandy, tu n'auras rien à dire! »

Harry eut un sourire crispé et poursuivit :

« Dis-toi que si je m'évanouis de terreur, là, tu devras prendre la parole. Fais-toi l'image que tu me sers de garde du corps, si ça peut t'aider... »

« Et si jamais tu n'y arrives pas, Blaise prendra le relais! »

Il lui fallut un moment encore pour s'extirper de l'étreinte de son ami.

« C'est bon, ça va aller. Simple perte de contrôle... »

« Ne nous en fait pas plusieurs, dit Blaise. Sinon, je crois que je ne tiendrai pas non plus! »

« C'est promis, Blaisinou. »

Harry feinta une quinte de toux pour cacher son fou rire devant le surnom que le châtain n'avait jamais su supporter.

« Appelle-moi encore une fois ainsi et j'assomme Harry pour te laisser te débrouiller toute seule! » menaça Blaise.

« Eh ! s'indigna Harry, se taisant brusquement, faisait mine de réfléchir. Quoique... Ne te gêne pas, ça m'évitera de mourir d'angoisse... »

« Tout un Survivant que nous avons-là! » ironisa Sandra.

Harry lui décocha un regard noir, mais un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Tu cours après les ennuis, Sandylou! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler, dit Draco d'une voix sérieuse. La porte s'ouvre... »  
Les trois amis tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête vers ladite porte qui s'ouvrit lentement, sans grincer, pour laisser place à une Samantha souriante.

« Il est l'heure » dit-elle en leur souriant.  
Ils hochèrent de la tête et la suivirent d'un pas angoissé pour apparaître face à un rideau de velours bleu. Ils poussèrent tous un grand soupir et, sous leurs yeux, le rideaux s'ouvrit, dévoilant un auditorium en demi cercle avec de massif bureaux de chêne. À chaque table se trouvait un homme. Et au centre, vêtu d'une robe noire, le Ministre de la magie en personne fixait les quatre amis d'un regard dur et fixe.

« Bienvenue » leur dit-il.

Chez les trois Aurors, le même masque se peignit sur leur visage : indifférence et froideur. S'avançant d'un pas qui feignait de démontrer qu'ils étaient totalement calmes, ils vinrent, tour à tour, serrer la main du Ministre de la magie. L'homme se retourna par la suite vers l'auditoire tandis que les trois Aurors – Draco restant en retrait pour le moment – restaient en ligne derrière lui, immobiles. Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, sourire qui lui valut des regards perplexes de certains membres du jury. Draco le garda cependant, un conseil de Severus résonnant dans sa tête:

« Le mystère peut être une arme avantageuse, parfois, Draco... Tant en amour qu'en affaire! »

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs! tonna la voix du ministre. Si vous êtes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, ce ne sont pas pour quelques histoires à discuter devant une tasse de thé. Depuis maintes semaines, quelques Aurors de Grande-Bretagne nous ont été envoyés afin de discuter affaires. Affaires qui ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Nous vous demanderons donc d'être patient, ouvert d'esprit, et de réfléchir aux désavantages et aux avantages que la situation suivante présentera. »

Un long silence suivit, les divers membres de l'assemblée regardant leurs invités.

La respiration de Harry s'était légèrement accélérée et son regard courrait sur l'assemblé de son auditoire tandis que le temps semblait filer à une vitesse furieusement déroutante, le rapprochant du moment où il devrait prendre parole. Sandra s'était mise à triturer les pans de sa robe tandis que Blaise fixait un point fixe devant lui. Derrière eux, Draco souriait encore et toujours, imperturbable.

« _J'peux pas, j'peux pas!_

« _Mais_ _si tu peux! Tu n'as pas affronté Voldemort pour te dégonfler avec ça tout de même!_ »

Harry était tiraillé par sa traîtresse de conscience et son résonnement logique. Un toussotement de Samantha le réveilla, celui-ci se rendant compte qu'on attendait qu'il parle. Maudissant mentalement d'avoir étudié pour devenir Auror, il s'avança jusqu'au meuble ou un micro magique ensorcelé avait été installé, et il se racla la gorge.

« Bonjour » fit simplement Harry, rassemblant ses fiches devant lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans un résumé de la première guerre.

Rapidement, il put remarquer que son auditoire décrochait peu intéressé et une légère panique l'envahit, mais une détermination encore plus forte vint prendre le dessus. Délaissant ses fiches, il se saisit du micro et s'avança sur le devant de l'estrade.

« J'avais prévu vous faire un discours sur tout ce qui s'est passé, ces dernières années en Europe, mais tout comme moi, vous n'êtes pas intéressé, et je n'en suis pas surpris. Plutôt que de vous endormir, je préfère vous faire un exposé sur ce qu'est Voldemort, sur ses machinations, tel que je le connais, et ce à quoi il faut vous attendre si jamais vous n'acceptez pas d'aider la Grande-Bretagne. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Mes amis m'excuseront de délaisser les nombreux dossiers qu'ils ont montés ces dernières semaines, je n'en doute pas. »

Il jeta un regard aux trois autres. Sandra le regardait d'un air atterré, Blaise avec une lueur furibonde dans le regard et Draco s'enfonçait les ongles dans la main pour ne pas éclater de rire. Harry eut lui-même un petit sourire et en revint à son auditoire.

« Voldemort, de son nom Tom Elvis Jedusor, fut un des élèves les plus brillants que Poudlard connu. Doué dans la plupart des domaines, il aurait pu acquérir une immense renommée et accomplir de grandes choses – ce qu'il a fait, mais à de tristes fins. L'histoire devient pourtant bien noire à cette partie de sa vie. Intoxiqué de rancunes, l'esprit embrouillé de vengeances et totalement inhalé d'ambitions, les choses tournèrent mal pour lui. À sa sortie du collège, il rassembla des alliés à sa cause. Par l'enfer vécu dans son enfance, il était décidé à « purifier » la Terre de ce qu'il décrétait comme impur d'exister et de respirer. Il fut un temps où le monde vécu dans un véritable bain de sang. Cela se perpétua jusqu'à une certaine nuit d'Halloween, lorsqu'un bébé mit fin à tout ce carnage en renvoyant à celui qui était désormais un Mage Noir son maléfice, soit l'Avada Kedavra, et par un fait mystérieux, le détruisit ainsi... ou presque. Pendant près de dix ans, il resta inactif caché dans l'ombre, errant tel un spectre en ce bas monde, trop faible pour reprendre constance, mais ayant assez d'énergie pour survivre. Il tenta pourtant, lorsque le gamin fit son entrée à Poudlard, de reprendre vie, mais également d'acquérir l'immortalité, mais il échoua et ce ne fut pas l'unique fois. Cet enfant, ce fut moi. On me qualifia parfois de menteur, d'autre fois encore on ne me considéra qu'à l'image d'un objet derrière lequel se protéger, mais le plus souvent l'étiquette du héro m'était épinglée. Pour mes amis j'étais cela, pour ceux qui m'exécraient je n'étais qu'un gosse qui se prenait en haute estime, mais qui n'était rien. La plupart de ces gens avaient de la famille qui supportait les méfaits de Tom Jedusor. Pourtant, aujourd'hui beaucoup font partie de mon proche entourage. Une question se pose tout de même : Qu'est vraiment un héro ? »

Il marqua une pause pour fixer l'assistance.

« Un héro n'est pas une personne douée de supers pouvoirs. L'enfant qui a peur du noir et qui éteint tout de même sa lampe de chevet avant de dormir est un héro, l'adolescent qui va demander à une fille si elle veut devenir sa petite amie ou l'Auror qui lutte contre un Mangemort, sont également des héros. Tous et chacun nous sommes des héros capable de grandes choses. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons été envoyés ici afin de ressembler ces gens qui pourraient nous venir en aide. Des héros qui pourraient venir en aide au monde entier. »

Il fit le tour du bureau tout en disant ces dernières paroles, puis déposa le micro et se lança par la suite un « _Sonorus!_ », évitant le regard de ses amis.

« Rappelez-vous il y a cinquante ans lorsque l'Europe pliait sous le joug d'un dictateur. Les mémoires n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour revenir à cette époque. Lors de cette guerre, il ne nous restait plus guère de liberté, à personne. En Europe, la France croulait sous l'invasion, il n'en restait plus qu'une infime partie qui n'avait pas été conquise ainsi que l'Angleterre. Nous aurions tous été décimés par Hitler et sa dictature. Cet homme ressemblait plus qu'on ne le pense à Voldemort, il était convaincu de purifier la Terre. Ce fut pourtant vous tous, la populace de ce grand pays qui avez déterminé le résultat de ces longues années de conflit, vous avez fait peser la balance pour une victoire épatante, éclatante, victoire qui nous a valu une révolution hors de tout ce que nous avions déjà accomplis lors des siècles passés. Ce que nous vous demandons aujourd'hui est identique : un coup de main afin d'éviter une invasion planétaire et une calamité. Ce n'est pas une supplication, ce n'est pas une menace et ce n'est pas un avertissement. C'est la main tendue d'un ami au bord du gouffre qui ne demande qu'à se faire redresser. Je conclurai en reprenant les paroles qu'un vieil ami m'a cité un jour : Rester uni fera notre force, la division sera notre perte. Merci. »

Un long silence plana.

« Que dire à cela ? demanda soudainement le Ministre, l'air pensif. Si vous le permettez, Mr Potter, je souhaiterais faire une pause pour me concerter avec mes subalternes... »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de la tête avec un léger sourire, toute angoisse l'ayant fuit depuis plusieurs minutes. Il annula d'un coup de baguette le sortilège d'amplification de la voix et se dirigea par la suite vers la pièce où on les avait conduit avant qu'ils n'entrent tous sur l'estrade. Il sortit, suivit de ses trois amis qui le fixaient intensément. Harry se laissa tomber sur une des chaises avec un soupir las et s'étira.

« Félicitation, dit Sandra, l'air agacée. Six nuits blanches pour rien! SIX! »

Harry lui jeta un regard indifférent, son petit sourire ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté.

« Ce n'est pas drôle! Je réclame des vacances! »

« Eh bien tu les prendras une fois que nous serons rentrés Sandra » répondit Harry.

« Tsss! fit la jeune femme. Je me vengerai! »

Blaise rit.

« En tout cas, c'était fameux! Tu m'as bluffé! »

« Ils avaient l'air de s'endormir complètement... J'ai préféré improviser, et c'est venu tout seul par la suite. »

« Tu as eu raison, dit Draco. J'en ai vu un qui se réveillait d'un coup! »

Harry eut un sourire plus tendre à son égard et rit doucement.

« Si je ne les ai pas convaincu ainsi, alors je ne vois pas comment nous aurions pu. »

« On peut toujours les soudoyer, dit Blaise. On propose à ceux qui ont fixé Draco avec envie de passer une nuit d'amour avec lui et ils diront oui... »

Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« Blaise! s'indigna-t-il. Si tu veux les soudoyer, ce ne sera certainement pas avec Draco! »

Draco, Sandra et Blaise éclatèrent de rire.

« T'inquiète, je me serai pas laisser faire! » dit Draco en déposant un baiser sur la tempe d'Harry.

Celui-ci sourit férocement.

« Si tu te laissais faire je débarquais dans la chambre en pleine nuit, crois-moi! »

Draco pouffa et passa ses bras autour de cou d'Harry pour chuchoter:

« Je ne me laisse faire que par toi... »

Le sourire du brun s'élargit tandis que, par respect, Blaise et Sandra s'étaient mis en retrait pour discuter.

« Tu crois qu'ils décideront quoi ? » lui demanda Harry, se tordant le cou pour rester face à face avec Draco.

« Je pense qu'ils sont hésitants... Ils vont se concerter et soulever les avantages et les inconvénients d'une potentielle intervention... Ensuite, ils vont vous faire revenir, vous interroger et tenter de savoir ce qu'ils y gagneraient... »

« Et il ne manquerait plus qu'un débat! Je sens que la journée va être longue... »

« Tu devais t'en douter » répondit Draco, souriant.

« Malheureusement » soupira le brun avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Draco ferma les yeux, profitant bien heureusement de ce petit moment de tendresse et soupirant de bien-être. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres et se détacha au bout d'un petit moment, se relevant de sa chaise en s'étirant.

« Je déteste être dans l'inconnu et attendre que les évènements me sautent à la figure! »

« Tant qu'ils n'explosent pas » se moqua Draco bâillant légèrement.

« Idiot! » grommela Harry, lui envoyant une légère claque derrière la tête.

Draco se contenta de lui tirer la langue avec amusement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ? marmonna Sandra, se retournant vers Harry. Je te jure que s'ils n'acceptent pas... »

« Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère... En outre, si comme Draco le dit, ils se concertent sur les pours et les contres, ça peut prendre un bout de temps! »

« À moins qu'ils le fassent devant nous ? » reprit Harry, se joignant aux deux autres.

« M'étonnerait, dit Sandra. Ils vont chercher à se défiler d'abord... »

« Bande de lâches » grommela Blaise.

« Dans un certain sens, ils me font penser à des Mangemorts acculés au pied du mur » commenta Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tu les insultes, là! dit Blaise. Les Amerlos sont tarés mais pas à ce point-là! »

« Je sais... Mais avec leurs décisions et tout cela. »

Blaise poussa un léger soupir et se laissa aller contre le mur.

« Ils auraient pu prévoir des fauteuils » râla-t-il.

« Il y a des chaises » commenta Harry.

« Je préfèrerais un fauteuil! »

« Bah, tu ne peux pas tout avoir. »

« Si, je peux! » dit-il en transformant une chaise en fauteuil et en se laissant tomber dedans.

Harry rit doucement en secouant la tête.

« Tu es désespérant parfois, vieux. »

« Et j'en suis fier » répondit Blaise en souriant.

« Ça, je le sais. »

Un quart d'heure passa, tandis que tous – après avoir transformé chaise en fauteuil – s'était rassemblés à la table ronde, patientant.

« J'en ai marre » se plaignit Draco au bout d'un moment.

« Arrête de te plaindre » marmonna Harry d'une voix étouffée, la tête en creux de ses bras.

« Toi, dors et silence! grogna le blond. Et c'est la première fois que je me plains! »

« Dormir ? Je ne peux pas dormir dans une situation pareille. Et de toute façon, je suis en service. »

« Je t'en prie, tu es étalé sur la table! »

« Ouais, parce que y'a rien à faire. »

Il bâilla.

« Une partie de carte ? » proposa Draco.

Harry se releva.

« Ouais pourquoi pas. Tu as un paquet ? »

« Oui » répondit Draco en sortant un petit paquet de carton des poches de sa veste.

« Vous proposez un jeu ? » demanda Harry, mélangeant les cartes.

« Le jeu des Questions! » dit aussitôt Sandra.

« Pas de problème. »

Harry répartit rapidement les cartes entre eux quatre.

« Hum, fit Blaise. C'est quoi, le jeu des Questions ? »

« À toi l'honneur d'expliquer Sandylou. »

« C'est simple! dit Sandra. Il faut diviser les cartes en quatre paquets – vu que nous sommes quatre! Chacun d'entre nous, nous soulevons la première carte. Celui qui a le nombre le plus élevé pose la question de son choix à la personne qui a le nombre le plus bas! »

« Et par la suite ? » demanda Blaise.

« Vous verrez bien » commenta Harry.

Le jeune Auror distribua les cartes, chacun les récoltant pour en former un petit paquet parfais devant eux. Quand tout le monde eut sa part, ils se regardèrent avec hésitation.

« J'ai une reine... » déclara Harry.

« Un dix! » exulta Sandra.

« Un As » fit fièrement Zabini.

Draco retourna craintivement sa carte.

« P'tain, je le savais que se serait pour ma pomme! Un deux! »

Harry lui sourit malicieusement.

« Alors, fit Blaise, pensif. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te poser... »

« Ce que tu veux, mais n'attends pas vingt ans! »

Un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille étira les lèvres du jeune Auror.

« Ce que je veux hein ? Hmmm... Raconte-nous ta première fois. »

« Ma première fois pour quoi, précisément ? » demanda Draco.

« Ne joue pas au plus malin Dray. Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Ce ne devait certainement pas être Harry le premier. »

« Et pourtant, si! dit Draco. Et puisque tu tiens à avoir autant de détail, je te dis gracieusement que ça s'est passé dans le désert du Sahara, dans une oasis, au pied d'un cocotier! Harry m'avait lancé un sort de chaleur intérieur et résultat, quand il m'a sauté dessus, je n'ai pas résisté! »

Le regard de Blaise convergea sur Harry.

« C'est donc là que tu as disparut en septième année! Tu n'as jamais voulu me le dire! »

« C'est compréhensible, dit Draco. Avec ta réputation de pipelette... »

« Eh! » s'indigna Blaise.

« Bien fait! » se moqua gentiment Harry.

« Bon, les enfants, on continue ? » demanda Sandra, prête à soulever sa carte suivante.

« Pourquoi on ne continuerait pas ? Un cinq! » répondit Harry.

« Valet » dit Draco, tout heureux.

« Six » répondit Blaise.

« Roi! s'exclama Sandra... YES! »

« Eh merde » marmonna Harry.

« Alors... Mon cher Harry Potter, dit Sandra, l'air sadique. Que demander... »

« De toute façon, tu me demanderas ce que tu veux, pas la peine d'essayer de t'en empêcher. »

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir pendant un petit instant puis fini par dire:

« Si tu devais survivre à la guerre – et Merlin fasse que ça soit le cas – que feras-tu ? »

Harry prit un air pensif, regardant un point fixe devant lui.

« Je suppose que... je prendrais un peu de repos – avec Draco si possible. Oui, je prendrais d'abord quelques vacances et ensuite je verrai bien... »

« Avec Draco ? demanda Sandra. Ce ne sera pas du repos, dans ce cas là! »

« Je ne répondrai pas à cela. J'ai passé mon tour » fit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je ne demandais pas de réponse, se moqua Sandra. C'est repartit! »

Elle souleva sa carte.

« Quatre. »

« Trois au carré » fit Harry.

« Follement drôle! se moqua Blaise. Huit! »

« Dix » reprit Draco.

Sandra eut l'air consterné en regardant le blond.

« Soit pas méchant, ok ? » dit-elle d'un air angoissé.

« Moi, méchant ? fit Draco avec un sourire innocent. Mais voyons, depuis le temps, tu devrais me connaître. »

« C'est justement là le problème, elle te connaît. Ton petit air d'ange ne la trompe plus. »

« Tu peux bien parler, toi! » grogna Draco, tirant la langue.

Il fixa ensuite Sandra avec sadisme.

« Aimes-tu toujours Pierre ? »

Celle-ci le regarda, la bouche entrouverte.

« Bi... Bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas retourné le voir depuis le premier mois que nous sommes ici » marmonna Harry.

« Et que Blaise partage ta chambre depuis quoi... Quatre ou cinq mois ? » dit Draco, narquois.

Tous deux rougirent brusquement sous le sourire amusé de Harry et Draco.

« Et si on continuait ? demanda précipitamment Blaise. J'ai un Roi! »

« Une reine » répondirent Sandra et Draco en choeur.

« Un As » reprit Harry, triomphant.

« Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, dans ce cas ? » demanda Draco en regardant Sandra.

« Je vais continuer avec Sandra, coupa Harry. Alors, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Blaise ? »

« Le mieux serait de poser une question aux deux! » dit Blaise.

« Je le ferai après... Alors Sandylou ? »

« Mpfff, fit la concerné en regardant Blaise d'un air hésitant. Bon, ça va, j'avoue! Blaise et moi passons notre temps à bouffer des chips tout en lisant des romans d'amour! Vous êtes content ? »

« Non pas vraiment, fit Harry avec un grand sourire. Sans regarder Blaise, dis-moi la vérité. »

Sandra rougit.

« Bon, ça va! Oui, il y a quelque chose! Point Barre! Pose ta question à Draco! »

Harry retourna son attention sur lui.

« Je me suis posé la question un certain moment... En me voyant débarquer en Amérique, quelle a été ta réaction ? »

Draco eut l'air étonné.

« Et bien, dit-il avec hésitation. Pour tout avouer, j'ai voulu partir en courant! Je ne savais pas pourquoi tu étais là et je craignais que ça ne soit pour moi... Alors j'ai eu peur. Peur que vous m'annonciez qu'on m'avait retrouvé ou encore qu'on me demande de servir d'appât... J'ai eu aussi peur de ce que tu me ferais ressentir... Il y avait des sentiments que j'avais pris... beaucoup de temps à effacer, d'autres que je n'avais pu qu'enfermer... Je commençais à enfin réussir à ne plus me poser de questions sur toi et tu réapparaissais... J'étais réellement terrifié. »

« Ahem... désolé » fit Harry avec un demi sourire.

« Bah, ça n'a pas été si catastrophique, dit Draco en soulevant sa carte. Humm... Un As! »

« Dix » fit Harry, regardant les deux autre.

« Reine » déclara Sandra.

« Valet. »

Draco afficha un large sourire à Harry.

« À nous deux, mon cher Harry, dit-il, amusé. Raconte-moi donc toute ta vie amoureuse! Depuis le premier jusqu'au dernier! »

« Toute ? » s'exclama le brun, consterné.

« Yep » s'exclama Draco, confortablement installé dans sa chaise.

« Mais j'avais treize ans au premier jour! »

« Pas grave » dit le blond, amusé.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Très bien, soupira-t-il. Le premier jour remonte à il y a des années. J'avais alors treize ans, comme je l'ai dit. Il y a avait un match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. J'ai alors rencontrer Cho Chang. Une chique fille... Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Pendant près de deux ans j'ai eut le béguin pour elle, si bien que j'ai accepté de piétiner mon orgueil, en quatrième année, et de me risquer à l'inviter au Bal du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, ce qui s'est avéré être un échec. J'ai alors pris conscience que tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour elle n'en valait peut-être pas la peine... Mais je n'ai pas pour autant lâché prise, ce qui s'avéra être une erreur, je dois l'avouer. L'année suivante – la pire de toute je crois – elle a poussé le bouchon trop loin et j'en ai définitivement eut marre d'elle. J'ai compris que je n'avais et n'aurais jamais d'avenir avec elle et que c'était bien mieux ainsi. En sixième, j'ai plutôt mis mes distances avec tout le monde, alors il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter... »

Harry eut un sourire.

« Septième année et non la moindre. Draco a déjà raconté l'histoire tout à l'heure. Je dois dire que avant de me retrouver dans ce foutu désert – qui m'a valu bien des ennuis, des peines et des joies – je n'aurais jamais soupçonné – et c'était alors hors de question – être un jour amoureux de Draco Malfoy. J'étais conscient bien sûr de ne pas avoir de préférence pour ma vie amoureuse, mais tout de même... Ce fut les dix jours les plus formidables de ma vie jusqu'à maintenant je crois bien. »

Il soupira, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Lorsqu'il s'est enfuit, je me suis encore une fois renfermé sur moi-même, mais j'ai tout de même continué mon chemin – disons que Snape m'a poussé à finir mes études – et je suis rentré à l'Académie des Aurors. Là, malgré quelques expériences plutôt douteuses, je n'ai pas réussis à oublier Draco. Trois années que j'ai passée à me torturer l'esprit. Puis, j'ai eut ma première mission le soir où l'on m'a remit mon diplôme et quelques jours plus tard, je me retrouvais face à Draco. De là, vous connaissez assez bien l'histoire qui continue son cours jusqu'à aujourd'hui, alors que nous sommes tous assis à table, devant un jeu de cartes. »

« Des aventures douteuses ? » dit Draco, curieux.

« Rien de très passionnant, Mr-le-curieux. »

Draco eut une grimace et tira la langue avant de tirer sa carte.

« Tssss, dit-il. Trois. »

Harry lui sourit malicieusement et souleva un coin de sa carte, ne faisant pas le moindre signe pour leur montrer.

« À vous l'honneur. »

« Sept » dit Sandra.

« Dix » dit Blaise.

« Et le dernier et non le moindre des As » déclara Potter, en retournant sa carte.

« P'tain, je sens que je vais le regretter » dit Draco.

« Je te retourne la même question pour te torturer un peu l'esprit, Dray. »

« Tsss, fit le blond. Bon... ça va être long aussi. Tout a commencé quand j'avais douze ans. Mon premier amour avait les cheveux brun clair et les yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Il s'appelait John et était le médicomage de la famille. Aussi surprenant que ça soit, j'étais déjà attiré par les hommes à ce moment-là, mais je me suis persuadé que c'était une figure paternelle que je recherchais plus qu'autre chose. John ayant près de vingt ans de plus que moi, pas besoin de préciser que mon amour était voué à l'échec et je l'ai rapidement accepté. Mon entrée à Poudlard m'a beaucoup aidé à l'oublier et, vers l'âge de quatorze ans, lors d'une promenade à Pré-Au-Lard, aux Trois-Balais, je rencontrais Max. Il avait vingt-quatre ans, dix de plus que moi et il était... diablement séduisant. Néanmoins, à cette époque, j'avais compris que mon penchant pour les hommes n'était pas correct et je fis tout ce que je pouvais pour ignorer ce que je ressentais. Max m'avait repéré et avait vu mon regard convoiteur, aussi, il s'était rapproché de moi. Il m'a saouler et ramener chez lui. Il n'a pas profité de moi, cependant. Au contraire, nous avons parlé longtemps et m'a aidé à accepter mon homosexualité. À partir de ce moment-là et pendant un an, j'ai continué à le voir. Sous ma demande, nous ne sommes jamais allé jusqu'au bout. Puis, lors de ma cinquième année, je me suis mis à détester plus que de coutume ce cher Harry Potter... J'avais toujours envie de le voir et ça me rendait dingue car je savais ce qui m'arrivait et je ne voulais surtout pas que ça arrive... J'ai été un monstre avec Max cette année-là et je l'ai finalement et méchamment plaqué. Un mois plus tard, j'ai prit conscience que ce que je repoussais était-là. J'étais amoureux! Et pas de n'importe qui, de Harry Potter! Désespéré, j'ai séduit tout ce qui me tombait sous la main, homme, femme, peu m'importait. Je voulais juste effacer ce que je ressentais. Ça n'a pas marché et j'ai finalement accepté la vérité vers la moitié de ma sixième année... »

Draco eut une légère pause.

« Durant ma septième année, et bien... Vous savez déjà ce qu'il s'est passé dans le désert... Mais j'avais prit la décision de m'enfuir, persuader qu'Harry ne m'aimerait jamais... Arrivé en Amérique, j'ai trouvé un emploi de serveur dans un bar et... ma vie sentimentale est revenue au même point de ma sixième année. Je me suis lancé dans une quête de séduction effrénée pour oublier Harry, sans jamais y arriver, malheureusement. Lors de mon... petit incident en sortant d'une banque, j'ai été cloué dans un lit d'hôpital un long moment et après ça, je me suis voué au célibat pour – du moins je le croyais – l'éternité... Ensuite Harry est arrivé et vous connaissez la suite! »

Harry sourit.

« Content de savoir enfin qui est ce fameux Max. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Tu auras l'occasion de le connaître, vu que j'habiterai chez lui... »

« Humpf, ça c'est toi qui le dit, un sept. »

Draco fronça les sourcils d'un air étonné mais ne releva pas.

« Cinq » dit-il.

« Deux » déclara Sandra, avec une moue.

« Quatre, dit Blaise avec un sourire. Tu t'y colles! »

« Alors Sandylou... déclara Harry avec un sourire démoniaque. Si tu racontais à ta vieille copine Mireille ce petit quelque chose entre toi et Blaise ? »

« Mais quel casse-pieds! grogna la jeune femme. Comme je l'ai dit quelque chose, ce n'est qu'un petit quelque chose dont je parlerais lorsque Blaise sera consentant! »

« Oh, mais il l'est! Allez, crache le morceau! Tu as tenu parole concernant mon vieux mari borgne, je n'irai pas tout raconter à ce cher Pierre. »

« Hum, fit Sandra. C'est fini, avec Pierre... »

« Drôle de façon d'expliquer ce petit quelque chose avec Blaisinou... »

Sandra tira la langue.

« Attendez que je puisse vous poser une question, vous deux, dit-elle en soulevant sa carte. Vous allez souffrir! Valet! »

« Huit! » grommela Harry, mécontent de la réponse de Sandra.

« Trois » dit Draco, l'air grognon.

« Et un cinq » déclara Blaise.

« Flûte! » fit Draco, regardant Sandra avec crainte.

Celle-ci eut un grand sourire triomphant.

« Bien, Draco, dit Sandra, amusée. Quel est ton plus grand fantasme ? »

« Moi bien sûr » plaisanta Harry, en levant haut la main.

« Pas vraiment, non » avoua Draco, rouge pivoine.

« Humpff, je suis froissé dans mon amour-propre. »

« Désolé, dit Draco. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, je suis obsédé par l'homme-invisible! »

« L'homme-invisible ? » demandèrent en choeur les trois Aurors.

« Ben... Ouais » dit Draco.

« Et c'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Ben, c'est un homme qui est invisible! Les deux mots sont pas assez clair ? »

« Si... Mais... »

Harry rigola.

« Voilà ce que j'endure tous les jours! » commenta Harry, faisant mine d'être compatissant envers Sandra.

Draco eut une grimace.

« En fait, l'homme-invisible est quelqu'un de... mystérieux. On ne sait pas qui il est, qui se cache derrière... et c'est quelque chose de très grisant. L'inconnu... Le mystère... J'adorais avoir la visite de l'homme-invisible... »

« Passons, grommela Harry. Quatre. »

« Soit dit en passant, je fantasme sur l'homme-invisible depuis que je sais qu'un certain Survivant a une cape d'invisibilité... Six. »

« Sans blague ? s'écria Sandra. Tu me la montreras 'Ry ? demanda-t-elle. Cinq. »

Blaise regarda sa carte et jura.

« Deux... »

« Cassé! » s'écria Harry, avec un grand sourire.

« Que vais-je demander... se dit Draco. Harry ? Une vague idée ? »

« Aucune... »

Il fut soudain prit d'une quinte de toux où Draco sembla repérer un vague « Leur couple ». Le blond eut un sourire amusé.

« Alors, Blaise, dis-moi, dit-il, l'air détendu. Sandra est telle une bonne maîtresse ? »

« Qu... Pardon ? » s'écria le blond, rouge pivoine.

Harry fut reprit d'une quinte de toux dissimulant très mal son fou rire.

« Je te demande si tu prends ton pied avec elle » dit Draco, l'air narquois.

« Mais ça ne se demande pas ce genre de truc! »

« Demander qui a été le premier à se glisser dans le lit de Draco non plus » fit remarquer Harry, avec un sourire carnassier.

Draco eut un large sourire.

« Alooooors ? »

L'ancien Serpentard marmonna vaguement quelque chose.

« Pardon ? » demandèrent Harry et Draco d'une même voix, tendant l'oreille.

« Bon, oui, vous êtes content ? »

« Très » répondit en choeur les deux amants.

Blaise tira une carte.

« Neuf » dit-il.

Harry retourna la sienne également.

« Huit... Encore une fois. »

« Dernier des deux » dit Draco, ronchonnant.

« Quatre » répondit Sandra, soulagé.

« Alors donc, mon petit Dray... Comment me vengerais-je ? »

« Excellente question Blaisi » commenta Sandra, passant son bras autour des épaules de son amant.

Draco se contenta de grimacer, attendant son heure d'exécution.

« Et si tu nous expliquais un peu ces joyeux moments intimes dont nous avons été parfois témoins auditifs, que tu partages avec Harry ? » déclara-t-il.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quelles sortes d'explications ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bah... Quelques hmmm, détails alléchants. »

« Voulez-vous savoir lequel des deux est généralement le dominant ou après combien de temps nous jouissons ? La taille, peut-être ? Soyez précis! »

Blaise et Sandra eurent l'amabilité de rougir, sous le regard indéchiffrable de Harry et le sourire de Draco.

« Alors ? » demanda le blond.

« Ce que tu veux » marmonna Blaise.

Draco eut l'air amusé.

« Bien, dit-il, faisans un discret clin d'oeil à Harry. Nous dominons chacun notre tour... Harry a une taille plutôt alléchante et nous pouvons tenir plus d'une heure... »

« Huit » dit précipitamment Sandra.

Harry sourit moqueusement et lui et Draco échangèrent un bref regard entendu.

« Neuf » répondit calmement Harry.

« Trois! » dirent Blaise et Draco en même temps.

« Alors donc, Blaise, fit Harry sur un ton qui ne disait rien de bon. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent, n'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as répété pendant presque trois ans ? »

Blaise marmonna quelque chose.

« Vas-y, pose, au lieu de faire le malin! »

Harry s'accouda à la table et posa sa tête au creux de sa main.

« Te considères-tu chanceux que Sandra ait « laissé » Pierre ? »

Blaise rougit.

« Oui » avoua-t-il.

« Dis Dray..., reprit Harry, se retourna vers lui pour lui poser sa question. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, mais je me suis toujours demandé tes mensurations... »

« Tu dois le savoir, tu l'as en bouche les trois quart du temps... »

Faisant mine d'ignorer la légère coloration apparut sur ses joues, Harry garda son sourire et retourna sa carte.

« Valet. »

« Six » dit Draco.

« Roi » dit Blaise.

« Sept! » dit Sandra.

« Laisse-moi deviner Blaisinou... Je vais souffrir ? »

« Tu suis tes pulsions sexuelles combien de fois par semaine Drakynou ? » demanda Zabini, innocemment.

« Sept fois si Harry est consentant... Parfois plus quand _il_ est... particulièrement chaud... »

Blaise se figea pendant un bref moment, son regard passant de Harry à Draco plusieurs fois de suite. Sous la table, imperceptiblement, Harry glissa sa jambe autour de celle du blond. Draco regarda Harry d'un air amusé.

« Roi » dit-il en regardant sa dernière carte.

Le brun ne lui rendit cependant pas son regard, retournant sa carte, totalement neutre.

« Six. »

« Neuf » dit Blaise.

« Sept » s'exclama Sandra.

Draco regarda Harry avec amusement. Harry lui jeta le même regard, s'étirant pourtant d'un air décontracté.

« Voyons voir, dit Draco, l'air pensif. Ta dernière question était vache, donc... »

« Donc je vais le regretter, oui oui, je sais... Et ça ne sera pas ma dernière punition de la journée, ça aussi je le sais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'excite le plus en moi ? »

« Normalement, j'aurais répondu tes pieds pour détourner l'attention de Blaise et Sandra, mais ce serait beaucoup moins drôle... En fait hmm... J'en sais trop rien » déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

« Il me faut une réponse, dit Draco, l'air sournois. J'attends... »

« Rien en particulier à vrai dire... »

Draco eut l'air vexé.

« Puh, fit-il en détournant la tête, shootant dans le pied de Harry. »

« Oh, je sais! Ton caractère puéril! » déclara Harry, se massant la cheville.

Draco lui tira la langue.

« Ça t'apprendra à ne pas répondre convenablement! »

« Je me demande ce que Max aurait répondu à cette question » dit Blaise, amusé.

Harry lui envoya son pied dans le mollet.

« Humppfff, dit Draco, rougissant. Je sais ce qu'il aurait répondu et non, je ne dirai rien! »

« Siii! » s'écria Harry, se pendant à son bras.

Draco rougit deux fois plus.

« Non, vraiment, dit-il. Ce n'est pas... intéressant... »

« Je suis sûr que si – soit dit en passant, le rouge te va très bien. »

Draco rougit un peu plus encore.

« Le creux de mes reins, finit-il par avouer. C'est l'endroit où je suis le... le plus sensible... »

« Hmmm, là ? » fit innocemment Harry, y enfonçant son doigt.

Draco se redressa d'un bond en glapissant.

« Non! dit-il en s'écartant d'Harry. Ne fait pas ça! »

« C'est bien là » fit triomphalement le brun, avec un sourire.

Draco resta éloigné de lui.

« Touche encore une fois cet endroit et je te viol! Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'entendais par l'endroit le plus sensible! Comme me l'a un jour expliquer ce cher Max, il existe un point bien particulier de l'être humain (tout particulièrement de l'homme) qui, lorsqu'il est touché, l'excite... Alors si tu ne veux pas qu'on montre clairement à Blaise et Sandra ce qu'il se passe une fois que nous sommes seuls, ne TOUCHE PLUS à ça! »

Harry fit un sourire innocent.

« Je n'oserais jamais. »

Il tapota le fauteuil à côté de lui.

« Et si tu venais de rasseoir ? »

Draco le regarda d'un air méfiant puis...

« Méfie-toi, dit-il. Je sais quel est ton point le plus sensible et j'en abuserai si tu frôles un peu mes reins! »

Harry leva un sourcil interrogatoire.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, vraiment! »

« Hmmm, et bien tu en connais beaucoup plus sur ma personne que moi-même... »

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

« Tu ne sais pas où c'est ? demanda-t-il, innocent... Pauvre petit... Tiens, c'est juste-là! »

Draco frôla de son index le nombril de Harry. Celui-ci déboula aussitôt de son fauteuil, le souffle court, se retrouvant cul par terre. Draco eut un sourire narquois.

« Oups, fit-il, innocent. J'y suis allé un peu fort... »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et se releva avec dignité, époussetant sa robe bleue bordé d'argent aux ourlets, identique à celle de Sandra et de Blaise.

« « Comment as-tu su où il se trouvait ? » demanda Sandra.

« Très simple, dit Draco. Chaque fois que ma main passait tout près lors de... de nos ébats, Harry réagissait très vivement... »

« Et blablabla » marmonna le brun, faisant racler son fauteuil au sol et s'y rassoyant, jetant un regard en biais à Draco.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit regard de chien battu. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, Harry fit mine de ne pas l'avoir aperçu. Draco glissa alors sa main le long de la cuisse d'Harry. Réagissant au quart de tour, la jambe de Harry vint reprendre possessivement celle du blond.

« Je vous en prie! s'exclama Sandra qui avait tout suivit. Prenez-vous une chambre! »

« Nos gentils Américains ne sont pas encore venus nous rendre verdict » déclara Harry, semblant attristé.

« On leur dira que vous vous êtes absenté pour le déjeuner » dit Blaise, amusé.

« Hmm, l'heure du déjeuner est un peu trop courte... »

« Vous n'avez qu'à vous dépêcher » dit Sandra.

« Ce ne serait pas amusant Sandy, mieux vaut prendre tout son temps... Tu devrais le savoir, avec Blaisinou... »

Sandra tira la langue.

« Je t'emmerde, Potter! »

« Ça c'est pas nouveau, Traylor. »

Sandra se contenta de lui shooter dans le mollet quand la porte menant à l'auditorium s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, d'un geste simultané, les trois Aurors, ainsi que l'ancien serveur, se redressèrent sur leurs pieds, faisant face au Ministre qui entrait, suivit de Samantha, Steve, et deux autres hommes qui semblaient être leurs collègues, vu leurs tenues. Draco affichait de nouveau son petit sourire mystérieux et prit tout son temps pour ranger son paquet de cartes, faisant comme si personne ne venait d'entrer. Harry se racla la gorge à son intention, lui jetant un regard très significatif. Draco parut ne pas le remarquer et passa son temps à remettre ses cartes dans l'ordre.

« _J'vais le tuer_ », pensa Harry, lui faisant les gros yeux.

Draco lui fit un clin d'oeil et poursuivit son activité. Harry grogna et se retourna vers les Américains.

« Ne faites pas attention à Marden, déclara-t-il. Il nous accompagnait et nous a aidé avec les dossiers... »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi ne pas leur dire que mon vrai nom est Draco Lucius Malfoy ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Parce que j'attendais que tu le fasses toi-même. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, à nouveau.

« Casse-pieds de Survivant » marmonna-t-il.

Harry eut un sourire en coin, mais reprit bien vite un air neutre, lui, Blaise et Sandra s'approchèrent des cinq Américains.

« Avez-vous eut le temps de discuter du pour et du contre de notre situation ? »

« Oui, dit le Ministre d'une voix sérieuse. Mais revenez plutôt dans l'auditorium, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter... »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête en emboîta le pas aux cinq Américains, suivit rapidement de Blaise, Sandra et Draco. Ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce arquée, le ministre et ses hommes se réinstallant paisiblement dans leur siège.

Leur public avait quitté l'auditorium et se fut dans un état un peu moins tendu que les trois Aurors prirent place devant les ambassadeurs.

« Alors... ? » reprit Harry.

« Mes hommes et moi avons longtemps réfléchit à votre exposé. Et bien que votre situation soit critique, nous nous interrogeons... Si l'Amérique se lance dans cette guerre, je vous le demande, qu'avons-nous à y gagner ? »

Avant que les deux autres ne puissent répondre quoique ce soit, Harry les coupa:

« La liberté! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être plus important que la liberté de votre pays ? Sachez que, après l'Europe, Voldemort ne s'en contentera pas, il a de l'ambition, il en a toujours eut. Ce sera l'Amérique qu'il gagnera, et alors, même si vous le voudriez, nous ne pourrons vous venir en aide, car nous aurons tous disparus jusqu'au dernier. »

« Sous-estimeriez-vous nos hommes ? » demanda un grand gaillard au visage couturé de cicatrices.

« Sous-estimeriez-vous Voldemort quant à vous ? » répliqua Harry, le fixant dans les yeux.

« Non, répondit l'homme. Mais comment pouvez-vous affirmé sans aucune preuve qu'un seul homme puisse venir à bout de nos forces ? »

« Un homme ne le pourrait pas. Il y a longtemps que Voldemort n'en est plus un, gardez bien cela en tête. S'il a pu dévasté les forces de l'Europe tout entière, il n'aura pas plus de mal à le faire également ici, avec des alliés qu'il aura acquis de gré ou de force... Donc, j'affirme qu'il pourra tout détruire également ici, et la preuve, elle se trouve là où votre d'aide est réclamé! »

« Toute l'Europe n'a pas été envahie, intervint une jeune femme. Ne généralisez-vous pas votre cas ? »

« L'Italie et l'Allemagne n'ont pas été prise. La plupart des autres pays qui auraient pu nous venir en aide ont déjà eut leur part de meurtres et de bains de sang. »

Le silence répondit à cette nouvelle.

« Nous ignorions la chute de l'Espagne et de la France... Nous étions mal informer, dit un homme à la voix douce. Une intervention serait sans doute bienvenue... »

« Nous devons avant tout regarder chaque conséquences d'une telle intervention » dit l'homme au visage couturé de cicatrices.

« L'invasion de notre pays ne serait-elle pas plus importante que l'économie ? Des vies humaines n'ont-elles pas plus de prix qu'un peu de rationalisation ? » dit le premier homme.

« Suffit, Paris! Gardez votre belle mentalité des chevaliers blancs pour vos contes médiévaux et... »

« Claudius! intervint le ministre. Je doute que nos invités soient-là pour vous écouter vous chamailler avec Paris! »

Les trois Aurors avaient gardés une expression neutre devant la joute, attendant, à ce qu'il paraissait, une réaction du ministre.

« En effet, la France et l'Espagne sont tombées, reprit Harry. Il ne reste qu'un mince territoire encore protégé, à la frontière des deux pays. »

Le Ministre sembla un vague instant pensif.

« Ce qu'a dit Paris n'est pas totalement faux, finit-il par dire. Qu'en pensez-vous, Michèlle ? »

Une jeune femme au visage sévère le regarda.

« Qu'il faut intervenir, je vous l'ai déjà clairement signifié. Nous ne sommes pas intervenu dans la guerre contre Grindelwald et on nous a traité de lâche. L'Angleterre est restée sourde lors de nos appels à l'aide suivant... Mais nous l'avions cherché... En outre, tout ce que nous obtiendrons sera une sorte de migration de sorciers chevronnés bien décidés à aider nos alliés... Ce qui détruirait une bonne partie de vos voies électorales... »

Harry sourit au ministre et à la jeune femme.

« Devons-nous comprendre que vous nous viendrez en aide ? »

Le Ministre regarda tour à tour ses conseillers.

« Mr Potter, l'Amérique est un pays démocratique. Je vais donc d'abord procédé à un vote en bonne et due forme par le conseil et par le peuple sorcier. La réponse décidera pour nous... Mais sachez que vous avez mon soutient dans cette affaire... Et que le peuple Américain, bien qu'emprunt de cette liberté, saura écouter et s'aligner à mon opinion si elle est convenablement défendue... »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« C'est naturelle, bien évidemment, et mieux vaut prendre son temps et faire les choses convenablement que de tout précipiter et risquer d'anéantir tout espoir et les efforts que nous fournissons depuis des mois. »

« J'en suis bien conscient, lui dit le Ministre. Combien de temps vous reste-t-il avant votre départ ? »

« Nous repartons ce week-end, de sorte que nous puissions passer Noël dans notre pays... Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. »

Le Ministre hocha de la tête.

« Cela nous laisse fort peu de temps... Mais sachez que, quoi qu'il arrive, je me débrouillerai pour informer votre pays de notre réponse. »

C'était une manière courtoise de leur faire prendre congé de sorte qu'ils puissent tous discuter un peu plus calmement.

« Je l'espère bien Monsieur le Ministre. »

Les trois Aurors saluèrent poliment le consul d'Amérique et Draco se contenta d'un signe de la main.

« Mr Malfoy! appela soudain le Ministre, Draco se retournant d'un air curieux. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez... bien... »

Draco eut l'air surpris puis lui sourit, s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Je vous retourne cette joie, Monsieur, dit-il avec un respect inattendu. Et que cela dure... »

« Longtemps » dit le ministre en même temps que le blond.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et Draco sortit rapidement.

Un silence respectueux régna entre les quatre amis tandis qu'il retraversait le Ministère de la magie en sens inverse. L'entretient s'était avéré intéressant et assez fructueux.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils marchèrent encore un moment en silence, sortant des ruelles se faufilant entre diverses automobiles pour rejoindre leur hôtel rapidement sans se faire remarquer, vu leurs tenus.

Quand ils furent arrivés à l'appartement, Draco poussa un profond soupir, s'étendant de tout son long après avoir calmé Flippo qui jappait comme un fou autour de lui.

« Fait du bien d'être de retour! » dit-il joyeusement.

Harry retira son manteau et vint se laisser choir dans un fauteuil face à lui, s'avachissant sans aucune retenue, totalement indifférent de sa robe bleu nuit qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré. Fermant les yeux, il soupira de satisfaction, las. Blaise et Sandra se retirèrent rapidement dans leur chambre, laissant les deux amants face à face. Au bout d'un moment, sentant le regard de Draco sur lui, Harry rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit de manière rassurante.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça Dray, je vais très bien. Simplement un peu fatigué... »

Il haussa les épaules tandis que Shiver sautait agilement sur ses genoux et venait s'y coucher en ronronnant gaiement.

« C'est fini! Enfin! »

Draco lui sourit, prit Shiver avec méfiance et dégoût pour le déposer sur le fauteuil et prit la main d'Harry, le tirant difficilement.

« Viens te reposer » dit-il en lui souriant.

Harry se leva simplement, le suivant docilement jusque dans leur chambre.

Là, Draco lui enleva doucement sa robe avant de l'installer dans leur lit, déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Dors bien » lui dit-il.

Harry releva légèrement la tête et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de tirer la couverture sur lui et de se blottir dans le matelas de plumes. Draco sourit et bâilla à son tour, se blottissant contre son amant en poussant un petit soupir satisfait. Harry entoura sa taille de ses bras et nicha sa tête dans son cou, son souffle chaud balayant doucement la peau du blond tandis qu'ils s'endormaient doucement tous les deux.

Draco fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par de douces mains caressant ses cheveux et son torse, des lèvres picorant follement son visage et son cou. Il poussa un petit soupir de bien-être et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour tomber sur le visage amusé d'Harry.

« Salut » dit le blond en bâillant.

Harry lui sourit.

« J'ai presque eut la crainte que tu ne te sois transformé en Belle au Bois Dormants..., murmura Harry dans son cou. Ça fait des heures que tu dors... »

Draco poussa un petit soupir puis bâilla.

« J'étais bien » dit-il comme simple explication, sa main caressant le dos de son amant.

« J'ai bien vu cela » se moqua gentiment Harry.

Draco marmonna vaguement et se blottit un peu plus confortablement contre Harry, ses yeux paisiblement fermés.

« L'heure du dîner est passée depuis longtemps, marmonna le brun. T'as faim ? »

« Mhmm, fit simplement Draco, à moitié endormi. Pas pour l'instant. Laisse-moi le temps d'émerger un peu... »

Harry rit doucement.

« Tu veux que je te réveil ? »

Draco poussa un petit soupir.

« Dépend de la méthode utilisée, dit-il vaguement. Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Harry eut un sourire amusé et approcha ses doigts des côtes de Draco, les effleurant. Le blond se recula vaguement.

« Nan, dit-il d'un air boudeur. Pas ça... »

Le sourire de Harry ne fit que s'élargir un peu plus et il se rapprocha de lui, passant à nouveau ses bras autour de sa taille.

« On mangera demain, marmonna-t-il finalement. Bonne nuit Dray... »

Draco marmonna et referma aussitôt les yeux, sa respiration se calmant rapidement.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_À suivre..._ _dans l'Épilogue._

Eh oui, l'intrigue de Voldemort avec les Américains avancent un peu plus! Que nous réserve l'avenir ? Vous le verrez dans la prochaine partie, mouhahahahahaha!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**__**

_Laika&Umbre77_

_1er mai 2005 (ouaiiiiis, 18 jours avant Toronto!)_


	14. Épilogue

**Dislcaimer****** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling! Bonne lecture à tous!

**Note des auteurs :** Eh voilà! La Grande Aventure se termine... Du moins, pour cette deuxième partie, héhéhéhé!

**Remerciement :** Un GROOOOOOOOOOOOOS! merci à Dod qui corrige désormais nos chapitres! Je te voue une vénération et je t'idolâtre à partir d'aujourd'hui lolll!

**RARs******(yeurk) :

**Oxaline** En résumé, d'après ta review, tu as tout aimé de ce chapitre lolll! Bah, c'est pas nous qui vont s'en plaindre ? (Ça se dit ? J'suis un peu fatigué là... Bof... On s'en fooooooooou!)

Merci pour ta reivew! Bonne lecture!

**Lee-NC-Kass** Ooooooh non! Ils ont pas finis avec les problèmes (et les souffrances) ces deux là, tu peux me croire! Mais il y a un avantage : Il reste encore deux parties loll!

Histoire sans fin ? arrrg! Vous voulez nous tuer ? Déjà qu'on se tue à trouver des idées pour pas se faire trop répétitives loll!

Ouais, Harry s'est plutôt bien débrouillé... Mais bon, dans le feu de l'action... loll! J'suis un peu comme ça, moi aussi!

Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture!

**Hermione 1992 :** Eh ouais, déjà la fin! Mais faut pas être triste, y'a en effet 2 autres parties, héhéhé!

Construire un panneau « garde chassé » ? Héhéhéhé! Non, pas vraiment! Mais mieux vaut pour Max qu'il n'empiète pas trop sur son territoire! C'est moi qui le dit ça!

Bref... Bonne lecture!

**Vif d'or :** Ouais, Dray connaît bien Ryry, mais faut bien, non ? )

Eh ouais, aussitôt partit de l'Amérique, on change de fic! En fait, on aura droit à un petit voyage, dans cet épilogue... Mais bon, je ne vais pas en dire plus!

À plus!

**JohannaPotterMalefoy** Allons, allons! Il y a des tonnes de fics super bien écrite! (Eh ouais, faut bien rester modeste lolll!) Mais merci, c'est gentil! Bonne lecture!

**Yami**** Aku :** Bah, c'est pas grave si t'as pas reviewer le chapitre précédent, t'es là au rendez-vous cette fois-ci! Et c'est tout ce qui compte!

Perverses ? Naaaaaaaaaan! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Depuis le temps, tu devrais nous connaître! ;) Mais c'est vrai qu'on s'est plutôt marré avec le jeu de cartes, héhéhé!

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! On se revoit dans la troisième partie, j'espère bien !

**Mily**** Black :** Tu as TOUT imprimé ? La vache! T'es courageuse ? Ça fait combien de page tout cela ? Tu le sais ? Merci pour ta review, et au plaisir de te revoir! À la prochaine!

**aLiNoU** Si Dray va aller vivre chez Max... ? Jusqu'à maintenant, oui... Mais qui sait ? loll! Tu le sauras très rapidement! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! À plus!

**Amy Keira :** T'as adoré ? Hé héh, tu devrais adoré tout le reste, sans doute, également Merci pour ta review!

**Vert emeraude :** Comme le dit si bien Blaise... Toi aussi, on t'a bluffé ? Héhéhéhé!

Bah, t'inquiète, j'étais aussi inculte du jeu de carte, avant que Umbre ne fasse surgir des profondeurs des ténèbres cette activité qui je dirais... est passionnante, tordante et... assez explicite dans notre cas loll!

Merci pour ta review! À la prochaine!

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :** Le discours de Ry, je l'ai fais pendant mon cours de bio. Et non, je n'ai pas honte (je peux... disons me le permettre, côté note ), alors merci.

C'est vrai que la petite partie de carte était plutôt amusante, héhé!

Comment Harry va réagir quand il va voir Max ? Eh bieeeen... C'est à suivre! Bonne lecture! À plus!

**Zaika** Eh béh, un peu plus, et c'est mon nick avec lequel tu signe ;)

Et JE ne suis pas génial. ON est génial, merci

Bonne lecture.

**Sahada** Il y aura deux autres parties! Quatre en tout, donc! Et pas une de moins, pas une de plus, héhé!

Et non, je ne peux pas te donner les noms! Par « préservation du mystère » héhéhé!

Bonne lecture!

**Sélène :** Oui, oui et oui loll! On va voir Max dans cette nouvelle partie (et dans la quatrième aussi), on reverra tout le monde (pfff, malheureusement... maudit Weasley... (juste Ron et Ginny)...

Et en ce qui concerne le nom de la nouvelle partie, je ne la dévoile pas tout de suite, héhéhé

_JE_ vais à Toronto dans 8 jours, pas Umbre! Elle est en Belgique elle! Moi je suis en banlieue de Montréal, dans la province du Québec, au Canada!

Bref... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! À plus!

**Onarluca** Ouais, on s'est bien marré, moi et Umbre, pendant la partie de cartes, avec nos questions complètement tarées! Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Hanna :** T'aime Max, parce que Harry va être plus tendre ? Hin hin hin (ricane)! Ça, c'est toi qui le dit! Bonne lecture!

**Meihra** T'aimais bien cette partie ? Bah, tu vas dans ce cas adoré la prochaine, et la dernière (personnellement, j'adore la troisième!)

Le jeu des questions existe vraiment! Mais c'est Umbre qui me l'a appris! J'ignorais tout de cela! Donc, dans un party... ça peut être très amusant, héhéhé!

En effet, Pierre aurait dû être un peu plus vigilent concernant Sandra. Mais bon, on s'en tape, on adore Blaise lolll!

Max (je le HAIS!), trop vieux ? Tu sauras que l'âge n'a jamais d'importance! Y'a un couple qui va avoir plus de vingt ans de différence, alors...

Merci pour ta review et à bientôt!

**Sefadora**** Firewood :** Ta fête est le 8 Mai ? Hé béh... Bonne fête en retard! À la prochaine! Et merci pour ta review!

**Épilogue :**

Le temps qui les séparait du départ passa plus vite qu'ils ne s'y attendaient. Les bagages avaient été bouclés en un tour de main et la chambre d'hôtel avait retrouvé son ordre impersonnel. Draco avait dû faire toutes les démarches possibles pour l'embarcation de Flippo et Harry de Shiver. Le samedi matin, ils se retrouvèrent à l'aéroport, Sandra et Blaise validant leurs bagages. Ils manquèrent de rater leur avion, les amis de Draco étant venus lui dire au revoir. Pendant près de dix minutes, le blond était resté serré dans les bras des Valens, tentant de retenir des larmes qui faisaient briller ses yeux. Finalement installé dans l'avion, attendant le décollage, Draco se montrait silencieux, presque mortellement calme. Pendant un long moment, Harry l'avait regardé, assez inquiet, puis l'angoisse de Sandra ayant venu taquiner son esprit, il s'était mis à citer en grandes phrases très détaillées les écrasements d'avions qu'il y avait déjà eu, au cours des années. Draco avait eu un vague sourire en entendant la jeune femme jurer comme un charretier vis-à-vis de Harry, mais il avait finalement regardé par le hublot d'un air triste. Devant la porte menant à son avion, il avait laissé la seule famille qu'il avait possédée. Il avait laissé ceux qui lui avaient ouvert la porte de leur cœur sans crainte, ceux qui l'avaient aidé gratuitement, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Appuyé contre la fenêtre, le jeune homme blond sentit une larme coulée sur sa joue tandis que des souvenirs retraversaient son visage, notamment la dernière phrase de Cassandra :

« Si jamais tu as des problèmes là-bas… Si tu es malheureux et que tu as besoin de ta famille pour te remettre d'appoint, n'hésite pas à me téléphoner ! Quelque soit l'heure ou le moment, je serai là pour toi ! »

Draco poussa un soupir douloureux et ferma les yeux. Il se revit casser une bouteille sous le regard amusé de Cassandra et Franck. Il revit la jeune fille le rassurer avec son sourire ou encore le tenant par le bras pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas de terreur en allant s'inscrire à l'université. Il se revit soufflant son gâteau d'anniversaire avec un chapeau ridicule sur la tête, Franck le mitraillant de photos tandis que son père lui tapotait amicalement le dos. Il se revit applaudissant Cassandra tandis que celle-ci gagnait haut la main son concours de Miss New York (il s'était moqué d'elle pendant trois jours après) et son cœur se serra d'avantage, sa main venant essuyer ses larmes qui furent rapidement remplacer par d'autres. Il caressa la vitre doucement, l'avion accélérant. Et quand l'aéroport disparut de sa vue, il ferma très fort les yeux une fois de plus.

– TAIS-TOI !

Harry ricana.

– Allons, allons, Sandy, arrête de paniquer autant. Ce n'est pas parce que, d'après les calculs des scientifique qui affirment qu'il y a soixante pour cent plus de crashs d'avions entre décembre et février qu'on s'écrasera pour autant dans l'Atlantique !

Il sortit cette bonne vieille revue qu'il avait acquis six mois auparavant, un peu avant de partir pour l'Amérique, la feuilletant tranquillement.

– Et puis, dis-toi que si l'avion se met à perdre subitement de l'altitude, le choc contre l'océan te brisera net le cou et que tu ne souffriras pas… À moins que, par vitesse prise subitement, tout s'enflamme, explose et que nous soyons calcinés à petit feu…

– ARRÊTTEEEUUUH ! cria Sandra en se bouchant les oreilles et en se blottissant contre Blaise.

– Allons, ma chérie, calme-toi, lui dit Blaise. Si une telle chose devait arriver, tu sais très bien que je transplanerai avec toi aussitôt !

Sandra lui fit un petit sourire pour ensuite tirer la langue à Harry.

– Et toc ! dit-elle d'un air boudeur.

Harry haussa les épaules, son sourire moqueur ne le quittant pas. Il tourna quelques unes des pages de son magasine, poussant des « Oh ! » et de « Ah ! » parfois. Sandra grogna et se blottit contre Blaise, cachant son visage dans le pull de son amant. Harry reporta soudainement son attention sur Draco et le découvrit fixant les nuages d'un air vide. Il posa une main sur son bras.

– Draco ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le blond sursauta et se tourna mollement vers Harry, ses yeux encore un peu rougis par ses larmes qu'il avait finies par réussir à tarir.

– Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Harry eut une air compatissant, mais également inquiet.

– Tu les reverras, promit-il à mi-voix. La distance sépare de la vue, mais non du cœur.

Draco se contenta de faire un simple petit sourire et de renifler d'un air piteux avant de se recaler contre sa vitre, l'air pensif et peiné.

– Viens plutôt ici, marmonna Harry, le tirant doucement vers lui.

Draco se blottit contre lui, tremblant légèrement. Souriant, Harry joua distraitement avec quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes, regardant la télévision de la grosseur d'une biscotte. Draco poussa un petit soupir et ferma les yeux, une étrange fatigue le prenant.

– J'espère que Max n'a pas oublié que je revenais demain…, dit-il d'un air somnolant. Je crois que je dormirai en rentrant…

– Tu comptes vraiment aller habiter chez ce… Max ? demanda Harry, essayant de prendre un ton neutre.

Draco nicha un peu mieux sa tête contre son amant.

– Mhmm, dit-il. Où veux-tu que j'aille…

– Chez moi, marmonna Harry. Tu as déjà visité le manoir Black ?

– Non, répondit Draco. Mais je pensais que tu ne voulais pas… Enfin, que tu préférais rester libre…

– Et tu affirmes que je ne serais pas libre, si tu venais également t'installer avec moi ?

– Eh bien… Tu ne me trouvais pas trop collant ? demanda Draco en se détachant par la même occasion d'Harry.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

– Pas vraiment non, je me suis mal exprimé l'autre soir. Je ne disais pas que tu étais collant, simplement qu'il me fallait un peu d'air de temps à autre.

– Et bien ? demanda Draco. Tu en auras, ainsi !

– Un peu trop, oui…

Draco eut un sourire narquois.

– Ne seriez-vous pas un peu contradictoire, Mr Potter? dit-il en croisant les bras.

– Peut-être, marmonna celui-ci. Peut-être bien quand il s'agit d'une situation de ce genre.

Draco eut l'air un instant perplexe puis poussa un soupir.

– Si tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, je préfère rester avec Max…

– Je sais ce que je veux, Draco ! C'est être avec toi ! Je disais simplement que je ne voulais pas être vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec toi ! On va finir par s'entre-tuer, à un moment ou à un autre… Ces six derniers mois n'ont rien à voir avec la vie de tous les jours !

– Je m'en doute bien ! dit Draco le plus calmement possible. Non seulement car tu seras sans arrêt en mission à risquer ta peau, mais aussi parce que je serai plongé dans mes études…

– Eh bien où est le problème, alors ? demanda Harry.

Draco resta un instant figé.

– Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça ! dit-il. Seulement, tu auras très rarement des moments de repos et tranquillité et je ne veux pas te déranger !

– Comme si tu pouvais me déranger, répondit Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel.

– N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit lorsque… lorsque nous nous sommes disputés ? demanda le blond d'un air surpris.

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! J'avais seulement parlé que tu étais un peu trop possessif, mais jamais que tu me dérangeais…

Draco se contenta de grogner et de regarder par la fenêtre. Harry soupira.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant de venir habiter au manoir ? demanda-t-il. Le fait que je partirai très souvent ?

– Non, dit Draco rapidement. Pas du tout… Ça ne me dérange pas… Mais je ne veux pas avoir l'impression d'être… Enfin, peu importe.

– D'être quoi ? répliqua Harry, gardant une voix basse afin qu'on ne leur prête par trop d'attention.

– Écoute, ça n'a pas d'importance, d'accord, dit simplement Draco, gêné.

– Si ça en a puisque tu ne veux pas finir ce que tu as déjà commencé.

Draco gigota d'un air mal à l'aise.

– Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi, d'accord ?

– Mais…, commença Harry, surpris, tu n'es pas un poids ! Enlève-toi cette idée de la tête, par Merlin !

Draco détourna la tête, ses cheveux retombant sur son visage.

– C'est une idée stupide ! finit Harry, se détachant finalement pour se rendre aux toilettes.

– Non, c'est la vérité, murmura Draco en s'appuyant contre sa vitre, regardant les nuages à l'extérieur d'un air pensif.

Sandra se pencha par-dessus son banc – elle et Blaise se trouvait dans la rangé derrière eux.

– Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller dis donc…

– Hu ? fit Draco. Non, ça va… Petite dispute d'aménagement…

– Oh ? Tu t'installes donc au Q.G de l'Ordre ?

Draco eut l'air perplexe.

– Heu… Le Q.G ?

– Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix… Il se situe au Manoir Black, et Harry a hérité de la maison de son parrain…

Draco soupira.

– C'est là qu'il essaye de me convaincre d'aller… Mais je préférais emménager chez un ami…

– Je te conseille de ne pas provoquer sa jalousie, Dragounet.

– Je n'essaie pas de le rendre jaloux ! dit Draco. Je pense seulement que je ne veux pas le déranger… Et ne m'appelle pas Dragounet !

– Oh, je n'en doute pas, mais… dans ce genre de situation, sa jalousie à tendance à éclater, et dans ces cas-là, je préfère me tenir loin de lui. Son côté Serpentard ressort étrangement.

– Son côté Serpentard , questionna le blond.

Blaise se gratta la nuque.

– Tu n'étais pas au courrant qu'il avait failli être placé chez les Serpentard ?

– Non, répondit Draco, mais disons que j'ai toujours eu un doute, affirma le blond un sourire moqueur venant remplacer sa moue. Mais, pourquoi ? reprit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dans ce genre de cas ?

– Oh, toutes sortes de chose… Il est disons assez… comment dire ? Agressif !

Draco eut l'air perplexe.

– Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire en soupirant.

– Personnellement, je trouve que Draco a raison d'agir ainsi, intervint Blaise. Il doit montrer à Harry qu'il est indépendant ! S'il accepte toujours tout et le suit comme un petit chien, Harry finira par se croire tout permis !

– Blaisy, tu parles comme si Harry était un Serpentard !

– Il l'est à moitié ! dit Blaise. Mais je parle surtout pour le bien-être de Draco… Tu as l'air perdu, depuis quelque temps… Comme si tu cherchais tes marques. Pour l'instant, la seule que tu as est Harry, et tu t'accroches à lui… Il faut que tu te construises une vie ! Harry ne peut être le centre de ta vie… Et je sais que tu le comprendras avec le temps. C'est pour ça que tu veux aller vivre chez Max…

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– Il finira par me jeter dehors, si je suis constamment dans son entourage.

– D'un autre côté, dit Blaise, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée d'aller chez Max… Je l'ai revu il y a peu de temps et… il a changé…

– Changé ? demanda Draco, curieux.

– Et bien, compare une puce à un apollon et tu sauras ce qu'est devenu Max !

– Tu veux dire que c'est un apollon ?

– Mhmm, oui ! dit Blaise avec feu. Plus qu'un apollon, d'ailleurs ! Si j'étais gay, je l'aurai supplier de me prendre !

Sandra lui donna une claque et Draco rougit.

– Humpppf, fit-il d'un air pensif. Je crois que je vais essayer de me débrouiller pour qu'Harry ne voie pas Max à l'aéroport.

– Humpff, content de voir qu'on me fait confiance, répondit brusquement une voix, se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

– Confiance ? demanda Blaise. Qui serait assez fou, à part Draco, pour faire ça ?

– Un certain ancien Serpentard du nom de Blaise Zabini qui m'a fait certaines confidences à la fin de notre septième année et qui a étudié en technique d'Auror en même temps que moi, répondit Harry.

Blaise lui tira puérilement la langue et Sandra le tira par le pan de sa robe pour qu'il se rasseye.

– Ça suffit, les enfants, dit-elle. Cessez de vous disputer et occupez-vous chacun de votre amour respectif. Harry, tu règles ton problème avec Draco, Blaise, tu me rassured, s'il te plait !

– Et elle recommence avec ses conseils ! se marmonna Harry, levant les yeux au ciel.

Un caractéristique et puéril « nia nia nia » vint de derrière et le silence revint pratiquement dans le groupe. Harry jeta un énième regard vers Draco, puis, soupirant, fit basculer le dossier de son siège et ferma les yeux. Draco se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air pensif, triturant sa chaînette d'argent avec, autour, sa petite clé en argent.

Harry dormit pendant le trois quart du temps du voyage, et presque quatre heures et demie s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, sorti d'un délicieux songe, tout en raison des nombreuses turbulences dans lesquels l'avion était chambardé. À ses côtés, Draco aussi s'était endormi, son visage appuyé contre la vitre. Les éclairs éblouissaient son visage pâle et cerné, lui donnant une allure fantomatique.

– Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, ici le commandant de bord. Nous traversons présentement une zone de turbulences, veuillez redresser votre siège, boucler votre ceinture et relever votre plateau repas. Merci, fit une voix dans l'interphone de bord où crépitait de façon inquiétante des interférences. Derrière Harry, Sandra poussa un couinement révélateur. Redressant son siège, Harry lui jeta un regard compatissant par la fente que créait le sien et celui voisin au sien. Bouclant finalement sa ceinture, il se pencha vers Draco et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule. Mais Draco n'eut aucune réaction, semblant profondément endormi.

– Dray ? murmura Harry, le secouant un peu plus fort.

Le blond se contenta de gigoter un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Grognant, Harry lui enfonçant un doigts au niveau des reins. Draco poussa un cri de surprise et balança son poing dans la figure d'Harry. À moitié sonné, la joue meurtrie, Harry s'adossa à son fauteuil, voyant pratiquement double.

– Oh, désolé ! s'exclama Draco, horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait. Je suis vraiment désolé !

Se massant la joue, Harry secoua la tête.

– Non c'est bon… De toute façon je devais te réveiller. Zone de turbulences…

– Vraiment désolé, dit Draco, déposant ses doigts blancs sur la joue de son amant. Attends…

Il redressa son siège, ferma le volet de la fenêtre pour cesser d'être agressé par les éclairs et s'approcha d'Harry, scrutant son visage.

– Tu auras un bleu, dit-il. Mais, je vais arranger ça.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du brun, un petit rayon de magie traversant leurs deux corps.

– Voilà ! dit-il avec joie.

Se massant encore un moment la joue, alors que la douleur s'estompait, Harry eut un sourire moqueur tandis que Draco bouclait sa ceinture.

– T'as un sacré revers, dis donc !

– À force de me faire poursuivre par tout le monde, dit Draco en haussant les épaules, il a bien fallu que j'apprenne à me défendre… J'avais un punching ball dans ma chambre !

– Ça explique bien des choses…

Il soupira et regarda sa montre.

– Avec ces turbulences, on en a encore pour deux heures. La poisse !

– J'espère que… dit Draco avant de se taire rapidement, regardant simplement le siège en face de lui.

– Que quoi ? reprit Harry, levant un sourcil suspicieux.

– Que tout se passera bien, dit Draco en soupirant.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Dans le cas contraire, on transplane.

– Mhmmm, fit simplement Draco.

– J'ai mal au cœur, coupa une voix étouffée derrière eux.

– Tu vomis où tu veux, mais pas sur ma tête ! répliqua Draco.

– Prends un sac, Blaisy, lui répondit Harry.

Il y eut un mouvement derrière eux et le bruit d'un sachet qu'on déplie se fit entendre. Un instant plus tard, Blaise régurgita le plateau-repas qu'on lui avait fourni un peu plus tôt.

– Charmant, fit Harry.

– C'est ce qu'on appelle un bâillement en technicolor, dit Draco en riant.

– Hmmm, j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir. Moi et la médecine on ne s'entend pas très bien.

– Ce n'est pas un terme vraiment médical, dit Draco. C'est quelque chose qu'on append lorsqu'on fait ce qu'on appelle à l'université, un baptême… Y'avait aussi danser le tango avec la cuvette des WC… Gerber… Et quoi, encore… Mpfff, j'ai oublié, mais c'était bien marrant…

– Oh Merlin, et dans quel état tu reviendras après ton admission en médicomagie ? rit Harry. Sans doute dans le même que moi…

Il se contorsionna dans son banc.

– Tu te rappelles la première journée, Sandy ?

– J'ai déjà fait mon baptême ! intervint Draco.

– Comme si c'était hier ! répondit Sandra.

– Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais autant ridiculisé de ma vie… M'enfin, il y a un prix à payer pour tout.

À côté d'Harry, Draco eut un bâillement et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

– Bonne sieste, lui souhaita le brun, avec un petit sourire.

– Tu dors beaucoup, je trouve, intervint soudainement Blaise.

Harry fronça les sourcils, et ne put qu'acquiescer.

– Mhmm, dit Draco. Je rattrape mes trois ans de nuits pratiquement blanches…

– Tu as eu six mois pour faire cela, et ça ne date que de quelques semaines à peine, ton état de somnolence, reprit Blaise.

Draco se contenta de grogner.

– Tu exagères, je suis fatigué depuis seulement hier… Et puis qui t'as dit que mes nuits n'étaient pas blanches quand même ?

– Hmmm, Harry peut-être ? fit moqueusement l'ancien Serpentard.

– Blaise ! s'indigna le concerné.

Draco se contenta d'un faible rire et somnola un peu plus.

– Si l'avion s'écrase, réveillez-moi…

– Je transplanerai avant avec toi, et je te réveille par la suite.

Draco eut un petit sourire et bâilla encore, posant sa tête contre Harry.

– Merci, lui dit-il d'un air fatigué.

Harry déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et posa sa tête contre celle de Draco.

– Repose-toi plutôt.

Draco ferma les yeux et s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire.

– Moi, je trouve ça bizarre, commenta Sandra, crispée sur le bras de Blaise.

– Qu'il soit si épuisé ? demanda Harry, regardant les traits du blond s'apaiser.

– Oui, répondit la jeune femme.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Je le garderai à l'œil pendant quelques temps…

– Dur, s'il va vivre chez Max, commenta Blaise, encore vert.

– Blaise, depuis le temps, tu me connais. Tu crois vraiment que je vais le laisser aller chez ce fameux Max ?

– Bah, y'a des abrutis partout, répliqua le jeune homme. Tiens, l'avion se calme.

Harry eut un demi-sourire.

– Tu n'as jamais été subtil pour changer de sujet !

– Je ne change pas de sujet, j'énonce une vérité.

– Ils disent tous la même chose !

Blaise se contenta de tirer la langue.

– C'est sans doute parce que tout le monde a remarqué ta stupidité ! dit-il.

– Blaise, tu radotes.

– Non, j'essaye de te faire comprendre un simple énoncé… Mais je pense que c'est une mission impossible.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

– Occupe-toi de Sandra plutôt, tu veux ?

Blaise eut un sourire vainqueur.

– J'ai gagné, dit-il simplement.

– Quelques points en moins de Q.I. oui, félicitation, ironisa le brun, fermant les yeux à son tour pour tenter de rejoindre tout comme Draco les bras de Morphée.

Blaise lui tira encore la langue et se reconcentra sur sa petite amie terrorisée.

Ce fut la voix du pilote qui réveilla Harry, annonçant de se redresser leurs sièges à nouveau, l'atterrissage se faisant dans quelques minutes et remerciant d'avoir voyagé à bord de leur compagnie. Marmonnant, Harry ouvrit les yeux et jeta vaguement un regard autour de lui en bâillant, bouclant sa ceinture. À côté de lui, Draco dormait paisiblement, son visage totalement détendu. Harry se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

– Draco ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Une fois de plus, il n'y eut aucune réaction du blond.

– Draco ? répéta Harry, replaçant une mèche de cheveux blonde derrière son oreille.

– Mhmm, fit simplement le blond, remuant sur son siège.

Harry lui souffla doucement aux creux de l'oreille, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Draco geignit un peu puis ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

– … Ry ? demanda-t-il, la voix un peu cassée.

– Non, c'est mon esprit !

Draco grogna et referma les yeux.

– Non ! Te rendors pas !

– Mhmm, mais je suis fatigué, dit Draco, ronchonnant.

– On arrive à l'aéroport…

Draco poussa un soupir.

– Dommage, dit-il. J'aurai bien dormi deux jours de plus…

Harry fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son front.

– Tu es certain que tout va bien ?

Draco le regarda avec perplexité.

– Mais oui, bien sûr que je vais bien… Je crois que j'étais plus stressé que je ne le croyais pour le jour de la réunion et le retour… Mais ça va…

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– Tu me le dirais n'est ce pas ? Si ça n'allait pas, je veux dire…

Draco lui fit un petit sourire.

– Oui, bien sûr, dit-il en déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Harry eut une expression moins tendue et lui sourit.

– Tu me rassures…

Draco sourit et se frotta doucement les yeux.

– Serait temps de vous lever, les tourtereaux !

L'avion avait atterri il y avait quelques instants déjà.

– Oui, oui maman ! se moqua gentiment Harry, à l'intention de Sandra.

Celle-ci se contenta de grogner et sortit pratiquement de l'avion en courant. Harry rit doucement et sortit les bagages des soutes prévues à cet effet, au-dessus de leurs têtes. Draco se leva difficilement, réajustant sa chemise noire légèrement détachée et rentrant le bout qui dépassait dans son pantalon de cuir. Harry lui jeta un regard alléché, un sourire aux lèvres, se changeant de son sac à dos et de celui de Draco. Le blond lui sourit.

– Merci, dit-il en désignant son sac.

Harry lui sourit moqueusement.

– Je n'aurai pas à me préoccuper des plus gros bagages.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir.

– Ours ! dit-il.

Et il sortit sans attendre. Harry le suivit sans perdre sa bonne humeur, dévalant l'escalier afin de poser enfin le pied sur la terre ferme. Draco ralentit un peu le pas, la tête lui tournant. Il se sentait encore fatigué et ses jambes lui semblaient lourdes. Il allait s'appuyer contre le mur quand deux bras fort le saisir et le pressèrent contre un torse massif. Levant les yeux pour voir l'agresseur de sa pauvre personne, Draco tomba sur une paire d'yeux d'un bleu outremer à l'expression rieuse, devant lesquels retombaient quelques mèches rebelles tombant d'une tignasse châtaine coupée en dégradé à la hauteur d'une mâchoire net et bien carré, typiquement masculine.

– Max ! s'écria Draco, reculant du torse du jeune homme de vingt-neuf ans, étonner de la carrure musclée qu'il avait pris et dont les vêtements presque aussi provocateurs que Draco faisaient ressortir.

– Hello ! fit Max en lui souriant, le regardant des pieds à la tête. Et bien, Poussin, tu as changé en près de trois ans !

Draco sourit.

– Je te retourne le compliment…

Max sourit et fit mine de se regarder.

– Il faut bien…

Draco secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

– Au moins, tu n'as pas changé mentalement !

– Je n'en dirai pas autant de toi !

Draco sourit mystérieusement.

– Et qu'est donc la raison de cet heureux changement ?

– Blaise ! gronda une voix un peu plus loin, à leur droite.

Draco tourna lentement la tête vers l'homme qui avait crié.

– C'est lui qui m'a fait changer, dit-il simplement.

Max tourna à son tour la tête vers Harry, le regardant de haut en bas.

– C'est Harry Potter, non ?

– Oui, répondit Draco en souriant doucement.

Max eut un sourire.

– La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu, il se trouvait à Pré-au-lard, en septième année… Disons qu'il a également poussé !

Draco le fixa d'un air hargneux.

– C'est propriété privée ! dit-il d'un air menaçant.

Harry tourna brusquement la tête en entendant Draco élever légèrement le ton, tombant sur la silhouette de Max. Il se figea un bref instant, son regard passant de Draco au nouveau venu. Celui-ci ne s'en aperçut pas et éclata de rire avec son ancien petit ami. Blaise ricana devant l'air indigné de Harry et celui-ci lui écrasa le pied sans ménagement.

– Espèce de rustre !

– Un ours, un rustre ! Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Un Homme des Cavernes ?

Blaise grogna simplement et s'éloigna en claudiquant. Harry lui tourna dos et se dirigea vers Draco et sans doute le dénommé _Max_. Lui tournant le dos, le blond continuait de parler avec Max, riant de ses plaisanteries. Un sourire étrange aux lèvres, Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taille et appuya son menton sur son épaule.

– Bouh ! souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, relevant par la suite son regard vers Max. Vous devez être Max, fit-il, aimablement.

Draco, qui avait sursauté, sourit à Harry.

– En effet, répondit Max, souriant également.

Harry se détacha légèrement de Draco et lui tendit la main.

– Harry.

– Enchanté, dit Max en lui serrant la main.

– Moi de même, fit Harry, gardant son sourire.

Il y eut un long et lourd silence entre les trois hommes.

– Ahem… Tu viens m'aider Draco ? Il y a beaucoup trop de bagages pour que je les porte _seul_ ! demanda Harry.

– Oh, je veux bien y aller, si vous voulez, dit Max. Ce pauvre poussin a l'air si fatigué…

Draco sourit.

– C'est gentil, Max, dit-il doucement.

Harry eut un tic à la commissure de la bouche et passa distraitement sa langue sur ses lèvres, croyant préférable de ne rien dire. Pourtant… ce type l'énervait ! Partant d'un même pas avec les deux autres, d'une démarche suintant l'énervement et la jalousie, d'un geste assez possessif il saisit Draco par la taille et jeta un regard noir au couple qui passait à sa droite, tandis que ceux-ci les regardait d'une manière désapprobateur purement homophobe. Draco le regarda d'un air surpris.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

– Pas du tout, pourquoi ? demanda Harry d'un ton posé.

Draco regarda son bras noué autour de sa taille.

– Ça ne te ressemble pas, dit-il en désignant la main du brun sur son ventre.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Nous ne sommes plus en Amérique, d'une certaine manière… Je retrouve mon caractère naturel, répondit-il, dissimulant la part de blasphème derrière ce qui était une vérité.

– Ton véritable caractère ? demanda Draco, surpris.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– Là-bas, je devais me faire discret de sorte à ne pas attirer l'attention. Ici, je fais ce dont j'ai envie.

Draco eut l'air peu rassuré.

– Hé béh ! Si j'avais su, je t'aurais fait revenir plus vite !

– Poussin ! appela Max, près du tapis.

– Oui ? demanda Draco.

– À quoi ressemblent tes valises ?

– Sont noires ! répondit le blond.

– Comme par hasard, plaisanta Max.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu comptes que toujours allez habiter chez lui ?

– Hmm ? fit Draco. Pardon, tu disais ?

– Je te demandais, reprit Harry, faisait preuve d'une patience exemplaire qui ne lui ressemblait pas, si tu allais toujours habité chez lu… Max ?

– Et bien, fit Draco d'un air hésitant. Oui, c'est ce qui… ce qui était convenu…

Ruminant de sombres pensées qui n'étaient pas convenables, Harry tenta de prendre un air impassible, ce qui échoua lamentablement.

– Hmm, hmm.

Draco appuya sa tête contre son épaule, lui lançant un petit regard de chien battu.

– Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il encore.

– Pas vraiment non, confessa le brun.

Un moment troublé devant le regard de Draco, Harry finit par le regarder dans les yeux.

– Sincèrement, je préférais que tu n'ailles pas habiter là-bas, mais plutôt au square Grimmaurd.

Draco poussa un soupir.

– Je sais ! dit Draco. Mais qu'est-ce que je ferai quand tu seras en mission ? Tu m'imagines, moi, seul parmi les membre du célèbre ordre du Phénix ?

– Oui, très bien même.

– Et bien pas moi ! dit Draco. J'ai déjà du mal à m'imaginer faisant face à la bel… je veux dire à Weasley…

– Draco, nous ne sommes plus des gamins, il a sa propre maison et sa propre vie ! Tout ce qu'il fait, s'est venir me visiter parfois… quand je suis là !

Draco se montra hésitant.

– N'y a-t-il pas des réunions ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je ferai une fois face à eux ?

– Tu sembles oublier que j'y serai également !

– C'est le seul élément que je n'oublie pas, mon amour, dit Draco d'un air tendre. Mais je…

– Poussin ? appela Max. Excuses-moi de t'interrompe, mais combien de valises as-tu ?

– Sept ! répondit Draco en pouffant.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ? demanda Max.

Draco pouffa. Harry quant à lui grogna.

– Mais tu quoi ? reprit Harry, sans quitter Max du coin de l'œil.

– Hu ? fit Draco. Ah oui ! Ben… je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire !

– Dray, tu viens au square, point final ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche de toute façon ?

Draco sembla mal à l'aise.

– Ben… Je l'ai tout de même fait venir ici… dit-il, regardant Max du coin de l'œil. Ce n'est pas très sympa…

Harry resta impassible.

– Et c'est ce qui t'en empêche ?

– De ne pas être sympa ? demanda Draco. Enfin, Harry, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis !

– Je ne te demanderai pas de choisir dans ce cas.

Harry retira son bras.

– Je vais chercher mes bagages.

– Pas si vite, papillon ! s'exclama Draco en l'attrapant par la main. Ne sois pas comme ça, s'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas te quitter, crois-moi !

Harry se retourna vers lui.

– Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. Et je n'ai pas dit que je voulais te laisser, je t'ai seulement dit que j'allais chercher mes bagages.

– Tu ne vas pas être plus calme en revenant, dit Draco. Écoute, je… je vais parler à Max, d'accord ? Voir si… si ça ne le dérange pas que je ne vienne pas chez lui…

Harry le fixa pendant un moment, d'un regard qui mettait mal à l'aise quiconque qui en faisait l'objet.

– Tu es sûr que c'est toi qui le veux vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus calme - ou du moins contrôlée et basse.

– Oui, dit Draco en se serrant contre lui. J'adorais vivre avec toi, vraiment…

Harry eut un sourire.

– Alors si c'est comme cela…

Harry posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Draco sourit.

– Et moi, je vais parler à Max…

Se détournant, il se dirigea vers son ami en l'appelant :

– Hé, beau gosse !

Harry qui se dirigeait dans la direction opposé tourna brusquement la tête, faisant de gros yeux à Max. Celui-ci sursauta face au regard du brun mais s'en désintéressa pour sourire au blond. Harry marmonna dans sa barbe et se dirigea vers le tapis, guettant ses valises bleu nuit au motif discret de lunes argentés. De son côté, Draco expliqua la situation à son ami.

– Sincèrement, Draco… D'une certaine manière, je m'y attendais presque…

– Ça ne te vexe pas d'être venu pour rien ?

– Pour rien ? demanda Max en serrant Draco contre lui. Non, pas pour rien ! J'ai été très heureux de te revoir ! Et puis, reprit Max, en te voyant débarqué avec Harry, je m'en suis un peu douté. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'il allait te laisser partir comme cela ?

– Franchement, non, avoua Draco. Il m'a pratiquement fait une crise…

– Au moins, ça prouve qu'il t'aime et qu'il tient à toi…

Draco sourit.

– Oui, dit-il.

Il se détacha de son ami tout en gardant les bras du châtain autour de lui.

– Je te laisse partir, mais à une seule condition ! Que tu viennes tout de même me voir !

Draco lui sourit.

– J'en avais l'intention, t'inquiète pas ! dit-il. Faudra juste que… hum… je calme la jalousie d'une certaine personne !

– En toute modestie, je suis bien conscient qu'il me considère du type « concourant ».

Draco rit.

– Il y a de quoi, lui dit-il. Après tout, tu es mon premier petit ami !

– Et pas le dernier.

Draco sourit.

– En effet, dit-il. Mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'Harry, lui, le serra…

– Qui sait ? Je ne suis pas devin…

Draco rit.

– Non, ça je le sais très bien !

Ils furent interrompus par Harry qui revenait, traînant derrière lui sa valise montée sur roulette, les deux sas à dos qu'il avait récupérés un peu plus tôt dans la soute à bagages personnels auxquels ils avaient droit dans l'avion et également la cage de Shiver qui regardait à travers le grillage, totalement calme.

– Oh ! s'exclama Draco. Je vais chercher Flippo !

Il partit rapidement, presque en courant. Harry et Max se retrouvèrent face à face et un silence gênant s'installa, chacun faisant mine de s'intéressé à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Harry finit par aller poser ses bagages sur un banc à sa portée et s'assied à son tour, ouvrant la cage de son chat, le félin venant aussitôt se blottir contre ses genoux. Il le caressa d'un air distrait, regardant Draco qui montrait son attestation d'appartenance au contrôleur. Il se demandait bien si Draco avait parlé à Max de son changement de décision, et si oui, comment cela s'était-il passé…

– Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? dit soudainement Max en regardant Draco, lui aussi.

– Bien sûr, fit Harry, tournant son regard vers lui.

– Je connais Draco, dit-il. J'ai passé deux ans comme étant son petit ami et pourtant, déjà à cette époque, il ne voyait que vous… Savez-vous qu'à chaque fois qu'on disait votre nom ses yeux brillaient tellement que s'en était devenu pour moi des poignards ? Ne le blessez jamais… Car Survivant ou non… Grand ou faible pouvoir…. Je vous tuerai de mes propres mains !

Harry le regarda un moment.

– Ce n'est et ce ne sera jamais dans mes intentions. Je puis vous assurer que je me jetterai d'un pont avant cela…

– Je n'en doute pas, dit Max en regardant Draco qui caressait affectueusement Flippo pour le rassurer. Mais Draco est quelqu'un de complexe… On peut parfois le blesser sans le vouloir.

Harry eut un demi-sourire.

– Ça, j'en ai déjà eu un aperçu.

Max sourit.

– Moi aussi, dit-il d'un air rêveur.

Shiver releva la tête et fixa Flippo, avant de se recaler profondément sur son maître, rassuré de savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que du chien blanc. Harry sourit à son tour à Draco.

– Des misères avec le contrôleur ? Il n'a pas fait tant d'histoire pour mon chat…

Harry sourit.

– Bah, non, c'est juste que j'ai mis Malfoy sur l'étiquette de la cage et Marden sur le papier d'appartenance… Je devais être distrait…

– Sans doute, commenta-t-il, en se levant, Shiver se cramponnant à sa chemise à l'aide de ses griffes et montant jusqu'à son épaules.

– On y va ? intervinrent Sandra et Blaise en arrivant.

– Ce ne serait pas de refus… Le temps de trouver mon manteau dans ma valise.

– Je t'en prie ! se plaignit Sandra. Ça va nous prendre vingt ans !

– Peut-être, mais j'aimerais vivre encore vingt ans, plutôt que de mourir glacé une fois à l'extérieur !

– Il fait moins froid qu'en Amérique, dit Draco. Personnellement, je reste en chemise !

Harry les regarda à tour de rôle et finit par opter pour un simple pull en coton, question de garder un peu de chaleur près du corps. Draco vint passer son bras autour de lui.

– Tu auras plus chaud, comme ça, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa légèrement.

– Sandra, tu as une idée de comment on rentre chacun chez soi ? Tarel nous envoyait des voitures ou on doit s'en charger nous même ? lança-t-il par-dessus son épaules.

– Il nous a envoyé des voitures, normalement, dit Sandra.

– Je fais augmenter mon salaire avec le prix du taxi dans le cas contraire !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

– Râleur !

Draco se détacha de Harry et se dirigea vers Max.

– Scuse ! dit-il. J'avais oublié que tu avais tout de même sept valises à porter !

Max lui en laissa trois, repartant en direction de la sortie de l'aéroport avec les quatre autres, suivi des trois Aurors et de Draco. Celui-ci se chargea de tout son paquetage et les suivit difficilement, traînant les pieds et empêchant Flippo de partir à gauche et à droite.

Devant l'aéroport, se trouvait effectivement garée une voiture noire aux vitres tintées. Un homme attendait, dans un costume impeccable, pour leur ouvrir la porte. Harry siffla.

– La classe !

Un autre sortit et s'empressa de prendre les bagages que les jeunes hommes peinaient à porter.

– C'était convenu dans le contrat _ça,_ Sandra ?

– Il me semble, dit la jeune femme.

– J'accepte n'importe quelle mission de Tarel, sans aucune hésitation !

Ils s'approchèrent et on leur ouvrit la porte.

– Oh, si, tu hésiteras, dit Draco en plissant les yeux. S'il t'envoie au Japon, je le tue !

– C'est un petit peu trop loin, Draco ? demanda Harry, s'installant dans un des sièges en cuir.

– Bien trop ! répliqua Draco.

Il se tourna vers Max.

– Merci de t'être déplacé, dit-il en le serrant contre lui.

– Ça a été un plaisir Poussin, répondit Max.

Draco sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Max lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

– Prends soin de toi.

Blaise et Sandra entrèrent dans la limousine.

– Toi aussi, dit Draco en souriant.

Il voulut rentrer dans la limousine, mais, profitant qu'Harry était bloqué par Blaise et Sandra, Max l'attira à lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Draco. Ce fut bien une chance que Harry ne perçut rien, occupé à chercher dans le frigo le champagne. Draco le regarda avec étonnement.

– Désolé, dit Max, rouge pivoine. Juste… Une envie du moment ! Au revoir, Poussin !

– Au… Au revoir, répondit Draco.

Il entra à son tour dans la limousine et on ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que le chauffeur allait prendre place au volant. Harry était occupé à verser la boisson alcoolisée dans des flûtes de cristal, présentant pourtant à Blaise une pareille, remplit elle, de ce qui semblait être du jus de fruit.

– L'alcool ce n'est pas pour les enfants Blaisy.

Blaise jura.

– Si je m'écoutais… Enfin, si je n'avais pas reçu une bonne et solide éducation, je te balancerai ce verre à la figure !

– Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour ! se plaignit Harry, lui donnant son champagne et donnant le sien à Draco.

Le blond le prit mais ne le but pas, regardant sa flûte avec méfiance.

– Hmm, un problème ? demanda Harry, prenant une gorgé de la sienne.

– Ben… Je ne supporte pas l'alcool, avoua Draco, légèrement gêné.

– Et tu travaillais dans un bar ? reprit Harry, avec un léger sourire.

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et regarda par la fenêtre. La voiture circulait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres, confrontée aux embouteillages de dix-sept heures.

– On vous dépose quelque part ? demanda Harry, à Blaise et Sandra. Ou vous rentrez directement au QG ?

– Personnellement, je rentre chez moi ! déclara Blaise. Déposez-moi au Chemin de Traverse, je transplanerai depuis là-bas.

– Et pour Miss ? demanda le chauffeur, regardant ses passagers depuis le rétroviseur.

– Idem, dit-elle en souriant.

– Parfait.

L'homme appuya sur un bouton situé sur le tableau de bord. La voiture continua d'avancer, se faufilant ici et là avec une rapidité qu'auraient enviée les autres automobilistes s'ils l'avaient vue. Le chauffeur arrêta finalement devant le Chaudron baveur, descendit et vint ouvrir la porte à Blaise et Sandra.

– À la prochaine, les amoureux ! Profitez pas de notre absence pour faire des cochonneries dans la limousine ! dit Sandra en souriant.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime Sandra ! lui lança Harry avec un clin d'œil.

– Draco, faudra qu'on se voie, quand tu pourras, lui dit Blaise.

– Ok, répondit le blond en lui souriant. Quand tu veux !

– Nan, répondit Harry, quand il veut, mais pas la nuit !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais son amusement était clairement visible.

– Prends soin de toi, dit Blaise. Tu as une petite mine.

– T'inquiète, dit Draco. Tu me connais…

– Oui, justement !

Le blond lui sourit et Blaise referma la portière. Le chauffeur revint par la suite au volant de sa limousine.

– Je vous dépose où, Mr Potter ? lança-t-il d'une voix pompeuse, mais respectueuse.

– Sur square Grimmaurd, ça suffira.

Le chauffeur hocha de la tête et la voiture repartit, laissant derrière eux le Chaudron baveur, Blaise et Sandra. Harry regarda un moment autour de lui et appuya sur un bouton qui fit remonter la vitre, les séparant de leur chauffeur et de son collègue. On aurait dit qu'il avait été habitué à pareille voiture – et luxe, toute sa vie. Il sortit par la suite de quoi écrire et griffonna à la va-vite une phrase, qu'il tendit par la suite à Draco.

– Imprime bien cela dans ton esprit, je dois le détruire par la suite.

Draco le lut et hocha de la tête après seulement deux secondes.

– Ok, dit-il.

Harry reprit la feuille et sortit sa baguette, faisant se dissoudre le « _Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se situe au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres_ ». Il reprit par la suite sa flûte de champagne, regardant la pluie qui se mettait à tomber en fines gouttes à l'extérieur. Draco, lui, buvait son verre d'un air méfiant, presque craintif. Il savait qu'il pouvait être saoul avec très peu d'alcool et bien que le champagne ne soit pas fort, il n'avait aucune envie de se ridiculiser. Un moment passa, empreint d'un silence serein, tandis que tout deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

– Ça te fait… étrange d'être ici ? demanda Harry.

– Assez, dit Draco. Pourtant, ça n'a pas changé… Mais ça fait si longtemps…

– Pratiquement trois années.

– Oui, je sais, répondit Draco, souriant. Mais ça m'a semblé plus long…

– Le temps passe toujours moins vite lorsque nous sommes loin de ce que nous connaissons.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête, le regard perdu sur les rues qui défilaient à côté d'eux. Harry se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Draco lui fit un petit sourire et posa sa tête sur la sienne, soupirant doucement. Il s'endormit encore, sans s'en apercevoir.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_The__ End_

À suivre dans la prochaine partie : **_Au bout du monde_**

Aller, on monte jusqu'à 350 reviews, et je vous poste le chapitre 1 de la troisième partie!

**_Review_****_ please!_**

**__**

_Laika&Umbre77_

_11 mai 2005 (plus que 8 jours avant Toronto :D :D :D :D)_


End file.
